PECADO
by irachelove
Summary: Mi vida es esta...pero...no puedo perder la oportunidad de amar, si antes de inventarse el amor yo lo estaba esperando...sere sincero con todo esto que siento y guardare lo que obtenga como mi preciado tesoro...no importa el mañana...me importa el hoy...el hoy donde te necesito y donde te tendré...aunque sea pecado
1. MI NUEVO EMPLEO

**CAPITULO 1**

**MI NUEVO EMPLEO**

Entonces tienen alguna duda...-dijo la encargada del nuevo cuerpo de azafatas del a línea América Airlains.

Candice miro nerviosa a sus compañeras, la verdad es que en especial esa aerolínea era como una de las emblemáticas de su país, siempre requerían a gente con ciertas características...solo que algunas eran algo sexistas...su madre le había dicho que sentía como si fuera a ser una chica hooters...

Por un momento se miro a sí misma en un micro short y un top anaranjado...-Vamos Candice...-dijo una de las nuevas amigas que había hecho en el curso.

Caminaron hacia lo que sería su primer vuelo, la verdad es que después de estudiar una licenciatura en turismo y no poder cubrir el perfil en el hotel que ella deseaba trabajar en Florida pues la falta de dinero en esa ciudad, la renta costosa del departamento, los víveres...

Así que cuando su vecina le comento que estaban solicitando personal para azafata pues ella simplemente sonrió y lo cierto es que no era de su mayor interés serlo...pero necesitaba el dinero y además según su vecina cumplía con los requisitos.

Esos requisitos que no dejaban de ser sexistas buena estatura, bonitas piernas, buenos senos y buen derrier, algo que no le causo mucha gracia a Archie su novio en turno.

El vuelo era simple de Florida a Kentucky y regreso...así que en compañía de Paty una azafata que tenía ya varios años emprendió su primer vuelo.

Lo cierto es que había puesto mucha atención, deseaba hacer las cosas bien por el tiempo que durara aunque sus planes eran otros.

Sonrió a cada persona...camino lo más natural posible y converso con Paty que era un amor...en fin su primer vuelo había sido simple...

Llego a casa donde vivía con su novio Archibald Douglas...lo cierto es que debía de reconocer que además de ser un tipo de lo mas cool...guapo...potencial en el surf y en los negocios...era un buen amante.

Le adoraba con mucha intensidad, las noches al lado de Archie le hacían mirar las estrellas...pero lo cierto es que cuando amanecía era como el sapo del libro.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y miro como siempre mucho tiradero en todos lados...los sillones con ropa encima de ellos...viviendo en la costa de florida pues era lógico que ropa para surf húmeda...salada y arenosa.

Cerró la puerta y alzo una ceja en señal de desaprobación...su príncipe azul ahora mismo era el sapo verde...odiaba llegar a casa y ver ese desorden.

La cocina no se miraba entre tantos envoltorios de comida, botes de refresco, cajas de pizza...y mucha más basura casi invisible.

Dios esto es un cochinero...-dijo ella con cara de enfado...camino hacia la habitación y se quito el uniforme, la verdad es que el primer día no había sido del todo tedioso, lo tedioso era volver a casa.

Colgó el uniforme, se puso un short, sandalias y una playera...miro el desorden y se molesto aun mas...como es que ahora además de trabajar tenía que llegar a limpiar...

Creo que esa fue la mejor ola hermano...-dijo Archie sonriente.

Lo fue...dime donde está tu chica...-el castaño creía que él y Candice podrían vivir bien sin necesidad de ser presa de un corporativo, pero siempre tenía esa necesidad de querer ser parte de algo.

Lo cierto es que el tenia dinero, sus padres tenían algunas empresas hoteleras y junto con su hermano mayor les ayudaba a sus padres, había estudiado finanzas y administración, era bueno con los números...pero le ganaba la vagancia como le decía su abuela.

Candice había entrado a su vida como una hermosa sirena y no la dejo escapar...le quería mucho, tenía un precioso cuerpo, una bella cara y un gran corazón...solo que...

Ella ahora comenzó a trabajar de azafata...-dijo con cara de enfado Archie.

Y eso se supone que es malo...?...-contesto Fer.

No es malo, solo que no tiene porque trabajar siempre no las apañamos de una u otra manera...-dijo él con seguridad.

Dime hasta cuando vas a decirle la verdad a Candice...ella creo que lo hace para que ustedes lleven una vida más o menos decente y tú te comportas como un verdadero patán con ella.

No tengo ganas de sermones con los de mi hermano me bastan...la verdad es que en cuanto me quiten la pensión que tengo por mes...me pondré a trabajar...-dijo Archie con fastidio pues miraba como Terrence su hermano mayor literalmente era esclavo de los negocios.

El deseaba estar en busca de la ola perfecta...eso era lo que le importaba, después pasar una buena noche con Candice...lo cierto es que había tenido mucha suerte de conocer a esa mujer tan hermosa.

La rubia había hecho todo lo que necesitaba para tener limpio el pequeño departamento que compartía con Archie, la verdad es que tenían pocas cosas en común entre ellas estaban que les gustaba Florida...fin del cuento.

Archie era un tipo muy guapo, la verdad es que tenía un porte que era magnifico y siempre se preguntaba de que familia provenía...el por su parte se mantenía siempre estoico con eso.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y era el chorreando de agua con Fercho y sus tablas...-alto ahí...!

Los dos chicos se pararon de inmediato antes de poder entrar al departamento...-Archivald Douglas, por lo menos si no me ayudas...no me ensucies que yo hoy fui a trabajar.

Fercho la miro molesta y mejor se fue...-Nos vemos...-dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba a su amigo solo contra todo.

Que es lo que te pasa Candice...?...-dijo el castaño.

Aun me lo preguntas Archivald...-dijo la rubia con cara de completo enfado, le parecía injusto que siempre él estuviera allá en la playa, en el bar o tonteando, podría solo echarle un poquito de ganas para vivir como las personas.

Está bien...ya me di cuenta que esta todo recogido y limpio...gracias por hacerlo...-dijo el castaño mientras Candy comprendía que lo hacía de los dientes para afuera.

Mira creo que debemos de poner en la mesa las cosas, necesito que me apoyes con el aseo hoy salí temprano porque solo tuve un vuelo, pero estoy segura que habrá mas...-contesto Candice.

Está bien...-dijo Archie mientras se quitaba el traje de surf y dejaba la tabla en el pasillo...entro desnudo al departamento y cerró la puerta mientras Candy solo se giro sin prestarle atención.

Cuántos años tienes trabajando aquí...?...-dijo la rubia mientras Paty le sonreía.

Tengo diez años en eso de ser azafata...en esta empresa tengo aproximadamente 5 años...-contesto Paty la verdad es que ella era una chica encantadora.

Vaya, tienes mucha experiencia...-contesto Paty.

Mas o menos...pero en lo que más experiencia tengo más adelante te servirá...-contesto la castaña, la rubia solo le miro con cara de duda pues no comprendía bien en qué consistía esa experiencia.

Hola chicas...-dijo Stear...mientras Paty sonreía...era el piloto aviador de esos dos vuelos que tendrían...seguramente esa noche llegaría muy tarde a casa.

Hola Stear, mira ella es mi nueva compañera Candice Murdock...-El castaño le miro.

Que tal bienvenida a nuestro grupo de trabajo...qué paso con Stefanie...?...-

Pues...-contesto Paty mientras alzaba los hombros.

Bueno pues espero que tengamos un buen vuelo...-dijo el castaño sonriente mientras entraba detrás de el copiloto Tom...con su cara de enfado.

Buenos días Tom...-dijo Paty mientras el moreno pasaba sin contestarle...Candy estaba con ganas de gritarle un par de cosas pero antes que nada la compostura.

Acomodo todo como le dijo Paty y se puso súper nerviosa cuando los pasajeros comenzaron a subir, pues ahora a ella le tocaría decir las instrucciones para el vuelo.

Y la verdad lo había hecho bastante bien...solo que ahora estaban por hacer un vuelo a Nueva York, otro más a Canadá y regresar...

Dime qué haces viviendo en Florida...?...-le pregunto paty mientras estaban esperando que algún pasajero solicitara algo.

Estudie turismo hice una transferencia a la universidad y pues listo...me vine con mis escasas pertenencias y siendo Canadá por completo diferente Norteamérica pues me quede fascinada...-contesto Candice.

Vaya...así que cruzaras Norteamérica para pasar solo unas horas en tu tierra...pero porque el cambio...?...-sonó un botón de uno de los pasajeros.

Candice siempre supo que su destino no era permanecer en las frías tierras de Canadá amaba su país tanto como a su madre pero la verdad es que se sentía que no pertenecía a la nueva familia que ella había conformado con el policía del condado, lo cierto es que tenía una madre peculiar, un padre desconocido y un padrastro demasiado tozudo.

Diferencias irreconciliables...-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras caminaba a atender a uno de los pasajeros.

Bueno entonces te has dignando en presentarte ante...dime Archivald hasta cuando estarás con tu actitud...o es que vienes a reclamar por el recorte de tu jugosa mesada...-dijo Terrence recriminando al menor de sus hermanos quien en verdad era en palabras fuertes un mantenido.

No tengo muchas ganas de soportar insultos hacia mi persona pero si me interesa saber que paso con mi mesada...-dijo Archie mientras miraba hacia la calle.

Por dios...es imposible hablar contigo, no gastare mas mi tiempo contigo...pregúntale a nuestro padre...-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Vengo y sales...-dijo con reclamo Archie.

Disculpa pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo responsabilidades por cumplir no ando por ahí surfeando como vagabundo...-contesto molesto Terrence.

Tu hacías exactamente lo mismo si no es porque Susana se embaraza...-

No compares las situaciones, yo sigo surfeando es algo que me gusta pero además de eso soy un esposo y padre responsable...en cambio lo que tú haces es solo vivir de la caridad...-dijo Terrence con sorna algo que molestaba a su hermano porque los Gibson su segundo apellido era orgullo.

Por dios...gano más de lo que tu siquiera pudiste cuando surfeabas...en eso siempre has sido inferior a mi...-contesto el castaño.

De verdad crees que con esos comentarios pendejos me harás sentir menos cuando yo tengo dinero en mi cuenta para pagarles a diez tipos como tú que solo juegan en sus tablitas...de donde crees que has obtenido esa plata por solo surfear...-contesto Terrence.

Eres un malnacido...-le dijo el castaño con molestia.

Tal vez, solo espero que cuando la mujer con la que estas mire hacia adelante y patee tu trasero tu tablita del surf te salve...-contesto Terrence sonriente mientras salía de la oficina.

Este bastardo...-grito molesta con un poco de coraje, lo cierto es que no estaba teniendo una buena racha, solo tenía un día de trabajo su pareja y parecía que tenía todo el derecho de tratarlo como un idiota.

La rubia piso el aeropuerto de su ciudad natal Montreal suspiro el aire fresco...hacia frio...-Vamos Candice que puedes recomendarme para comer.

Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo no...-contesto la rubia solo tenían un par de horas...no podrían ir demasiado lejos así que lo mejor sería comer algo simple.

Que harán chicas en sus dos grandísimas horas de descanso...-saltón con sarcasmo Stear.

Nada...creo que solo comeremos...-contesto sonriente Paty, sin duda a ella le gustaba mucho Stear y el otro no se quedaba atrás se la pasaba flirteando con ella.

Comerán aquí o saldrán...-dijo Tom con cara de pocos amigos.

Aquí...afuera esta el clima un tanto helado...-contesto Paty...mientras los cuatro caminaban a un exclusivo restaurant...lo cierto es que la rubia tenia años sin ir a un lugar decente, eso de mirar cubiertos de plata y no desechables le daba gusto.

Ordenaron lo que comerían...-Bien dime de dónde eres Candice...?...-pregunto Stear mientras Tom le miraba fijamente haciéndola sentirse incomoda.

De aquí...Montreal...solo que yo vivía en Stratford...-contesto Serena.

Me gusta mucho esta ciudad, solo que en ocasiones hace mas frio de lo común no...-contesto Tom mientras Candice le miraba con cara de sorpresa pues era como un tipo bipolar.

Algo...-respondió la rubia.

Por eso es que Candy se mudo a Florida, lo cierto es que el clima allá lo convierte en un paraíso...-respondió Paty mientras Stear la miraba con mucha atención acercándosele y diciéndole algo al oído.

Tom miro a la rubia mientras Candice de verdad se sentía un tanto incomoda...-No te voy a morder...créeme...

No es eso...solo que en ocasiones no me sucede que me miren tanto...-contesto la rubia.

Eres soltera, casada...unión libre...-dijo Tom mientras parecía que solo ellos dos estaban solos, pues Paty justo ahora estaba platicando amenamente con Stear, sin duda había algo entre ellos.

Tengo una pareja...-dijo la rubia.

A que se dedica...?...-pregunto el moreno, algo que la verdad le daba tal vez un poco de vergüenza contestar a Candice...es un mantenido que vive de mi caridad.

El es surfista...-contesto la rubia ante la cara de los tres, lo cierto es que era la misma que cada persona que conocía le hacía pues era casi igual a desobligado, mantenido y mil adjetivos descalificativos.

Esa es una profesión...?...-dijo con cara de sorpresa Stear mientras que Paty le miraba con cara de cállate.

No lo sé aun...solo sé que cuando es temporada se corona en los primeros lugares...-dijo Candice con vergüenza, la verdad es que cuando comienzas a ser parte del mundo del los adultos como ella ahora mismo pues mirabas desde afuera lo que estaba mal y la verdad es que las cosas con Archie siempre eran anormales.

Vaya...pues esperemos que siga siendo tu chico...-contesto Tom sin mirarla...el mesero llego oportunamente y ella se dedico a comer y solo a escuchar lo que los demas platicaban.

Vamos amigo no me digas que dejaras esto del Sourf...-dijo Bena...

Nunca...solo es cuestión de enfoques...-dijo Archie mientras fercho sabia que sucedía algo más que solo enfoques y eso era Candice...ella estaba ahora trabajando duro, llevando el dinero a casa y lógicamente el nivel que supondría después pues no lo necesitaría.

Hacia un mes de todos estos acontecimientos, Candice ahora mismo trabajaba duro y la verdad es que no podría quejarse le estaba yendo económicamente bien...las cosas estaban mejor e incluso estaba pensando en mudarse de departamento...tal vez uno más amplio en un mejor zona...

Archie ahora mismo estaba trabajando en el bar y podría decirse que estaba haciendo lo suyo aparte de seguir haciendo Surf...

Hacía tres días que no estaba en casa y al entrar miro todo exactamente como lo había dejado...eso era lo que más le gustaba que no estuviera sucio.

Se pregunto donde estaría Archie...camino hacia la habitación donde dejo la maleta...se quito los zapatos y se puso una pantuflas...dios estaba agotada.

Escucho la llave en la puerta...-Que onda iremos a la reunión que hará sugey...-

No lo sé...-contesto Archie mientras pensaba en Candice que estaba por llegar.

Vamos hermano tengo ganas de...tu ya sabes...-contesto su amigo mientras el castaño le miraba con cara de no inventes.

Es mejor que te vayas, hoy llega mi chica y quiero estar a solas con ella así que circúlale...-contesto el castaño mientras miraba a Candice en el pasillo.

Hola...-dijo la rubia mientras el sonreía...lo cierto es que nunca antes le había mirado con un par de jeans y una camisa de trabajo...hasta parecía otro hombre, el cabello recortado...toda una hazaña.

Hola...-respondió el mientras caminaba a sus brazos y sonreía...

Dios eres Archivald...mi novio...o un desconocido...-dijo Candice de verdad sorprendida porque él se miraba muy guapo.

Soy yo solo que te tu sabes...el trabajo requería un cambio...-contesto el castaño mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y se besaban...a lo lejos escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

Los tersos labios de Candice le hicieron a Archie estragos en su amiguito...la verdad es que la había extrañado esos días que se había ausentado por el trabajo...la quería a su extraño modo pero era parte importante de su vida.

Dios...es como estar al fin en casa...-dijo el sonriente mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte.

Creo que esta todo controlado por esta zona...-dijo Candice refiriéndose a que el departamento estaba en perfecto orden.

La verdad es que he estado trabajando turnos dobles y solo venia a bañarme y a dormir un poco...-contesto Archie.

A que se debe tanto esfuerzo...?...-

Pues seguramente ahora que te está yendo bien en tu trabajo pues tendrás otras necesidades...yo quiero estar a tu altura..-dijo él con un dejo de mentira porque desde que se había mudado con Candice no había aportado mucho al departamento que compartían, ella siempre le justificaba.

Sabes Archie quiero mudarme...-dijo la rubia sorprendiéndole un poco, lo cierto es que ese departamento era pequeño...solo que pagar una renta más costosa.

A donde si puedo saberlo...?...-

Me gustaron un par de lugares una de las compañeras vive en ese edificio y la verdad es que me encanto, la renta es más cara pero creo que vale la pena...-dijo Candice con un poco de decisión, algo que no podía culparla Archie...

Creo que es una buena idea...-

En serio...vaya me marcho un par de días y parece que mi novio esta como renovado...-dijo ella de verdad encantada.

Lo sé, pero en cierta forma creo que debo de comenzar a realizar cambios en mi vida, amo el surf pero no creo que mi cuerpo permanezca por siempre joven...además los años pasan rápidamente.

Candice se sorprendió mucho por lo que el castaño decía, la verdad es que parecía una nueva persona por lo general dolía admitirlo era bastante irresponsable con las situaciones que vivía, pero ahora mismo parecía que estaba por hacer algo mejor.

Archie...dios...-sin más la rubia lo beso a los labios, paso sus manos por su nuca y se entrego a ese beso con pasión, el castaño suspiro adoraba esos momentos donde ella tomaba en sus manos su deseo y se entregaba a eso...

Caminaron sin dejar de besarse y abrazarse hacia la habitación que compartía...

Candice lentamente le desabotono la camisa y la deslizo por sus torneados brazos, Archie le sonrió mientras sus manos deslizaban el cierre de su falda haciéndola caer al suelo...

Se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un beso mientras el se desabotonaba el pantalón y ella se sacaba con lentitud la blusa...

Era como si todo lo malo desapareciera en un instante...todo se olvidaba en unos minutos y ella estaba haciendo el amor con Archibald una vez más.

* * *

Dios...despues de algun tiempo al fin mi cabeza me da otra historia mas, lo cierto es que me hacia un empujoncito mas para poder publicar algo nuevo, solo que esta historia ira despacio...espero que les guste el primer capitulo...saludos...espero sus comentarios...


	2. PARIS

**CAPITULO 2**

**PARIS**

Archie estaba contento por el nuevo departamento, tenía más espacio para los dos en cierta forma una cocina integral mucho más amplia, dos cuartos, la ducha tenía una tina, estaba en el segundo piso que daba una vista magnifica y la verdad es que la gente era completamente distinta.

Hacia un par de semanas que vivían ahí y podría decirse que ahora mismo estaba deseando mucho más que solo ser un mesero...lógicamente trabajaba y era un sueldo en si miserable, pero eso le estaba haciendo ser una mejor persona y más cuando miraba a Candice mejorar cada semana.

Ahora mismo ella estaba en clases de francés e italiano...trataba de mejorar su estatus...

Sabes cuando yo comencé a hacer vuelos internacionales conocí muchas partes del mundo que son preciosas, lo único es que te absorbe mucho tiempo...aunque la paga sin duda es la mejor parte de todo este proceso...-menciono la castaña sonriente.

La verdad es que la oferta es como un poco tentadora y me gustaría mucho probar...-dijo Candice aun con muchas dudas, por la verdad era un trabajo que requería de ti en todos los sentidos sumándole que era de mucho riesgo.

Eres joven Candice y creo que mereces la oportunidad de obtener mas...lo cierto es que yo no podría hacerlo más pues ahora que al fin estoy saliendo en un plan de verdad serio con Stear, no quiero perderlo.-confeso Paty con verdad.

Archie...de pronto la rubia pensó en el, hacia un par de días que le habían dicho que había una vacante para cubrir lo que serian los vuelos internacionales, algo que de verdad era una gran oportunidad, ella sabía que sus prioridades era conseguir una cantidad de dinero para después salirse de trabajar y poder buscar el empleo de sus sueños.

Lo cierto es que estaba consciente de que oportunidades habían pocas...escasas para ser ciertas, estaba entre cuatro chicas mas y ella, Paty, Alice, Francis y ella...suspiro con resignación.

Creo que terminare por aceptar...-contesto la rubia mientras caminaba hacia las oficinas para conversar con su jefe inmediato.

De verdad es que no pensaste un poco en mi...-dijo Archie por completo molesto.

Claro que pensé en ti Archie pero...

Pero esto hará que nunca estés a mi lado, dime cuantas veces a la semana salimos juntos...cuantas veces vamos a Surfear como antes...-

Dios para ti todo gira en torno a la playa, al surf, a tus amigos...en verdad crees que ese es el mundo de los adultos porque estas por completo ciego...-le contesto con molesta la rubia.

Se cual es el mundo que deseas vivir Candice, un mundo rodeada de gente que le gusta ganar dinero, gastar más y aparentar mucho...-dijo Archie con coraje.

Eso para ti es lo que soy...-Archie la miro con coraje la verdad es que estaban pasando por cambios que sinceramente el no deseaba vivir aun...tal vez es que no estaba con ganas de dar el paso siguiente.

No es eso Candice pero ahora que tienes un empleo me tratas como escoria...-dijo él con cara de enfado.

De verdad quieres que te responda como lo mereces...-

Eso que significa...solo porque ahora eres azafata ya te crees la dueña del mundo...-dijo él con sarcasmo algo que le dolió a Candice porque ella estaba luchando por conseguir su sueño...solo que en ocasiones tenía que dejar de avanzar para no dejar atrás a su novio.

Sabes lo pensé por unos minutos y la verdad es que estaba por completo indecisa, pero por oportunidades como estas que solo se dan una vez en la vida... es por lo que me encuentro en Florida, así que tu no me vas a detener en conseguir mi sueño...

Archie se quedo mirándola estaba sorprendido, la verdad es que Candice era cálida, siempre accedía a lo que el decía y nunca antes habían peleado de esa manera.

Bravo...bravo para la mujer mas fría del mundo que no piensa en el hombre a quien dice amar...-contesto Archie en un tono un tanto melodramático, a lo que la rubia se molesto a un mas.

Estás en tu papel de víctima y tal vez antes accedía para no tener problemas pero creo que no lo haré mas Archie...espero que comprendas que el mundo de los adultos es este...-dijo ella dando por terminada la discusión.

Eso todo...tomas tu maletita y te marchas una semana sin más...-dijo Archie con un poco de coraje.

Que debo de hacer...renunciar y ponerme a trabajar en el bar de donde subsistía a duras penas de las propinas, por la tarde parar en la tabla y esperar que el día siguiente sea mejor para poder pagar la renta, la comida y vivir con los mismos convers durante un año...-dijo ella con más coraje.

Archie sintió que su hermano Terrence le estaba diciendo una cátedra en ese momento...pero no era el...era su novia Candice aquella preciosa mujer de Canadá que venía a la aventura...

De verdad no sé quién eres Candice...no eres aquella jovencita que se deslumbraba con ver la playa, que adoraba el clima de Florida...que sonreía cuando me veía...-dijo él con un poco de manejo de las emociones...ósea chantaje.

Soy la misma en esencia, solo que aquella Candice estaba conforme con vivir de amor,palabras y atardeceres; sin embargo me di cuenta de que eso no llevaba a mi boca el pan para llenarme, no pagaba la renta del apartamento y mucho menos me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

En serio...entonces vale más el dinero que todo lo que te he dado...-Candice de verdad estaba tratando de ser sutil pero en ocasiones es imposible serlo.

Lo único que me has dado son dolores de cabeza...-sin mas camino hacia la habitación y comenzó a preparar la maleta al día siguiente tendría un vuelo de prueba a Nuevo México y de ahí hacia Italia.

Archie sonrió de medio lado, la verdad es que ser petulante se le daba por inercia...camino hacia la habitación y miro a Candice...ella estaba tranquila...fría...distante...esperaba verle conmovida...llorosa...arrepentida.

La miro como acomodaba todo en perfecta orden y estaba bien...el no podría exigirle o restringirle nada, la verdad es que estaba acumulando su dinero pero sobrevivía con lo que Candice aportaba.

Candy quiero que me disculpes...yo tengo la oportunidad de establecer un negocios con todo lo relacionado al Surf...y...-ella le miro y no pudo continuar...siguió empacando...lo cierto es que no le interesaba mucho lo que pudiera decirle.

Me marcho por una semana espero que cuando regrese las cosas estén mejor, ya realice el depósito del siguiente mes solo es cuestión de que traigan el recibo...la luz, el teléfono y el gas te toca costearlo.

Está bien...que tengas buen viaje...-dijo el haciéndose a un lado, lo cierto es que esperaba que le besara por lo menos pero la realidad es que no lo hizo.

Candice camino con un poco de dolor en el pecho, la verdad es que su relación con Archie parecía ir en picada y se sentía fatal por ese motivo pero no podía hacer nada si él no se ponía las pilas.

El castaño se sintió un tanto devastado por la situación pero en verdad es que las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado a prisa y lo cierto es que le costaba estar al nivel de Candice, incluso se sentía como un iluso.

Miro la habitación donde pocas veces ahora había hecho el amor, la verdad es que le dolía esa situación y le extrañaba mas el cambio tan drástico que estaba haciendo Candice.

La rubia estaba como en trance la verdad es que había puesto sus ojos demasiado en alguien que tal vez no podía corresponderle en la forma que ella deseaba...estabilidad, amor y una familia era simple en palabras pero en hechos de verdad era por completo casi imposible de cumplir con Archie.

Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, lo cierto es que sentía que el aire que llevaba a sus pulmones le cortaba al entrar...dolían muchas cosas...pero no podía detenerse ahora que estaba por cambiar su vida y lograr una mejoría.

Candice bajo del taxi, pago y camino hacia las oficinas de las líneas internacionales, ahora mismo estaba nerviosa pues ahora con todo lo que estaba por venir a su vida.

En todo caso tenemos que ver si de verdad este nuevo elemento cubre lo que necesitamos...-dijo Greg.

Paty nos la recomendó, es una chica lista, esta graduada en turismo...-dijo la asistente.

Bien, pues pásala no quiero llevarme una decepción mas la verdad es que Gabrielle dejo mucho que desear en todos los aspectos...-contesto con molestia Greg pues la chica que habían destituido se había relacionado sentimentalmente con uno de los pilotos cosa que estaba por completo prohibida en la aerolínea.

La rubia entro con pausa mientras miraba al hombre de escaso cabello oscuro y grandes gafas, la verdad es que era un tipo de miraba inquisidora y cara de perro bravo...desagradable en todos los aspectos.

Bien Candice toma asiento...-dijo Greg mientras la observaba...-tienes escasos meses en los vuelos nacionales y creo que hay buenas observaciones de parte del personal y algunas de los clientes...descripción...agradable, amable, sonriente...y lo demás se refiere a tu belleza.

La rubia se sintió como fuera de lugar pues lo que ella deseaba como cualquier empleado en general era que lo resumieran como profesional, eficiente y responsable...

Tal vez parezca fuera de lugar lo que te digo, pero para nosotros el saber que nuestros clientes se sienten satisfechos por tu desempeño marca la pausa para que te consideremos en las líneas internacionales.

La rubia se sintió hasta en cierto punto importante...le miro con atención mientras tomaba el contrato que le entregaba y comenzaba a leer...nada nuevo, casi que se sorprende más de lo normal por el sueldo...la verdad es que era más de lo que ella deseara.

Después de varios minutos se firmaron los acuerdos y comenzaron la breve capacitación...

Y que se supone que está ahora haciendo tu hija...?.-pregunto Brian el esposo de Elizabeth la madre de Candice.

Es que acaso te interesa...?...-dijo con sorna la madre de la rubia, pues lo cierto es que su esposo nunca había hecho esfuerzo alguno en tener una buena relación con Candice, ella por su parte había siempre querido llevarse bien con él, pero lo único que había recibido eran desprecios.

No mucho...-contesto secamente Brian, lo cierto es que alegar con él era por completo un caso perdido.

Quieres que te sirva mas pancakes...-

Contesta lo que te pregunte..?...-dijo el de manera grosera, siempre había sentido que ser policía era más que una obligación su forma de vida.

Candice es mi hija no tuya y lo que haga no te importa...-contesto secamente Elizabeth quien hacia un par de años estaba con esa zozobra en su corazón por no ser capaz de haber protegido a su hija.

Contesta lo que te pregunte...?...-dijo el secamente haciendo que Elizabeth se estresara.

Ya estas peleando a mi mamá tan temprano...-dijo Stefanie la hija mayor de ambos, lo cierto es que era a la única que podría hacerle caso, siempre su primera idea era su sangre su vida...caso que Candice no merecía.

Son asuntos de mayores donde no debes inmiscuirte...-contesto secamente Brian.

En serio entonces si no te importa mi hermana Candice para que presionas a mi mamá...-dijo con sorna la chiquilla de 11 años.

La verdad es que no me interesa...aprende mucho en la escuela hija...-sin más el hombre canoso se levanto de la mesa y salió hacia la calle para poder ir a la comandancia como cada día desde hacía 30 años.

Elizabeth le miro con un poco de rencor...tantos años siendo tan idiota...-Estas bien mamá...?

Si...-contesto la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su pequeña hija.

Candice estaba sentada esperando indicaciones ahora mismo terminaba de maquillarse ahora su uniforme era color negro con una pañoleta azul.

Hola...-dijo una chica de cabello oscuro mientras le sonreía.

Hola...-contesto secamente la rubia con cara de quién demonios eres tú.

Soy tu nueva compañera de vuelo Annie Grey...-dijo la pelinegra esperando una mejor reacción de la rubia.

Es un gusto mi nombre es Candice Murdock...-contesto ella mientras estrechaban su mano.

Eres rubia natural o tiñes tu cabello...-dijo Annie mientras la rubia se sorprendía mucho.

Es mi tono natural de cabello...-confeso Candice mientras Annie sonreía.

Lo sé, es que siempre quise ese tono de cabello pero nunca lo logre tu sabes con tu manía de querer ser rubia, pero termine por rendirme y quedarme en el oscuro siempre confiable negro...-dijo Annie como parsimoniosa.

Candice solo termino por sonreírle...-bueno hemos hecho las presentaciones correspondientes no me queda más que decirte que seremos compañeras, ya veo que tienes el itinerario...dime quien te recomendó...?

Paty...-contesto la rubia mientras la pelinegra le miraba con atención.

Esa Paty siempre abogando por todas, ella antes hacia los vuelos internacionales solo que su corazón termino siendo flechado por Stear y ambos decidieron pasar a los nacionales para poder llevar su relación.

Candice no entendía que de malo tenía que si se enamoraban tuvieran una relación, una cosa es el trabajo y otra por completo diferente la vida personal.

Sabes la chica que antes era mi compañera termino yéndose por meterse con este piloto con el que viajaremos y para que...para nada...el tipo termino por votarla por otra de vuelos nacionales en ocasiones me pregunto por qué son tan patanes los hombres...-Candice se pregunto en qué momento terminaría por quedarse callada.

Buenos días chicas...-dijo sonriente el piloto tan famoso por sus ahora mañas con las aeromozas.

Buen día Neil...-contesto Annie.

Tu eres la chica nueva...?...

Así es ella es Candice Murdock...-contesto la pelinegra mientras la rubia solo le sonreía brevemente.

Eres linda...-dijo Neil mientras Candy de inmediato sintió rechazo por ese tipo.

Candice...-dijo Tom con cara de enfado, lo cierto es que se le hacía raro mirar a su antiguo compañero de vuelo.

Hola Tom...tu en internacionales...-dijo ella sonriente, la verdad es que ambos tenían una relación de respeto.

Ya ves hago maravillas...-contesto con ironía mientras ambos sonreían algo que destanteo a Neil, la verdad es que no le gustaba sentir competencia.

Subieron al avión e hicieron su trabajo...Candice estaba sentada, mientras Annie dormía brevemente lo cierto es que esa clase de vuelos sin duda eran la muerte muchas horas en el avión...pero tendría dos fantásticos días libres en Paris.

Suspiro con resignación mientras pensaba en Archie, la verdad es que le extrañaba un poco...mas que solo un poco...pero la relación entre ellos estaba en un punto crucial donde se iba hacia delante o hacia atrás.

Archie suspiro con resignación...pensó en Candice y lo cierto es que las cosas entre ellos estaban mas frías que un hielo tal vez sería una etapa en la relación donde daban el paso hacia el compromiso.

Pero el comprometerse...casarse...no estaba aun dentro de sus planes...pero perderla tampoco...-demonios...

La rubia bajo del avión junto con Annie caminaron por completo agotadas...habían sido varias horas de vuelo de por medio con eso sumarle a un par de pasajeros miedosos y otros más latosos.

Creo que está haciendo mucho frio...compartimos taxi para ir al hotel...?...-dijo Annie.

Si, por mi no hay problema que harás estos días...?...-dijo Candice sonriente.

Nada en especial, la verdad es que he estado en este mes cinco veces en Paris así que no tengo muchas ganas de hacer turismo...-contesto secamente Annie quien estaba agotada por lo que la rubia supuso que se negaría a acompañarla, pero esa era una oportunidad que ella no desperdiciaría pues era su primera vez en Paris.

Llegaron al hotel y cada una subió a su habitación...Candice estaba maravillada y en verdad literalmente saco su cámara de fotos y capto cada imagen...hacia un condenado frio pero eso no le impidió abrir la puerta que daba al escaso balcón...sonrió mientras captaba lo que más le llamaba la atención...muy a lo lejos capto a la Torre Eiffel.

Suspiro el aire parisino cargado de tanta historia y pensó en cuantas personas habían estado ahí...la verdad es que esta nueva oportunidad de vida que estaba teniendo pues le habría mucho camino hacia su sueño.

Se recostó en la cama porque estaba cansada y sin más cerro sus ojos solo alcanzándose a quitar los zapatos y cubrirse para quedarse dormida.

La mañana siguiente estaba helada, se despertó con ganas de ir al baño...camino sobre la alfombra y se desnudo en el baño...lleno la tina.

Elizabeth se miraba en el espejo y pensaba una vez más en su hija que era el vivo retrato de su padre...la verdad es que le dolía mucho por todo lo que había pasado con Brian reconocía que no tenia en lo absoluto el carácter para lidiar con la presión.

Suspiro resignada y se pregunto porque es que su esposo le preguntaba con tanta insistencia sobre su hija...que era lo que le ocultaba...bajo las escaleras y le miro sirviéndose café.

Brian porque me has preguntando por Candice...?...-el hombre de cabellos canos le miro sin mucho afán de regalarle una sonrisa, pero eso ya era normal para ella.

Te pregunte porque resulta que al ingrata de Candice estuvo aquí en Montreal y creo que no tuvo la decencia de siquiera hablarte...o me equivoco...?.-Elizabeth la verdad es que no le culpaba había salido huyendo de esa prisión a la que ella le llamaba hogar.

Y en que te afecta que no venga a visitarnos, si no mas recuerdo la corriste de aquí...-dijo la castaña.

Lo sé...creo que fue lo mejor ahora respiro tranquilidad en mi casa y sé que mis hijos no tendrán esa mala influencia...-dijo el secamente.

En ocasiones me pregunto porque me tuve que casar contigo...-dijo de corazón la castaña.

No tenias muchas opciones decentes Elizabeth Murdock, lo único que deberías de agradecer es que ahora eres una mujer respetable y tienes una hermosa familia...al fin...-dijo él con desprecio por Candice...la verdad es que nunca la había tolerado.

Tú no eres el juez de mi vida mucho menos del de mi hija...-dijo ella con coraje.

En serio...pues la verdad es que nunca he querido ese papel, es solo que las cosas suceden porque si...es todo...-dijo el secamente.

Otra vez...-dijo Stefanie...

Es tu madre que no puede estarse en paz ni un solo momento...-contesto Brian.

De verdad que no paras de ser malo con mamá...-dijo la pequeña castaña.

No peleemos por cosas tan insignificantes, llámale a tu hermano que se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio y tu Elizabeth encárgate de tu familia...-dijo él mientras se colocaba la chamarra y salía para encender el auto.

Elizabeth se quedo a pie de las escaleras pensando en su pasado...

_**Inicio de flash back...**_

Disculpa creo que esto se te cayo...-menciono un chico...pero que chico.

Ella le miro a los ojos con sus grandes pupilas dilatas nunca se había topado con un hombre así de atractivo.

Si...es mío...-

Lo sé...-contesto el sonriente era obvio se le había caído...le entrego el sobre con algunos dólares que su padre le enviaba de América.

Tú no eres de por aquí verdad...?...-

No...vengo de paso...-contesto él mientras la miraba era una preciosura de mujer de cabellos largo y ondulados...castaños...unos preciosos ojos color miel.

Espero que te guste Montreal...-dijo ella sonriente.

Estoy seguro de que me va a encantar...-contesto él mientras le miraba sonriente.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Elizabeth limpio un par de lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas...respiro el helado aire de su ciudad y suspiro con una enorme tristeza...hacía más de 20 años de eso.

Candice sonrió mientras se paraba debajo de la torre Eiffel...se tomo un par de selfies y muchas fotos mas...la verdad es que dos días en la ciudad de la moda era muy poco tiempo...pero el momento era preciado y muy dichosa.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios la historia ira de poco a poquito y se pondra interesante...despues veran a nuestro protagonista aparecer con todo y su compleja vida...espero que les guste el capitulo y la verdad es que me da mucho gusto escribir nuevamente una historia de Candy...Candy...saludos y besos!


	3. LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS

**CAPITULO 3**

**LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

La rubia entro a su departamento, la jornada estaba de verdad cansada varios vuelos a varias partes del mundo pero ninguno como en Paris...cerró la puerta y miro que todo estaba en perfecto orden...escucho como una puerta se abría...Archie.

Hola Candice...-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia soltó la maleta y camino hacia el...

Dios...te eche de menos...-confeso la rubia algo que el castaño aprecio.

Yo aun mas...-dijo el sonriente mientras se unían en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad...caminaron sin decir palabras mientras sus bocas se consumían en un beso que daba más calor que nunca.

El amor estaba ahí solo necesitaba ser removido un poco...Archie paro de besarla y la miro a los ojos...-Te amo...-dulces palabras que derritieron cualquier barrera que ella tuviera.

Era la mejor bienvenida que pudiera tener...ella le miro a los ojos mientras sonreía...se quito el abrigo...el saco y el desabotono su blusa lentamente mientras el fino braseare de encaje hacia su aparición...apenas si cubría con su tela delgada los pezones rosados de la rubia.

El se acerco y los beso a través de la tela...Candice solo atino a gemir levemente...su falda cayó al piso dejándola solo con la ropa interior...

Exquisita...-dijo el soltándole el cabello y haciéndola lucir con esos preciosos rulos rubios.

Se recostaron en la cama y él se saco la playera junto con la sonrisa más fascinante que ella no hubiese mirado...sintió sus caricias lentas en toda su piel...reconoció esas marcas que le eran tan propias y tan ocultas.

La beso por cada parte de su piel y le miro a los ojos...todo era como el momento más mágico que nunca antes hubieran tenido.

Le hablo de amor...le beso el cuello, los senos, las piernas, los pies...dios era como un completo mar de sensaciones a punto de ser desbordado.

Sonrió...ella sonrió y el entro al cielo...se deslizo de manera lenta y sensual haciéndola estremecerse ante la caricia más perfecta.

Sus manos tomaron sus caderas y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía sus cuerpos desnudos...el tiempo hacia que en ocasiones se extrañara...se extrañaran esos gratos momentos...esos silencios agradables...esas sonrisas contagiosas...esos besos dulces...esas lagrimas de alegría...esos abrazos infinitos...esos momentos que se quedaban grabados en la memoria de manera permanente.

Dime como te fue...?...-pregunto Archie.

Conocí Paris...-dijo ella sonriente...- es la ciudad más preciosa que he visto.

En serio...nunca habías ido...?..-dijo él.

Nunca...tu lo conoces...?...-Archie se sentía mal por no decirle la verdad.

No...creo que algún día iré...-contesto el sintiéndose mal.

Tome muchas fotos que deseo mostrarte...pero tal vez al rato...tengo hambre y quiero nadar...-dijo ella sonriente.

Pero son las 12 Candice...-dijo él con sorpresa, lo cierto es que antes hacían ese tipo de cosas...nadar desnudos en la playa.

Vamos...-dijo ella levantándose desnuda y sacando un bikini...era verdad lo que decía, se coloco la bermuda y tomo las sandalias...corrió detrás de ella.

La Playa estaba a algunas cortas cuadras...caminaron mientras ella estaba solo con un diminuto bikini...le miro ir con decisión y el solo alcanzo a tomar una toalla y las llaves...

La miro desnudarse al pie de la playa y caminar...se aventó y el sonrió...sonrió feliz...soltó la toalla en la arena y las llaves sobre esa.

Candice sintió la sal en su piel estaba feliz...le miro desnudarse y entrar al agua...sonrió al sentir sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda y sus caricias...le miro al ojos y le beso.

Candice no sabías que Paty se mudara a Irlanda...-dijo Tom mientras la rubia se sorprendía.

No lo sabía...-contesto ella.

Se casara con Stear y se mudaran a Irlanda...-dijo él mientras Candy le miraba con sorpresa.

La verdad es que no le he visto y mucho menos sabia que se casarían...es como sorprendente...pero eso no les afecta con todo esto de las relaciones entre personal de la aerolínea...?.

No mucho, ella dejara de trabajar y Stear se cambiara de compañía, era lógico siendo irlandés...

Vaya...pues creo que mientras ambos sean felices vale la pena.

Eso sí...-contesto Tom mientras le regresaba la taza de café que le había llevado, salió de la cabina y se topo con Neil de frente.

Sabes que está prohibido relacionarse con los pilotos no...?...-contesto con sarcasmo apuntando a que mantenía una relación con Tom a quien consideraba un buen amigo.

Lo sé...-contesto ella sin temor, camino hacia donde estaba Annie quien preparaba el carrito.

No le hagas caso, creo que ha puesto sus ojos en ti y como lo has bateado sin cesar...-contesto Annie.

Pero no me gusta lidiar con la gente que se cree victima...-dijo la rubia con fastidio.

Lo se...en fin así suele comportarse Neil se cree que solo se merece la atención de todas las personas...-dijo Annie con un poco de rencor.

Candice no se animo a preguntar mucho de lo que ahora mismo decía, lo cierto es que las cosas estaban tensas entre esos dos...sin a figurarse mucho sabia que tal vez esos dos habían tenido sus encontronazos.

Quería preguntarte si no sabes de algún departamento que renten...?..

La verdad es que no lo sé...si veo alguno te aviso...-dijo la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que estaba compartiendo departamento con una amiga pero ella se mudara a Francia, así que el alquiler pues es demasiado caro para mí...-dijo con pena la pelinegra la verdad es que en la zona que Annie vivía pues eran las rentas aun más caras.

Vaya que inconveniente verdad...?...-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Lo sé...tu no compartirías conmigo el apartamento es amplio de tres recamaras y una preciosa cochera además de eso cuenta con dos baños una para cada una y está en el corazón de la hermosa ciudad cosmopolita de Florida...-dijo Annie sonriente.

Lo siento pero yo comparto mi apartamento con mi pareja...-dijo Candice algo que sorprendió de Annie pues para ella la rubia era la típica simplona sin vida personal.

Pareja...eres lesbiana...?...-Candice se puso roja de la vergüenza, como es que ella creía que era lesbiana...acaso serian celos.

Perdón...?...-dijo Candice molesta.

Candice no es lesbiana Annie...ella tiene esposo...-dijo Tom mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Eres casada entonces...-dijo con sorpresa la pelinegra algo que incomodo a Candice ya que particularmente su vida personal era eso personal.

Creo que no estoy en momento de resolver dudas...-dijo la rubia caminando con el carrito hacia los pasajeros.

Vaya, juraría que era lesbiana...-dijo con sorna la pelinegra.

Juraría que eras una víbora, perdón...eres una víbora...-dijo el sonriente.

Porque regresaste a vuelos internacionales...estábamos tan bien sin ti...-dijo ella sonriente.

Por dinero...por cierto como es que tu mejor amiga ahora es casi tu peor error...-dijo el sonriente.

De que hablas...-

De lo que sabes Annie...pero en fin limítate con Candice la considero una buena persona...-contesto Tom abriendo la botella y bebiendo un poco.

En serio...no será que tu estas interesado en ella...?...-contesto Annie.

Podría decirte con seguridad que muchos estaríamos interesados en ella, es una mujer sencilla, humilde y trabajadora, además de honesta...solo que ella tiene a un hombre que la quiere...-dijo con sorna el moreno haciendo que Annie le mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

Vaya un ejemplo de persona...-le contesto Annie mientras vaciaba café a una jarra.

Lo sé, pero en fin nos vemos al rato...-dijo Tom regresando a la cabina.

Lo cierto es que Annie era particularmente una mujer liberal, el sexo para ella era cuestión de solo una noche y sin memoria...lo pasaba bien con los hombres y ellos con ella.

Sus antecedentes amorosos eran bastante sórdidos...pero era demasiado inteligente como para no ser descubierta.

El vuelo había estado un tanto pensado...no más bien agotador hacer vuelos internacionales no era cosa para nada sencilla, eran muchas horas en el aire, muchas horas soportando a gente de todo tipo y sobre todo ese temor de tal vez caer...un trabajo de alto riesgo que era más o menos remunerado.

Entonces considera esto Candice...-dijo Tom sonriente mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

Creo que lo pensare...solo que ir al safari no es lo mío del todo...-contesto la rubia.

Lo sé...la ocasión que lo hice se acercaron un par de leonas y esas son de temer porque sé que encargan de la caza y la supervivencia de la manada...-dijo el moreno mirando a un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí.

Puedo preguntarte algo...?...-dijo Candy mientras él la miraba.

Depende de que deba contestarte...-anuncio el moreno.

Mejor creo que no lo hare...-dijo ella sonriente mientras Annie se acercaba a ellos.

Tienen planes para estos dos días libres en África...-dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

No muchos, Candice está lidiando entre ir y no a un safari...-contesto Tom.

No te pierdes de mucho y más si no te gustan los animales, hay demasiados zancudos, calor...creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar...-comento con sarcasmo Annie.

Candice le miro con atención y la verdad es que ahora mismo tenia suerte de estar en ese lugar, por lo que no perdería mucho el tiempo en pensarle.

Buen día mi nombre es Ryan y nosotros iremos al safari...-dijo sonriente el chico que estaba por darle el tour a Candice.

Entonces estas aquí para mirar que harás en la oficina...-dijo Terrence mirando la fotografía de su preciosa hija.

No tengo ganas de aguantar sarcasmo...-dijo con cara de enfado el castaño.

Que hacemos entonces Archivald...-contesto Terrence mirándole.

La verdad es que tengo la necesidad de cubrir un par de necesidades...-confeso el castaño.

Necesidades...tu mujer es verdad...en todo caso no me digas que ella está encinta...-

No...pero creo que sería bueno comenzar a trabajar...-dijo él con no tanto afán.

Lo cierto es que tienes intención de hacerlo y creo que tienes muchas ventajas al ser hijo del dueño pero no todo será sencillo percibirás un sueldo arriba de lo normal pero no creas que será sencillo...-dijo Terrence mirando a su hermano.

Candice estaba fascinada con todo el paisaje ante sus ojos...jirafas, cebras, a lo lejos algunos antílopes y un león...se sentía conforme.

Que es lo que quieres que te diga...-contesto con enfado Tom.

Todo referente a Candice...-dijo con insistencia Neil.

Mira con ella es caso perdido tiene pareja...fin de la historia...-

Seguramente ha de ser un tipo de esos con grandes empresas estirados.

Creo que es el campeón de surf...algo así una vez le miramos en una revista...-Neil le miro con duda, pues Candice daba una imagen por demás conservadora.

La rubia se sentía por completo agotada había tenido un día demasiado cansado y estaba por partir a la mañana siguiente...se levanto de la cama y encendió su laptop deseaba mirar sus mensajes y chatear con Archie...le extrañaba mucho.

Miro el techo y espero a que él se conectara, tardo más de lo habitual y fue tan rápida su conversación que se sintió mala mujer...mala novia y mala ama de casa...

Los días estaban por volver a la rutina de cada día...llego cansada del viaje y entro al departamento que se encontraba en perfecto estado...

Archie le comento que había encontrado un trabajo de auxiliar de medio tiempo...no mas...dejo la maleta en la habitación y se desnudo, moría de ganas de darse un baño y comenzar con sus labores.

Había ropa de lavar y planchar, lo cierto es que eso de estar trabajando de aeromoza era en verdad complicado, cansado y te alejaba mucho de casa.

respiro hondo y lo cierto es que no podía quejarse ahora mismo estaba teniendo una mejor calidad de vida y parecía que incluso a Archie se le estaba contagiando un poco, ya no solía ser aquel surfista irresponsable del que se había enamorado...

Se ducho tranquilamente y después de eso desempaco, saco la ropa sucia y fue a la lavadora...suspiro con resignación y miro el montón de cosas por lavar, la debilidad de Archie...su enemigo acérrimo la lavadora.

Preparo la primera colada y se fue al refrigerador...dios cuanta comida miro muchos alimentos...se preparo un delicioso sándwich casero junto con una soda y se sentó en la terraza a lo lejos miraba el inmenso mar...una vista que valía la pena tanto trabajo.

Escucho la puerta...-Dios...como te eche de menos Candice...-dijo el castaño sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios.

También te extrañe...es precioso verdad...-dijo Candy sonriente la mirar el océano.

Es precioso...-contesto él mientras se sentaba a su lado...la verdad es que era un tipo atractivo...muy atractivo y mas con ese traje hecho a medida, le sorprendió un poco.

Y tú de qué aparador saliste muñeco...-dijo sonriente la rubia mientras Archie le miraba con atención...esas pecas siempre le habían encantado.

Parece que lo que tienes frente a ti te ha gustado mi corazón...-dijo el sonriente ante el cumplido que su novia le hacía.

Mucho...dios te ves muy guapo...pareces otro dime de qué me he perdido porque ahora hasta pareces otra persona...-dijo ella extasiada mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Archie...-hueles a perfume y del fino.

Son cosas que debo de hacer para tener presencia donde trabajare...-dijo el tratando de minimizar el hecho desde siempre...mentir acerca de su origen.

Sabes creo que si tú haces las cosas bien como hasta ahora podremos tener la vida que siempre deseamos...-dijo sonriente Candice mirando hacia el futuro.

Lo sé...la verdad es que espero con ansias que las cosas se acomoden para que tú puedas buscar el trabajo que siempre has deseado.- dijo él mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de su menuda espalda.

No te gusta que este tanto tiempo fuera verdad...?...-dijo ella mirándole.

No...la verdad es que me haces mucha falta y anhelo que duermas todas las noches en mis brazos pero se que tu trabajo es importante para ti y eso me motivo para ahora yo estar buscando un mejor trabajo...-menciono el castaño.

Candice se sentía de verdad sorprendida porque Archie no era el mismo hombre de antes...aquel de cabellera larga que solo buscaba la ola perfecta y sobrevivir de sus logros en la tabla...ahora frente a ella estaba el hombre que siempre deseo.

Ese que ahora mismo no miraba solo como su novio...si no como el padre de sus hijos y el compañero de toda su vida.

Te amo Archie...-dijo ella sonriente mientras el castaño sentía que la piel se le erizaba...le miro a los ojos y le beso los labios.

Te amo Candice...-respondió el mientras miraban el océano...-Dime qué hiciste en África.

Fui a un safari y la verdad es que uno espera mil maravillas...-dijo ella recordando la imagen de un clima seco y caluroso como Annie le habría dicho.

No fue lo que esperabas en todo caso...?...-

La verdad es que las películas tienen mucha influencia en lo que uno espera de un safari, vimos muchos animales y a lo lejos algunas leonas...-dijo ella con un poco de enfado.

No porque tu vayas, la rutina de ellos va a cambiar o si...?...-ella le miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Lo sé...creo que me he comportando como una chica encaprichada cierto...?...-

Nada fuera de lo normal...-contesto él con risa mientras la rubia le golpeaba el brazo.

Oye...!...-

Bueno, tengo que decirte que tu madre se comunico en la semana me dijo que deseaba saber si estabas bien porque tiene algo de tiempo sin saber de ti...-

Lo sé...-contesto la rubia mientras lo abrazaba, la verdad es que hablar de su relación con su madre era un poco tedioso y Archie sabía que no era algo donde él pudiera influir porque su relación con sus padres era exactamente la misma, tal vez por eso habían congeniado tan bien.

Bueno pues no estaría de mas que le marcaras...-dijo el tirando esa respuesta al aire.

La verdad es que me sentí como la peor hija del mundo cuando fui a Canadá y no le marque seguramente su esposo supo de eso y le ha de haber comentado algo...pero mi mama es un tanto lenta...-dijo ella sonriente.

Tengo una idea muy grande...-dijo el levantándose con ella en brazos...

Se desnudaron de camino al cuarto y le hizo el amor en la cocina...

Candice se levanto tarde...eran las 11 de la mañana...se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo...tenía el cabello como un puf.

Sin duda una explosión de risos dorados y algunos mordiscos que marcaban su piel blanca como la leche...sonrió al recordar a Archie hacerle el amor de una manera tan especial...alocada y potencialmente cansada.

Abrió las cortinas y dejo que el sol inundara de luz la habitación...se miro y supo que era más feliz que nunca...ahora mismo la alegría le hacía disfrutar que estaba viva...muy viva.

Camino hacia la cocina y abrió la heladera...no había leche...pero jugo si...bebió del empaque sin resistirse ante la sed...

Dejo el embace en la mesa y camino hacia el balcón para abrirlo y dejara que el salado aire del mar entrara...respiro hondo...miro el inmenso mar y pensó en el...

Una vez más desde...después de todo lo que quería era el...solo a el...Archie...con sus brazos tibios y su aliento cálido...Amaba todas esas pequeñas cosas que le facilitaban su vida y le hacían feliz.

Bueno en todo caso creo que Candice sería una opción más que Annie Greg...-menciono Tom ante su jefe que lo estaba por cambiar a otra línea.

Candice Murdock...sabes que no tiene toda la experiencia del mundo en ese aspecto la supera Annie...solo que podría ser a la larga un problema en cierto punto.

Bueno entonces tienes tu solo la respuesta...-contesto Tom dejando pensar a su jefe, manejaba varias líneas pero ahora un amigo le pedía una recomendada para una línea aérea de Sídney...algo complicado porque la central era lógicamente en Australia y todo su personal era fijo en Norteamérica.

Mas Sueldo, mas prestaciones, pero no había ninguna chica interesada, solteras solo Annie y Candice...además de que debía de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerles pues era tal vez un cambio de residencia o más tiempo fuera de casa.

Candice se estaba sentando en un pequeño local de comida que ella y Archie adoraban...por ser económico, rico y limpio...respiro hondamente pensando como serian las cosas si ella se casaba con Archie...como cambiarían y cuántos hijos tendrían.

* * *

Hola Chicas...mil gracias por sus reviews...veremos que decision toma nuestra linda rubia y no se me desesperen que mañana subo otro capitulo mas...les mando saludos y besos...


	4. HACER LO QUE UNO DESEA

**CAPITULO 4**

**HACER LO QUE UNO DESEA.**

Bueno en todo caso hay varios prospectos solo que debemos de pensar con la cabeza fría...por dios no te estoy pidiendo nada en especial...está bien...-sin más Peter colgó.

Qué sucede que estas de tan mal humor...-dijo William entrando a la oficina.

Nada en especial...-dijo el pelirrojo.

Y por nada en especial estas de tan mal humor...-dijo el rubio.

Es un favor que le pedí a un colega al que le he salvado el pellejo un par de veces, bueno quiero que me pase a una de sus chicas para poder cubrir la vacante que tengo en la aerolínea pero aun no me resuelve es un sueldo bastante bueno.

Con la diferencia que allá es Norteamérica y aquí es Sídney...-Peter le miro con cara de ahora sarcasmo no...-No comprendo porque tanto problema con una azafata hay muchas en este país porque tomarse la molestia para traer a una extranjera.

Peter sonrió...-Ese no es el problema...el problema es el piloto.

De verdad estás diciendo eso...-contesto William sonriente.

Si...bueno la cuestión es que requiero una chica de verdad comprometida con su trabajo que este en una relación estable y que por supuesto no quiera ligarse a mi piloto estrella...-dijo Peter sonriente.

En verdad que todo esto suena como una telenovela...bien en todo caso si no la consigues contrata a una de las que son de este país...no seas racista hermano...-dijo sonriente William mientras caminaba hacia sus labores del día.

Vamos en todo caso es por completo distinto o no...bien...bien...perfecto...gracias señor Green...-sin más Archie colgó el teléfono lo cierto es que ahora estaba haciendo un poco de negocios...

Terrence miro a su hermano menor con atención, seria que de verdad ahora mismo tendría su primera negociación con frutos...se enfoco en su computador y miro el mail con todos los datos que necesitaba para poder hacer la venta de varias membrecías en su destinos hoteleros...algo que valía algunos millones.

Dime que ya esta...-dijo Archie con emoción.

Ya esta...la verdad es que no se cómo has logrado convencerle de esta manera tan fácil...bien en todo caso es la suerte del novato...-dijo Terrence con un poco de enfado.

Suerte de novato eh!...bien pues este novato quiere su comisión por la venta que he terminado por hacer...-dijo Archie con razón de ser.

Perfecto, pasare el dato para que se que se te pague cuando esta se haga efectivo en la cuenta de la empresa...-dijo sin más el castaño.

Eso espero...-contesto Archie mientras se levantaba para salir de la oficina.

Dime que esta pasándote para que de buenas a primeras tomes las cosas con esta seriedad...-lo cierto es que no solo a Terrence le sorprendía sino que también a sus padres incluso a la abuela.

Son cosas que suceden en la vida de un hombre...querían que tomara las riendas de mi vida bien...lo estoy haciendo ahora si me disculpas tengo cientos de copias por sacar...-dijo Archie saliendo de la oficina de su hermano el director central.

Terrence se comunico con finanzas para ver si era cierto la transferencia que le habían dicho se haría de manera inmediata...se sorprendió por eso.

La rubia estaba haciendo la ultima colada del día, lo cierto es que siempre le fallaba a Archie la cuestión que tenía que ver con el lavado de ropa...de lo demás podría defenderse bien, podría no morirse de hambre y mucho menos de aburrimiento...sonrió al recordarle...escucho el teléfono sonar...

Bueno...si...no creo que alcance...está bien...si dos horas...perfecto...-sin mas colgó el teléfono, lo cierto es que esa llamada no le daba del todo la confianza que ella quería, si era del trabajo es que Christopher tenía algo mente.

De qué demonios me hablas...-dijo Annie molesta en primer lugar por hacerla ir al trabajo en el día de su descanso y segundo lugar decirle que había corrido con suerte al ser seleccionada para ese empleo en la aerolínea hermana.

Mira la paga es excelente, tendrías un lugar donde quedarte, conocerías un nuevo país, una nueva cultura...no lo sé hay miles de beneficios si te pones a pensarlo de esa forma...-dijo el castaño con esperanza.

No me interesa, en primer lugar tu sabes que de mudarme de país seria sin dudarlo a Francia o Inglaterra no mas...Australia no es lo mío y además esta del otro lado del mundo...no gracias...-dijo ella tajantemente.

En verdad quieres perder la oportunidad que te estoy brindando además no es algo necesario tu podrías vivir aquí solo estarías un par de semanas alejada es todo, sabes que los vuelos son a Norteamérica solamente.

De verdad quieres seguir con esto...sabes que no es no cierto Chris...-comento con sarcasmo Annie.

Por dios eres tan complicada para todo pero vete mejor antes de que piense en otra cosa...-sin más la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento y salió de la oficina del jefe se topo de frente con Candice.

Suerte...-dijo con sarcasmo Annie mientras la rubia la ignoraba.

Toco la puerta y entro...-Pensé que no vendrías, bueno disculpa que te saque de tus labores cotidianas es solo que tengo una oferta de trabajo que hacerte...-dijo Chris mientras ella tomaba asiento.

Bien escucho...-contesto la rubia con atención.

Bueno, mira la cuestión es que debo un favor de vida o muerte tengo una oferta de trabajo con buenas prestaciones, estabilidad laboral, póliza de seguro...

Pero...-contesto Candice nunca nada era tan bueno como lo describía Chris.

Mira la sede de esta compañía hermana es en Sídney...-ambos se miraron y la rubia solo se limito a sonreírle.

No puedo negarte que es una muy buena oportunidad, pero lo cierto es que no tengo planes de mudarme a otro país...no lo sé.-dijo ella con seriedad, lo cierto es que a pesar de que tenía menos de un año trabajando con el podría decir que era una chica comprometida con su trabajo.

Bien, eras mi ultima opción pero de verdad quisiera que lo consideraras...podría ser una buena oportunidad para ti...esto es lo que podrían ofrecerte...-sin mas Chris le paso la hoja con las prestaciones a las cuales podría ser acreedora.

Tendré una respuesta mañana...-la rubia se levanto y estrecho la mano de Chris, salió de la oficina y camino, lo cierto es que irse a Australia no era una opción en ese momento para ella, ahora mismo miraba en Archie a ese hombre que le daría el hogar que nunca tuvo al lado de su madre.

Respiro hondo con resignación y pensó que podría hacer...las cosas estaban bien entre ella y el castaño, estar del otro lado del mundo no sería bueno pero la cuestión monetaria era bastante buena.

Dejar el paraíso al que se había mudado no era parte de su plan...ahora deseaba estabilidad, tal vez un compromiso y no muy lejos hijos.

Vaya...la verdad es que cuando te mire en la revista me lleve una gran sorpresa...-dijo Kim sonriente, la verdad es que era un tipo atractivo, podría decirse que demasiado para su propio bien.

Suelen decir eso de mi...-contesto alegre Archie pues la verdad es que una chica te glorifique en verdad da ánimos.

Quería decirte si podríamos ir un día de estos a la playa...podrías enseñarme a surfear...-dijo Kim sonriente lago que le gusto a Archie.

Podría considerarlo...-contesto el coqueto.

Un par de tragos...o es que tu señora te regaña...-dijo Kevin mientras ambos se miraban.

No...tengo señora...-dijo el castaño mirándole fijamente.

Eres casado...dios tan joven...-

No soy casado, tengo novia pero no estamos casados...-dijo el rápidamente dándole entender a Kim que estaba disponible, lo cierto es que tenía muchos planes en mente.

Sintió que el celular vibro...lo saco y miro era un mensaje de su banco...casi cae de espaldas al mirar el monto depositado en su cuenta era mucho más de lo que recibía de mesada de sus padres...dios muchos miles de dólares.

A su mente vino la cara de su hermano Terrence...la comisión...lo cierto es que eso le podría dar un auto de lujo para él y...Candice...se sintió mal por ella por lo duro que ahora estaba trabajando...pero.

Vamos por unos tragos...-dijo el alegre tenía muchos planes en mente...muchos...

De verdad estas diciéndome eso...lo consideras...digo perder este espacio terrenal por una metrópoli nueva de explorar pero por otra parte esta Bondi Beach...es un lugar lindo...-comento metal un amigo del bar donde trabajaba antes.

Lo sé...lo cierto es que no sé como decírselo a Archie tu sabes el va tan bien consiguió un nuevo trabajo y ahora estamos mejor que nunca y yo creo que podremos tener la familia que siempre deseamos...-dijo ella sonriente y aceleradamente algo que desconcertó un poco a su amigo.

Tranquila nena...solo quiero preguntarte si Archie sabe todo esto de tus planes y la hermosa familia y todo eso...-contesto Metal con un poco de frialdad algo que no le gusto mucho a la rubia, pero el mejor en aconsejar era él.

No hemos hablamos mucho acerca de planes futuros...solo las cosas van sucediendo...-respondió la rubia.

Sabes creo que los dos somos adultos y somos amigos de muchos años...la verdad es que creo que las cosas entre Archie y tu deben de definirse bien, no estaría bien que se hicieran daño después de llevársela tan bien.

Por qué me dices eso...?...en ocasiones me pregunto si no tienes una especie de radar que identifica lo que siento...-contesto Candice preocupada.

Soy hombre y se cual es el pensamiento de Archie lo cierto es que no puedo negarte que ha ido progresando gracias a ti pero creo que existen aun secretos entre ambos...no me mires así deseo que seas feliz y te mereces mucho...habla con él y no hagas planes antes de saber si podrán ser...-dijo Metal con esas palabras directas que le llegaron a la rubia.

Lo que me dices me hace sentir como una cuarentona desesperada...es así como me veo...-el solo sonrió.

No es así...solo que creo que apenas comienzan a vivir, mira Candice ahora tú tienes un tiempo en tu trabajo por así decirlo rentaste un mejor apartamento, obtuviste una póliza medica completa, tal vez haz conocido algunas partes del mundo, tienes muchas cosas por hacer...-dijo Metal mientras ella sonreía.

Lo comprendo bien como lo describes Martin...-contesto Candice.

Metal...no Martin...Metal...-ambos rieron pues el apodo de su amigo y viejo colega le era ganado a pulso al ser líder de una banda de Metal...

Casarme...dios claro que no está aun en mis planes...-dijo Archie mientras tomaba su cerveza y le daba un trago, pensó en Candice y en la dulzura de sus labios...se sintió como un patán.

Vaya...-dijo Kim sonriente pues la verdad es que el chico le podría gustar mucho...carismático, listo, divertido, intrépido, surfista...lo que ella quería para pasar el rato divertida.

Oye la chica con la que estas también es surfista como tú...?...-le cuestiono Kevin.

No...ella no concursa es amateur pero lo hace bastante bien...-respondió con una sonrisa Archie.

Vaya...toda una maravilla de chica, a que se dedica entonces...-contesto Kevin insistente.

Aeromoza...-contesto Archie mientras le llamaba al mesero para que trajera otra ronda de cervezas.

Que trabajo tan chévere...viajas por todo el mundo, conoces gente, hombres guapos y ganas bien...-dijo el sonriente mientras Archie se sentía con un poco de celos...

En todo caso depende de la chica no...-contesto Kevin haciendo referencia a que si la mujer acepta estar con alguien más seria por decisión propia.

Estamos hablando de...?...-soltó el castaño pues nada tenía que ver el oficio con la celebración.

De que si tu chica es aeromoza tiene muchas más oportunidades de conocer el mundo, chicos, gente aun más interesante...-dijo Kevin.

Creo que todos tenemos la misma oportunidad donde estemos...no depende de un puesto...-Kim miro al castaño era lógico que su punto de vista fuera otro el conocía a la chica con la que salía.

En eso tienes razón oportunidades de conocer gente y mundo todos tenemos...-dijo Kim sonriente a lo que el castaño le miro y sonrío.

Pelear no le hará que ese hombre cayera en sus redes, pero darle la razón y sonreír podría hacer mas...

Candice estaba sentada en su tabla de surf y pensaba todo lo que podría hacer...pros...contras...lo cierto es que su amigo Martin tenía mucha razón en una relación de pareja son dos...no solo uno.

Entonces resumiendo todo sin duda se llevaban bien pero de ahí a casarse, hijos, compromiso para toda la vida había un trecho enorme.

Se encamino hacia una pequeña ola y poder disfrutar de la brisa y el salado del mar...suspiro y sonrió...tenía un futuro por delante al lado de Archie.

El castaño miro su reloj y en cierta forma de sintió culpable era pasada la media noche y era el día libre de Candice se supondría que irían a surfear esa tarde pero el había preferido pasarlo con una sensual desconocida y un seudoamigo.

Bien pues tengo unos pendientes nos vemos mañana chicos no se desvelen tanto...Kim tu le llevas a su casa...-dijo medio tomado Kevin mientras la chica asentía, ambos miraron desaparecer al rubio entre la gente.

Se sintió un poco de incomodad entre ambos pero Kim supo manejarlo demasiado bien para su propio bien, tenia cosas que investigar...-Hace cuanto que estas sin hacer surf...-un excelente tema de conversación.

Pues la verdad es que hace algunos meses podría decirte que era otra persona...me dedicaba a ello todo el día los 365 días del año, comía, dormía y mi vida giraba en torno a Surf.

Eres apasionado...-Archie se sorprendió por la afirmación que la chica hacia...-con el Surf por supuesto...-completo ella mientras se sentía supe acalorada.

Lo cierto es que siempre me gusto, miraba a mi hermano desde pequeño en concursos y me enamore de las olas...obtuve mi primera tabla cuando tenía 5 años lo demás es historia...-contesto el añorando tiempos pasados.

Vaya...creo que tu vida en verdad suena interesante en ocasiones conozco chicos que suelen ser muy básicos y tu por lo menos tienes historia por contar.

Nunca me había sentido como un tipo con mucha conversación...-dijo él mientras pensaba que Candice le hacía sentir un poco vacio.

Bueno tal vez cuando tu conversas esto con una chica como yo que se lo mismo que tu sabes de odontología respecto a las olas y las tablas pues resulta ser interesante...-contesto ella agradablemente, lo cierto es que Archivald Gibson era todo un personaje que deseaba tener en sus brazos.

En sus brazos...-Creo que es un poco tarde y mañana justamente tengo mucho trabajo.

Si es verdad Archie...-contesto ella sonriente mientras el castaño pedía la cuenta y el mesero atendía en traérsela.

Creo que tu novia es afortunada en tenerte...-dijo ella...-yo me sentiría feliz...-palabras más...palabras menos era la razón por la cual Kim ahora esta dándole a entender que ella estaba interesada en su compañía.

Lo cierto es que como hombre se sentía halagado por lo que ella le comentaba, lógicamente palabras que te hacen sentir como hombre deseado...pero como Kim sabia era cuestión de trabajarle por cierto lado, para eso las mujeres se pintaban solas.

El mesero se acerco y el pago el monto total...-Nos vamos que tengo que coger un taxi.

Como crees...?...habíamos quedado en que te llevaría, o es acaso que te van a regañar...-dijo ella coquetamente.

Para nada, solo que pensé sería demasiado tarde y poco cortes que te desvíes de dónde vives...-contesto el acertadamente algo que hizo sentirse muy bien a Kim..

La verdad es que a mí no me esperan en casa, además no creo que vivamos tan lejos...-dijo ella sonriente.

Se montaron en el auto de Kim y partiera hacia la casa de Archie y Candice...-Tú eres de aquí..

No...soy de montana, pero tuve una oferta de trabajo aquí en Miami y creo que fue acertada, después las cosas no funcionaron como esperaba y conseguí este trabajo, pero todo va bien...

Eso suena fantástico, a lo que describes te gusta tu trabajo...-contesto Archie.

Contabilidad podría decirte que no es tan emocionante como ser surfista o azafata, pero tiene sus encantos...además me da la estabilidad económica que siempre desee tener.-contesto Kim sonriente.

Vaya, es una maravilla cuando haces lo que deseas...-contesto el castaño.

Si...tú haces lo que deseas Archie...?...-dios que pregunta le hacia una chica que hasta hacer algunos días era una completa desconocida, eso de hacer preguntas existenciales no era un tema muy agradable.

Hago lo que deseo por el momento, aunque si por mi fuera estaría todo el tiempo en la playa surfeando como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos...-contesto sinceramente el castaño, aunque los viejos tiempos se remontaban hacia algunos meses atrás.

Pero podría decirse que la vida que justo ahora llevaba le estaba preparando cada día una sorpresa, justo ahora cuando había logrado cerrar una negociación importante que le había dejado un par de dólares en la cuenta...o para ser exactos varios miles de dólares suficientes como para comprarse un auto nuevo.

Creo que hemos llegado...-dijo Kim sonriente mientras Archie le miraba a los ojos.

Muchas gracias por la grata compañía...vete con calma y precaución...-

Lo se...que descanses y hasta mañana...-dijo ella mientras le miraba salir del auto podría decirse que desear un beso era mucho para esa sola noche...le miro caminar hacia el edificio y ella arranco el auto.

Candice estaba dormida, cerró los ojos pensando en la propuesta de trabajo...Archie entro en la penumbra del apartamento, lo cierto es que se sentía un tanto miserable por comportarse así con Candice, solo que las circunstancias podrían ser otras.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y la rubia se despertó por que escucho unos ruidos torpes...seguramente era Archie, lo raro estaba que él no era una persona que llegara tarde, bebía pero solo en ciertas ocasiones por lo que se levanto de la cama.

Hola...-dijo ella asustando al castaño.

Dios...me has dado el susto de mi vida...-respondió Archie.

Lo lamento, donde estabas...?...-dijo ella si reproche solo para tener la información, algo que hizo sentirse aun peor al castaño.

Es que tuve una comisión y fui a celebrar...-dijo él mientras tomaba de una lata de soda.

Felicidades...-contesto la rubia sin tanto animo...-Archie quería comentarte que me cambiare de aerolínea.

En serio...te han ofrecido un ascenso...-dijo el castaño poniéndole atención.

Podría decirse que si...-contesto ella mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras.

Porque siento que hay algo mas Candice...-dijo el castaño mientras ella le sonreía sin mucha alegría.

* * *

Holaaa!...chicas al fin apareció brevemente nuestro wuero corazón...jajajaja! bueno les anexo este capitulo nuevo y espero que les guste, como saben me es imposible actualizar el fin de semana pero estoy echándole ganas para subir el lunes el próximo capitulo esto esta poniéndose bueno...gracias por sus reviews...excelente fin de semana...besos!


	5. SEAMOS HONESTOS

**CAPITULO 5**

**SEAMOS HONESTOS**

Sucede que el empleo que me ofrecen, obviamente con sus mejoras económicas pues trae consigo exigencias de otro nivel...-dijo ella mientras Archie le miraba con cara de qué demonios me hablas.

Bueno explícame esas exigencias porque lo siento como si fuera algo de carácter sexual...-contesto el directo.

Creo que te estás reflejando en tus pensamientos Archie...pero en fin mas paga, mas trabajo, un seguro médico completo y estabilidad laboral, vuelos internacionales...-dijo ella mientras el castaño le miraba un tanto mareado.

Está bien, creo que eres una chica lo bastante capaz de obtener un buen empleo estoy consciente de que este trabajo es temporal para ti y creo que puedes crear más ahorros personales.

Su sede está en Australia...-soltó sin más la rubia y Archie sintió que la breve borrachera ahora quedaba en cero.

Haz aceptado sin decírmelo Candice...-

Te lo estoy diciendo además creo que las cosas estarán de lo más normal, tú en tu trabajo yo en el mío...-dijo ella restándole importancia a todo...y más a su relación.

Dios...siento como si mi alegría se esfumara de repente...-contesto el secamente...-estás dando por terminada esta relación eso es.

No...hasta donde estoy diciéndote es que las cosas serán normales, lo vuelos suelen ser en su mayoría hacia Norteamérica.

De verdad...pues resulto que Norteamérica es un país completo y aquí hasta donde se es Florida...-afirmo él con sarcasmo.

Lo sé...-contesto ella secamente mientras Archie le miraba con molestia la verdad es se sentía engañado, pero siendo honestos hacia cuando es que el mentía.

Vamos Candice no me digas eso...mira si es por el dinero yo puedo hacerme responsable de muchos gastos ahora el empleo que tengo esta dándome frutos y creo que podría asumir los gastos de renta, agua.

Por cuánto tiempo más Archie...te has puesto a pensar si quieres tu casarte conmigo y formar una familia a mi lado...como un cuento de hadas con final feliz...-dijo ella ante un sorprendido Archie.

No creo que sea el momento...-dijo el sin pensarlo dos veces y la verdad es que esa no era un respuesta que la rubia podría esperar...necesitaba argumentos sólidos para no aceptar ese trabajo...

Está bien...que descanses...

Espera Candice no es lo que quiero decir...solo que creo que tiempo es lo que nos hace falta...-dijo el sonriente.

Candice le daba la espalda y sintió otra puñalada mas...pero lo cierto es que el tenia mucha razón recién comenzaba a trabajar y ahora ella quería que fuera el máster.

Lo comprendo y no te culpo Archie...-dijo ella sin más caminando hacia la habitación...se acostó en la cama y se arropo...trato de que las emociones no se le salieran del pecho ni de los labios...suspiro hondamente y cerró los ojos...

Archie se sentía un tanto miserable el tenia el dinero, el poder y todo para que Candice no tuviera que irse pero...casarse...hijos...sonaba egoísta pero siendo sinceros no era lo que aun deseaba.

Dios...-suspiro resignado.

Candice miro a Archie profundamente dormido y sonrió de lado...lo quería mucho pero tenía un futuro adelante...tal vez si las cosas mejoraran en un corto tiempo podría decirse que serian la pareja que tanto deseaba.

Sabes no me imagine que pudieras darme la mejor noticia de mi vida el día de hoy...aunque la verdad me da mucho pesar que te marches de la aerolínea...-comento con pena Chris.

La verdad es que ha sido una decisión por demás difícil de tomar solo que hay oportunidades en la vida que debemos de aprovechar...-dijo Candice tratando de aun convencerse.

Mira, la verdad es que creo que es una excelente oportunidad tal vez mas adelante obtengas algo mejor en otra parte...-contesto él.

Bien...-sin más se despidieron y la rubia espero el siguiente vuelo que iría a Australia, lo bueno es que sería un pasajero mas...lo malo es que tendría muchas horas para pensar y pensar.

Que tienes me puedes decir...?...-dijo Kim mientras Archie le miraba sin mucho interés de hablar con ella de sus asuntos personales.

Nada, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño...-comento él con enfado.

Parece que no te fue bien cuando llegaste a casa...-se atrevió ella a decirle.

No, para nada...solo es que tengo sueño y mucho trabajo...nos vemos...-la dejo ahí con muchas preguntas pero sin que a él pudiera interesarle contestar.

Archie el Sr. Gibson me dijo que le avisara se presente con el...-dijo Melisa la secretaria de su hermano.

Gracias Mel...-contesto el castaño mientras dejaba las copias en su escritorio y caminaba hacia la oficina del temido jefe.

Abrió la puerta y paso, su hermano le miro con cara de enfado...-Si Susana, en todo caso pídele el presupuesto cariño no creo que sea más de lo que anoche platicamos...si...si...está bien...si...hola mi amor como estas...en serio...

Archie pocas ocasiones veía a su sobrina, salvo las reuniones familiares que exactamente hacia un año que no iba.

Si...bueno pásame a tu mama hija...si besos...entonces pídele el presupuesto y me dices en la noche...también yo...bye...-sin más colgó el castaño mientras miraba al entrometido de su hermano.

Me dijo Mel que vinieras...-menciono Archie.

Mel...querrás decir Melisa...-contesto Terrence.

Si, en fin dime en que puedo colaborarte...-

El fin de semana habrá una reunión, mis padres me comentaron que podrías ir y llevar a la maravillosa mujer que está haciendo que todos estos cambios en ti.

Archie le miro con cara de la cague...-Pues creo que si iré a la reunión, pero Candice no creo que lo haga.

Candice...Candy...bueno pues considero que sería un buena opción para que mis padres queden más contentos con todos esos cambios que estás haciendo...-dijo Terrence a manera de consejo.

Lo cierto es que ella ahora está yendo para Sídney y no creo que regrese hasta el lunes...-dijo Archie mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Que lastima, dices que ella es azafata verdad...?...-respondió Terrence.

Si, solo que cambio de línea...-sin mas recordó a la rubia y sus dulces labios...la extrañaba.

El día había estado agotador...después de casi 9 horas de vuelo entre los pensamientos persistente de su amor por Archie y su necesidad de establecerse de manera permanente en su vida y hasta aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de su mamá.

Salió del avión como los demás pasajeros, dio algunos pasos y lo cierto es que esperaba a ese hombre con nombre de cuento...Peter Pattinson...había un tipo de extraño cabello rojo y lentes enormes...

Recordó que Chris le había mencionado a un hombre delgado de grandes gafas y cabello color zanahoria...de sonrisa enorme y estilo afeminado...-Disculpa tu eres Peter.

Si...no me digas que tu eres Candice Murdock...-dijo él con cara de sorpresa.

Así es...este sobre me dijo Chris que te lo entregara...-Candy se dio cuenta de que el recibimiento no había sido tan bueno como podría tal vez esperar, por lo contrario notaba molesto al chico ese...-Sucede algo...?

No...permíteme...-sin más le miro tomar el teléfono y marcar...decidió esperar no por su voluntad, lo cierto es que extrañaba horrores Florida, el aroma salado del mar y sobre todo a Archivald Gibson.

Quedamos en una cosa Christopher y me sales con un as bajo la manga...que se supone que es eso...sabes que me debes muchos favores y nunca te he echado nada en cara...perfecto...bien...si...-Peter abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente las hojas y después suspiro...-a prueba...bien...

Candice sabía que esa platica había sido por ella y sobre ella las cosas podrían decirse que estaban en el limbo...deseaba hondamente que le dijera no cubría el perfil y regresar a lado de Archie y a su cama.

Bien Candice Murdock...soy Peter Pattinson, creo que Christopher te indico que estas aquí para cubrir una vacante que te dará mucha estabilidad, pero obviamente necesito que estés enterada de que las relaciones entre personal están completamente prohibidas...-Candice le miro con cara de en serio quieres aventarme un sermón cuando se perfectamente que hacer.

Está claro todas las indicaciones me las dio Chris antes de venir y obviamente estoy aceptándolas...-contesto ella con cara de enfado, estaba agotada por las horas de vuelo, sus pensamientos que no la dejaron descansar y a eso súmale la pésima bienvenida.

Creo que deberás estar cansada...-

Así es, lo que más deseo es darme un baño, cenar algo decente y dormir...-contesto secamente algo que Peter merecía después del trato tan agrio que le había dado.

Lamento no haberte dado la mejor de las recepciones, pero si me gustaría llevarte al lugar donde podrás quedarte...-sin más caminaron a la banda a recoger el único juego de maletas que quedaba.

Lo cierto es que nunca antes había estado en Australia podría decirse que en el mes de julio hacia demasiado calor y el aroma salado no era como en Florida...mucho menos la compañía.

Se montaron en una camioneta y partieron hacia donde estaría hospedándose como primera instancia, ya que era opcional el vivir ahí o en cualquier otra parte, lo cierto es que las rentas eran bastante altas.

Bien cuéntame cómo está el clima en Florida...-dijo sonriente Peter mientras ella se preguntaba si de verdad le interesaba.

Cálido y salado...-contesto ella mientras sonreía un poco.

Parece que extrañaras la costa...lo cierto es que podemos después checar si no te gusta vivir en esa zona algo cercano a la costa para que no extrañes mucho cuando tengas que quedarte algunos días por estos rumbos...-dijo el tratando de sonar amable.

Gracias, espero adaptarme rápidamente...-

La verdad es que no sufrirás muchos cambios porque los vuelos generalmente en nuestra aerolínea son muy fijos...ya sabes...Londres, Alemania, España, Italia, Francia, Florida...

Nueva York y Virginia...

Lo cierto es que me pregunto porque no hacen o trazan una nueva ruta...-dijo la rubia mencionando como si se conformaran con poco.

La verdad es que esta en una línea de proceso...existen mas líneas que se encargan de solo dar vuelos exclusivamente a Norteamérica...-contesto Peter.

Vaya...para no generar conflicto de intereses por así decirlo...-dijo ella.

Efectivamente, por cierto creo que te asignare un auto mañana paso por ti para llevarte al lugar donde podrás recogerlo...-dijo Peter.

Bueno así mismo podrías apoyarme para mostrarme la ruta...para no perderme y terminar en el mar...-contesto Candice con una media sonrisa que obviamente venia a suavizar un poco el ambiente.

Peter se sintió un poco preocupado por la chica, lo cierto es que era lo bastante linda como para poder atraer a centenar de chicos.

Bueno creo que estamos por llegar...-Candice miraba una nueva ciudad, un nuevo condado, nuevas personas y era imposible no suspirar.

Peter estaciono el auto y salió de el...la rubia hizo lo miso frente a ella estaba una casa bastante pintoresca y al lado una casita pequeña, pero funcional a su parecer, calle estaba en completo silencio.

Todo es calmado en esta calle, la gente que la habita en su mayoría son personas que trabajan casi la mayor parte del tiempo...entramos...-dijo él mientras bajaba las maletas y cerraba la cajuela...

La rubia le siguió, abrió la reja del cancel de madera color blanco y caminaron hasta subir las escaleras, en su vida había vivido con un jardín frente a la entrada de la casa, mucho menos con un porche, toda su vida se había disipado en departamentos.

Peter abrió la puerta y lo que miro podría haberle fascinado, todo era como de los años 40's, lo cierto es que bastante lindo...

Como veras está inspirado todo en los años 40 pero no creas que no es funcional, la estufa, el refrigerador son nuevos, asa mismo tiene microondas que esta en este mueble de acá escondido...-abrió un par de puertas...-la despensa esta surtida, no sé qué te guste pero nos tomamos la libertad de proporcionarte algunos víveres.

Gracias...-dijo Candice con un poco de pesar, estaba a miles de kilómetros de donde deseaba.

Bueno espero que todo lo demás te guste, tengo que marcharme tengo algunos pendientes de mi esposa...-comprar pañales y leche deslactosada era un gran pendiente.

Si, entonces mañana a qué hora pasaras...?...-dijo la rubia mientras él le miraba.

Mañana es viernes...mmm...a las 8:30 am...pasare...-contesto Peter mientras se miraban incómodamente.

Bien...me das entonces la llave, considero que es la única verdad...?...

Si...es el único juego...-contesto el pelirrojo.

Bien...-dijo Candice con un poco de vamos vete que quiero descansar.

Bien...mañana nos vemos y bienvenida a Australia...-sin más Peter salió y ella cerró la puerta tenía varios cerrojos lo que pudo hacerla sentirse hasta cierto punto insegura.

Bien pues veamos...sala...comedor...-se dio cuenta de que todo parecía ser nuevo...camino por el pasillo a su mano izquierda estaba una puerta que daba a un sótano encendió la luz...bajo las escaleras nunca antes había tenido un sótano...

Pero lo cierto es que tampoco era fanática de ellos, gracias a ciertas películas de terror...entro y miro que todo estaba solo con algunas cajas pero el piso parecía relucir, como si estuviera también nuevo...había un pequeño refrigerador y algo como un fogón...de esos que aparecían en las películas...suspiro resignada y espero con fe de que no sucediera nada anormal en esa pequeña casa...

Subió las escaleras y apago la luz, cerró la puerta y camino por el pasillo a la derecha estaba una habitación...lo cierto es que podría decir que era engañosa, pues estaba una cama King size perfectamente acomodada.

Frente a ella un hermoso tocador y una puerta mas a la izquierda...camino y encendió la luz...una tina...era hermoso...salió del baño y camino hacia las cortinas se sorprendió a un mas pues había un ventanal que al abrirlo la sacaba a un jardín...

Puso un pie fuera y salió a tomar un poco de aire...la costa estaba un tanto lejos no podría mirar el mar, camino por la hierba fresca y se dio cuenta de que había un gran jacuzzi...nunca antes había tenido uno cerca de casa.

Al menos uno está acostumbrado a tinas, pero un jacuzzi era otra cosa, sin duda le preguntaría a Peter sobre eso...camino hacia atrás y estaba lo que parecía una cochera...por donde se metería el coche quien sabe, pero eso aparentaba junto con un garaje...

Apretó el botón y la cortina subió...había algunas herramientas, estaba una podadora que aun olía a césped recién cortado, nada fuera de lo normal...cerro la cortina y camino hacia la casa, cerro la ventana corrediza y miro unas escaleras...

Esperaba con ansias que no tuviera un ático esa casa...sonrió de lado y subió...frente a ella un cancel de hierro y una puerta sin acceso a llave...solo la puerta...se sintió un poco quisquillosa pues eso le daba a pensar que alguien más vivía ahí...así que otra pregunta más para Peter...

Bajo las escaleras y estaba una puerta abierta que no había visto antes así que simplemente la cerro...busco entre las llaves una con forma de L grande y entro a la perfección así que la giro y se sintió un poco más segura.

Bien...pues creo que es hora de desempacar, se me olvido preguntarle...-camino hacia otra puerta...-bingo...-dijo la rubia mientras el cuarto de lavado estaba a la orden.

Esa noche se metió a la tina, no sin antes encerrarse por completo...pero su pensamiento estuvo pronto insistente con la figura de Archie...

No era fácil recordar cada cosa, el aroma de su piel desnuda, la sonrisa perfectamente blanca...y...y...-Las lagrimas cayeron en la tina convirtiéndose en simple escarcha...le dolía el pecho era verdad mucho...pero no podía hacer más que ser fuerte.

Al final de cuentas aun eran pareja, solo esta breve distancia y ese breve momento cargado de melancolía.

Archie estaba mirando el reloj, pensó que a esa hora Candice sin duda estaría dormida...ya era bastante con soportar que sus viajes eran constantes y sus ausencias muchas, pero ahora con esto de que ella prácticamente vivía al otro lado del mundo le pesaba mas...

Lo cierto es que si probablemente no estaba muy preparado para el matrimonio, los hijos, pero comprometerse estaba por considerarlo Candice era la mujer de su vida, ella iluminaba con su sonrisa su sombría existencia.

Conocía también algunas cosas de su vida en Canadá y un tanto se asemejaba a la historia que el mismo había decidido vivir por no obedecer los lineamientos de sus padres...en cambio Candice la vida misma le había puesto los pies en esa tierra, por eso le admiraba aunque nunca se lo dijera.

Pero la amaba...a su manera egoísta y su modo absurdo pero la quería en su vida, que podría hacer...mudarse con ella a Australia y seguir con el surf...o ser el hombre que todos deseaban que fuera.

Negó con la cabeza y esperaba con ansias a que ella le enviara un correo para saber cómo estaba.

Buen día...-dijo Peter a la nueva empleado de Aerolíneas Sídney.(es ficción ok...)

Buen día Peter como amaneciste...-contesto la rubia...-te puedo hablar de tu verdad.

Por favor solo tengo 35 años no mas...-dijo el sonriente mientras ella se montaba en el auto.

Espero que hayas descansado...-dijo él.

Si...solo que ahora mismo recordé que no me has dado uniforme, entonces...

No te preocupes allá te proporcionare uno, haz desayunado...?...-dijo el pelirrojo.

Si...ahora tendré vuelo...?...-

Creo que harán uno pero a Japón, solo que saldrá a las 3 de la tarde...-afirmo Peter.

Bien...lo bueno es que traigo mi maleta...-contesto la rubia quien se había preparado como siempre, al final del día era su trabajo, lo malo es que no había tenido oportunidad de enviarle un mensaje a Archie.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, Candice camino junto a Peter, lo cierto es que no existía tanto movimiento como en Florida, pero había personas saliendo a todos lados más que entrando.

Bien entremos...-dijo Peter mientras la rubia entraba a la oficina y tomaba asiento...

Déjame darte tu paquete de ingreso...-dijo Pete abriendo un par de cajones y entregándole el nuevo uniforme.- espero que te quede bien, es la talla que me solicito Chris.

Si gracias...-contesto Candice, lo cierto es que el color gris con verde no era su combinación preferida pero es que tampoco se podría quejar de ello.

Esperaron unos minutos en lo que llego Elisa...-Buen dia Peter puedo pasar.

Si adelante, que bueno que llegas quisiera que le dijeras donde puede Candice cambiarse...-contesto el pelirrojo.

Elisa era una de las azafatas, no la mejor podría decirse porque era bastante pedante y en si era la que estaban por sustituir con Candice ya que según sus nervios se casaría con un importante empresario.

La rubia se levanto y la miro, inmediatamente sintió rechazo por esa chica quien le miro de manera despectiva...-Bien así que tu serás mi remplazo, espero que puedas manejar la situación con Dorothy...-dijo ella con cara de sabérselas todas a todas.

Candice se pregunto si en verdad ella estaba ahí para cubrir a esa mujer o porque otra había renunciado...no entendía muy bien la situación.

Bien en todo caso no es algo en lo que Candice pueda intervenir, ahora que llegue Dorothy hablo con ella para que se ponga al corriente con las actividades de Candice.

Ok...vamos...-sin más la rubia salió de la oficina de Peter siguiendo a Elisa, llegaron a un cuarto de personal y le dijo donde estaba su locker.

Espero que puedas hacer las cosas bien, yo seré una gran pérdida para la empresa y dudo mucho que puedas cubrirme pero cuando uno tiene intereses personales para resolver este se vuelve sin duda tu prioridad.

Así es...-contesto secamente la rubia a quien Elisa miraba con mucha atención no podría negar que era bastante bonita con esos ojos verdes tan grandes.

Bien, te dejo...-sin más ella se salió y la rubia aprovecho para poder colocarse el uniforme...grande...todos siempre le quedaban grandes de un lado apretados de otro y no le quedaba más que arreglarlos, benditas las horas que se había puesto frente a una maquina a coser.

Se miro en el espejo y se termino de hacer la trenza para poder ponerse su gorrito de color gris con bies verde sonrió al espejo y listo...se coloco el gorrillo y se pinto los labios.

La puerta se abrió y una menuda chica de cabellos castaños entro a carrereada...-buenas tardes...dios pensé que no llegaba es solo que George no me dejo dormir bien y entonces...dios que pensaras de mi ni siquiera me conoces y yo ya estoy diciéndote mi vida personal y todo eso...

Candice sorprendida pues la verdad es que no sabía quien era esa chica, se estaba cambiando de ropa sin pudor frente a ella quien solo giro la cabeza y estaba escuchando...

Perdón...soy Dorothy Spencer...-dijo la castaña sonriente mientras se terminaba de abrochar el uniforme.

Candice Murdock...-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Vaya, eres muy bonita tan rubia como el sol mismo...-dijo la castaña sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia.

Eso es malo...-

No para nada, solo que pensé que serias otro tipo de chica algo mayor de cabello no tan lindo...vamos más simple como yo...-dijo con honestidad Dorothy.

Espero no decepcionarte parece que seremos compañeras...-dijo la rubia.

Para nada, solo que algunas personas se sorprenderán...-sin más ambas salieron de los lockers con sus maletas arrastrando...lo cierto es que Candice aun seguía preguntándose por qué tantas molestias.

* * *

Hola...hola chicas y chicos, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, se que es desesperante pero después de este la historia despegara bastante bien gracias por todos sus comentarios y mas por tomarse el tiempo de leerme ojala que disculpen un poco la ortografía...dios siempre cargo con ese suplicio...pero en fin hago esto para divertirme...ahora ya conocieron a Candice Murdock, a Archivald Gibson y a los locos que están de este lado...estoy a marchas forzadas por escribir el capitulo de mañana que estará bueno...en fin les anexo este les deseo una linda tarde y besos...


	6. EL CIELO

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL CIELO**

Por lo que veo ya se conocen verdad...-dijo Peter sonriente.

Si creo que la asuste un poco...-comento con pena Dory como le decían todos.

Siempre Dory es así para que no te espantes...-contesto Pete...

No hay problema...-contesto la rubia.

Bien en todo caso encárgate de ver con ella todo lo relacionado a como se llevan las cosas aquí, tal vez algunas cosas son distintas a como las manejaba en Florida.

Perfecto, entonces vamos Candice...-dijo ella mientras la rubia le seguía, sintió que alguien le miraba y no se percato de eso.

Vaya broma la tuya...-dijo William con esa sonrisa que podría deslumbrar a cualquier mujer.

Porque me dices eso hombre...-contesto Peter con preocupación.

Esa mujer es la más linda que he visto en muchos años, pero despreocúpate que no es algo que te quite el sueño...-contesto el rubio.

Perfecto díselo entonces a Tanya...-afirmo Peter con los nervios a flor de piel.

Quien le capacitara...?...Elisa...-

No...Dorothy le dirá todo lo que tiene que hacer aunque no creo que sea tan necesario como todos creen además es una chica inteligente y con pareja.

Vaya me haces sentir como el objeto de deseo que ahora mismo todos me tienen...-contesto el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Bien en todo caso tu y ella ahora coincidirán en el vuelo a Tokio...espero que todo salga bien.

Creo que todo es como demasiado familiar...-dijo Dory.

Si...la eterna lucha de una azafata.-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras doblaba algunas servilletas...-Dime Dory porque contratar a una persona de otro país.

Mmm...la verdad es que en esta aerolínea son bastante raros nada malo en sí solo que cuando conozcas a William comprenderás muchas cosas con solo verle...-dijo la castaña sonriente.

Bueno pues espero saber algún día porque tanto misterio...-contesto la rubia.

No tiene nada de ciencia...por cierto eres soltera...casada...con novio...-pregunto Dorothy sonriente.

Tengo una pareja...bueno es mi novio, aunque la verdad ahora mismo me siento mal porque estamos muy lejos el en Florida yo en Australia...-dijo Candice con mucho pesar.

Vaya que son grandes las distancias, pero en todo caso porque aceptaste el trabajo...?...-la verdad es que ni ella misma aun resolvía esa duda si era para presionar a Archie o para presionarse ella misma.

Porque era una excelente oportunidad, además de que hay constantes vuelos a Florida...-Dory le miro con sorpresa.

La verdad es que yo no podría dejar a mi George así como tú, vivimos juntos desde hace un par de años y el es tan especial conmigo, le conocí en un viaje a Tailandia y fue como amor a primera vista...-dijo con ojos de ensoñación.

Vaya...-contesto la rubia sonriente era una mujer que exudaba amor...sin duda algo completamente ajeno a ella que apenas estaba acostumbrada a sentirse amada.

El y yo nos llevamos como 15 años más o menos...no me importo y lo bese...imagínate la cara de un hombre con el porte de un refinado ingles...yo una chica australiana que corre libre como el viento...en fin...me costó mucho conquistarle pero lo hice...-Candy la verdad es que no comprendía mucho lo que decía...sonreía por cortesía pero no se imaginaba lo que le decia.

Sabes...soy una chica persuasiva...quieres que te lea las cartas..-

Eh...!...-dijo sorprendida acaso estaba frente a una bruja.

No me mires con miedo que no pienso convertirte en sapo o robarte tu juventud, siempre me ha gustado todo lo que tiene que ver con el esoterismo en fin no quiero marearte con tanta información...que dices te las leo...

Acaso cargas con tu caso y escoba...-respondió Candice sonriente haciendo mofa de sus cosas esotéricas.

Creo que el sarcasmo americano es bastante agrio...no lo tomare a personal pero siempre traigo mi baraja a mi me ha funcionado increíble.-contesto Dory.

Nunca me han leído las cartas y la verdad es que no creo que eso funcione en mi vida...-contesto segura la rubia.

Pues no pierdes mucho...-dijo la castaña mirándola con insistencia, cuando Dorothy se proponía persuadir a las personas le funcionaba siempre.

Bien...no pierdo nada verdad...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Si no pierdes nada...-contesto Dory mirándola fijamente estaba segura que esa tirada de cartas le cansaría un poco caminaron hacia la mesa y la rubia se sentó.

Dory camino hacia su bolsa donde saco una caja de figuras raras...le miro hacer una especie de oración y le sonrió sentándose frente a ella...

Bien Candice te diré pasado, presente y futuro...-dijo Dory sacando la baraja y empezando a revolver...listo pártela en tres y saca seis cartas...

La rubia respiro hondo, lo cierto es que nunca podrías imaginarte que en tu primer día de trabajo estés sentada con tu compañera para que te lea las cartas.

Bien...veamos...vaya que esto esta revuelto...-dijo Dory mirando con atención las cartas y preguntándose muchas cosas...Candice le miraba con dudas.

Sabes tú pasado es demasiado revuelto...veo un hombre joven amoroso al lado de tu madre...pero es como algo prohibido...no lo comprendo del todo...tu conociste a tu padre...?...-

No...yo viví con mi madre todo el tiempo hablar de mi padre es un tema que ella simplemente niega a mis oídos...-contesto la rubia con pesar.

Hay muchas cosas raras Candice sería bueno que tu investigaras por tu propia cuenta porque esto te afecta y no te deja avanzar...huir no siempre es la solución tenemos que enfrentar los problemas aunque estos sean dolorosos...-contesto Dorothy seriamente y esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de la rubia se despertara...inquietud.

Pero una vez que todo esto se arregle muchas cosas cambiaran para bien...-dijo Dory sonriendo mientras apilaba nuevamente las cartas y revolvía una vez más.

La rubia se preguntaba porque esa nostalgia...porque esa inquietud...siempre había deseado saber quién era su padre...quien era ese hombre al que aun le lloraba su madre, lo que decía Dorothy tenía un poco de sentido...

Bien listo...parte en tres otra vez y saca las cartas...-contesto la castaña mientras la rubia lo hacía.

Mmm...-contesto Dory mirando con atención las cartas...-hay amiga tienes muchas cosas revueltas, bien hay un hombre con el compartes desde hace tiempo...nada estable a un...tu estas huyendo de que no sé, pero el también huye de algo...

Sabía que Archie huía de algo que no le parecía no sabía a ciencia cierta que era...-Tienes razón...-contesto Candy.

Yo no las cartas...pero habrá muchos cambios en tu vida, otro país...

Australia...-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Veo que te enamoras de la ciudad y te mudas de manera permanente...amistades nuevas y alegría.-contesto Dory con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

No creo que me mude de manera permanente...-contesto la rubia no tan convencida.

Bien, es solo un poco de todo las cosas no siempre son como las cartas lo dicen...-contesto la castaña revolviendo otra vez y Candy hizo lo mismo partió en tres y saco las cartas.

Dorothy sonrió...-Vaya que tienes suerte al principio...bueno no la pasaras del todo bien en un periodo de tiempo pero al final del día comprenderás el porqué de muchas cosas, te liberas y ahora si puedes caminar en suelo firme...mmm...bien creo que es todo.

Candice se sintió un poco decepcionada pues uno se imagina escuchar cosas más del tipo tele novelesco...sin embargo todo apuntaba a que no era así, antes de que pudiera decir algo tocaron la puerta.

Creo que es hora de comer...-dijo Pet asomándose.

Bien...vamos...-contesto Dorothy mientras la rubia se levantaba y sonreía.

Gracias por tu tiempo Dory...-contesto sonriente Candice.

No por el tuyo, ya verás que después todo cobrara sentido...animo...-dijo la castaña sin saber cómo tomar las cosas.

Comieron sin contratiempo mientras Candice solo miraba como Pet y Dory conversaban ahora mismo quedaba solo una hora para que abordaran el avión.

Bien creo que ya está listo yo daré las indicaciones y tu recoges los boletos te parece...-dijo Dory.

Perfecto...-afirmo la rubia mientras se subían al avión para que el piloto y copiloto se montaran en el mismo.

Lo cierto es que parecía que todo colapsaría...-se escucho una voz masculina...que tal Dory como te ha ido en tu descanso...-dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

Bien Anton...mira ella es Candice se integra a partir de hoy con nosotros...- la rubia miro al chico acercarse lo cierto es que le podría resultar algo cálido.

Es un placer conocerte soy Anthony Crower...-dijo el chico mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Así que tu eres la chica nueva...-dijo otra voz que la hizo girar...dios...era tan guapo con esos preciosos ojos de color azul cielo.

Soy el capitán del vuelo a cargo y es bueno que te integres a nuestro equipo de trabajo mi nombre es William Andrew...-la rubia sonrió.

Soy Candice Murdock...-dijo ella nerviosa mientras estrechaban su mano ambos se dieron en ese instantes toques...era como muy raro pero electrizante.

Bien...en todo caso creo que dejamos todo esto en sus manos y para poder subir a los pasajeros...-dijo él con voz firme eso significaba ponerse a trabajar.

Así lo hicieron, a pesar de que Dorothy pudiera hablar por horas era un mujer comprometida con su trabajo y lo hacia lo bastante bien...ahora mismo conocería Japón.

Archie tenía cara de muerte, lo cierto es que se sentía un tanto triste...extrañaba a Candice y es que era lógico siendo su novia además ahora mismo estaba del otro lado del mundo y las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien.

Qué te pasa bro, pareces perdido...-dijo sonriente Terrence.

Nada en particular...-confeso el castaño.

Bien...-contesto el mientras su preciosa sobrina Melanie corría a sus brazos.

Tío...tío...-grito la chiquilla de cabellos castaños como su hermano con el precioso rostro de su cuñada y los ojos idénticos a los Gibson.

Que grande estas princesita...cuántos años tienes ya...-dijo el castaño mientras la alzaba en brazos.

Cinco tengo cinco años tío...-contesto ella sonriente.

Estas cada día mas bonita, creo que te pareces a tu mama...-dijo él mientras miraba a Susana pararse frente a él.

Hola cuñado pensé que me mentía Terry cuando dijo que vendrías a la reunión de la semana...-confeso la rubia.

No...es solo que ahora estoy recién comenzando a integrarme a las actividades familiares...-dijo él mientras colocaba a la chiquilla en el suelo.

Dios santo hijo...-dijo Eleonor Becker considerada como una de las mujeres de la alta sociedad americana más hermosas.

Que tal madre...-dijo Archie sonriente mientras ambos se unían en un abrazo.

Estoy feliz de tener a mis hijos a mi lado...ahora mismo podría morir en paz...-dijo ella melodramáticamente como cualquier madre que no ve con frecuencia a sus retoños.

Por dios mujer no digas eso ni en broma...aun faltan muchos nietos por llegar...-dijo sonriente Richard Gibson el patriarca del emporio.

Padre...-dijo Archie uniéndose en un abrazo con su progenitor.

Me da mucho gusto tenerte en casa...dime haz traído a la chica...-dijo sonriente Richard.

No padre, ella ahora está en Australia...-todos le miraron con cara de tan lejos.

Vaya...entonces ella es...?...-

Azafata...-contesto Archie sin tanto afán de decir o explicar quién era su pareja.

Entremos creo que Mel está impaciente...-dijo Eleonor mientras miraban a la chiquilla sentada en los escalones con cara de fastidio.

Te puedo encargar un café Dory...-dijo por el teléfono William.

Si en un momento te lo mando con Candice algo para Anton...?.

No...gracias...-dijo el rubio mientras colgaba.

Me puedes ayudar en llevar este café a William y esta botella de agua...-dijo la castaña mientras Candice terminaba de acomodar la bandeja para el servicio de café a los pasajeros.

Si...-la rubia tomo el café y la botella de agua como se la paso Dory y camino hacia la cabina, toco el timbre y después de un instante William abrió...

Hola Candice...ten tu agua negado...-dijo el rubio mientras se escuchaba la voz de Anthony dando las gracias, cerró la puerta y miro de frente a la rubia.

Necesita algo más...?...-dijo la rubia pues tenía que ayudar a Dorothy.

Charlemos Candice me gustaría que me dijeras de dónde eres...-cosa que él sabía perfectamente pero siempre era sano conocer a la gente con la que te toca trabajar.

Yo vengo de Florida...-contesto ella secamente mientras escucho que los botones sonaban, seguramente alguno de los pasajeros ocupaba su ayuda.

Creo que te entretengo...-dijo él mientras bebía un poco más de su café...sin más le dio la taza...-gracias Candy.

La rubia se quedo con cara de porque tanta confianza pero no le dio tiempo de nada más.

Sabes me gusta mucho que ahora estés aquí presente en la casa y estés aprendiendo de los negocios de la familia Archievald...-comento Eleonor mientras Richard le servía el vino.

La verdad considero que ahora mismo es el mejor tiempo para que estés integrándote, al final del día lo único que tenemos es a nuestra familia.-comento Richard con verdad.

Lo sé...creo que he dejado de ser un jovencillo rebelde...-contesto Archie sonriente.

Creo que me dará risa esa definición...-contesto Terrence mientras Susana le daba un codazo para que omitiera sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Cuáles son los planes en un plazo corto...-dijo Eleonor mirando al mayor de sus hijos.

Archie ha hecho ya una venta masiva de membrecías y está aprendiendo, a partir de la próxima semana creo que podría estar ya en su nueva oficina con sus nuevas actividades...-dijo Terry mientras Archie abría los ojos.

Eso quiere decir que no sacare mas copias...-dijo el castaño con un poco de sorpresa.

Así es hijo...no mas copias...-confeso Richard mirando a su preciosa nieta.

Bien...entonces creo que todo estará mejor...-comento sonriente Archie las cosas sin duda estaba empezando a dejar de ser del todo grises...pero deseaba que Candice pudiera escucharlo.

Estoy más que muerta...ya no sé ni qué hora es...-dijo Dorothy.

Es hora de cenar y dormir un poco...-contesto Anton mientras salían del avión.

Lo se...también me siento por completo cansado...-contesto William sonriente mientras la rubia solo se limitaba a caminar mirando a un nuevo país.

Cenaran en el hotel...?...-dijo Anton.

Si...Candice no creo que tengas problema en eso verdad...?..-dijo la castaña.

No...de hecho es mi primera vez en Japón...-confeso la rubia con pena.

Es un país maravilloso, deberías de hacer un poco de turismo...-contesto Anton...-alguien se apunto.

Te acompañaría pero creo que estaré muerta hasta medio día...-dijo Dorothy.

Yo tengo un par de encargos...-contesto Anthony...-

No se preocupen...yo puedo hacerlo so...

Yo te llevare a conocer un par de lugares que son preciosos...-dijo William sonriente.

Gracias...-contesto Candice con nervios mientras caminaban...subieron a una camioneta que sin duda era del hotel y ella pudo respirar...tenía mucho sueño tal vez omitiría la cena.

Sentía que estaba muy sola...escuchaba que todos a su alrededor platicaban pero las palabras no fluían en su cabeza...su mente estaba en solo un pensamiento...Archie.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro un poco de aire...el olor a madera y almizcle se impregno en sus pulmones y le hizo calmarse mucho mas...-Estas bien Candy...-dijo una deliciosa voz aterciopelada que le hizo erizar el bello de todo su cuerpo.

La rubia abrió los ojos y le miro directamente a sus ojos color azul cielo...dios ese hombre era tan guapo y tan...tan...-Si...solo que tengo un poco de sueño.

Seguramente ha de ser difícil dejar tu país para mudarte...-dijo el tratando de hacerle platica.

Es complicado, pero no imposible...-contesto la rubia, la verdad es que no entendía porque con tan poco tiempo podría llamarla Candy si ni siquiera eran amigos...confianzudo...tal vez...pero a ella le gustaba.

Lo se...yo estuve viviendo algunos años en Londres y la verdad es que todo resulta bastante complicado cuando estas acostumbrado a tu familia, tus raíces...la comida en verdad es algo complicado pero después de un tiempo te haces a la idea y sonríes...-dijo el rubio mientras ella le miraba fijamente.

Lo cierto es que esos ojos tan verdes sobre el podrían hacer mella en su hombría...era complicado no ver la belleza en una mujer como Candice Murdock con unos labios tan rojos como la cereza, una piel blanca y a la vez dorada seguramente suave ante el tacto y ese cabello que podría ser sin duda hilos del sol.

Creo que debo de hacerme un poco a la idea de estar en Australia y a su vez en Florida...todo debe de conjugarse bien para poder estar tranquila...-dijo ella tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

Mañana te esperare a las 9 en la puerta del lobbie para hacer un poco de excursión...-dijo sonriente William.

La camioneta se detuvo y ellos se miraron una vez más antes de salir de la misma...la rubia se disculpo porque en si estaba por completo agotada deseaba conectarse a internet y poder mandarle un mail a Archie.

Bien...tienen algo que decir porque es el momento...-dijo Dory mientras el mesero les llevaba un par de bebidas.

La verdad es que creo que es demasiado linda para su propio bien, quisiera no tener novia para liarme en un amoroso encuentro...-dijo Anton con cara de malicia.

Por dios...en verdad parece que las hormonas te manejan...-dijo Dory molesta mientras William solo miraba hacia la calle.

La rubia encendió su Lap y miro su bandeja de entrada...había varios correos un par de Archie...

_**Espero que te encuentres bien...lo lamento**_...Candice sonrió de lado siempre así de expresivo y directo, pero lo quería.

Otro más que sin duda le había tomado mucho tiempo en redactar...-_**No sé cómo expresarte lo que siento, lo cierto es que llegaste a mi vida tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias, pero me haces falta cada día que paso sin verte...es difícil admitir cuando te equivocas...lamento no ser el hombre que mereces Candice...pero daré lo mejor para hacerte la mujer más feliz...te amo**_**...**-

La rubia miro el techo de la habitación y un par de lagrimas le recorrieron su rostro...era imposible no llorar con lo que estaba mirando...deseaba tanto que le abrazara...tal vez cerrar los ojos y de pronto estar a su lado.

* * *

Huyy!...hola a todas...muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios lo cierto es que me motivan a seguir con esta historia tan rara...bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, que tal nuestro rubio de ojos azul cielo...dios como es que no nos toco a cada una un hombre asi...en fin...saludos y besos.


	7. HABLAME DE TI

**CAPITULO 7**

**HABLAME DE TI**

El día estaba de lo más lindo, el calor a todo lo que daba...la rubia se puso una falda de mezclilla, sus converses y una blusa de tirantes...su celular de alta tecnología, una gorra, gafas de sol y bloqueador.

Bajo las escaleras y espero con paciencia en la entrada...-Buen día Candy, te traje un americano..-dijo el entregándole un café.

Gracias, yo creo que llegue tarde...-dijo ella con pena.

No, creo que me levante antes vamos...-contesto el rubio sonriente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Esta delicioso...-dijo la rubia refiriéndose al café.

Espero que te guste Japón es un lugar hermoso.-dijo él mientras seguían caminando.

Lo cierto es que el día estaba por ser uno de esos que no puedes olvidar de manera tan fácil.

De donde eres tu...naciste en Australia...?...-pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaban en una banca debajo de un precioso árbol de cerezo.

No...es un tanto revuelta mi historia de vida Candy, mi padre es piloto aviador y es nacido en América, creció Australia pero vivió muchos años en Escocia...

La rubia se quedo con cara de what...-Si así de complicada es la cosa se enamoro de mi madre que es irlandesa y después de casarse nací yo...nos mudamos a Australia y crecí ahí así que literalmente soy una extraña mezcla de nacionalidades.

Vaya es curioso no...yo nací en Canadá en Alberta...-contesto ella sonriente.

Y vives en Florida...vaya cambio de clima te gusta el Surf...-dijo el sonriente.

Si...me gusta no soy la mejor en ello pero me defiendo con la tabla...-contesto la rubia.

En serio, vaya cada día me sorprendo mas contigo Candice...-dijo el rubio...-a mí me gustaba mucho el surf pero deje de hacerlo hace algunos años, clasifique a finales.

De verdad...-contesto ella con sorpresa.

Si...creo que vivir sin preocupaciones es agradable, solo el mar, la tabla de surf y tu...-dijo el rubio con ensoñación.

La rubia le sonrió recordó a Archie acerca de todo aquello que el mismo adoraba lo malo estaba en que él se estaba convirtiendo por su culpa en la persona que ella siempre había deseado.

Suena bien...pero en todo caso no puedes vivir siempre...-contesto ella pensando en la realidad.

Lo sé, yo lo hice por algunas temporadas y la verdad es que me lo pase bien...conocí gente, me llene de amigos, experiencias que hoy simplemente recuerdo con mucho gusto...-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Creo que cuando uno conoce a la gente no siempre la primera impresión es la mejor verdad...?

No siempre como lo dices Candy, yo podría decirte que eras de Norteamérica si no fuera por ese acento tan propio y casi inolvidable de Canadá...-dijo él mientras la rubia le miraba con sorpresa.

Nunca antes me habían dicho que tuviera un acento extraño...bueno creo que mi pronunciación es por completo normal...-contesto ella.

Tú no has notado un poco el acento que tengo...?...-pregunto él mientras la rubia no podría simplemente no mirarle a los ojos y sentir una paz como nunca antes.

Suena como un poco texano...-sonrió ella mientras el rubio no podría si no reírse a carcajadas, lo cierto es que a su lado se sentía como raro...con confianza excesiva y necesidad de protección...era raro.

Es bueno conocer a la gente con la que trabajas verdad...?...-

Lo es...bien creo que debemos de seguir con nuestro recorrido...-sin más William se levanto y ella le siguió había gente por mirar, calles que recorrer, fotos que tomar...comida que probar.

Elizabeth miraba la ventana mientras tomaba una taza de té...lo cierto es que podría decir que extrañaba mucho a su hija pero aun seguía siendo egoísta...dios que hubiera pasado si...

Que haces...?...-dijo Brian mirándola ya era tarde.

Tomando Te...ocupas algo...-dijo ella con cara de enfado.

En serio te acuerdas todavía de ese bastardo...-la castaña le miro con cara de enfado...era cierto que tenía que lidiar con eso todos los días de su vida.

No tengo ganas de soportarte hoy Brian...-contesto Elizabeth con cara de fastidio.

Vaya parece que la mujercita tiene agallas hoy por el aniversario del padre de Candice...-contesto el con ironía.

Sabes en ocasiones o la mayor parte del tiempo me reprocho lo que ha sucedió en mi vida pienso porque termine casada contigo y como es que te sigo aguantando...-

Fácil...eres una mantenida...no sabes hacer nada más que recibir dinero y es todo...-dijo él con enfado.

Quiero que pienses bien...-

No es una opción divorciarnos sabes que mi religión no me permite separarme de ti...-contesto él con enfado.

Pero si te permite tener una amante y un hijo fuera del matrimonio...-zaz...Brian se quedo callado eso se suponía era un completo secreto y un arma a la vez, sencillo con eso ella podría justificar su divorcio.

De qué demonios hablas...-sin más Elizabeth le aventó un sobre que el tomo con un poco de temor, si él era un mal esposo, pésimo amante y un padre amoroso...todo para sus hijos nada para su mujer...pero era había un pasado que no podía superar.

Abrió el sobre y se quedo por completo callado, fotos del chico asistiendo a la escuela, el abrazándolo, el tomado de la mano de la mujer que era su amante, sonriendo...felices...

Creo que ahora puedo respirar al fin...-contesto Elizabeth ese en verdad era su pase a la libertad...-quiero que te marches de casa y estate al pendiente de la orden de restricción mi abogado dijo que son suficientes estos elementos para alegar bigamia...

Y que piensas que hare dejarte todo a mis hijos y esta casa que construí con mucho sacrificio para que tú la llenes de amantes...-grito él con un poco de rencor.

No estás en una postura donde demandes nada Brian...tu eres el hombre que arruinaste mi vida, la vida de Candice y la tuya...tienes a una mujer que seguramente quieres en otro condado con un hijo y una casa...déjame en paz y se feliz a su lado...-contesto ella con pena.

Jajajajaja...en serio crees que esto sería así de fácil...-contesto él mientras rompía las imágenes...-aquí queda tu evidencia Elizabeth no puedo creer que sigas siendo la misma estúpida.

Sabes ahora mismo no me hieren en lo absoluto tus palabras rómpelas mil veces que yo tengo para imprimirlas hasta que te quedes sin manos...-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Esto que se supone que hará...terminar un matrimonio de 15 años...-contesto él con enfado.

Darme mi libertad y la de mis hijos...-contesto ella mientras sonreía.

Seguirás siendo la sombra de Elizabeth Pickton...-dijo el afirmando algo que ella no sentía.

Nunca mas...soy Elizabeth Marie Murdock...-contesto ella mientras sabia que ese apellido era el de su padre...bueno un secreto mas.

Eres una zorra...-

El zorro aquí eres tu...-la castaña sonrió y tomo su tasa saliendo de la cocina...al fin después de toda una vida podría decir que había vencido...se sentía viva una vez más.

William se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era preciosa...le hacía sentir algo que aun no comprendía del todo y la verdad es que no deseaba meterse ideas en su cabeza.

Bien...listo...-dijo él mientras apagaba la cámara, lo cierto es que estaba agotado y parecía que ella también.

Creo que lo mejor será irnos la verdad es que me siento un poco cansada y tu también...-dijo ella.

Si...qué te parece si tomamos un taxi y comemos algo en el restaurant del hotel no quiero arriesgarme a las delicias culinarias de la calle.

Tampoco yo...-dijo ella mientras caminaban a la calle principal y se montaban en un peculiar taxi.

Bien en todo caso eso quiere decir que tu y George solo les falta casarse para que puedan tener un par de críos...-dijo Antón sonriente.

Casarnos...gracias paso sabes que no tengo mucho esa intención de formalizar todo por la vida legal...soy un espíritu libre que creo en el compromiso de alma, mente y espíritu...-dijo Dory.

Hola...pensé que estaban perdidos...-menciono el rubio al mirar llegar a William y Candice parecían agotados.

Si, es que de pronto nos vimos agotados y hambrientos comer en la calle no era la mejor opción...-dijo el rubio tomando asiento.

Lo sé una sola vez se me ocurrió pedir de comer...dios santo si eso era carne de res o de cocodrilo o de rata...-Candice le miro con cara de asco.

Que te pareció Japón Candice...?...-dijo la castaña.

Interesante y con muchos paisajes diferentes...-contesto la rubia mientras William le recorría la silla y ella tomaba asiento.

Efectivamente...es precioso, magnifico y venden muchas cosas lindas pero inútiles...-contesto Dory.

Ordenamos algo Candice porque yo particularmente muero de hambre...-contesto William.

Si por favor...-dijo ella mientras tomaba la carta.

Pues creo que deberías de casarte...-dijo Antón mientras tomaba su soda y bebía un trago.

No es una opción para mi...tú qué opinas del matrimonio Candice tu también vives con tu novio no...?...-dijo Dory haciendo que William le mirara con atención.

Pues no tengo los mejores referentes del matrimonio, pero creo que en mi caso es parte importante de la vida y más cuando conoces a la persona que vale la pena para arriesgarlo todo...-contesto ella.

Entonces aceptas que el matrimonio es necesario cuando después del periodo de prueba al vivir con tu pareja y al discutir la llegada o planificación de los hijos lo puedes utilizar para darle la importancia a la familia como tal...-dios santo cuantas palabras tan rebuscadas salían de los labios de un chico de escasos 30 años.

Hasta yo me quedo sorprendido por tantas palabras...-dijo William mientras todos reían.

Por dios no tiene nada de malo estar casado y tener tu familia...o me equivoco William...-dijo Antón mientras Candice sentía algo dentro de ella.

Si...el matrimonio es la base fundamental de tu vida, tener la pareja correcta y a tus hijos es sin duda lo mejor...-contesto el rubio mientras el mesero se acercaba y tomaba su orden y la de Candice.

Cuántos años tienes casado...?...-pregunto Dory mientras Candice le miraba la mano izquierda en busca de un anillo de bodas el cual no traía pero si tenía una marca del sol.

Tengo 12 años casado...-dijo el sonriente destapando una soda.

Vaya que es tiempo record...-contesto Dory.

Vamos tu llevas como 5 años con George...-dijo Antón sonriente.

Si y tu cuantos...?...-contesto la castaña.

Yo tengo 2 años 3 meses y 12 días de novio con la mujer más espectacular del mundo mundial...-todos reían por la descripción tan detallada del rubio.

Pues mejor cásate ya es mucho tiempo de novio...-le dijo Dory para hacerlo rabiar.

Me casare a su debido tiempo...pero espero que ella acepte...-Candice de pronto extraño mucho a Archivald...la verdad es que era lindo mirar a sus compañeros contar que eran felices con sus parejas.

Y tu cuántos años tienes con tu novio Candice...?...-dijo Antón.

Tengo dos años con el...bueno 5 años...-contesto la rubia...sonriente mientras William le miraba fijamente.

Es un buen tiempo...planes de boda...-dios en verdad era posible que un hombre estuviera tan metido en todo eso de los matrimonios.

Tenemos al pastor de Aerolíneas Australia...-menciono William.

Es solo para conversar pero en fin...yo al menos se que quiero en mi vida y si fuera tu Dorothy me casaría con George.

Es cansado alegar con un mormón...bueno los dejo tengo ganas de descansar...provecho...-sin más Dorothy se levanto y les dejo a los tres ahí.

La has hecho enojar...-dijo William.

Lo sé...quería preguntarte si Tanya tiene ya lo que ocupaba del presupuesto...-menciono Antón mientras el mesero llegaba con la bandeja de alimentos.

No lo sé, hubo algunos materiales que no habían llegado por lo que el presupuesto era mayor al que tenia estimado...-dijo el rubio.

Espero que tenga pronto ese anillo...-dijo Antón preocupado pues en Diciembre estaba listo para comprometerse con su novia.

Sin duda estará tu pedido...-

Siempre defendiendo a la propietaria verdad...-

Así debe de ser...-contesto William mientras Candice miraba por la ventana...su estomago estaba hecho un nudo y esa hamburguesa se miraba de tamaño gigante y casi inmasticable.

No comprendía muy bien porque se sentía así...como con ese dolor en el estomago suspiro resignada y comió a duras penas...después de un rato miro que se levantaba Antón y ella se quedaba solo con William...

Un silencio doloroso se hizo presente...William se sentía como raro como si ella estuviera molesta y podría decirse que tampoco le agradaba saber cosas tan personales de su vida...

Parece que no te gusto la comida...-dijo el rubio mientras ella le miraba.

Creo que se me fue el apetito...-

Con esas clase de platicas a cualquiera se le va el apetito verdad...?...-contesto el rubio mirándole a los ojos mas verdes que pudiera haber mirado.

Dios era como una flor exótica en un desierto...negó con la cabeza que demonios pensaba de una mujer soltera y tan joven como ella siendo un hombre casado...sonrió de lado...era un idiota...era lógico que la convivencia simplemente las cosas le deslumbraran.

Era imposible no mirarla a los labios color cereza cuando ella hablaba ese aire de misterio, de sencillez y calidez que Candice poseía le hacían honor a su nombre...

Me gustan los dulces...-dio el sin mas mientras Candy se sonrojaba por lo que ese hombre de ojos azul cielo decía.

Cuántos años tienes...?...-vaya al fin una pregunta por así considerarla personal.

34 años...-dijo él mientras la rubia pensaba demasiado rápido para ser verdad...22 años y casado...se preguntaba qué clase de mujer había conquistado el corazón de William...como seria físicamente, de que hablarían...el surf también formaría parte de su vida.

Bien vividos...-contesto el rubio mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su adorada Tanya, muchos bellos momentos memorables, días divinos, un par de hijos preciosos y muchas memorias eternas.

Eso es maravilloso...-contesto ella.

Dime a que se dedica tu novio...?...-ella abrió los ojos más aun se sorprendió un poco por esas cuestiones que podrían ser un tanto privadas pero también le avergonzaban un tanto...a que se dedicaba Archie...

Ahora mismo está de aprendiz en una oficina...pero sigue con el Surf...-contesto de manera automática...

Aprendiz de oficina...recuerdo cuando tuve que tomar las riendas de mi vida y hacerme responsable de todo...-contesto el sonriente.

Bien...creo que lo mejor será irme a recostar me siento un poco cansada...-contesto la rubia mientras el mesero se acercaba.

Me trae la cuenta...-dijo ella mientras sacaba unos dólares y sintió la mano cálida de William...dios el corazón le podría galopar así tan rápido tan fuerte tan dolorosamente..sintió como la respiración se le entrecortaba.

Aquí no podemos pagar con dólares Candice...será un honor invitarte esta vez...-dijo el acalorado mientras ella se mordía el labio y dios sentía que su entrepierna reaccionaba violentamente ante el suave contacto con su piel...como seria besarle...probarla...hacerla suya...

Sin más retiro la mano y suspiro fuertemente...la miro levantarse y tartamudear...-Gra...gra...gracias...- salió de ahí rápidamente.

William coloco sus manos en la mesa y apoyo su frente en ellas...qué demonios le pasaba con esa chica...el siempre tan prudente, tan profesional, tan dedicado a su esposa a su familia...ahora...

Candice cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo...estaba tan lejos, se sentía tan sola, tan triste...eso era lo que pasaba y por lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiéndose pesimamente.

Cerró los ojos y a su mente vino el varonil rostro de William...no podía pensar en otra cosa mas...estaba mal...sorprendida y angustiada...

Era lógico que estuviera con los pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos...sola en un país que estaba del otro lado del mundo...

William pidió un café y miro hacia la calle...lo cierto es que las cosas con el estaban bien...tenía la estabilidad que deseaba, una mujer que lo amaba y unos hijos maravillosos...pero porque le pasaba esto...porque con ella sentía esa necesidad de protegerle, de cuidarle...de amarle.

Por dios William no seas estúpido...-dijo en voz baja para sí mismo...el mesero le coloco el café y el solo se pregunto el porqué de esto.

Los días habían pasado y Candice literalmente había huido al pisar Australia...a duras penas llego al lugar donde estaba viviendo y suspiro al fin aliviada...

Se quito la ropa y se metió a la bañera con agua caliente y espumosa, podría adorarla...sonrió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que el agua hacia en su cuerpo.

Suspiro con resignación...tenía mucho que pensar, poco tiempo que vivir y mil sentimientos por aun experimentar.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo...todos alguna vez pasamos por esto...desear lo que no puedes tener...espero que les guste el capitulo, les mando saludos y muchas...muchas gracias por sus comentarios...ojala que este les agrade y yo aquí echándole ganitas a la historia, esta complicado porque viene semana santa pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para seguir con la historia que se esta poniendo prohibida y volviendose pecadora...jajajaja! que calorch...! bonita tarde y que descanse linduras...


	8. LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA

**CAPITULO 8 **

**LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA**

Dime que no estás feliz de viajar a Florida...hace ya cuantas semanas que no lo haces...-dijo Dory.

Dos semanas...la verdad es que me siento más feliz...-respondió la rubia sonriente pues Archie le estaría esperando...

Terminaron de ordenar las cosas y Antón junto con William subieron al avión...

Dejen subir a los pasajeros...-ordeno William seriamente mientras la rubia se encargaba de ello.

El viaje seria de Australia a Londres y de Londres a Florida...lo cierto es que sería un viaje bastante pesado pero merecía mucho la pena pues ella estaría unos días al lado de Archie...lo extrañaba mucho y más.

Lo cierto es que es el viaje era algo cansado, complicado por así decirlo ya que literalmente cruzarían el mundo.

Candice estaba sentada tratando de arreglar sus pensamientos entre querer mirar a Archie y dejar de pensar en William.

Pago un dólar por tus pensamientos...-dijo la voz aterciopelada del capitán.

Lo siento...te puedo ofrecer algo...?...-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba quedando casi frente a él y esos ojos color azul cielo que podrían nublar sus pensamientos aun mas.

Tengo hambre podrías decirme el menú...?...-

Si perdona es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas...-contesto ella mientras le entregaba una carta con lo mismo de siempre...

William sonrió de lado y suspiro hondo...-Creo que tomare la ternera, puré y verduras.

Perfecto...-contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocineta y colocaba la comida en el microondas.

El rubio tomo una soda y se sentó, lo cierto es que estaba cansado del vuelo...en ocasiones desearía dejar la vida que llevaba y ser simplemente Albert.

Candice le miro y se notaba cansado como si tuviera algún problema...tenía los ojos cerrados y una cara de tristeza de aquellas...sus pestañas eran espesas y largas...su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos...

Sabes que mirar así a las personas resulta un tanto de mala educación...-dijo el sonriente.

Lo siento es que te ves como demasiado cansado...puedo ayudarte en algo...?...-dijo ella.

No te preocupes...solo quiero comer...-le contesto secamente y lo cierto es que William no era esa clase de hombres que compartieran sus penurias.

Está bien...-era de esa clase de momentos donde la tensión se palpa, para su suerte Dorothy había llegado.

Que cara traes William pareciera que Candice te hizo enojar...-dijo divertida la castaña.

No...nada de eso...-contesto el secamente mientras tomaba pan y comenzaba a degustar sus alimentos.

La rubia miro la luz encenderse de uno de los pasajeros y fue al servicio.

No quieres decirme que te pasa...?...-dijo Dory.

Como decirte que es lo que me pasa , si solo me siento cansado...-contesto él con un poco de sarcasmo.

Te diré lo que siento y creo...te molesta Candice por alguna extraña razón...-dijo Dory mirando al techo.

No sé de qué me hablas...-dijo él con cara de enfado.

Se lo que hablo porque es tan obvio como que estamos volando...-contesto ella sonriente...-pero no soy quién para decirle nada al capitán.

Así es eres una subordinada un poco rebelde...-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Candice se acercaba y les miraba de reojo.

Dory sintió la tensión de Candice y la de William aun mas...dios que complicado.

Aerolíneas Sídney agradece su preferencia...-dijo la rubia por última vez...

Listo el ultimo se ha marchado...-menciono Dory mientras todos respiraban libremente después de casi 9 horas de vuelo, tomaron sus artículos y salieron del avión...sería solo un día en Londres y después de ahí viajarían a Florida.

Candice evito a todos y dijo sentirse por completo cansada para poder irse a dormir...le dolía la cabeza y ansiaba acostarse más que nada en el mundo.

Bien entonces nosotros tendremos noche de tragos o póker...-soltó Antón.

Póker...-dijo sonriente Dory...-bueno primero cenamos como dios manda y después el juego.

Está bien...-dijo William sonriente.

* * *

Te noto como un poco distraído Archivald...-dijo Terrence.

Perdón, lo que pasa es que Candice viene en estos días y la verdad es que ya la quiero ver...-comento con ansias el castaño.

Disculpa que me meta donde no me llaman, pero porque no simplemente se comprometen y que deje ese trabajo...no creo que tenga la necesidad de pasar tantas penurias con lo que tu ganaras...-dijo con certeza Terrence.

Lo he pensado, pero Candice no es de esas mujeres que solo se decidan abarcar ordenes ella es una chica muy independiente y hermosa...y...-

Estas enamorado...la verdad es que deseo conocer a Candice espero que no se parezca nada a esa matilde...-dijo el castaño sonriente haciendo alusión a la primera novia de su hermano a sus escasos 6 años...regordeta y de lacios cabellos color zanahoria, todo un caso.

He de decirte que esa mujer se puso tan hermosa que termino casada con uno de los mejores banqueros de Francia...-comento Archie mientras ambos reían.

La verdad me sorprendí cuando la mire por última vez era una belleza...-dijo el castaño sonriente.

Lo se...pero Candice no se parece en nada a ella, simplemente es única...-contesto Archie orgulloso de su amada.

* * *

Candice literalmente había estado muda en el viaje hacia Florida, todo lo entendió como siempre solo se mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

William se sentía raro...qué demonios me esta pasado...no entiendo porque sucede esto...-Qué diantres tienes...?...-escucho la voz de Antón.

Nada...-

De verdad crees que yo podría tragarme el hecho de que no tienes nada, hermano te conozco...-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Lo se...solo que por el momento no se bien que es lo que me pasa...-afirmo William.

Lo sabes pero no lo quieres decir porque te afecta...-contesto Antón siempre atinado.

Tu lo has dicho...-afirmo el rubio.

Gracias de algo servirá ser tu amigo o primo...como quieras...-contesto Antón sonriente y con un poco de sarcasmo.

No te preocupes que me encuentro bien...-dijo William mirando a la nada.

Qué opinas de Candice...?...-William se quedo en silencio que podría decir de una mujer que apenas conocía.

Tendría que opinar algo...-dijo el secamente mirando al frente.

No pues...parece que la evitas tanto ella como tu...paso algo que no esté enterado...?...-

Sabes me siento como en la sala de interrogatorio...-contesto siendo evasivo una vez más William.

Si no tienes nada que contar, no tienes nada de contar...-contesto Antón mientras hacían lo suyo lo cierto es que el viaje estaba convirtiéndose en una lucha interna.

William ahora mismo estaba con mil ideas en su mente, el era un hombre de casa dedicado a su esposa e hijos, Tanya había sido la chica de sus sueños desde siempre, ella era la mujer que de verdad debía compartir su vida y así era.

Pero...12 años se había pasado casi volando sus hijos Scott y Shiloh eran su adoración...tenía lo que cualquier hombre desearía...pero...pero...

Tenía siempre ese sentimiento de vació...de soledad que no podía ser llenado de manera tan fácil...sus constantes viajes, sus ilógicos sueños, su soledad siempre amenazante.

Si era un magnifico esposo, un gran compañero y un excelente padre...hacia lo que mejor podía con lo que tenía en sus manos y hacia siempre feliz a los demás...pero...pero...el...era en realidad feliz.

Todos podrían decirle, eres el ejemplo de hombre que pretendo ser...responsable, amoroso, inteligente, todos esos adjetivos que podrían hacer subir el ego lo más alto del cielo a un simple hombre en la tierra.

Pero...pero...el rubio cerró los ojos y pensó una vez más en ella...su pequeña obsesión secreta...

Como te sientes Candice...?.- pregunto sonriente Dory.

Estoy súper nerviosa creo que el mes se me ha pasado tan rápido que no me di cuenta de ello...solo quiero pisar mi casa y sentirme en paz en el mar...-contesto la rubia.

Nadie diría con esas palabras que eres Canadiense...-contesto Dory.

Lo sé...pero la verdad es que adoro muchas cosas en florida...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Ya si no tan solo ahí está el hombre de tus sueños...-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras se colocaban sus cinturones de seguridad para aterrizar.

Candice respiro hondo y deseo con todo su corazón que Archie estuviera ahí esperándola no deseaba quedarse sola en el aeropuerto una vez más.

El avión aterrizo y todos se sintieron aliviados de llegar a su destino, tal vez la más aliviada era Candice Murdock...cuando bajo el ultimo pasajero sintió un enorme alivio y respiro en paz...

Vamos Candice prepárate...-dijo sonriente la castaña mientras la rubia caminaba a prisa por su maleta se topo de frente a William y se limito a seguir su camino, bajo su maleta con cuidado y camino rápidamente.

Bien espero que te diviertas en nuestra ausencia...-comento con una sonrisa Antón.

Así lo haré...-sin más ella fue la primera en bajar, detrás de ella iba William, Dory y por ultimo Antón...caminaron tranquilamente la verdad había sido un viaje un poco cansado pero era otro día mas de trabajo para ellos...

William reconoció el aroma del perfume suave y dulce de la rubia...sin querer hacerlo miro por donde ella caminaba.

Vaya que es guapo...-dijo Dorothy sonriente mientras miraban como la rubia casi corría por el pasillo para abrazarse con Archie quien le beso los labios inmediatamente.

William sintió que algo dentro ardía...camino con la postura que le caracterizaba y sonrió...ahora mismo estaba aceptando su lugar...pensó en su esposa y respiro hondamente.

* * *

Archie como te eche de menos...-dijo ella sonriente mientras el castaño la apretaba fuertemente a su pecho.

Creo que estas semanas han sido las más largas de mi vida Candice...no sé si podría soportar que te fueras nuevamente...-contesto él.

He sido una egoísta contigo...creo que estoy arrepintiéndome de haber tomado este trabajo...-dijo la rubia mirándole a esos preciosos color marrón que tanto añoraba mirar.

La verdad es que soy capaz de no dejarte escapar mas de mis brazos...estoy dispuesto a todo...-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia le besaba en sus labios sedosos...su aroma a finas especies...su agradable piel...su voz parsimoniosa...todo lo que extrañaba estaba ahí...pero...

Vamos...creo que quiero hacerte el amor y no es el mejor lugar...-menciono Archie mientras ella se ponía roja como un tomate...salieron de ahí abrazados con palabras dulces.

Candice se dio cuenta de que caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y eso le desconcertó porque aun no tenían un auto...-amor el taxi se toma allá.

No iremos en taxi...-respondió el mientras le sonreía feliz la rubia le miro con cara de what, caminaron hasta pararse al lado de un mazda.

Este es mi nuevo auto...qué te parece..?...-ella se sorprendió pues sabía que Archie ahora mismo estaba trabajando pero para comprarse un auto que seguramente era nuevo y lujoso para una persona con un sueldo promedio.

De verdad es tuyo o ahora estas de chofer...?...-pregunto ella sonriente.

Es mío y tuyo también...-contesto el castaño sonriente mientras Candice le miraba con sorpresa de verdad...

Quiero que me expli...-el castaño la beso en los labios...de esos besos que te hacen cerrar los ojos y ablandar el corazón.

Candice te he extrañado tanto que no quiero perder el tiempo en explicaciones, tuve una buena venta y me ascendieron de puesto...lo puedo pagar esto y más...-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le miro a los ojos y supo que era la verdad...lo quería y deseaba que le hiciera el amor no eran de esos días que debía de desaprovechar...se monto al auto y partió a su departamento...

Bajaron corriendo literalmente del auto...la maleta quedo ahí en la cajuela después la bajarían...Archie la tomo en brazos mientras subía la escalera la había extrañado demasiado...

Muchas noches solo pensando en si hubiera hecho...si hubiera dicho...si hubiera pensando...sentido...amado...besado..

Abrió la puerta y la cerro de una patada...llevo a la rubia a la cama y la beso...cerró los ojos y deshizo su peinado arrogante dejando los rizos sedosos perfumar esa cama que tanto adoraba.

La miro a los ojos y la adoro aun mas...-quédate a mi lado para siempre...por favor...-dijo Archie con todo su corazón.

Dios Archie...a que me has extrañado verdad...?.- dijo la rubia sonriente mientras el miraba sus ojos tan verdes.

Mas o menos...-contesto el serio.

Vamos por buen camino, sabes que necesito trabajar para ayudar a mi madre y...

Ella marco un par de veces me dijo que necesitaba localizarte...-soltó el castaño sin más.

Ok...pues entonces déjame marcarle...-contesto la rubia girando en la cama y tomando el teléfono...espero... espero...

Hola...-escucho la voz de su hermana Stefanie...

Hola Fanny soy Candice ahora me encuentro en casa y Archie me dijo que deseaba localizarme...-menciono la rubia.

Si...déjame pasarte a mamá...-contesto Fanny.

Hola Candy como estas hija?...-la rubia noto que la voz de su madre era dulce, alegre...algo raro en ella pues la mayor parte del tiempo su tristeza se reflejaba.

Apenas regrese a Florida me comento ahorita Archie que me estabas buscando...paso algo mamá...?...-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Cosas buenas mi amor...-dijo Elizabeth...-

De que hablas...?...-

No quería decirte esto por teléfono pero...bien creo que al fin podre ser libre...me voy a divorciar de Brian, ya está todo en proceso...-soltó sin más.

Candice se quedo sorprendida por la declaración y más cuando sabía de antemano que Brian aparte de ser el gran idiota que siempre había sido, amaba a sus hijos y esa batalla podría preocuparle mucho mas...

Pero...como es que...no comprendo madre...-dijo la rubia sorprendida y preocupada...Archie le miro con atención tenía una mirada de terror.

Las cosas salieron lo mejor que pude desear...ahora el tiene una familia en otro condado...bigamia mi amor...podre ser feliz y ser Elizabeth Murdock...-contesto ella pensando en aquel hombre de bellos ojos verdes y cabello rubio del cual se enamoro aun siendo muy joven.

Candice colgó el teléfono después de solo responder a si todo el tiempo...-Que paso amor...?

Archie mi mamá está viva...otra vez viva...-contesto sonriente la rubia a lo que el castaño se limito a abrazarla.

Elizabeth miraba a través de las ventanas y muchas imágenes se vinieron a su mente...dios si tan solo él estuviera vivo...podría amarle sin reserva pero la vida solo te da una oportunidad...ahora la suya había pasado solo podría vivir cómodamente.

La rubia estaba recostada sobre el bronceado pecho de Archie...al fin podría sentir esa calma que tanto necesitaba...-Cariño puedo preguntarte algo...?

Si...-

Sabes algo de tu padre...?...-dudas que el tenia también como la misma rubia.

No mucho...más bien casi nada...mi madre guarda su secreto como lo más preciado que ha tenido en la vida, la verdad es que en ocasiones me acuerdo de esa mirada perdida...solo sé que mis abuelos no son Murdock y hasta hace pocos años...-contesto la rubia.

Has pensando no se...tal vez en buscar mas información acerca de él...-dijo Archie dándole un poco de aliento a la rubia.

Algo así como un investigador privado y todo eso Archie...-el asintió...-la verdad es que no.

Deberías de hacerlo, tal vez ahora que tu mamá está en este proceso pueda sentirse con la libertad de darte algo de información...-dijo él con seriedad.

Podría ser...sabes por eso es que te amo...siempre con buenas ideas...-dijo ella sonriente abrazándolo...

Creo que esta noche será larga...-sin más la beso...le haría el amor toda la noche...

* * *

Qué te pasa Will te noto como distraído...-dijo Anton.

Nada creo que me siento cansado...me voy a mi habitación...mañana podremos ir a surfear unas horas te gustaría...?...-el rubio le miro con cara de enfado.

Sabes que soy pésimo con la tabla pero te acompañare...-contesto Anton.

Bien tocare tu puerta a las 7 am...-

Vamos hermano no es día de trabajo...-

Lo sé pero es mejor madrugar...-sin más se levanto de la mesa y salió del pequeño restaurant...subió al ascensor y respiro hondamente.

Tan lejos y tan cerca...-dijo quedamente...el ascensor se paro y abrió sus puertas camino hacia su habitación...abrió la puerta y la cerro...

Oscuridad...esa que siempre le acompañaba a todas partes del mundo...esa sombría buena consejera...nadie sabía lo que en su vida sucedía como la oscuridad...

Se acostó en la cama...suspiro hondamente y se resigno a pensar...Extrañaba a sus hijos, a su esposa...pero a su mente la imagen de Candice apareció frente a ella.

Era tan hermosa con ese cabello rubio...con esos ojos color verde...sus labios rojos como la cereza...con una cintura que uno de sus brazos abarcaría...preciosa...pero era pecado...un pecado terrible y que seguramente solo el pensaba...

Ella era feliz, tenía a un hombre joven y al que amaba...que enredos mentales se estaba haciendo cuando no siquiera era capaz de ser libre...

Libre en las olas...libre como el viento...libre como un ave...pero había echado raíces...buenas raíces...se sentía culpable por desear mas de todo lo bueno que la vida misma le había dado.

Desear a una mujer que no podría ser suya porque el ya había dado su promesa de amar a una para toda la vida...esa que le había dado hijos maravillosos y la cual era su mejor amiga...

Pero Candice...ella era el farol de esa sombría oscuridad a la que se encontraba...que ironías de la vida...el estaba complacido con lo que tenia...pero ella era como esa espinita...

Una bella espinita que se había enterrado hondamente dentro de el...no sabía cómo sucedió...y mucho menos como luchar con algo tan fuerte e imposible...

Obsesión...sin duda...pero no sabía cómo quitársela...respiro hondamente y pensó en ella otra vez...cerró los ojos a una noche...la noche más oscura de todas...

* * *

Que calorch...que calorch...jajajaja! que difícil todo esto de lo prohibido de los deseos...del pecado...pero que rico...jajaja...no se me desesperen que lo caliente apenas comenzara y todo se pondrá al rojo vivo, lo cierto es que aunque estés en una relación pues es inevitable que haya problemas, malos rollos y esas cosas, en ocasiones pasa alguien que lejos de gritarte te sonríe, pues claro que te confundes por un ratito...y en ese ratito pasan muchas cositas...

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, espero que el capitulo les guste y mas los celos de mi guapo rubio...la verdad es que la tiene complicada mas no imposible...les mando besitos y espero que tengan una feliz tarde y una magnifica noche, ahora mismo trabajo en el siguiente capitulo a mil por hora...sorry por la redacción pero lo escribo en oportunidades del trabajo...bye...!


	9. SONRISAS, RECUERDOS Y ADIOS

**CAPITULO 9**

**SONRISAS, RECUERDOS Y ADIOS**

Pensé que irías a trabajar...-dijo Candice al abrir los ojos y sentir los brazos de Archie alrededor de su cintura.

Pedí días para estar contigo...creo que son importantes...-dijo él mientras besaba su nuca.

Como es que conseguiste ese coche...?...-pregunto ella pues la verdad era uno de esos caros.

Tuve una venta y me dieron una jugosa comisión...la verdad es que mi jefe dijo que era suerte de novato, pero creo que mi carisma tuvo mucho que ver...-contesto sonriente.

Siempre tan sencillo Archivald...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos lo cierto es que le extrañaba mucho.

Quisiera decirte que las cosas marchan mejor conmigo...has pensado tal vez en mudarte a Florida nuevamente...de manera permanente...-pregunto el castaño...la quería a su lado.

Si, lo he pensado ahora más que nunca pero sabes que tengo un contrato por cumplir por algunos meses, no quisiera quedar mal...-contesto Candice tratando de ser la mujer responsable de siempre.

Es difícil tenerte tan lejos...solo al otro lado del mundo...-dijo con pesar el castaño.

Lo se...para mi también lo es y más cuando tu eres el único eslabón de mi vida...ahora con todo esto que mi madre está pasando la verdad es que me siento mucho más preocupada...-

Tu padrastro es complicado cierto...?...-la rubia miro a Archie con temor.

Si, no es la clase de hombres que solo acepten las cosas así de manera simple...es todo un caso complicado y absurdo...temo por mi madre...-contesto ella.

Creo que será necesario que vueles a Canadá...?...-menciono el castaño.

Quisiera ir, pero la verdad es que me resulta casi imposible sabes que tengo solo estos tres días para estar a tu lado y la verdad es que no quiero ir...-dijo con pena, las cosas que habían sucedido en esa casa no le eran gratas, sin duda estaba contenta porque su mamá ahora seria libre, pero ella no tenia porque pararse ahí en esa casa donde recibió siempre maltrato.

Dime algo Candice...ese tipo te lastimo...?...-Archie estaba con esa duda siempre rondándole la cabeza...

No...nunca me puso un dedo encima, su violencia era psicológica y mi madre nunca decía nada, de bastarda no me bajaba...cuando mi madre no estaba siempre decía que mi padre era un malnacido y cobarde...sé que él sabe quién es mi papá, pero solo me decía cosas absurdas y dolorosas.

Lamento que todo esto hubiese pasado Candice...tal vez si vas podrías obtener esa información...-dijo el tratando de forzarla.

Lo siento...sé que es egoísta, soy egoísta con mi madre pero no tengo la fuerza para ir...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Todo estará bien...que quieres de almorzar...te apetece ir a la playa, no se saludar a nuestros amigos...-sin más la rubia se lanzo sobre Archie sorprendiéndolo.

Dios...tanta alegría...!...-

Si...estoy feliz de que estés aquí...te amo Archibaldo Gibson...-grito ella con esa sonrisa preciosa, esos ojos color verde reflejando esa inocencia y esa alegría que la caracterizaba...

Mi Candy...mi bella Candice...-

* * *

Candy...-tierra llamando a William...-dijo sonriente Antón quien trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

Lo siento estaba pensando en Tania...-contesto Will.

En serio, pues es que de seguro la haz de extrañar porque se acaba de ir tu ola perfecta vamos hermano concéntrate o te perderás lo mejor...-dijo Antón.

Si...voy a esperar...-el rubio giro la vista hacia atrás y la miro...parecía como si con el pensamiento la hubiera llamado...estaba ahí sonriente con el cabello suelto que hondeaba con la brisa y ese cuerpo de diosa del Olimpo...

Aguas...-sin más una ola le hizo caer de su tabla Antón estaba riéndose, el había sido el culpable de traerle mala suerte...

Dios...-grito molesto William...mientras el otro rubia se reía a carcajada abierta de su amigo cabezota...

Tomate las cosas en serio William...-dijo Antón mientras se adentraba al mar para tomar la siguiente ola.

El rubio se sumergió un poco para calmar sus pensamientos...

* * *

Dios hasta parece que fue ayer cuando te vimos la ultima vez...estas divina...-comento Metal mientras ella sonreía.

La parejita del año...se ven bien juntos...-dijo con un poco de sorna Fercho el amigo desaliñado de Archie.

Estamos bien...quien van en los primeros lugares...?...-pregunto el castaño.

No es Fercho por si quieres saberlo...un tipo que se llama Steve Kunming...-contesto Metal.

De Hawái...es bueno, me gusta su estilo...-contesto Archie mientras la rubia sentía pesar de que su novio hubiera dejado eso que tanto le gustaba.

Si, la verdad hermano es que creo que ha superado la dinastía Gibson, con eso de que has desparecido como un fantasma y ahora vives como adulto...-contesto con un tanto de molestia ese amigo vividor que tenia.

Lo hice porque era el tiempo para hacerlo...ahora que tenemos un par de días libres creo que es bueno recordar buenos tiempos...-contesto el castaño mientras sonreía y tomaba su tabla para meterse a la playa, Fercho fue detrás de él.

Es bueno verte Candice Murdock...-dijo su amigo de años atrás.

Si, también creo lo mismo Martin Plumee...-

Metal...recuérdalo bien...Metal...no quiero perder mi toque masculino por tus hazañas con mi nombre de cuna...-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Y como van los tatuajes Metal...-

Suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso con el que tengo es más que suficiente...-recordó el pelinegro con dolor.

De verdad, cuéntame como están las cosas por estos rumbos...?...-pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaban sobre las tablas.

Van marchando a paso, lo cierto es que me sorprende mucho Archie, casi nunca lo veo acá un par de veces me lo he encontrado en el centro con un traje algo raro, pero creo que esta convirtiéndose en adulto.

Si...te he de confesar que yo no tenía mucha fe en que el cambiara pero ahora que le miro así...me siento orgullosa de mi hombre...-afirmo ella sonriente.

Creo que también yo me siento orgulloso...jajajaja...-ambos rieron de buena manera...-cuéntame cómo te va en el trabajo...

La verdad es que estoy allá y quiero estar aquí...en cierta parte me arrepiento de haber aceptado tan apresuradamente pero también existen esas oportunidades que no debe dejar uno pasar.-contesto ella seriamente.

Sabes creo que nunca debes de arrepentirte de lo que haces...sea bueno o malo...pero eso te da la sabiduría para seguir adelante...-contesto Metal sonriente.

Esto también lo extraño, tus sabios consejos...-contesto ella.

Me encanta esta playa...-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras tomaba su tabla y entraba a las olas, Metal sonrió y la siguió.

Archie tomo la ola y sin más se lanzo...William se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, le recordó sus mejores momentos...

Sin duda era uno de los campeones...-Ese tipo es bastante bueno verdad...

Si...-contesto el secamente...

Después mirarle apareció una coleta rubia haciendo de las suyas fue inevitable no mirarle caer y no sonreír...-Vamos Candy tienes que equilibrarte...

Lo se...creo que me dolió...-dijo ella sonriente mientras se subía a la tabla...

Te lastimaste algo...-pregunto Archie preocupado.

No...pero es raro tenía mucho que no surfeaba...no me quieres enseñar...-dijo ella melosa mientras sentía los labios de Archie sobre los suyos...le amaba.

* * *

Te amo...-miro William en sus labios y lo cierto es que eso le partió el corazón...como diantres ni siquiera él se lo explicaba pero era así.

Se hundió en la frescura del agua y pensó en su esposa...en sus hijos sonrientes...tenía todo para ser feliz...porque diantres ahora sufría por una desconocida.

Suspiro con desazón una vez más...-es hora de irnos el sol está por salir y no quiero quemarme.

Si...pero no crees que podríamos saludar a Candice, digo después de todo es nuestra compañera...-comento Antón.

No creo que sea prudente ella está con sus amigos...-dijo William en un tono de autoridad.

Si...bueno que tal si nos vamos a comer muero de hambre...-contesto el castaño.

* * *

Candice se monto en otra ola y a lo lejos miro a William...-no te desequilibres...-escucho la voz de Archie mientras trataba de hacerlo bien y después de eso fijo su vista y era el...

Cayo sin más al agua mientras Archie y Metal nadaban rápidamente para ver si ella estaba bien...la miraron salir a duras penas...la verdad es que el castaña sentía que deseaba correr sobre el agua.

Dios...me has dado un gran susto...estas bien?...-pregunto el preocupado.

Lo siento es que no me concentre...creo que es todo por hoy para mí...-dijo ella con pesar la verdad es que podría haber sido peor...

Vamos que no quiero que te lastimes mas...-sin más Archie le ayudo a salir con la ayuda de metal quien arrastro la tabla de la rubia.

Ya que pisaron la arena se sintieron ambos mucho más seguros...-Veamos no tienes nada a simple vista respira hondo y dime si te duele algo.

Así lo hizo la rubia pero la verdad es que solo le ardía la garganta con el buen trago de agua salada que había tomado...-Creo que solo fue el susto.

Por si acaso pues vamos a urgencias...-dijo Metal preocupado.

Vaya porrazo te has dado...-dijo sonriente y nervioso a la vez el gran Fercho ante la mirada de reprobación de Archie.

Pero creo que si hay un problema...ponte de pie...-dijo Metal siendo el mayor de los tres y el que más experiencia sumaba.

La rubia lo hizo pero en el momento que su pie izquierdo toco el piso...vuala...-Dios...me duele...!...-exclamo la rubia.

Siéntate...-ordeno Archie mientras su amigo metal ponía sus manos sobre el pie de la rubia para ver si era solo una simple torcedura.

Creo que solo será el golpe, pero lo mejor será descartar una fractura...iremos a urgencias...-contesto él con cara de enfado...-Candice dime en que estabas pensando si sabes la reglas básicas...concentración es la principal.

La rubia solo se limito a sonreír de nervios...su concentración había desaparecido al mirar al rubio...a William Albert Andrew...ese era el culpable.

* * *

William y Antón entraron al hotel, el tenía que hacer una llamada para saber que estaban haciendo en casa, lo cierto es que no podía negar que su esposa Tanya hacia un excelente trabajo criando a los hijos de ambos.

Antón se sentó en el lobbie mientras William marco...-Hola...- escucho la voz aterciopelada de su esposa.

Hola cariño como estas...?.-

Esperando con ansias tu regreso...como te encuentras...?

Bien...lo cierto es que también quiero volver a casa, como van los chicos con la escuela...

Pues, para serte sincera Shiloh me ha causado un poco de problemas y mas con esto de las matemáticas...de por si nunca he sido muy buena en fracciones, algoritmos y no sé cuanto más.

Siempre has sido en matemáticas solo sabes sumar, restar y dividir que es lo importante, pero no te preocupes en cuanto regrese nos ponemos al corriente...-dijo el dándole la tranquilidad que ella tanto necesitaba.

Está bien...cuando regresas...?...-

Yo creo que en tres días más bueno cuatro con el vuelo estoy de vuelta en casa y tomare la semana que te prometí...-dijo el rubio mientras sabía perfectamente que necesitaba tiempo con su familia en especial con Tanya.

Por cierto quería preguntarte sobre el pedido de Antón...?...-dijo William.

Ya está listo...creo que podría recogerlo en cuanto regresen, seguro que está ahí mirándote esperando respuestas...-dijo Tanya asertiva.

Así es...en ocasiones la insistencia cansa...bueno debo de dejarte salúdame a los chicos y dales un beso de mi parte y otros más para ti...-dijo William mientras Tanya sonreía.

Si...cuídate Will...te amo...-sin más la línea se corto.

Antón le miraba con insistencia...-Está listo tu pedido me dijo Tanya que puedes pasar por él en cuanto regresemos.

Dios...es como si ahora tuviera el destino de mi vida entre mis manos...dime como es que te diste cuenta que Tanya era la mujer indicada...?...-lo cierto es que no comprendía del todo a Antón, en ocasiones amaba a su novia con locura y contaba los minutos para estar a su lado y ahora estaba con dudas.

No debes de dudar...eso es todo...-contesto secamente William.

Te pasa algo Will...?...-

No, creo que me siento un poco cansado lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar...-sin más se levanto y camino hacia a su habitación dejando a Antón pensando en su futuro.

Abrió la puerta y estaba la luz filtrándose por las cortinas...un día precioso donde se sentía más solo que la oscuridad...

En esos momentos donde dudaba recordó algo que le marco de por vida...ahora mismo le tenía así...esos recuerdos imborrables.

_**Inicio de flash back.**_

Pero padre tú debes de entender que yo soy un hombre y debo de resolver este problema...-dijo el rubio.

En serio debes de resolver este problema, se racional William haz cumplido 18 años no puedes hacerte responsable de una mujer de 25 años que dice estar encinta...-dijo molesto su padre.

Es que tú no puedes decidir por mi...-contesto el rubio molesto.

Bien...vamos para que veas quien es esa mujer...-dijo con enfado su padre...-no deseaba que pasaras por esto hijo pero tienes un futuro delante de ti.

William se negaba ante las explicaciones que su padre le trataba de dar...lo cierto es que el estaba ilusionado y dispuesto a todo...hasta a renunciar a su apellido.

Salieron de su casa y se montaron al mercedes que el fiel Ryan siempre manejaba...el estaba con la cabeza hecha un lio.

Llegaron a la biblioteca pública y bajaron del auto...-Toma las llaves del archivo clasificado abre la puerta y espera detrás de ella.

El rubio no quiso preguntar nada...camino a prisa junto a su padre e hizo lo que él dijo...espero por unos instantes y apareció ella.

Ella con su cabello rojizo, con su cuerpo curvilíneo, con esos labios sedosos y esos precioso ojos verde esmeralda...-Bien aquí me tiene.

Así es...tengo el sobre con los resultados del doctor Giber...-sin más Sir William lo abrió y solo escucho un fuerte respiro.

Ahora si quiero saber cómo es que usted pudo engañar al laboratorio me gustaría conoce la historia sórdida de un embarazo fingido...-Albert sintió que la vida se caía frente a sus pies.

El estaba enamorado de esa mujer, la había seducido y había obtenido los placeres de su piel, de su cuerpo, de sus labios...y ahora...

Todo era tan falso...sórdido...doloroso...triste...oscuro...

Una amiga me dio la muestra y todo salió positivo...claro con 5 meses de embarazo...-una puñalada más a su corazón.

Que es lo que quiere...?

Dinero...-fácil una respuesta en un segundo sin pensar.

Bien...sabe no comprendo porque el experimento fue mi hijo, el tiene sentimientos hacia usted...-contesto Sir William con pesar, le dolía que su hijo, su sangre sufriera por una mala mujer.

Hasta la fecha no había comprendido porque William se había separado de Tanya una chica lista, sensible y de su edad, a la que se le notaba le quería.

Albert, es un gran chico...yo espero que el pueda perdonarme...-dijo con un poco de arrepentimiento.

Su arrepentimiento es igual de sincero que cuando dejo a su hija con su esposo y vino aquí a sacar dinero...-Marjoire le miro con cara de asombro cómo es que sabia eso si ella había venido de Norteamérica.

Albert sentía que las piernas le temblaban...una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla, cuantas veces habría sido burlado, cuantas palabras de amor habían sido olvidadas, cuantos besos rechazados...el inexperto...ella una zorra...y todo esos sentimientos atorados.

Quería a Tanya, pero Marjoire era su perdición...era ese fuego que le hacía sentirse vivo y el simplemente le amaba con todo su corazón...pero ahora.

El dinero todo lo puede verdad...tenga este cheque y váyase de mi país...no quiero que se le acerque nunca más a mi hijo porque no sé si responda...-dijo seriamente Sir William.

Yo no espero que me comprenda en esta situación en la que vivo, pero tampoco es quien para juzgarme...sé que su hijo sabrá salir adelante con todo esto.-contesto ella siendo tan imprudente como siempre.

La puerta se abrió y salió Albert ella se quedo ahí sentada petrificada, lo cierto es que no esperaba que él estuviera ahí, no podría negar que ese joven le había hecho vibrar muchas veces.

Toma tu dinero y lárgate de aquí...zorra...-dijo Albert molesto...

No te permito que...-sin más el rubio la tomo del brazo literalmente sacándola a rastras del lugar.

Jamás quiero verte...regresa a Norteamérica y quédate allá por siempre, se la madre que no pudiste ser ahora tienes el dinero suficiente para ser un ejemplo...-sin más la soltó y ella le miro a los ojos.

Ese hombre le daba miedo...no era el dulce Albert...ahora era William, se subió al taxi y partió sin mirar atrás

Albert deseaba que todo fuera mentira y que no doliera tanto...tanto como para desear morir ahí...sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro.

Yo no quería que esto sucediera hijo...-escucho la voz de su padre que no podría reconfortarle en esos momentos.

Lo siento...pero necesito...-sin antes terminar la frase Sir William miro a su hijo correr como nunca antes.

El rubio sentía que el aire le quemaba los pulmones...corría con toda su fuerza sacando ese dolor...esa angustia...esa pena que le carcomía el alma.

Recordó todas esas sonrisas...esas miradas...esos besos...esas caricias...eran muchas imágenes imposibles de borrar...

Llego al lugar donde se ponía en contacto consigo mismo...una verde pradera, un acantilado y el mar...el sol estaba por ponerse era perfecto.

Respiro hondamente y cerró los ojos mientras se derrumbaba en la hierba...se sentó y miro el mar impasible...

Escucho el crujir de unas pisadas...-Hola...

Hola...-

Todo estará bien...-escucho eso como un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón.

_**Fin de flash back...**_

Todo estará bien...pero es difícil decir adiós cuando no quieres hacerlo...cuanto tus palabras no son escuchadas y tus sentimientos son ignorados.

Un adiós con dolor y angustia...con pena y sufrimiento...lleno de palabras y promesas rotas...de mentiras y falsedades...de soledad y oscuridad...

Un doloroso recuerdo acompañado de un adiós.

* * *

Que tal chicas...ahora comprendemos un poco más de la historia de nuestro rubio...espero que les guste el capitulo lo cierto es que nuestro Albert adorado como todos tiene un pasado, un corazón roto no podría ser la excepción...que mal pudiera haberlo consolado como muchas de ustedes...jajaja...!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sonreír y meterle más coco a la historia.

La siguiente semana es de vacaciones por lo de la Semana Santa...hare el mayor esfuerzo por actualizar el lunes y martes, pero si no lo hago no me quieran linchar, ya que el lunes es cumpleaños de mi marido adorado y martes el descansa así que exige su tiempo espero poder subir lo que necesito esos días ya sea o muy temprano o muy tarde I promese...!

Les deseo a todas un excelente fin de semana como saben me es imposible subir capítulos sábado y domingos por la cuestión de ser esposa y ama de casa, pero les mando buenas vibras y que descansen y sonrían y se diviertan...besitos...!


	10. REGRESAR

**CAPITULO 10**

**REGRESAR**

Lo bueno es que solo fue una simple torcedura...pero ahora no creo que sea bueno que fuerces el pie...-dijo Archie dejando a la rubia sobre la cama.

Pero debo de bañarme..-

Si, déjame preparar el baño pondré una silla para que te sea más fácil...-dijo Archie.

Sabes lo que me preocupa es que tendré que reposar y en dos días más tengo que volar...-contesto ella.

Archie sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho...-No soy quien para pedirte que te quedes Candice pero me gustaría mucho que ahora yo cuidara de ti.

La rubia se sintió conmovida por las dulces palabras de Archie...pero ella tenía un compromiso.- Quisiera poder decirte que sí, pero sabes que no podría.

Si...bueno listo...ven a mis brazos amada mía...-La rubia se dio el baño que necesitaba mientras Archie se disponía a preparar algo para comer.

* * *

Pensé que te habrías marchado…?...-dijo Antón mientras tomaba asiento y se disponía a pedir su desayuno.

A donde se supone que debo de marcharme…-

Pues con eso de que te encanta el surf…-afirmo el sonriente mientras el rubio le miraba con cara de what.

Sabes que ayer fuimos y ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de correr a la playa.- contesto Will.

Por cierto quería preguntarte algo…-dijo Antón mientras miraba a la camarera que le servía el café.

Si…-

Sabes algo del anillo de compromiso…-contesto Antón esperando una reacción de enfado y lo cierto es que cada día, a todas horas y en el momento menos oportuno preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Estoy por marcar a casa y preguntarle a Tanya para saber cómo están, además de eso también para cuestionarle por el mentado anillo…espero que si esta mínimo se lo entregues en cuanto lleguemos…-contesto William mientras se levantaba hacia la barra para hacer una llamada…-

Disculpe señorita me permitiría su teléfono necesito hacer una llamada…-la chica de rasgos latinos le miro sin reparo era un tipo encantador eso si con acento extranjero.

Si…será llamada local o internacional…?

Internacional cárguelo a la habitación 403 por favor…- el rubio le miro anotar en la computadora y le entrego el teléfono, marco con prisa de cierta manera deseaba regresar a la tranquilidad que solo la casa y sus hijos podrían darle.

Casa de la familia Andrew…-escucho una voz melodiosa…la de su esposa fiel.

Hola cariño, como estas…?.- le cuestiono el rubio a la castaña que se encontraba sonriente por tan esperada llamada.

Bien, lo cierto es que estoy aquí con ansias de verte te extraño mucho amor…-contesto la castaña.

También yo, cuéntame cómo están los chicos…-

Podría decirte que bien, tu sabes que está cerca el cumpleaños de Scott y no pensaba hacerle nada, ya que siempre te toca estar fuera.- ese sacrificio de dejar siempre a la madre de sus hijos sola a su cargo, le hacía sentirse fatal.

Lo se…la verdad es que he estado pensando en dejar esto de volar para poder dedicarme más a ustedes…-contesto él.

Tanya sabía que William había dejado el Surf porque particularmente a ella y a sus padres no les encantaba mirarle arriesgando la vida en ese deporte, pero ahora quitarle además del surf, el hecho de ser piloto y volar, no sería lo más justo.

Sabes que no puedes dejar de ser piloto porque ese es tu trabajo, yo diseño joyas y tu vuelas una aeronave…-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Lo sé, siempre tan disponible para mi…-contesto el rubio porque en verdad ella era una gran esposa y una gran madre.

Soy la mujer que te ama y quiero que seas feliz, pero espero que cuando regreses me ayudes con Shiloh porque la verdad es que esto de las matemáticas no se me da mucho.

En serio, hasta donde recuerdo eras buena en ello…bueno no como yo…-ambos rieron pues eso de sacar ecuaciones, fracciones y lo demás no se le daba demasiado bien.

Dios que vergüenza, pero lo cierto es que siempre has sido el más listo de los dos…-contesto ella feliz, amaba a su esposo, tenía la vida que siempre deseo y se sentía realizada como mujer.

Bien, pues quiero decirte que tomare una semana para poder estar con ustedes así que te pido que organices la mejor fiesta para nuestro hijo que deseo pasarlo bien…-afirmo el rubio y la verdad es que ellos se lo merecían.

Vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa hasta para mi…pero créeme que los más felices serán los chicos te extrañan mucho…-contesto ella emocionada.

Si, pues bien y quería preguntarte un encargo que me tiene un tanto atareado…-dijo con cara de enfado el rubio mientras que Antón le miraba con atención.

Seguramente es el encargo de Anthony, pues bien confírmale que tengo la pieza lista para entregársela y si gusta puede pasar por ella a la tienda para entregársela, quedo hermosa como la eligió como sabes el Diamante es de la mejor calidad…-contesto la castaña.

Bien, que bueno porque la verdad es que me tenía saturado con eso.

Si me imagino, pero sabes algo como que note un poco rara a Cindy la última vez que vino…-contesto Tanya con un poco de preocupación.

Por qué será…?...-

Me hizo preguntas que me hicieron sentir como si ella estuviera analizando su relación con Antón…-

Como qué clase de preguntas cariño…-dijo Will preocupado pues miraba al joven de su primo enamorado y lo cierto es que no deseaba que le rompieran el corazón.

Me pregunto que si yo me sentía comoda contigo por el hecho de que permanecías tanto tiempo fuera de casa y como es que había hecho para criar a mis hijos técnicamente sola…-el rubio de verdad se sintió mal.

Yo le dije que no estaba sola que aun a la distancia siempre has estado presente y que el tiempo que pasas con nosotros tal vez no sea mucho pero si con mucha calidad.

Es complicado esto de ser piloto pero la verdad es que se requiere de mucho apoyo de una esposa, además mucha seguridad…sé que no he sido el mejor padre mucho menos el mejor esposo pero si de algo estoy seguro cada vez que me marcho de casa es que quiero regresar rápidamente…-contesto William preocupado.

Lo sé, además creo que te amo tanto que podría esperarte una vida William…eso es lo que a ella le falta, tu primo es un gran chico, pero aún es muy joven y aún le falta decidirse bien que es lo que hará.

Sabes que la juventud no está peleada con la madurez Tanya, nosotros nos casamos muy jóvenes y creo que lo hemos hecho bien…al menos hemos tratado, pero se necesita mucho más que solo amor…-contesto el rubio con verdad.

Tienes toda la razón, pero bueno pues le diré la noticia a Scott que se pondrá feliz…-contesto la castaña animada.

Bien, espero que en un par de días más este en casa para festejarle el cumpleaños a mi hijo…-afirmo el rubio.

Perfecto…te amo mi cielo cuídate mucho que te esperamos en casa…-dijo Tanya sonriente.

Lo sé, también les amo…-sin más el rubio colgó el teléfono y pensó en Candice…era como un suplicio estar con esa imagen suya en la memoria.

Tanya suspiro y pensó en el…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Sabe que mal me siento por ti amiga, hasta ahora no comprendo cómo es que sigues tan enamorada de William, dices que es un caballero pero últimamente no se ha comportado contigo como uno.

Lo se Madison pero que hago para no tener este sentimiento que me hace sentirme mal…-contesto ella una joven inexperta.

Mira él es mayor que tu él tiene 18 y tendrá un hijo con esa mujer tu apenas cumplirás los 17 años por dios no quiero verte de terca con ese tipo, sé que Will es buen mozo pero si de verdad él te hubiera amado crees que se hubiera dejado sin pensarlo…-dijo con seguridad Madison su mejor amiga.

Tal vez tienes razón en eso pero no quiero pensar más en ello…sé que soy una tonta en creerle, pero yo le amo…-contesto Tanya con sus nobles sentimientos.

Le amas…tú le amas pero eso basto para retenerlo a tu lado…-contesto con un poco de dolo la rubia.

No…no sirvió de nada el buscaba algo que no podría yo darle en solo unos meses…-

La palabra es como tal sexo…esas americanas siempre abriendo las piernas a cuanto hombre se les aproxima.-dijo con sorna Madison.

Por dios no digas esas cosas…-contesto con mucha vergüenza la castaña.

Vamos amiga, allá afuera hay miles de mujeres no pensante que Will es hombre con sangre en las venas y que por supuesto con un pene que deseara tener sexo…-afirmo la rubia siendo cruel.

Pero yo no fui educada para ser una mujer fácil…-

Es por eso que William no te merece, es por ese pequeño detalle, porque tú eres una dama y te mereces lo mejor no ser la segunda opción…-le había dicho Madison rudamente mientras ella solo le miraba con preocupación…-

**Fin de flash back.**

Que te sucede mamá…-dijo Shiloh viéndola como sumida en sus pensamientos.

Nada mi amor es que me siento contenta, porque les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a tu hermano…-su hija de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana le miro con duda.

Que sorpresa…?...-pregunto Scott, quien era idéntico a ella.

Bien pues su padre me ha dicho que pasara toda la semana con nosotros y que te organice el mejor cumpleaños de todos…el estará presente…-afirmo sonriente Tanya mientras los chicos de 12 y 8 años simplemente no lo creían.

Eso es cierto…-contesto Shiloh.

Porque habría de mentirles…-dijo Tanya mientras buscaba una libreta y una pluma para comenzar a organizar y comprar lo que hiciera falta.

No tendría porque mentirnos mamá Shiloh…-dijo emocionado Scott.

Lo se…entonces en que podemos ayudarte…-contesto la niña de sus ojos.

Bien pues tu y yo pensamos en lo que se ocupa para una fiesta y Scott hará la lista de sus invitados…-dijo Tanya mientras los tres colocaban la mano y gritaban…-Familia Andrew Bridges.

* * *

Esta listo tu encargo y me dice Tanya que puedes pasar por el en cuanto regreses…-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba y en eso llegaba una sonriente Dory.

Hola chicos por lo que veo se me han adelantado en fin que harán el día de hoy…-pregunto la castaña.

Hare algunas compras pendientes y después regresare para dormir…-dijo Antón engullendo otro hotcakes…

Está bien pero no te atragantes…-dijo con asco la castaña…-tu will.

No tenía muchos planes tal vez solo salir a comprar el regalo de Scott y un poco de surf por la tarde…no lo sé…-contesto.

Qué harás que nos preguntas tanto…?...-respondió Antón.

Iré a visitar a Candice ayer hable con ella y se cayó surfeando creo que se lesiono el pie ella dice que no es nada grave, pero por si las dudas…-

Pero se encuentra bien…-dijo Will sin poder ocultar su preocupación, incluso Antón le miro un poco desconcertado mientras Dory solo sonreía.

Está bien, si quieres acompáñame así sirve que la visitamos y vemos que tal se encuentra…-

Pues se encuentra muy bien…-ambos miraron a Antón con cara de en serio no inventes.

Es broma pues, sabemos que Candice pues tiene lo suyo y pues…-William le dio un sope mientras la castaña reía.

Creo que iré contigo…-sin más se levantaron de la mesa mientras que Anthony se sobaba la cabeza que ahora lucía un poco roja por el golpe que se tenía bien merecido.

Está bien yo pago la cuenta…-dijo Antón con voz elevada mientras que el rubio a lo lejos le alzaba la mano en señal de gracias.

Algo más que desee el señor…-pregunto la mesera después de haberle llevado Hotcakes, fruta, café y jugo, el típico desayuno.

Si, quería solicitarte un omelete de dos claras, pan tostado, quiero café y yogurt con fruta…-la chica le miro con cara de en serio.

William subió al auto que había rentado junto con Dory y partieron a la playa.

* * *

No quieres algo más antes de meterme a las olas…-dijo Archie tratando de consentir a su adorada novia.

Estoy bien, además tu sabes que Metal está aquí..-dijo sonriente Candice.

Lo sé, pero quien mejor para cuidarte que yo…-contesto meloso el castaño.

Tienes toda la razón amor, pero mejor ve a divertirte que para eso pediste estos días y quiero verte sobre las olas…-contesto Candice.

Perfecto, hermano te encargo a mi novia y cuidadito con seducirla…-Metal le miro con cara de pocos amigos a lo que le castaño solo sonrió y se marchó hacia la playa.

Bien entonces será el desayuno para dos verdad…te dejo el jugo y la fruta, ahora te traigo lo demás…-dijo metal mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

La rubia miro el mar y suspiro hondamente, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el rubio que le hizo caer de la tabla de manera tan dolorosa.

Hola, hola Candice…-escucho la voz hilarante de Doroty…

Buenos días…-contesto la rubia sorprendida de ver ahí a William.

Buenos días, podemos sentarnos…-dijo el rubio mirando su pie que estaba sobre un banco sin duda hinchado y con vendajes, no dudó un instante en un esguince.

Metal se acercó…-Buenos días, desean ordenar algo más.

Si, podrías traernos otro vaso por favor…deseas acompañarnos a desayunar William…-dijo Candice con propiedad mientras el pelinegro le miro con cara de seriedad.

No, provecho me adelante con Antón, bueno él se quedó terminado con la cocina.-dijo sonriente el rubio mientras Dory asentía con la cabeza.

Dios, esto huele delicioso…-contesto la castaña sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

Si, ya verás que tengo razón en decirte que mi amigo prepara los mejores omeletes de la ciudad…-Metal se retiró brevemente y regreso rápido con otro vaso más mientras entraban un par de chicas.

Con su permiso, Candice si deseas algo más me avisas…-dijo el pelinegro mientras la rubia asentía.

Que te paso por cierto…?...-pregunto Dory para romper el hielo.

Caí mal y mi pie recibió mi peso, el medico dijo que fue un esguince…-contesto ella.

Te llevara un par de semanas para sanar…-contesto el rubio mientras ella le miraba con algo más que no podría explicar.

Dory se levantó…-quiero ir al baño…

Es al fondo a la izquierda tiene una flor en la puerta…-dijo la rubia dejándolos solos.

Podrás regresar…?...-pregunto el rubio.

Si…lo poco que pude aprender de mi madre fue a ser responsable…-afirmo con un poco de dolo la rubia.

Espero que sanes rápidamente, me sentiría mal si no pudieras regresar a Australia…creo que harías falta…-afirmo el rubio mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Dios era tan preciosa con esos ojos color verde como el prado y sus labios color cereza...ahora su piel tostada por el sol…perfecta.

Te sirvo jugo…-dijo la rubia tratando de desviar su atención, era complicado que teniendo a un hombre como Archie ahora de pronto su recuerdo se desvaneciera y solo la figura de William estuviera siempre en su mente…la convivencia diaria…seguramente sería eso.

No gracias, me meteré un rato al mar…-dijo el rubio mirando a las dos chicas que le sonreían descaradamente, algo que no le gustó mucho.

Vaya, esas mujeres no pierden el tiempo verdad William…-escucho la voz de Dory quien tomaba asiento.

Solo creo que son amigables…-contesto el rubio sonriente mirando a todos cayendo sin tregua entre las olas de Florida.

Seguramente eso le gustaría a tu esposa escuchar, que son amigables las americanas, disculpa Candice tu eres Canadiense así que te salvas…-afirmo sonriente Dory.

Lo sé…-contesto la rubia.

Parece que el día pinta para buenas olas…-dijo Metal acercándose con un cesto de pan.

Tu también surfeas…?...-dijo sonriente Dory.

Si, alguna vez participe para campeonatos, solo que conseguir patrocinadores en ocasiones es una lucha, además si le agregas facturas por pagar, pensión alimenticia que dar sin duda no funciona…-contesto el pelinegro sin pensar en lo que decía.

Tu volverás con ella…-dijo Dory mirándole a los ojos, algo que ninguno esperaba en ocasiones esa mujer daba miedo.

Perdón…-dijo Metal con cara de qué demonios hablas.

Si, tu volverás con la madre de tu hija es destino…-afirmo la castaña mientras untaba mantequilla al pan.

Bien, les dejo su pan y vuelvo a la cocina…-sin más el pelinegro salió de ahí, Candice también se preguntó qué demonios había sido todo eso, pues ni ella sabía que tenía una hija.

No me mires así Candy sabes que es de mala educación, además es normal todos tenemos un pasado del que en ocasiones no deseamos hablar, por ejemplo yo era católica y estaba en un compromiso que mis padres había acordado cuando nací…-dijo la castaña.

Es mejor que me marche a la playa, con su permiso…-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se sacaba la playera…dios era el torso desnudo más apetecible que ella hubiera visto…

Una piel dorada con bello en ella, un abdomen plano y marcado….le miro caminar con la tabla y se acercaron esas mujeres a las que les había sonreído.

De solo mirarle sonreírles sintió algo extraño…algo que le hacía sentir incomoda, como con pena, algo en el pecho…no le gustaba eso…serian celos.

Que patética celos de un hombre que tenía esposa e hijos, un matrimonio de más de 10 años que no la hacía en el mundo…pero porque le pasaba eso…

Candice…Candice…oye mujer por favor hazme caso…-dijo Dory haciéndola girar su vista.

Perdón, es que estaba pensado…-La castaña subió su ceja izquierda en señal de si como no…

Que tienes…-

Nada…-contesto la rubia mientras se llevaba un trago de jugo a su boca que estaba amarga por esos sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Hola…hola…una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, como les dije fue el cumpleaños de mi esposo y para colmo, el capítulo que había terminado se me perdió por completo ya no supe bien si guarde la memoria, si la deje en la oficina, total que un caos así que tuve que reescribirlo otra vez…lo bueno es que ahora si lo puedo subir para que lo lean.

Tarde pero sin sueño, muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad es que este capítulo me lo aventé con la música de mecano que muchas sirven para el caso y listo…

Las cosas están cogiendo su rumbo…ya no habrá vueltas y todo está por explotar…dios que ansió que suceda lo que tenga que suceder…bien…pues mañana tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo sin falta…

Les mando besos y que tengan un excelente día mis adoradas lectoras…tks…!


	11. QUE MAS DA

**CAPITULO 11**

**QUE MAS DA**

Celos, me muero de celos y envidia, al ver en la forma en que él te acaricia...Marc Anthony...-contesto Dory mientras sonreía para sí misma era divertido hacer eso de molestar a la gente que casi la mayor parte del tiempo era más ciega que un topo.

Esa canción es rara...quieres algo mas para pedirle a Metal...-contesto la rubia tratando de hacer platica.

No gracias...-dijo la castaña sonriente.

Por cierto, donde esta Anthony...?...-

Él se quedó en el hotel, dijo que haría algunas compras ya tu sabes que ese hombre se la vive pensando solo en su casi prometida…

Vaya, ya se va a comprometer...-contesto la rubia.

No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero el anillo de compromiso ya está listo lo único es que veo que esta dudando...-menciono la castaña mientras Candice sentía como algo raro.

De verdad...pero según siempre el estaba contando los días para comprometerse...-contesto la rubia.

Se suponía, bueno la esposa de Will es diseñadora de joyas y ella le hizo el diseño del anillo así que le dijo a Antón que esta lista, pero escuche que aun esta como indeciso, tal vez conoció a otra chica que le gusto mas...-la rubia le miro con cara de enserio.

Creo que es raro...como mandas a hacer un anillo a una persona y después no quieres entregárselo...-contesto ella con cara de enfado.

Es normal cuando el amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte...-afirmo la castaña.

Tienes razón...-contesto la rubia.

Lo se...pero ahora cuéntame como es que te has lastimado así el pie...-pregunto la castaña.

Me distraje...-

Con qué...?...-contesto la castaña.

No sé...-afirmo Candice sin mirarla.

Y como te ha ido con tu adorado...-pregunto Dory mirándola lo cierto es que ella sabia más de lo que podría decirse o leerse a simple vista.

Bien, lo extrañaba y creo que el también...me ha pedido que renuncie al trabajo que no me marche mas...-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

Y eso es lo que tú quieres hacer...?...-Candice le miro pues sabía que Dorothy era como muy intuitiva.

No...soy una mujer responsable y creo que tengo un compromiso por cumplir...-

Pero eso no es lo que te pregunte Candice...-contesto Dory haciéndola sentir incomoda.

La verdad es que no se que quiero del todo...-

Sabes en ocasiones miramos en los lugares equivocados y en los tiempos escasos, haz las cosas primero como tu las quieres y después como dicen que tienen que ser.- afirmo la castaña.

Es difícil esto de ser adulto...-contesto con media sonrisa la rubia.

Lo es...pero cuando al fin puedes tomar la vida entre tus manos sonríes, te tomas tu tiempo y decides...-contesto la castaña.

Cuando es que tu tuviste ese tiempo para hacer lo que dices...-

Valore cada aspecto de mi vida, introspección...es algo complicado pero no imposible...-contesto Dory.

Creo que tendré que hacer eso...-dijo Candice mirando a William sobre su tabla...adelante de él en las olas Archie con un tanto de gente a su alrededor.

* * *

Y tú eres de...?...-le pregunto Fercho a William quien esperaba con paciencia.

Australia...-

Vaya allá también se hace buen surf...-contesto el castaño sonriente.

Si...muy buen surf...-contesto el rubio mientras se adentraba para poder tomar la siguiente ola...Archie le miro con recelo, mientras se acercaba al castaño.

Quién es ese...?...-

No tengo idea, solo sé que es de Australia…-contesto Fercho mirándole con atención.

William sintió el movimiento de la ola y se apodero de ella...todos le miraba con atención esperando que cayera...pero vaya...

Es bueno ese tío...-dijo Archie mientras el rubio atravesaba la ola como en la vieja escuela.

Me recuerda a tu hermano...-contesto Fercho.

Sabes me parece un tanto familiar...-contesto el castaño, estuvieron ahí un par de olas y después el rubio salió del mar...ante la mirada de recelo del castaño.

Lo dejo pasar sin prestarle importancia pues el estaba ahí para disfrutar de las olas.

* * *

Candice platicaba amenamente con Dory y noto que el agua salpicaba el torso desnudo de William, dios que mujer no le miraría era como un adonis ahí semidesnudo con esa bella sonrisa.

William tomo la toalla que llevaba y se secó…tomando la playera y colocándosela para poder marcharse a hacer sus compras…-Creo que sería bueno irnos.

Si...tengo unas cosas que quiero comprar...-la castaña se levanto y camino hacia William quien tenía ya su ropa seca.

Bueno pues no vamos nos vemos mañana...-dijo el rubio.

Ahí estaré...-contesto Candice.

Está bien...gracias por venir a verme...-contesto la rubia sonriente, si más se marcharon a su tour por las tiendas de recuerdos de Florida.

Qué onda...-dijo Metal mientras se disponía a recoger los platos.

Qué onda...-contesto Candice mientras miraba a su amigo sonreírle.

Y ese quién es...?...-

El piloto a cargo...-contesto sonriente la rubia...-porque la pregunta...?

Nada solo que te mira distinto...-contesto Metal mientras la rubia miraba hacia donde estaba Archie fingiendo no interesarle lo que su amigo decía, pero Martin no era la clase de hombre que se metiera en la vida de los demás.

* * *

Me das dos en talla grande... dijo Dory mientras miraba al rubio en la caja.

Que mas compraras...?...-pregunto Will.

Nada...creo que es todo...-dijo él mientras la castaña le miraba con insistencia.

Tengo algo en la cara...-

Aparte de arrugas...nada...-contesto ella mientras William sonreía de medio lado.

Pregunta lo que quieres...?...-

Te gusta verdad...?...-contesto ella con ansiedad.

Me encanta y más cuando me puedo deslizar por ellas...-contesto el rubio.

Eres siempre tan...olvídalo...-contesto la castaña mientras una chica le entregaba dos playeras.

Pagaron y salieron de ahí...caminaron hacia el auto y partieron al hotel.

* * *

Me siento cansada...-confeso la rubia mientras se sentaba en la sala de su apartamento.

Quieres recostarte...?...-

No...quiero estar contigo ya mañana me tengo que ir, siento un poco feo...-confeso la rubia…-Dime si has ido a la playa de Australia...-

No...la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, estas semanas fuimos a varios países...-dijo Candy mientras su chico se sentaba a su lado.

Te voy a extrañar mucho Candice Murdock...-afirmo el castaño mientras ella se derretía...

La miro a los ojos y la beso...era imposible no ceder ante ese hombre que te miraba con sus preciosos ojos avellana y su sonrisa sincera...

Le tomo del cabello y adoro enredar sus dedos en su cabello sedoso...amaba hacerle el amor sobre el sofá y eso estaba por hacer...

Archie la miro con ansias mientras se sacaba el vestido de suave tela y sus pechos redondos quedaban a la vista...era preciosa...-Dios...eres tan bella...-

Sin más Archie se abalanzo a tomar uno de sus pechos con sus labios y ella gimió ante la suave caricia...dios era como si todo su ser vibrara...

Pero...su vista le jugó una broma...esa persona no era el castaño...era William...cerró los ojos y se concentro en Archie...pero no pudo...

Sintió como sus suaves bragas se deslizaban y el entraba suavemente entre sus pliegues carnosos.

Era una gran sensación pero la fantasía era más fuerte...dios era como si el rubio estuviera ahí para hacerle el amor…

Era un pecado pensar en la piel de otro mientras ese buen hombre que le amaba con todo el corazón se entregaba a ella…pero…pero…

* * *

Tengo todo listo para mañana salir...-dijo el rubio mientras su esposa le escuchaba.

Pues los chicos están felices de que vengas a pasar unos días con nosotros, tengo listo todo para el cumpleaños de Scott...

Y que dice mi hijo de eso...?...-

Esta mas que feliz, me hizo una lista de sus amigos a los que desea invitar y esta bueno súper alegre por eso...-afirmo Tanya sonriente.

Creo que este trabajo a la larga nos trae algunos disgustos...-contesto él.

La verdad es que si...quisiera que tuvieras un trabajo menos demandante, pero sé que tu profesión es digna...-contesto la castaña.

Como la tuya, aunque es complicado tener a una esposa que todo el tiempo este rodeada de joyas preciosas sin evitar no desear un par de ellas...-dijo él con una sonrisa pues Tanya a pesar de tener una vasta cantidad de joyas era muy sencilla.

Es inevitable que vea los diamantes y no quiera algunos de ellos para mí...-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Lo sé cariño, pues listo mañana primero dios estaré yendo a casa y pasaremos un gran cumpleaños con nuestro hijo...-

Te esperamos en casa mi amor...te amo...-dijo feliz Tanya lo cierto es que tenia al mejor hombre del mundo a su lado.

También yo un beso para nuestros chicos...-contesto él mientras colgaba...pensó en Candice una vez mas...

Era casi inevitable tanto así como para ponerse contra la pared y quebrarla a cabezazos...pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla...

* * *

La verdad es que quiero llorar Candice...-dijo Archie un poco sentimental.

Por dios me siento la peor mujer del mundo...-confeso la rubia.

Lo eres por abandonarme...pero tal vez después te arrepientas de marcharte y regreses a mis brazos...-contesto el castaño.

De verdad que eres en ocasiones un adorado...-dijo sonriente la rubia.

Así es...soy irresistible mi amor...por eso es que me amas con locura y pasión...-dijo el mirándole a los ojos...-dime que te portaras bien y no me serás infiel.

Candice se sorprendió un tanto por lo que él decía...no era la clase de chicos que celaran a sus novias y les hicieran la vida imposible...por lo general ella era la celosa porque Archie tenía como ese carisma que podría atraer a más de una mujer casi perfecta.

Lo recordó al conocer a su primer novia de largos cabellos rojos y una clase que pocas pueden presumir.

Como es que dices eso...?...-

No lo sé…creo que ahora que te veo más linda me siento mucho más inseguro, además del pequeño detalle de que estas en Australia y yo en Florida...-menciono el castaño.

Archie me conoces y tú sabes que no soy esa clase de chicas que se deslumbra tan fácilmente...-contesto la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Ese es el problema...te conozco y sé que eres una gran chica y sé que vales lo que pesas en oro, por lo que me da miedo perderte...porque sé que te necesito en mi vida...-afirmo él mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Lo sé mi amor...pero yo siempre trato de hacer lo que es correcto en mi vida estoy a tu lado, me siento feliz y te amo...-dijo ella sellando esas palabras con un beso de amor.

De amor no tenia duda, quería a Archie como a nadie...pero cuando la espinita de la duda entra es imposible sacarla.

Se despidieron entre palabras de amor y un poco de tristeza por la lejanía a la que tendrían que estar separados...

* * *

Te sigue doliendo tu pie...?...-pregunto Dory pues miraba a su amiga como retraída.

Le extraño...-confeso la rubia con los ojos casi al punto del llanto.

Lo sé...creo que es difícil irte a otro país pero veras que las cosas serán mejor de un momento a otro...tal vez después de unos días le veras y hasta de matrimonio te hable...-dijo no del todo convencida Dorothy.

No te vayas al extremo, pero si tengo un poco de molestias...además de este vuelo tan largo...-dijo la rubia mientras Dory se levantaba para atender a algún pasajero.

Hola que tal el pie...?...-pregunto el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Creo que tengo unas punzadas, estoy un poco cansada...-dijo ella.

Soy bueno dando masajes...-contesto él mientras la rubia sonreía...-no es broma...pero no creo que sea el lugar para hacerlo.

Dios...ella se ruborizo y el solo dijo lo que pensó...que mas daba si era lo que necesitaba...ligársela...si...tal vez.

Quieres que te sirva algo...?...-contesto la rubia.

Si, un café por favor y me das una soda de limón para mi compañero...-contesto William.

Está bien...-Candice se levanto e hizo lo suyo, estaba concentrada en eso...pero...sintió a su espalda el cálido aliento de Will.

Dios era preciosa, pero parecía que apoyar el pie no le estaba siendo fácil por lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que levantarse caminar hacia ella y tomarlo entre sus manos.

La sintió tensa...y él estaba deseoso de poseerla en ese mismo lugar...lo cierto es que se estaba limitando no pudo resistirse a oler su nuca.

Pero ese no era el propósito...se inco, ella estaba de espaldas por lo que tomo su pie por detrás y saco su zapato...sus manos comenzaron a darle un suave masaje entre apretones suaves y punzadas un poco dolorosas...

Candice sintió que se derretía...le dolía el pie...punzaba sin cesar...pero ahora William le transmitía un calor que le hacía sentirse más blanda.

Dios...-dijo ella suavemente a lo que el rubio escucho y se sintió excitado por el momento...la verdad es que estaba que ardía de deseo por ella.

Le miro aferrarse con ambas manos a la mesa y supo que lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien...lo cierto es que no podría negar que después de esto el no podría dejarlo por la paz...

La deseaba y le deseaba a pesar de todo, contra todos y solo por su egoísta corazón...no podría pensar en nadie en ese momento más que en él.

Era como música para sus oídos...escuchar gemir por el...tenía que dejar de hacerlo al escuchar unos pasos, la soltó y le puso su tacón mientras se sentaba.

Candice sentía que explotaría...estaba lista y húmeda para el...no era la persona, mucho menos el lugar donde hacerlo...pero.

Que tal William, en que podemos ayudarte...?...-

Nada solo vine por un café y una soda, Candice se está encargando de eso...-afirmo el rubio mientras Dory notaba la tensión sexual en ese lugar.

Bien, tomare un poco de café para unos pasajeros insistentes...ocupas algo Candice...?...-dijo la castaña tratando de mirarla.

Hum...no...nada estoy bien...-contesto la rubia mientras servía como pudo el café, lo cierto es que nunca antes había necesitado tanto temple.

Listo...-contesto la rubia con la voz ronca por lo que había sucedido.

Me pasas unas servilletas...-dijo Dory que estaba atareada mientras servía las tazas y disponía otras cosas en el carrito de servicio.

Si...-contesto la rubia mientras intentaba alcanzar el paquete pero no podía, sintió el cuerpo fuerte de William detrás suyo...muy cerca...para ser preciso rozándole el trasero.

Listo...-dijo el rubio mirándola y dándole un beso en la frente mientras Dory estaba de espaldas sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Que mas da...dale un beso en la frente y listo...se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, adoraba su cara de sorpresa, pero la adoraba mas a ella.

Tomo el café, la soda y se encerró en la cabina...se sentía feliz por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Entonces cuando llegue su papá levantan el letrero...-dijo sonriente Tanya pues el vuelo estaba aterrizando.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, lo cierto es que Candice estaba más que maravillada, su pie parecía casi como nuevo...dolía era un hecho pero podía apoyarlo y bien.

Que harás saliendo además de descansar...?...-pregunto Antón a la rubia.

Descansar...-afirmo ella mientras Dory les alcanzaba...-

Yo hacer el amor toda la noche...que te mejores Candice...-contesto la castaña mientras corría hacia la fila de personas...

Dios que se pasa de descarada...-dijo Antón mientras se apresuraba...-nos vemos...

Candice sonrió por lo menos ellos tendrían con quien llegar, bueno en su caso era al otro lado del océano.

Quieres que te lleve...?...-dijo una voz aterciopelada que le hacía doblar las piernitas.

Tengo un auto esperándome...pero tú tienes...-escucho unos gritos a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que el rubio miraba con atención hacia la sala de pasajeros.

Tanya y los chicos estaban ahí con un letrero que decía Bienvenido...te queremos...era como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza...

Dios...-se dijo así mismo, lo cierto es que se había dado cuenta de las cosas, lo cierto es que estaba filtreando con una mujer que se le estaba colando hasta adentro y no sentía remordimiento por sentir eso que vivía.

Creo que tu familia vino por ti...-contesto Candice secamente y no queriendo mirar, pero era imposible...una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, era linda, sus hijos muy parecidos a ella...celos...eso era lo que sentía...pero aparte de eso un dolor en el estomago.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo...?...-Nos vemos William...

El rubio sonrió por lo que sucedía...no sabía cómo divertirse con eso...hacerle sentir celos con su esposa e hijos...claro el era casado...pero ella era otra cosa.

Camino hacia su familia y ellos le recibieron con abrazos y besos...mientras Candice se perdía entre la gente y la noche.

* * *

Omg...! esto de estar clavado con alguien que resulta no ser lo que quieres en tu vida es por completo complicado, doloroso, extraño y sobre todo frustrante...pobre de nuestra rubia la dejaron como agua para chocolate...lista y caliente...jajajaja!

Lo cierto es que es aqui donde me pregunto como acomodar todo...habra muchas cosas en que pensar y sobre todo en como dejar a todos en un lugar justo...gracias por sus comentarios...aqui sigo intentando escribir algo que mi cabeza loquilla me dice..

Espero que tengan una hermosa tardecita y que descansen...besos...


	12. COMO QUIERAS

**CAPITULO 12**

**COMO QUIERAS**

Dios...te ves tan bronceado sin duda fuiste a la playa verdad...?...-dijo sonriente Tanya mientras se acercaba a él besándolo a los labios.

Sí, creo que hice un poco de surf…-contesto el mientras tomaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos, era tan parecido a su mujer pero también a su padre.

Como te encuentras, ya está listo para el cumpleaños de este fin de semana…?...

Si papá, además todos mis amigos irán a la casa para que les cuentes que se siente volar en el cielo…-contesto sonriente Scott.

Y tú no me saludaras mi amor…-dijo el rubio esperando que Shiloh se acercara ella siempre era reservada, algo que no podía negar había adquirido de él.

Claro papá…-contesto la preadolescente mientras el rubio la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

Les extrañe mucho a todos…-contesto el sonriente mientras deposito en suelo a su hijo y sin querer giro su vista hacia atrás buscando entre la gente a Candice, pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

Vamos que tenemos que llegar antes de que la cena se enfrié y no podremos degustarla…-dijo con insistencia Tanya, pues ellos estaban a más de 30 minutos del aeropuerto.

William cogió la mano de su esposa y caminaron sonrientes hacia el estacionamiento…todo parecía tan igual que siempre, el aroma de su Australia querida, el clima caluroso y el bullicio de la gente.

Tanya le entrego las llaves y ella se montó en la camioneta, abrió el maletero y subió su maleta, el cerro y giro su cabeza…Candice…la miro a lo lejos subirse a un carro bastante peculiar.

Claro era el que su amigo el tacaño, por supuesto ese pelirrojo con cara de cucaracha le había llevado, esperaba que fuera así de seguro como a la camioneta que se subiría…lo cierto es que estaba preocupado.

Un claxon lo saco de sus pensamientos…Antón…-Que onda hermano a donde llegaremos para la fiesta.

Ni porque acabas de bajarte del avión me desconoces….-dijo Albert con sorna.

Tan gracioso como siempre, estarás estos días en tu casa o iras a emprender un viaje entre tú y tu soledad…-contesto el rubiecillo inoportuno, pues sabía que en ocasiones William se perdía en la llanura de Australia, para ir a las reservas.

No…estaré en la casa esta semana completa, mañana vendré a la oficina para decirle a Clark que tendrá que suplirme por lógica estar a tu lado.

Creo que será una semana larga, en fin…nos vemos el sábado para el cumpleaños de mi sobrino.

Te esperamos…-contesto el rubio mientras miraba partir a su primo atolondrado, suspiro hondamente y el escarabajo no estaba por lógica Candice mucho menos…camino hacia la camioneta y se montó en ella.

Todos tienen los cinturones de seguridad…?...-los chicos afirmaron con un grito.

Bien, que les parece si vamos por unas pizzas…-solo escucho la voz de Scott.

Es que como te dije hay una cena en casa esperándonos, Shiloh y yo la preparamos para darte la bienvenida…-

Ni modo amigo comeremos de lo que estas bellas damitas hicieron para nosotros…-contesto el rubio sonriente mientras miraba a su hijo con cara de enfado.

Perfecto no ocupamos nada más…?...-

No, tengo todo en casa fuimos al súper hoy por la mañana para no andar a la carrera el sábado…-dijo Tanya mientras miraba al frente, pues partían rumbo a casa.

* * *

Candice se montó en el pequeño auto con un amargo sabor de boca, lo cierto es que no podría ser ciega y fingir que las cosas simplemente no sucedían.

Respiro hondo y encendió el auto para partir a su morada, puso el GPS, pidiéndole a dios no perderse.

* * *

Listo la maleta está afuera de la camioneta…-dijo sonriente Scott quien le ayudaba a su padre con el equipaje.

Bien, entonces vamos que la cena ha de estar lista en el comedor, entraron a toda prisa mientras Tanya hablaba por teléfono.

Buenas noches señor…-dijo sonriente Marieta la sirvienta.

Que tal ha estado todo por aquí Marietta…?...-

Triste sin usted, pero ahora la señora ha sonreído como nunca lo bueno es que usted ha llegado bien a casa y todo será como siempre…-afirmo la mujer de cabellos canosos.

Bien, todo está listo para cenar…-dijo sonriente Tanya mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Perfecto, déjame lavarme las manos y quitarme el saco para poder cenar…-sin más el rubio entro al baño y se miró en el espejo, era como si esa persona que vivía en esa enorme casa fuera otro.

Se miraba en el espejo pero lo que reflejaba en el estaba vacío, sin alma, sin modo y sin mucho por describir…suspiro hondamente y se quitó el saco, desabrocho la corbata…

Suspiro nuevamente pensado una vez más porque las cosas que antes estaban bien ahora simplemente eran absurdas, como de la noche a la mañana podría desaparecer tu rutina de años.

Se lavó las manos y tomo las cosas saliendo del baño, ahora su familia merecía su tiempo, no sus escasos segundos de lucidez mental.

Papá esta puesto todo para cenar…-dijo sonriente Scott mientras que el rubio colgaba su saco y corbata en el perchero.

Vamos pues a cenar…-sin más los cuatro se reunieron en la mesa y sirvieron los platos sonrientes mientras que Albert miraba a cada uno de ellos.

Tanya siempre pulcra, hermosa y refinada, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle para que su familia pudiera disfrutar del momento que estuvieran reunidos.

Que pasa…-dijo la castaña pues notaba que su esposo estaba como raro.

Nada, solo que tenía un par de semanas que no cenábamos así en familia.

Lo sé, pero disfruta la cena porque nuestra hija hizo el mayor esfuerzo para que la lasagna quedara en su punto…-dijo sonriente su esposa mientras que Shiloh miraba ansiosa a su padre para que le diera el visto bueno.

Bien, vamos a probar este delicioso platillo…-el rubio tomo el tenedor y tomo un poco de pasta, se lo llevo a la boca y no hizo ninguna mueca.

Shiloh sentía que las tripas se le revolvían del estrés que estaba viviendo.

Bien…creo que esto esta…mmm…-Shiloh suspiro con temor…-parece que está hecho por un chef…es lo más rico que he probado en todo el mundo.

Papá…-sonrió la chiquilla de cabellos castaños claros mientras su padre le besaba la cabeza.

Pruébalo Scott te lo recomiendo…-dijo el rubio mientras su hijo así lo hizo.

Bueno…esta rico…-afirmo el niño mientras se disponían todos a cenar, todos estuvieron sonrientes contando sus anécdotas a su papa.

El postre solo una copa de helado y el un cigarrillo…-Despídanse de su papa para poder acostarlos.

Si mamá…-Scott y Shiloh besaron la mejilla del rubio mientras el sonreía.

A descansar…-contesto el feliz de estar en casa, salió de la sala hacia el patio el inmenso océano se miraba de lejos.

Lo cierto es que el gustaba mucho vivir en esa parte…pero ahora no le estaba pasando del todo bien, podría decirse que las cosas con su vida estaban de cabeza gracias a una mujer…-Candice…-dijo el nombre prohibido en un lugar que no era solo de él.

Que pasa Will…?...-escucho una voz melodiosa detrás de él.

De qué…?

Lo que sucede es que te veo como raro, como si estuvieras preocupado de algo…-afirmo ella mirándole con atención,

Se sintió un poco culpable porque en cierta manera estaba siendo grosero con la mujer que no lo merecía…-Lo siento es que me siento un poco agotado y con varios pendientes por resolver mañana.

Iras a la oficina todo el día…?...-menciono la castaña con un dejo de reclamo.

No, estaré solo algunas horas por la ma

* * *

ñana como sabes necesito encontrar quien me supla y sé que cuento con Antón pero no puede hacerlo el solo.

Está bien, espero que no sea todo el día porque los chicos quieren ir a surfear un rato…-afirmo la castaña sin muchas ganas, porque la verdad no es que a ella le fascinara.

Lo hare no te preocupes, que más te hace falta de la fiesta…-

Hummm…nada en si tengo todo Scott ha repartido casi todas las invitaciones, solo me falta ir con tus padres para poder entregársela…-contesto la castaña.

Bueno pues si quieres yo se las llevo, mañana paso con ellos de regreso.-afirmo el apagando el cigarrillo.

Perfecto, pero que te parece si vamos a dormir y me abrazas…-contesto ella dulcemente abrazándolo y besándolo a los labios…esos labios que dulcemente se habían entregado a el hacía tantos años.

* * *

La rubia se miró en el espejo hacía más de una hora que había llegado al lugar donde ahora podría considerar como su segunda casa, pero lo cierto es que nada podría calmar esa inquietud.

Sentía como el pecho le corría rápidamente, sus pulsaciones eran elevadas y sobre todo ese desazón en la boca, era lógico…él era casado.

* * *

El rubio beso con pasión a Tanya pero ante el…Candice…dios santo que esa mujer se le había metido hasta los huesos, la recordaba hasta el momento de hacer el amor con su mujer…como era posible que esto estuviera pasando.

Sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposa sobre su ancha espalda dispuesta, tan entera para el…se hundió en su piel desnuda como tantas veces lo había echo…pero…

No era ella…cerro los ojos e imagino algo que podría ser perverso…malvado…estúpido y sobre todo pecado…deseando a la mujer de otro mientras él tenía en casa a la mujer con la que hacía muchos años se comprometió para amar por una eternidad.

Cerro los ojos y fingió estar en otro lugar con otra persona…Candice.

* * *

Hola como estas Candice…?...-pregunto su jefe.

Bien aquí esperando la junta…-afirmo la rubia tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento.

Me entere que te has lesionado como veo aun sigues un tanto mal cierto…

Si, tuve un esguince me dijo el médico que en dos semanas sanaría con mucho reposo, pero tú sabes que es casi imposible con un trabajo como este…-contesto Candy.

Bien pues tengo un par de buenas nuevas, mi jefe como siempre quiere que los servicios de calidad sean para nuestros clientes la prioridad, me indico que te diera los días que necesitas para poder restablecer tu salud, obviamente se te pagara como normalmente lo hacemos…-dijo Peter ante la cara de incredulidad de la rubia.

Estas seguro de eso…digo yo no me lesiono porque quisiera y creo que antes que nada tengo un compromiso y mi trabajo debe de ser prioridad…-afirmo Candice.

Lo sé, pero en cierta manera creo que lo mejor será que tu aceptes los días que te demos…todos los días me comunicare contigo para ver como evolucionas, pero lo ideal será que vayas al consultorio del médico de la aerolínea.

Ok…entonces voy a consulta y regreso para…

No es necesario Candice, sé que bruce me dirá como va la lesión…así que espero guardes reposo; ahh…por cierto la única condición es de que permanezcas aquí en Australia.

La verdad es que todo parecía demasiado maravilloso…lógicamente ella tendría que estar ahí en el país para los tres días escasos que sin duda tomaría.

Perfecto…gracias…-sin más la rubia se levantó y partió hacia el consultorio médico que estaba algunas calles después del aeropuerto como lo indicaba la tarjeta.

* * *

Peter miraba su pantalla mientras revisaba algunos correos…escucho la puerta abrirse…-Dime como fue todo.

Bien Will, la verdad es que no comprendo bien porque tantas atenciones con la chica nueva…-

Sabes que no me gusta que me cuestiones, pero la verdad es que sería más bien un estorbo…hizo su mayor esfuerzo cuando veníamos de regreso pero le fue casi imposible mantenerse de pie, así que mejor que se recupere…-contesto el rubio.

No hay ningún trasfondo cierto…?...-

Tendría que haberlo Peter…-contesto el rubio mientras el otro negaba.

Por cierto me llego la invitación para la fiesta de mañana…estarás ahí cierto…?...-el rubio tomo asiento.

Estaré es mi hijo, además le hice una promesa porque la verdad con este trabajo tengo poco tiempo para todo, entre ello para mi familia espero que no faltes…-contesto William.

No faltare…entonces Clark tomara el cargo por mientras esta semana espero que no me salgas con que renuncias…-

No…-un tipo de cuerpo atlético y cabello rubio como el de William entro a la oficina.

Que tal…aquí estoy para lo que me necesiten…-afirmo sonriente el chico.

Vaya, vaya hasta que aparece Clarck Andrew…-contesto Peter.

Por dios, digamos que lo mío es Europa no Australia pero a sabiendas de que mi hermano estará ocupado con su familia pues será mejor ayudar…-contesto sonriente el rubio de ojos verde esmeralda.

En verdad consideras que debo de agradecer tu presencia convenenciera…-contesto Will pues siendo el su hermano menor siempre las diferencias de trato eran muchas, por su parte Clark había crecido con todas las comodidades que su tranquilidad le daban.

Porque…simple…mientras él se encargaba de meterse en cuanto lio se podría de adolescente, Clark se entretenía horas en casa haciendo lo que su madre le ordenaba.

Ahora siendo un adulto independiente siempre apegado a su familia de buenas a primeras se puso en plan rebelde asombrando a todos, principalmente a sus padres y más cuando decidió mudarse a Inglaterra para estudiar.

Solo se había abierto paso en el mundo de la aeronáutica…cosa que podría hacerlo sentirse orgulloso como su hermano mayor.

Bien entonces esta semana completa será para poder suplirte tienes el itinerario Peter…-

Si, ten…-contesto el pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada de Will.

Me marcho que tengo cosas aun por hacer…iré con nuestros padres…-

Qué bueno…yo me quedare en el hotel esta semana, cuando me desocupe les marco…-contesto sin más Clark mirando la lista de los lugares a los que viajaría.

* * *

El rubio salió de la oficina hacia el estacionamiento tenia algunas cosas por hacer…-

Creo que todo marcha bien con tu pie…solo tendrás que seguir con las indicaciones que te dio el médico y listo, yo le enviare el parte a Peter para que él se comunique después contigo…-

Está bien…muchas gracias…-contesto Candy mientras se levantaba y caminaba a duras penas hacia el auto, que mala suerte ojala que esos días se los hubieran dado cuando estuvo en Florida, estar con Archie, el mar y su casa.

Albert se percató de la presencia de Candice y no dudo un solo instante para estacionarse detrás de ella, sentía como si el sol le hubiera hecho sentir vivo, bajo del auto aprisa…

Hola…-dijo una voz que hizo girar a la rubia y sentirse nerviosa.

Hola…-contesto ella con sorpresa.

Como vas con tu lesión…?...-pregunto el rubio fingiendo interés.

Pues lentamente avanzando, me han descansado y el medico que dijo que serán unos 4 días como mínimo de completo reposo.

En serio…

Si, lo raro es que me dieron los días en la oficina y pagados…-contesto Candice.

Acéptalos, tal vez la aerolínea considera que eres un buen elemento y será mejor que trabajes sana a enferma…tu sabes que las complicaciones después surgen…-contesto el con una media sonrisa.

Era como tener de frente…el cielo…la pradera y el viento…todo a la vez y que su corazón se sintiera de verdad vivo…

Eso hare, solo que de verdad no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y pues no sé dónde podría encontrar la farmacia…-

Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa dejas el auto y te llevo a donde necesites…-contesto el sonriente ante el leve sonrojo de Candice.

Me daría mucha pena desviarte, seguramente estarás ocupado con tu familia.

No…no tengo problema…-afirmo el al instante sorprendiendo a Candice.

Bien, pues vamos…-contesto ella mientras abría la puerta de su auto y se montaba en él, Albert le cerró la puerta caballerosamente mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Camino rápidamente a su deportivo y espero que ella arrancara, en algunos minutos llegaron a la pequeña casa de la rubia.

Se bajó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta…-Gracias, pero de verdad no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

No…para mí es un placer ayudarte…-confeso el al instante, le ayudo a subirse a su auto y partieron a hacer las diligencias.

Primero necesitas ir a la farmacia…perfecto…-dijo William ante el corazón de la rubia que se derretía lentamente…un par de cuadras y un semáforo les hicieron llegar a la farmacia.

Quisiera estos medicamentos por favor…-dijo con voz apenas audible la rubia, lo cierto es que estaba muy nerviosa.

Permítame un momento…-dijo el tendero.

Que comerás…?...-pregunto el rubio.

La verdad es que no tengo muchas opciones, conoces algún lugar de comidas que tenga servicio a domicilio por la zona…-

Si…podría darte algunos números de teléfono…-contesto el mientras el tendero le daba los medicamentos.

Bien, son entonces 29 dólares…-contesto el señor mientras ella sacaba algunos dólares americanos…

Dios…la casa de cambio…-dijo con pena mirando al rubio.

Tome…-dijo William pagando la cuenta…-Vamos…

Disculpa te pagare lo que pasa es que no cambie los dólares…-dijo con pena la rubia.

Si quieres yo puedo cambiártelos…-contesto el mientras la rubia se subía al coche.

No me mires así, haremos un trato justo como en las casas de cambio…-afirmo William sonriente mientras aceleraba el carro para partir a la casa de la rubia.

Bajaron sin pronunciar palabra, pero la verdad es que ella estaba más que agradecida…-Bien pues quiero darte las gracias la verdad es que no hubiera podido recurrir a alguien más que a Peter.

Si lo se…por cierto ya tienes móvil….

Si…

Podríamos pasarnos los números…-contesto el rubio con el plan de mantenerse en contacto.

Estaría bien, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas en casa…-

En lo absoluto, lo tienes en tu bolso…-contesto el rápidamente.

No…aun no lo abro…-contesto con vergüenza Candice, la verdad es que parecía que vivía en el mundo del mañana.

Me haces pensar que eres nueva en este vecindario…-contesto el rubio sonriente.

Lo se…quieres pasar podría ofrecerte un poco de agua…-contesto ella preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

Sí, pero que tal si te invito a comer una pizza a domicilio…-contesto el mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Está bien…pasa toma asiento como veras la casa esta amueblada lo cierto es que nunca hubiera tenido el tiempo de hacerlo por mí misma…

No te culpo la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos en el cielo…-contesto el mientras se sentaba y ella le entregaba el equipo móvil.

Bien, entonces déjame programarlo y la primer llamada será para pedir nuestra comida…-ella le miro con una sonrisa.

Gracias…-contesto la rubia mientras miraba a William armar en un instante el móvil y en segundos más estaba ordenando pizza.

Te agregue algunos teléfonos más con servicio a domicilio e incluso algunas tiendas que reparten víveres y por supuesto la farmacia…también mi numero…-contesto el con el corazón acelerado.

Gracias por tu ayuda…-contesto Candice mientras sentía que el tiempo estaba pausado y nadie más estaba en el mundo que solo ella con William.

Candice Murdock…apellido escoses…-contesto el rubio.

Es escoses…?...-

No me digas que no lo sabias, bueno mi padre es Escoses conoció a un par de Murdock…tal vez alguno de tu familia…-afirmo el mientras miraba a Candice contrariada.

De verdad…bueno es que en si se poco de mi padre y nunca antes alguien me había dicho que era un apellido escoses, mi madre no dice mucho tampoco así que…-

Es una pena, pero si ocupas mi ayuda con gusto lo hago podría investigarte algo sabes su nombre…-la rubia negó con la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, el timbre sonó anunciando a las pizzas 8 minutes…

Miro levantarse a William y pagar la pizza…era tan guapo…tan varonil…tan único…-Listo…

Sin más la rubia y el comenzaron a comer y a tontear con recuerdos de la infancia y una que otra pregunta sosa.

Bien ahora te toca decirme cómo te llamas…-solto la rubia mientras William le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Es una venganza Candice Murdock…-

Para nada…-contesto ella sonriente mientras lavaba los platos y él estaba secando los que salían.

Bueno mi nombre es un tanto pretencioso…me llamo William Albert Andrew…-dijo el mientras Candice dejaba de lavar algo que le hizo sentirse avergonzado.

Terrible nombre no...-dijo el mientras la rubia terminaba de lavar el ultimo plato.

Para nada, pero me gusta más Albert…-el rubio se quedó petrificado…-podría llamarte Albert.

Creo que si, solo si lo guardas como un secreto…-contesto el con los nervios crispados…la tensión estaba ahí, el sentía que su cuerpo no podría responder, su piel era receptiva, su aliento cálido y su necesidad urgente…

Seco el ultimo plato y ella le miro con esos enormes ojos verdes y el sintió que todo podría detenerse…se acercó a ella y ella a él.

Creo que podrías llamarme como quieras…no tendré problema en ello…-sin más puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza pequeña de Candice y se acercó lentamente…

Demasiado lento para ser verdad…-Albert…

Candice…-sin más sus labios se posaron sobre los tiernos y rojos labios de Candice…el cielo estaba en ese lugar…en ese instante…solo para ellos dos.

* * *

Dios…si!...omg…jajajaja…recién termine el capítulo pero quiero más que solo esto…es complicado porque hay gente que tal vez será herida…pero así es el amor.

Porque el amor no se termina solo se mueve de lugar…

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, en verdad me hacen sentir bien y meterle más coco a la historia, les anexo este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste…Buenas Noches…que descansen…o buenos días, o buenas tardes…besos…!


	13. AMOR PROHIBIDO

**CAPITULO 13**

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Sentir el suave roce de sus labios color cereza, el suave aroma a rosas, la tersura de su piel blanca como la leche…Candice no pudo resistirse a posar sus suaves brazos sobre el ancho cuello de Albert…podría existir algún momento mejor que ese…

El rubio coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura diminuta y con su mano acaricio la suave curvatura de su cuello…estaba volando…flotando…nada existía…no había nadie más que solo ella.

Dios estaba en la gloria…un momento solo con esa mujer que le hacía conectarse con su ser interno…todo valía para el y todo era ella…solo ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, con solo el aroma y el tacto de una piel era suficiente para entrar en contacto con tu alma gemela y aunque te digan que no existe…la encuentras.

Ella era la mujer a la que sin duda amaría…pero…-Dios…-dijo la rubia acalorada, ese beso había sido el único, el mejor, el más especial.

Albert yo…-el rubio solo puso su dedo en esos labios a los que no podría renunciar, él sabía que al entrar ahí no podría salir jamás.

Yo no puedo decirte algo que no sea una mentira Candice y sé que lo que estas sintiendo es lo mismo…lo veo en tus ojos, te siento vibrar ante mí y es lo que estoy viviendo…discúlpame si te ofendo pero si fuera posible yo te amaría toda una vida.

Albert…esto no es posible, tú lo sabes…-dijo Candice mirándole a los ojos.

No me digas lo que no deseo escuchar…-contesto el mirándole.

Que puedo decirte si yo estoy muriendo lentamente y sintiendo una terrible culpa por tener estos sentimientos por un hombre ajeno…-contesto ella mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos verdes.

Dios…esto es más de lo que puedo soportar Candice…yo siento que me quemo por dentro cuando te miro, cuando mis ojos se posan en ti, siento que ardo de celos al verte con él, que algo dentro de mí se carcome de angustia al pensar que algo malo te pasara…son emociones que nunca antes había vivido…pero tu llegaste a mi estúpida vida perfecta para arruinarlo todo y poner mi mundo de cabeza.

La rubia sintió exactamente lo mismo, tenía un novio que la amaba, amigos, una vida en Florida, pero ahora que él estaba ahí era capaz de olvidarse de todo eso y no importaba nada más que solo él estuviera a su lado.

Qué hacer cuando estas a punto de condenarte al pecado, cuando tu paso firme se tambalea entre el mal y el bien, entre lo correcto e incorrecto, entre lo moral e inmoral…

Que le señalaran de mala mujer, de libertina, de inmoral, de cualquiera, de rompe hogares, de mujerzuela, de zorra…mil adjetivos descalificativos para una mujer estúpidamente enamorada de un hombre ajeno.

Albert esto es demasiado, sabes que no es posible aunque me queme por dentro, tú tienes a un esposa a tus hijos, un matrimonio de tantos años…-

Lo se…pero no puedo dejar esto al simple olvido Candice estas dentro de mi…lo lamento pero quiero estar a tu lado…-dijo el seguro de lo que estaba mencionando.

Sus labios estaban ahora sellados por un amor prohibido, un amor señalado, despojado y marcado para la eternidad.

Pero en verdad amar era pecado, que no dijo dios ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo…ahora que al fin tenía lo que más amaba frente a él debía de dejarlo ir porque la gente lo decía, porque el infiel era un pecador, era el malvado del cuento, eso le convertía en un criminal sin corazón.

Tenía una esposa magnifica unos hijos procreados de ese amor que ambos tuvieron…pero ahora…no importaba más.

Albert…no me hagas esto…yo no tengo el derecho de destruir a tu familia por esto que siento por ti, hay miles de razones, de recuerdos, de anécdotas que compartes con ellos…antes de mi eras feliz…-dijo ella con verdad.

Lo sé, antes de ti era feliz, pero ahora estoy completo y créeme que no entendía lo que ser feliz significa…creo que por fin comprendo todo…porque todo lo malo que el ser humano podría hacer se borra, se cura y perdona por solo ese sentimiento tan profundo…amor…-

Amor…cuatro palabras que te ponen entre tantos problemas, disyuntivas, soledad, alegrías, tristezas, recuerdos, anécdotas, noches, días, amaneceres, placeres, sonrisas, lagrimas…era muy complejo.

Albert…-respondió ella susurrando su nombre…lo abrazo sin poder resistirlo, ese aroma tan suyo, esa piel tan calidad, esa presencia única e inigualable, esa paz, ese amor.

Me haces feliz…soy tan feliz a tu lado Candice…-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos y besándola a los labios.

Era lógico que no pudiera negar que se sentía el peor hombre de todos…pero ella lo valía.

* * *

Dime a que se debe esa cara de bobo…-dijo Terrence mirando a su hermano menor.

A la hermosa visita de la mujer más hermosa del mundo…-afirmo el castaño.

Por dios parece que el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando me dijo Eva que estabas como distraído no me lo creí, pero ahora comprendo todo…-contesto Terrence.

Si, la verdad es que he comprendido que quiero que Candice esté a mi lado por todos los días de mi vida…-afirmo sonriente Archie ante la sorpresa de su hermano.

Eso que dices no es un juego…-contesto el castaño.

Lo se…ella es la mujer de mi vida, tiene lo que necesito para ser inmensamente feliz…-afirmo sonriente Archie.

Por lo tanto hablaras con ella y le dirás la verdad cierto…?...-Una excelente pregunta porque aun Candice no sabía que él era una persona con un porvenir holgado, aunque hubiere fingido ser un pordiosero por algunos años.

Creo que es ahí donde la situación se complica un poco…la verdad es que conozco a Candice y sé que ella es un tanto inflexible por así decirlo con las mentiras…-contesto con preocupación el castaño.

Pero porque lo hiciste…?...-

Por idiota, cuando conocí a Candice ella era una mujer muy dolida, sola, apartada, algo raro en ella siempre giraba lo cierto es que era preciosa y ahora más, cuando al fin me la presento Metal me di cuenta de que era más de lo que imaginaba, así que no me fue difícil quererla y mucho menos enamorarme, pero siempre con mis reservas…

Lo echaste a perder todo hermano, si es verdad que a las mujeres no se les debe de dar razones de todo, pero creo que te pasaste un poco…-Archie le miro con cara de niño regañado.

Aunque si ella te ama como dices, te perdonara además es mejor llorar en un mercedez que en un taxi…-afirmo socarronamente Terrence.

Pues no hay punto de comparación hermano pero espero que eso suceda porque si no, podría perder al amor de mi vida…-afirmo el castaño.

* * *

Tienes cara de preocupación Dorothy…-dijo George mirando a su mujer.

Se me nota al caso…-contesto ella con un poco de mofa.

Omite el sarcasmo en casa…que es lo que te preocupa tanto…?...-pregunto el paciente inglés.

Candice Murdock…esa chica me preocupa mucho más de lo que pensé…-contesto la castaña.

Tuviste alguna visión…-algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado un poco pues en ocasiones decía cosas raras de las que se reía un poco pero al pasar los días sucedían, como el color de pintura errónea en casa, un sapo en la alacena, tal vez algunos cangrejos dentro de casa…

No sobre ella, pero algo que la implica y me hace tener como pena y angustia, sabes ella es una chica que ha sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz…no lagrimas…-

Vamos mujer tal vez algo cambie o malinterpretaste algo…-dijo el tratando de consolar a su hermosa y fina dama.

Me abrazas…-el sonrió y ella se hundió en su fuerte pecho.

* * *

Mi amor no ha marcado papá…?...

No, sonó el teléfono pero era Mary…-afirmo Shiloh mientras terminaba de llenar los recuerdos del cumpleaños con dulces.

Está bien, es que le marco al celular y me marca como apagado, espero que no le hubiera pasado nada…-contesto con molestia Tanya pues cuando eso sucedía era porque estaba en la oficina.

Mira mamá como me queda el traje…?...-pregunto Scott mientras ella sonreía.

Eres el Thor más guapo de la historia…-dijo sonriente la castaña mientras su guapetón hijo corría por la sala con su martillo de plástico.

* * *

Nos sentamos entonces…-dijo Candice mientras ambos caminaban hacia la pequeña sala.

Quieres una cerveza…?...-

Tal vez pero no tengo en la nevera…creo que no soy tan buena anfitriona…-contesto Candice.

Así parece, sin cerveza no hay visitas…-contesto el rubio sonriente.

Lo se…Albert yo…-

No digas nada, solo quiero que esto sea a tus pasos…-afirmo el dando por hecho que su relación estaba ahí a pesar de todo.

Es complicado no lo crees…-contesto ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin duda es complicado, pero no imposible…-afirmo él.

Porque…?...-una pregunta que no podría tener la mejor respuesta en ese momento.

Ni yo mismo lo sé…-contesto sonriente el rubio.

Bien, quisiera conocerte más…-dijo ella mirándole.

Bueno que quieres saber de mí…-

Eres hijo único, tienes hermanos…tal vez generalidades…-contesto la rubia mirándole a los ojos, dándose cuenta que era sincero, sus ojos azules como el cielo.

Yo soy el mayor de tres hermanos, de mi sigue Clark que también es piloto y por cierto el me suplirá estos días; él tiene como 30 años y mi hermana menor Elaine de 25 años, está casada…-contesto el rubio.

Vaya, yo tengo dos medios hermanos mas pero no convivo con ellos mucho…-respondió con pena la rubia.

No comprendo cómo no conociste a tu padre…-dijo el rubio tratando de comprender un poco la historia de la mujer que amaba.

La verdad es que tampoco comprendo mucho de todo este embrollo mi madre me ha dicho tan poco que no puedo armar un rompecabezas, lo único que se de mi padre es que su apellido es Murdock, ella siempre ha guardado el secreto de donde está, si está vivo, si está muerto, a donde se marchó…no se más.

Yo podría ayudarte…-contesto el rubio.

Pero no tengo muchos datos…-respondió ella con pesar.

Vamos algo ha de haber alguna foto, alguien que le conoció…-

Bueno mi madre alguna vez recuerdo me dijo que tenía un acento extraño, que era muy parecido a mí de grandes y preciosos ojos verdes, de tez blanca y cabello ondulado y rubio, rubio como los rayos del sol…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Ya no llores mi amor…ten para que ya no llores, no quiero que Brian te grite otra vez…-contesto con miedo, terror en sus ojos Elizabeth.

Es que no es justo…él siempre me dice eso que soy una recogida una huérfana…porque mamá…porque…?...

Tú no eres nada de eso, eres mi hija yo te tuve nueve meses dentro de mí, eres mi preciosa hija…-dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas Elizabeth.

Porque no me quiere Brian…?...Yo que hice mal Mamá…?...-

Nada, tu no haces nada mal eres la mejor hija de todas…-

Cuéntame de mi padre…dime donde esta para irnos con el mamá…-las palabras dulces de una niña de escasos 6 años podrían partirle el corazón a una mujer como ella.

No lo sé hija, tu padre era tan guapo, hablaba con un acento muy agradable tal vez Europeo, era muy parecido a ti de grandes y preciosos ojos verdes, de tez blanca y cabello ondulado y rubio, rubio como los rayos del sol…así igualito a ti.

Mamá y el si me quería…?...-

Te hubiera adorado corazón…-contesto Elizabeth con ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su hija.

_**Fin de Flash back.**_

Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta, al parecer ese hombre les había marcado de por vida…- Es lo que se de mi padre.

Lamento que pasaras por esto Candice…-afirmo el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ya es pasado, pero lo cierto es que si quisiera saber de su procedencia.

Bueno pues creo que podrías tener más información sobre el si tu madre nos diera solo un dato más…-contesto el rubio tratando de acomodar todo.

Cual sería…?...-lo cierto es que Candice no tenía idea de nada, su cabeza durante esos 20 años.

La edad…mira tienes buenas pistas aunque no sabemos su nacionalidad, pero si él no te registró como padre tuyo es porque no estuvo con tu madre.

Si, hasta donde se ellos no vivieron juntos…-contesto ella recordando algunos insultos de Brian hacia su progenitor.

Bien, entonces tú tienes 27 años cierto…?...

26 años (si me equivoco me regañan)…-respondió la rubia.

Vaya, bueno 26 años entonces debe de haber un registro de entrada a Canadá, el sellado del pasaporte de fechas a no mayor de un año tal vez esto suene mal pero podría tu madre solo haber tenido una relación de corto tiempo…-contesto él.

Sí, eso mismo pensé yo y más por el trato que Brian me daba a mí…por ser hija del pecado…-dijo ella con cara de enfado.

Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí para enseñarle lo que un pecador puede hacerle…-contesto el rubio con seriedad…y vaya que daba temor.

Hace algún tiempo hubiera deseado escuchar eso, ahora mi madre al fin se está divorciando de ese tipo…-dijo Candice con tranquilidad.

Eso es bueno, pero lo malo es el tiempo que sufrieron en sus manos…-contesto el rubio con pesar.

Gracias por darme un poco de esperanza…-dijo ella con nervios.

Bien, entonces si el entro al país hace poco más de 26 años, era un hombre joven…cuantos años tiene tu mama…-

Tiene 43 años…-contesto la rubia.

A los 17 años naciste entonces…-ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza…-Bueno entonces es un hombre joven de cabello rubio ondulado, de ojos color verde y extranjero que tal vez viajo a Canadá para trabajo de temporada.

Dios…es como fácil que armaras todo eso en un rato…yo…bueno creerás que soy estúpida, pero lo cierto es que nunca antes había llegado a conclusiones así de rápidas.

Cuando hay algo que te duele no puedes razonarlo tan bien…te ayudare con esto Candice, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…-contesto el con una sonrisa.

Pero no me debes nada…-dijo la rubia mirándole con atención.

Si…me debes esta enorme alegría que siento…-afirmo él.

Dios…todo esto es tan raro, como ficticio...-

Es cierto, así pareciera…pero no lo es…-contesto el rubio mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo…le tomo de la mano y se la beso…-Candice sé que no tengo nada por ofrecerte y tal vez soy un sinvergüenza, pero de corazón quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, quiero estar a tu lado…

Candice cerró los ojos y suspiro…-Me condenare contigo.

Seremos un par de condenados…-afirmo él…-Mañana me será un poco difícil venir contigo, pero hare todo lo posible por pasar el domingo a tu lado.

No te preocupes…yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto ella siendo nueva en esto.

Tampoco sé que decirte yo…pero lo que sí puedo afirmarte es que me tienes loco por ti…-contesto el rubio mirándola con esos preciosos ojos azules.

Albert yo…-sin más la beso a los labios no la dejaría decir que no.

Lo que me importa eres tú…-dijo Albert sonriéndole y abrazándola…-debo marcharme porque tengo un par de cosas pendientes por hacer…te marco en la noche.

Si…está bien…-contesto ella mientras se levantaban del sofá y caminaban hacia la puerta…abrazados…

Me marcho no sin antes decirte que gracias por aceptarme…-sin más le planto un beso en los labios y la abrazo con todas su fuerzas.

Ella le abrió la puerta y le miro partir…se quedó petrificada ahí en la entrada…necesitaba un cigarro…un cigarro para poder entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí parada como ida…lo había besado y había aceptado ser…ser…su amante.

Albert sentía el aire frente a su cara…sentía miedo…mucho miedo de esos sentimientos que le brotaban del pecho, de las palabras incomprensibles que salían a borbotones de su boca, de sus labios…como era posible que todo esto estuviera en su vida.

Cada pensamiento, cada minuto, cada segundo, un recuerdo permanente, un anhelo, una esperanza, un amor, una necesidad…

Respiro hondo y se desconocido como hombre, como esposo, como padre…pero no se arrepentía, podría sentirse atormentado por dejarla ir, porque ella estaba ahí ante el…cerca…para el…suya.

No te dejare ir Candice…no puedo dejarte ir, porque te necesito como el aire para poder respirar…-dijo el mientras el coche corría a 130 kilómetros.

Sonreía como un estúpido…la gente le miraba con rareza…podría el mismo preguntarse si ese hombre era él.

No había sentido en su vida ahora sin ella…sin eso que sentía…no había sentido de nada.

Como sucedió, en que momento, porque, cuando…solo sabía que en su vida no sucedió jamás y era la primera vez que podría decir que conocía el amor…

Si pudiera gritar diría te amo…te amo Candice…-pensó el mientras entraba a la casa de sus padres.

Pensé que no llegaría este hijo mío…-dijo con pesar Marlene.

Exageras tú y Tanya, mira ya llego…-contesto Sir William.

Buenas tardes…-dijo sonriente el rubio…algo que sus padres notaron de inmediato.

Hola que sucede…?...-pregunto su madre.

Tendría que suceder algo madre…toma es la invitación de Scott…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Estas como raro…-dijo ella mientras su padre le miraba con cara de que tramaba algo.

Las vacaciones siempre ponen contento a uno…le has marcado Clark…?...-tenía que desviar un tanto la atención de sus padres.

Eso cabeza hueca de tu hermano que no ha venido a quedarse aquí, te dijo que se quedara en el hotel por una semana…-dijo con molestia Marlene.

Madre tal vez el trae compañía y no desea hacerlo aun tan formal…-dijo el rubio.

Vez que te dije, a lo mejor viene con una chica que es su novia y no desea apresurar las cosas…-contesto Sir William.

Hare como que no escuche lo que han dicho…cómo es posible que ahora las muchachitas decentes hagan eso, antes este tipo de libertinaje no sucedía.

Por dios mujer ahora estamos en pleno 2015, no estamos en épocas de colonización…-contesto Sir William.

En serio que te desconozco…-

Vine a visitarlos no a participar en una discusión…como esta Elaine…-

Bien, ella está ahora en Cairos…-dijo su padre.

En Cairos, vaya que suerte le toco a mi hermana.

No creas que se siente del todo encantada, pero tiene que soportarlo por el trabajo de Sebastián…-menciono Sir William.

La verdad es que lamento no estar con ella en estos momentos de su embarazo…-comento su madre con preocupación.

Por dios madre creo que exageran, además Sebastián es el embajador de Australia, creo que está en un puesto diplomático importante que seguramente le dará las comodidades que ella necesita.

Por supuesto que mi hija se merece eso, imagínate que después de salir de casa donde tenía todo, se fuera a sufrir…que desgracia…-contesto con pena Marlene.

Cálmate querida todo estará bien…cuéntame cómo ha estado la aerolínea…-

Todo marcha bien padre, el trabajo que está haciendo Max es impecable…-contesto el rubio sobre el apoderado legal de la empresa.

Cuando es que tomaras de posesión de tu puesto…?...-le cuestiono su madre, un tema desgastado y por supuesto que le traía muchas discusiones con su madre.

Quedamos en algo la última vez no madre…-dijo el con cara de no me digas más.

Está bien…entonces mañana estaremos ahí para la fiesta de Scott…me da mucho gusto que tomes este tiempo para tu esposa e hijos…-dijo Marlene.

Si verdad…-contesto el rubio ausente, pensando ahora si en ellos…pero Candice…

* * *

La rubia miraba el techo del cuarto y no dejaba de sentirse mal…-mañana le diré que no…que esto no puede ser que no podemos estar juntos y no puede traicionar a su familia…-di ella en voz alta.

Pero al instante se acordó de sus bellos ojos azules y parecía que la idea sin más se desvanecía…Archie…pensó en el pobre Archie…el alma se le carcomía por el error de aceptar ser la amante de alguien.

Dios como era posible, es que ella se estaba volviendo loca…muy loca.

* * *

Hola, pensé que no llegarías…-dijo Tanya en son de reclamo.

Lo siento es que se me hizo tarde en algunas cosas de la oficina y luego pase con mis padres, Clark se quedara en un hotel, ya sabrás como estaba mi madre.

Me comento algo de eso, pero la verdad es que tu hermano se pasa con eso, son sus padres…-dijo ella.

No sé sus razones así que no puedo opinar…-contesto el rubio tomando una manzana.

Sus razones…porque dices eso…seguro una mujer…-dijo Tanya dejando el boceto que estaba haciendo y prestándole atención…la verdad es que se miraba distinto como más guapo.

Tal vez, lo cierto es que no se y no puedo intervenir en eso…como van con la fiesta…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su esposa, lo cierto es que se sentía nervioso.

Que te has hecho…?...-el rubio se quedó con cara de sorpresa, esperaba que no se notara nada que lo delatara.

Nada…porque…?,,,.Tanya se acercó a él y lo abrazo…-es que te ves más guapo que nunca…sin más lo beso.

Albert se sentía raro…muy raro, respondió por cortesía, pero era como besar la mano cuando eres adolescente y quieres aprender a besar…raro…muy raro.

* * *

Que tal…me ha costado mucho este capítulo, sentir esto es complicado cuando tú tienes que poner la emoción de ti en un capitulo, no puedo expresarlo tal vez como quisiera, pero al fin quedo.

Recién voy terminando de escribir, espero que les guste el capítulo como a mí que deje aquí mucho, les agradezco sus comentarios…como saben los fines de semana me es imposible actualizar, pero espero que el lunes si dios quiere suba el capítulo 14 que no tengo ni idea de cómo será.

Espero absorber buenas ideas en mi mente para hacerlo, les quiero mil y les mando muchos besos, que tengan un hermoso fin de semana y tks por leerme…adoradas todas ustedes que me hacen escribir y tener en mente una que otra idea para la próxima historia…besos…


	14. UNO DE NOSOTROS VA A RENDIRSE

**CAPITULO 14**

**UNO DE NOSOTROS VA A RENDIRSE**

Te pasa algo William...-dijo con preocupación Tanya mirándole a los ojos.

Nada, como van con la fiesta...-la castaña le miro con cara de eso me lo has preguntado antes.

Confirmaron su asistencia tus padres...-contesto ella.

Si, ellos vendrán...-afirmo el rubio.

Bien, por cierto quería comentarte que los Rouch nos invitaron a la fiesta de Kevin para el martes por la tarde, será una pool party...-dijo Tanya mientras miraba a su esposo.

Está bien, llevaremos a los chicos...por cierto quería comentarte que tal vez tenga que salir un par de días...solo que tú me digas cuales para tomarlos...-contesto el rubio.

Por ella era bien conocido el amor que William propiciaba a los animales alguna parte de su dinero era destinada a reservas naturales, solo que en su caso no era tan amante de ellos, por lo tanto consideraba en ocasiones peligroso el contacto de los animales con sus hijos.

En serio piensas marcharte a la reserva, si apenas tomaste esta semana para estar con nosotros...-contesto con pena la castaña.

Por eso te estoy diciendo que son dos días, necesito ir porque requieren de mi presencia...-contesto tajante el rubio.

Bien...déjame pensarlo espero que por lo menos sábado y domingo mínimo martes...mmm...repondrás esos días...?

Si pudiera tomar más vacaciones lo haría pero sabes que no es posible...-contesto el rubio.

Jueves y viernes solamente...espero que el sábado estés aquí para llevar a los chicos al cine y hacer algunas compras...-el rubio la miro esperando una explicación...-a Scott no le quedan ya los tenis, Shiloh necesita ropa interior al igual que yo.

Está bien, pero eso lo podemos hacer domingo y lunes...-contesto él.

Tengo un par de trabajos atrasados...-contesto Tanya mientras encendía su computador.

Bien, entonces el sábado estaré aquí...-contesto William mientras caminaba hacia el patio, los chicos estaban haciendo sus deberes vespertinos.

Hola...-dijo Shiloh acercándose a su padre mientras se quitaba los googles.

Hola cariño como vas con esa nado de mariposa...-pregunto Albert.

Es complicado, me canso mucho papá...-respondió la preadolescente.

Bueno, eso quiere decir que si está funcionando...por cierto quería decirte que iré a la reserva un par de días...-menciono él mientras Scott le miraba.

No quieres estar con nosotros papá...-respondió el castaño.

No es eso, como sabes nosotros los Andrew apoyamos mucho a las reservas de Australia, a mi me gustan los animales salvajes, requieren de mi ayuda para poder llevar a cabo un proyecto...-contesto el rubio.

Porque nosotros no podemos ir contigo...?...-dijo Shiloh.

Porque consideramos que es más importante su seguridad y su salud...-respondió el rubio, pues si por él fuera se llevaría a los chicos a todos lados, solo que Tanya era bastante minuciosa con ello.

Además ustedes tienen escuela y su padre ira a la mitad de la nada entre animales salvajes y arriesgándose...-intervino su esposa.

Es necesaria la explicación...-contesto el rubio con molestia porque obviamente los chicos se preocuparían.

Es necesaria, vamos Scott cúbrete y Shiloh regresa con Carol para tu clase...-los dos niños hicieron lo suyo, la verdad es que Albert no tenía mucho por decir pues hasta ese momento los chicos habían crecido sanos, no eran enfermizos y siempre con buenas notas.

Que pasa contigo Willl...?...-pregunto nuevamente su mujer.

No pasa nada mujer, haber dime porque me preguntas tantas veces lo mismo...-contesto el rubio.

Es que te noto como raro...-dijo ella con insistencia ante su evasiva obvia.

Es tu imaginación...bueno es lógico no, estar de vacaciones en plena jornada de labores escolares y además de eso mis hijos con sus jornadas extras.

Lo siento, es que tienen sus programas en la semana...bueno en un par de horas podrías llevar a Scott a la clase de Karate...

Está bien, podría servirme un poco para ver cómo va evolucionando...Shiloh sigue con las clases de ballet...?...-

Te dije que habían operado a su maestra por unos ligamentos, aunque creo que no volverá a dar clases así que estamos ahora buscando una mejor opción para ella.- afirmo Tanya mientras se sentaba en la mesa del jardín.

Creo que vivo separado de ustedes...-afirmo con pena el rubio, era como si ese mundo perfecto de casa ahora podría verlo como lo más superficial del mundo...que cambio.

Querido como que las vacaciones te están afectando un poco qué tal si nadas un rato o te recuestas...-contesto sonriente Tanya.

Si...creo que será lo mejor...-sin más el rubio se levanto y partió a su habitación descansar sería lo mejor...subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Tanya desde hacía muchos años, abrió la puerta de la terraza...

El fresco aire del océano en la preciosa Collaroy Beach...suspiro hondamente y su cabeza no daba de pensar en una sola persona...Candice.

Recordó la dulzura de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos verde, el aroma de pétalos de rosa y su tersa piel...era como otro mundo.

Dios...como no recordarla...ahora que debía de hacer como manejar las cosas con Tanya y sus hijos...que debía de decir...Tanya me enamore de la mujer de mi vida y lo siento pero debo de correr a sus brazos.

Todas esas palabras sonaban falsas y casi inexpresivas...suspiro hondo porque lo cierto es que a pesar de tener frente a él una vida de más de una década estaba a punto de tirar todo a la borda por una ilusión.

Pero qué diantres la mejor ilusión que tenía desde hace tantos años...de pronto había tenido una buena idea...bueno no tan buena.

* * *

Candice miraba el televisor pero sin mirarlo, con sus pensamientos al mil por hora, estaba decidida a decirle a Albert que ella no podría tener ninguna relación con él, por el simple hecho de ser casado y que ella también estaba en una relación de hacía muchos años.

Perder a Archie aun no le era del todo un plan que tuviera en mente...se había maldecido un par de veces por haberse mudado a Australia...si eso no hubiere pasado las cosas simplemente fueran distintas.

suspiro hondamente y pensó en su madre, en los buenos valores que le había inculcado, pero la verdad es que esos sentimientos eran muy fuertes casi inexplicables.

Por más que tratara de encontrar un hilo para jalar pues no lo encontraba...tal vez la distancia...la soledad...la amistad...

Su teléfono celular sonó...se espanto porque no tenia registrado el numero de nadie...bueno si de uno...Albert...

Bueno...-dijo ella con una vocecita casi inaudible.

Hola Candice como estas...-escucho la fuerte voz del rubio detrás del auricular.

Bien...yo quería hablar contigo...-se precipito al hablar.

Lo sé, esta situación es complicada para mi también pero quería invitarte...-contesto Albert.

Invitarte...?...-

Escuche alguna vez que fuiste de safari en África...

Si...la verdad es que fue una experiencia cansada...-contesto la rubia por no decir del todo decepcionante.

Entiendo...el jueves y el viernes tengo que ir a una reserva natural que apoya la aerolínea, pensé que podrías acompañarme...-dijo sin más dejando a Candice con el corazón a mil por hora.

Me encantaría, pero no creo que me den tantos días...-confeso ella casi de inmediato y ruborizándose por ello.

Con la valoración se que te darán más días...-afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Entonces te aviso y veo si puedo ir, además no quisiera ser una molestia para ti...-contesto ella.

No eres una molestia para mi...creo que sería una bendición si aceptaras...-afirmo el rubio deseoso de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Eran tantas emociones para solo una llamada telefónica, ella sabía que uno tendría que rendirse y esa persona seria ella...si se rendía ante los encantos de Albert estaba perdida.

Pero esta vida no se trataba de un ensayo...era una sola vida...una sola...podría perderse en el intento por ser feliz, pero que mas cuando tienes frente a ti la felicidad completa...que haces solo cierras los ojos y la dejas ir por estúpida o simplemente lo aceptas.

Está bien...hare lo posible...-contesto ella con pena.

Perfecto, creo que te veré uno de estos días Candice...te marco...

Si...cuídate...-dijo ella con las pulsaciones aceleradas, el corazón bombeando sangre,

Tu cuídate...te extraño...-sin más el rubio colgó.

* * *

Tanya había entrado al cuarto y le miro hablar por teléfono sonriente...con una expresión calidad en sus ojos y parecía despierto, vivo...hacía mucho que no le miraba así.

Que pasaba con su esposo...hacia un par de horas que había vuelto y parecía otro...no pudo escuchar nada más que un te extraño...

Pero esas platicas con mofa siempre eran dirigidas a su primo Antón quien siempre era insistente en todo...lo aplicaba para el sarcasmo.

A quien extrañas...?...-dijo Tanya sonriéndole y el se sintió fatal...como el peor hombre del mundo...

El rubio se quedo bloqueado...su mente se congelo por un segundo pero la velocidad del comodín apareció...-Anthony...-contesto.

No te dijo cuando ira por el anillo...-el rubio subió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Ese hombre estuvo insistiendo tanto y ahora no quiere comprometerse...que mal...-menciono la castaña.

Son cosas que suceden...el amor no se acaba...-dijo el rubio mientras se callaba al instante.

Solo se mueve de lugar, lo sé...ojala que las cosas entre ambos se aclaren y no tengan más problemas...-dijo Tanya mirando a su esposo.

Bueno pues ahora si me acostare y a descansar...-comento él mientras caminaba a la cama mientras se guardaba el celular en el pantalón.

William...-dijo ella acercándose a la cama.

Mmm.-

Si eso te pasara me lo dirías verdad...?...-dijo con zozobra la castaña.

Ves muchas novelas mujer...-el rubio sentía que el corazón le galopaba rápidamente...era una situación complicada y eso que aun estaba por empezar.

Albert trato de ser fuerte y darles quizás a su familia los mejores días de su vida, se sentía culpable, mal padre, mal esposo, mal hombre...eran muchas cosas en su cabeza atormentándolo.

Así que el sábado siguiente, mirando a su esposa con sus hijos felices, sonrientes, tranquilos, estables...decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

Candice se merecía lo mejor, era una mujer que necesitaba ser feliz, ser la primera mujer en la vida de alguien, no ser repudiada por nadie, deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Y sin duda el tal vez no era esa opción, podría reconocer que había echo las cosas demasiado rápidas, pero lo cierto es que no se arrepentía de ese beso.

Solo esperaba que el tiempo le diera la inteligencia para poder manejar las cosas y sobre todo la fuerza para salir adelante de la mano de la mujer a la que había prometido cuidar y amar hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Eso era lo correcto, tal vez las circunstancias...el tiempo...la soledad...la rutina...todo se mezclaba...todo se mezclaba.

Sonrió como nunca, mimo a sus hijos, agasajo a sus invitados y consistió a su esposa...a su buena esposa...pero.

La imagen dulce de Candice permanecía ahí...esperando por el...

El domingo se levanto cansado...sin ánimos de nada, su esposa incluso pensó que estaba enfermo después de tanto trabajo así que lo cuido todo el día, como solía hacerlo desde siempre...

Se dio un baño y suspiro hondamente...el olor a cobardía traspasaba las paredes...el olor a conformismo era mucho más de lo que pudiera manejar.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en marcarle...tuvo el celular con el todo el día pegado a su pantalón, pero este nunca sonó, el tenia la culpa el había dicho te marco...pero no podía marcarle...

Sudaba en frio, sentía nervios, le dolía el estomago y se sentía molesto de todo, de nada...era más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Albert tienes que animarte...-dijo Tanya al verle como deprimido, hacía mucho tiempo que no le miraba así.

Si, solo es un malestar tal vez por tantas horas vuelo...-dijo el sin poder explicarlo.

Deberías de ir a surfear mañana tal vez te animes un poco...-le miro a sus preciosos ojos azules dandole palabras de aliento.

Lo haré...-contesto el rubio y cerrando los ojos para al fin dormir.

* * *

Candice estaba agotada de tanto pensar y estar a la expectativa, había leído en una blog acerca del infiel y de esas mañas para no ser descubierto...

Lo cierto es que eran cosas tan absurdas que no pudo no reír, sin embargo algo era cierto...no duraba...una infidelidad no duraba más de un año donde la emoción cargada casi siempre de pasión se apagaba al año...

Hacia un par de días que no sabía de el...lo cierto es que era mejor que las cosas se enfriaran y ver lo mejor de lo que vendría.

Estaba decidiendo tener solo una relación superficial con Albert, Archie era el hombre que le esperaba y con el que había compartido varios años importantes de su vida.

Escucho unos pasos en el piso de arriba y la verdad es que se espanto...pero le había dicho en su tiempo Peter que en ocasiones el dueño se quedaba ahí.

Así que suspiro, ya eran las 9 pm y el calor estaba fuerte, pero solo era necesario subirle un poco más al aire acondicionado.

Bien Candice no tienes que precipitarte tal vez solo fue un beso y nada mas...-escucho mas pasos en el piso de arriba y fue inevitable no tener un poco de temor, recordó que todo estaba cerrado así que camino lentamente al refrigerador y saco una limonada que había preparado.

Escucho la máquina para cortar césped...eso le preocupo un poco porque el mantenimiento solo era una vez al mes, el jardín no estaba tan mal...

Se asomo por el ventanal y miro a un tipo de cabello rubio..dios...quien seria...

Se dio la vuelta para buscar la llave...pero le tocaron el vidrio sentía miedo era claro era una mujer sola y tan lejos de su protector.

Ella no se arrimo...tenía miedo...y otra vez tocaron el vidrio...se armo de valor...suspiro hondo...-Candice...

Albert...-dijo ella tomando las llaves...y mirando frente a ella al hombre que tenía su mundo de cabeza...

Hola espero no haberte espantado...-dijo sonriente él mientras la rubia le miraba sorprendida.

La verdad es que si, solo me queda preguntarte que haces aquí...-contesto la rubia.

Nada, esta es mi casa de soltero así que vine a darle el mantenimiento...-afirmo el rubio.

No comprendo mucho...Peter me dijo que esta era una las casas de la aerolínea...-todo de pronto hilo...

Qué pasa...?...-

Tu eres de los dueños de la Aerolínea...-dijo ella en un suspiro.

Yo no exactamente, pero mis padres si...-contesto él mientras Candice comprendía un par de cosillas.

Tú me mandaste al médico...-dijo ella.

Claro, no quería que mi azafata estrella perdiera una pierna o perderla a ella...-dijo el sonriente.

Albert...-sin más el rubio se acerco a ella y era como la química básica...solo tan sencillo...no podría evitar no ser arrastrada por esos momentos de pasión...

El salado de su aroma, la tersura de sus labios firmes, el aroma fuerte e irracional de su hombría...dios...

Ese beso reafirmo para ambos que no era solo un pasión...sus bocas se acoplaban de manera sincera, de manera perfecta, única, sensible...

El tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos y suspiro hondamente deleitándose con sus labios color cereza y su piel tan suave como nubes de algodón.

Dios...-dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada por el deseo...le hacía falta sentirle así de cerca...sabía que no podría forzar las cosas porque apenas era ese el segundo beso en su historial pendiente.

Albert...-respondió ella con la voz entrecortada por el deseo

No sabes cómo me has hecho falta estos días...fueron largos sin ti.

Pero no es lo correcto...pensé que te habías rendido...-contesto ella sin pensarlo.

No podría rendirme...nunca lo haría...cuando el premio eres tu mi dulce Candice...-contesto el rubio.

Dios Albert, no deje de pensarte...de culparme...pero tampoco deje de desearte...-afirmo ella.

Lo sé...porque también paso lo mismo por mi cabeza y nunca perdí la esperanza de tenerte frente a mi...tocar tu suave cabello, impregnarme de tu aroma, sentir el toque de tu tersa piel.

Quería negarme ante esto...-dijo ella con un largo suspiro.

No puedes negarte ante lo que sientes...créeme es más fuerte que la razón...-contesto el perdido en el verde de sus ojos.

Pero el quería mas que solo un beso, quería desnudarla, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y cubrirla con sus brazos, con palabras dulces y sinceras.

Era difícil...-Siento que no puedo soportarlo esta necesidad es más fuerte que yo.

Sé que es verdad...me pasa lo mismo...pero...-

No es aun tiempo...-afirmo él.

No lo sé...-contesto ella mientras el rubio la abrazaba y la besaba lentamente, jugando con la candidez de su boca, mordisqueando la suavidad de sus labios.

La piel de ella se volvió toda una completa emoción...grácil ante el tacto de Albert...todo su cuerpo se erizo por solo sentir sus manos fuertes abarcándola, apoderándose de ella, de su vida, de sus sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver en ese suave capullo donde no había vuelta, el no se detendría y uno de los dos cedería...ella cedería.

Cedería rápidamente...dulcemente...necesariamente...

* * *

Hola...corriendo a subir el capitulo que recien termine...dios que complicado...pobre ALbert es dificil tomar una decision cuando crees que tienes que hacer todo como siempre dicta la sociedad...pero queria esta frase que me mata: Recuerda que solo tienes una vida...esto no es un ensayo general...una frase que te empuja a vivir lo mejor que tienes...a arriesgarte por amor...

Un amor tal vez egoista, condenado, solitario, muchas descripciones absurdas y tal vez hirientes que a los que muchos se arriesgan...asi que uno se arriego...o sera que los se rendiran...que opinan ustedes...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, la verdad es que esta historia esta cada dia mas complicada, mas prohibida, mas pecadora y mas dificil de contar...pero todo sea por amor, me han preguntado cuantos capitulos hare...aun no lo sé...pero espero que lo que dure la historia les guste a ustedes...les deseo un lindo dia, una preciosa tarde y una ensoñadora noche...besos.


	15. AMADA AMANTE

**CAPITULO 15**

**AMADA AMANTE**

Ceder ante la imagen de esa persona que tanto quería y mas cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora.

Se dejo llevar por cada beso, cada suspiro...el rubio la beso con delicadeza su lengua pastosa trataba de cubrir cada espacio de su boca mientras sus manos se apoderaban de la breve espalda de la rubia.

Lo cierto es que el no pararía y ella se rendiría ante esas caricias tan candentes...se sentía ligera como flotando...el rubio la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y camino con ella a la habitación donde ella reposaba.

Era extraño sentir esas emociones y el nerviosismo de la primera vez, cuando las cosas son siempre únicas e inigualables.

La recostó en la suave cama y le miro a los ojos...no pararía y ella solo cerró los ojos atrayéndolo con sus manos para besarlo una vez más.

Lo beso con pasión, con ternura, con amor...mucho amor...demasiado...tanto que le dolía el pecho, el estomago...el alma.

El rubio comenzó a descender lentamente...beso su blanco cuello con un par de besos húmedos y desabotono lentamente su blusa, tuvo que tragar en seco, pues estaba nervioso sus manos temblaban y la verdad es que no se sentía tan seguro de lo que haría.

Los botones cedieron y la piel blanca de Candice le hizo que su sangre corriera como lava entre sus venas...era un precioso sostén color rosa.

Sus manos se deshicieron lentamente de ella mientras la rubia le miraba con expectativa, se mordió el labio esperando algo más.

La miro a los ojos y desabrocho el sostén mientras ella que estaba sentada...le miro con ojos de sorpresa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas...

Tenía pudor...dios...tantos años esperando esto...Albert no podría creer que ahora estaba frente a él, esa mujer que durante tantos años espero, aquel amor que jamás creyó tener.

Sus pezones se irguieron por el contacto con el aire...rosados...ella se recostó mientras el rubio se sacaba la playera.

Y miraba el pecho desnudo de Albert...con una capa fina de bello rubio...era como si sus manos desearan poseer ese pedacito de piel...tan terrenal...tan sexual...tan potente.

El se acerco a la rubia y sonrió mientras le besaba los labios lentamente, su lengua se deslizaba tiernamente por su cuello...sus manos se habían hecho dueños de los senos redondos de la rubia.

Y era imposible no gemir ante la suave caricia de su piel con la firmeza de las grandes manos de Albert...

Ella era perfecta...sus senos eran propios para sus grandes manos...se deslizo hasta ellos y con su lengua como uno...se deslizo lentamente logrando erizar la piel de Candice completamente, chupo lentamente y sus gemidos fueron como música para él.

Era hermoso hacerla vibrar...temblar bajo el...se deslizo con su suave lengua por su cuerpo...recorrió el ombligo...sus manos tomaron la falda y la desabotonaron...el cuerpo de Candice reacciono y cedió.

Albert deslizo la falda mientras sus manos podían acariciar las piernas de su ahora amante...después su mirada se centro en la linda panti color rosa que llevaba...

Era duro, pero trago en seco literalmente como si estuviera a punto de conquistar algo...sus manos osadas parecían tener vida propia y eso hicieron se apoderaron de ellas...deslizándolas con lentitud...

La rubia sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que tal vez no podría hacerlo...pero sin antes responderse a ella misma...el placer inundo su cuerpo...

Albert había puesto su lengua en su centro...en ese lugar más intimo...

El rubio sintió como temblaba y esa música ahora estaba ahí para sus oídos...su sabor era ajeno a todo...era como beber el elixir del amor.

Poco a poco un corazón solitario comprendía muchas cosas...cosas que nunca antes entendió.

La sintió temblar por el...su lengua se movió con más agilidad y soltura logrando que ella se estremeciera desde su ser...

Candice solo cerró los ojos y como nunca antes gimió y gimió...desvaneciéndose...sintió como su cuerpo se abandonaba...se rendía ante el deseo.

El cuerpo de ella estaba ahí frágil, disponible y necesitado de tanto amor...se hundió lentamente en su piel y gimió duramente...-dios ...!..

Efectivamente ahora Albert comprendía todo al fin...todo...amor...pasión...entrega...vida...como si todos estos años hubiera tenido una venda en los ojos y de pronto se cayera ante él.

Las manos de la rubia se apoderaron de ese torso desnudo y rosaron su suave piel recubierta de vello...siguieron por sus hombros desnudos, sus fuertes brazos y su gran espalda.

Era tan distinto recibirlo a el...como si su estrecho cuerpo fuera poco a poco abierto para el...toda su piel brillaba ante la suavidad de la luz, ante la tersura de su piel y el fuerte aroma de hombre de Albert.

Claro que el cielo existía en la tierra y nadie podría decirle ahora lo contrario...se hundió lentamente y con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus movimientos se fueron acelerando con cada penetración que hacia...con sus manos tomo los senos de Candice y acaricio con lentitud mientras le besaba los labios con pasión...era como si dos almas conectaran y solo sus ruidos fueran escuchados.

Sus ruidos cargados de deseo, pasión, gloria, placer...único...único y especial...

Tomo con sus fuertes manos su trasero respingón y lo alzo hundiéndose más en ella...su piel se erizo mas cuando la escucho gemir aun más fuerte y todo termino en un gruñido acompañado de la gloria eterna...

Su amada amante, aquella que no esperaba más que solo estar a su lado, sin importar su estado civil, cuantos pesos en la cartera tendría, sin pedir nada a cambio y a cambio dar todo...

El rubio estaba acostado a su lado...-Estas bien...-

Si...me siento rara...-

También me siento raro...pero tal vez te parezca mentira lo que te diré, nunca antes me había sucedido esto...-contesto él.

Suceder que...?...-pregunto ella con nerviosismo...

Como si esta fuera la primera vez que estuviera con una mujer...así fue...nunca antes había vivido una experiencia así...-dijo él con verdad sintiendo la rubia el acompasado ritmo de su corazón.

Tengo miedo de todo esto Albert...-

No creo que la mejor respuesta sea que también tengo miedo...-dijo él mientras ella solo sonreía.

No es la mejor respuesta...-confeso la rubia.

Lo sé...peco en ocasiones de sincero pero tengo miedo de perderte por que estoy haciendo las cosas mal...-contesto él.

A que te refieres con eso...-dijo ella con un poco de esperanza.

La verdad es que estaba rendido ante esto...me di por vencido y no te había buscado porque comprendí que no te merecías todo este embrollo...pero mi corazón no desistió...-afirmo Albert haciendo de esa una declaración de verdad sincera.

Lo se...creo que fue notorio al no saber de ti por un par de días...pero ahora...-contesto ella cerrando los ojos pues tampoco sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos tan marcados por Albert y mucho menos que hacer con el amor que Archie le había dado todos esos años.

Es difícil, pero de algo estoy por completo seguro...este no es el tipo de vida para mi...para ti...-dijo el sincero.

No comprendo...-contesto la rubia.

No quiero que seas solo una mujer mas...quiero que seas mi mujer y para ello necesito arreglar mi vida...-contesto el seguro de lo que haría, pues no quería ver a sus hijos ni a Tanya sufrir por su culpa.

Yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto...tengo una vida pendiente en Florida como tu aquí en Australia...-

El tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar...-contesto el abrazándola mas fuerte...-tienes hambre como yo.

Si...-contesto ella aprisa pues lo cierto es que estaba por ordenar algo cuando el llego.

Te parece si te invito a cenar, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí...bueno cerca de la playa...-afirmo el sonriente mientras la rubia se giraba para verle a la cara.

Pero no te da miedo que nos vean juntos...-

No tengo por qué...-contesto el haciéndola sentirse mal al instante tal vez todo era mentira y el era un mujeriego cualquiera.

Como dices eso...?...-el rubio noto en la mirada de Candice la duda.

No te preocupes, Australia es grande y donde viven mis hijos esta como a 40 minutos de aquí, digamos que esta zona no es muy transitada por ellos...-afirmo el rubio.

Pero esta casa es tuya no...-contesto ella.

Si...pero esta casa es mía y no de mi familia...un regalo de mi abuelo paterno, mira para que lo comprendas bien...estoy casado por régimen de separación de bienes, tal vez Tanya tiene o posee propiedades que no conozco...ella igual...-confeso él.

Es raro no...-dijo Candice mientras miraba en el verdad.

Si...digamos que sus padres deseaban darle esa seguridad económica a ella y no a mi...tampoco comprendí bien pero ahora me facilita muchas cosas...-contesto el rubio.

Soy nueva en todo esto...-contesto ella refiriéndose a todo.

También lo soy pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento...-contesto el tocando su nariz con su dedo.

Tampoco me arrepiento...-contesto ella.

Bueno pues vayamos que tengo mucha hambre...-el rubio se levanto desnudo sin pudor dejándola ver su bien torneadas nalgas.

Te gusta lo que ves...-dijo el sonriente.

Si...-contesto ella sonriente.

Por cierto creo que nos caería bien un baño en el mar...-ella asintió, mientras el rubio comenzaba a vestirse.

* * *

Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá el reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche y se le había echo un poco extraño que el celular de Albert estuviera fuera del área de servicio, la verdad es que tenia algunos días como raro.

Que pasa mamá...?...-dijo Shiloh mirando a su progenitora.

Nada, porque...?

De verdad, es que pareces preocupada...-contesto su hija de cabellos castaños como ella.

Tu papá no ha marcado pensaba en eso...-confeso Tanya.

Tal vez se quedo con sus amigos surfistas...ya ves que a él parece gustarle mucho eso...-contesto Shiloh dándole un poco de tranquilidad a su mamá.

Está bien, a que bajaste...? -pregunto la castaña.

Por un poco de agua...bueno me voy a acostar buena noches...-Shiloh se acerco a su madre y le beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que en ocasiones Tanya se sentía muy sola en esa enorme casa, sus hijos eran muy despegados de ella, parecía que niños no había en casa eran muy individuales cada uno.

Seria por eso que extrañaba con mucha frecuencia a su esposo...se levanto para poder tomarse un vaso de coñac y encender un cigarro.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y era el...William...-Bueno.

Hola, disculpa por no marcarte antes me quedare aquí en una velada con los compañeros surfistas...-dijo el rubio, lo cierto es que en ocasiones hacia eso.

Estas bien...?...

Si...los chicos se han acostado...?...

Así es...vendrás a dormir...?...-

No lo sé Tanya, pero mañana estaría ahí a primera hora si fuera así...-contesto el rubio.

Está bien...cuídate amor...-dijo la castaña mientras el se sentía el peor hombre del mundo, pero al instante que miro a la rubia...todo desapareció.

Adiós...-sin mas colgó, Tanya sentía que algo raro estaba sucediendo, conocía a William pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algunas cosas no estaban del todo bien.

Suspiro resignada y evito pensar cosas que no eran...camino hacia la cantina y se sirvió ese trago.

* * *

Estoy lista...-contesto Candice sonriente.

Ya lo veo...-dijo el rubio caminado hacia ella abrazándola y besándola...caminaron abrazados hasta salir de la casa, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y ella se subió.

Candice se sentía como en un sueño...se percato de que el anillo de casado que el rubio portaba en su dedo anular no estaba más.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la playa...Candice bajo rápidamente la verdad es que nunca había estado ahí y lógicamente deseaba conocerla.

Esto es tan distinto...-dijo ella mientras sintió como Albert le abrazaba por detrás.

Extrañas mucho Florida...?...-pregunto el sintiéndose un poco celoso de si extrañaba al tipo con el que estaba liada.

Si...a final de cuentas tengo varios años viviendo ahí...-contesto ella.

Me dan celos...-dijo el sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Porque...?...-contesto ella mirando el océano.

Tú tienes un novio y sé que no tengo la mejor posición para reclamar nada, pero siento arder mi corazón y me dan ganas de matar...si piensas en el...-contesto el rubio.

Eres un chiquillo...sé que tengo una vida como tu hecha y debo de decidirme por ti, pues me haces feliz...pero antes de eso creo que veremos cómo sale esta relación...-contesto ella con precaución.

Tienes verdad, tal vez me uses y después me deseches...-contesto el sonriente.

Creo que deliras de hambre...vamos que mis tripas reclaman alimento...-caminaron tomados de la mano por la arena, llegando a un pequeño local donde había muchas personas entre ellos jóvenes de todo el mundo...

Caminaron llamando un poco la atención en especial ella pues de verdad que era linda...tomaron asiento y un chico rápidamente llego...-que tal Will...-

Hola Steve, podríamos ordenarte un par de hamburguesas al estilo Oeste...-dijo el rubio.

Claro hermano, de tomar...?..-

Soda...-contesto a rubia nerviosa entre tanta gente.

Dos sodas de cola...-contesto él.

Sale...en un momento más las traigo...-contesto el chico sonriente.

Te conocen...-dijo la rubia pensativa.

Si...digamos que este negocio era mío...-respondió el rubio, la verdad es que a pesar de aceptar ella estar a su lado con toda su historia pues no le conocía bien.

Creo que cada vistazo que doy me sales con una sorpresa Albert...-afirmo ella sonriente.

Soy un tipo con mucha suerte...cuando estaba en la media concurse un par de veces en el surf, viaje algunas partes pero en si este era el centro de reunión de los surfistas de esa época...así que un amigo que estimo mucho me dijo que no encontraba a quien venderle este negocio que quería mucho...

Tú fuiste su única opción...-contesto ella.

Así es...al principio no supe qué hacer con el después Lion me propuso vender comida no solo cerveza y así fue...nacieron muchas variedades y todo funciono, pero termine por crecer y listo...vendí el negocio de un buen amigo a otro buen amigo mío...-contesto el rubio.

Y aquí seguimos haciendo rock mi hermano...-dijo Lion un tipo bastante atractivo.

Dios que en verdad te pierdes por meses...-dijo Lion mientras el rubio se levantaba y se unían en un fuerte abrazo.

No me imagine encontrarte por aquí...-dijo el sonriente.

Lo sé...estaba en Londres tu sabes esto del divorcio...pero en fin quien es esta hermosa señorita...-dijo el castaño.

Ella es Candice Murdock...mi novia...-contesto el rubio mientras ella le miraba sorprendida.

Demasiado linda para estar con un prosaico como este...dime no te gustaría un tipo así como yo...-la rubia se ruborizo mientras ambos hombres reían a carcajadas.

Lo siento no quería espantarte...déjame ir con la banda...-sin más el castaño partió a ver al grupo que tocaría esa noche.

Tu novia...-dijo Candice sorprendida pues él estaba casado.

Si...eso eres para mi...mi problema es resolverlo lo más rápido posible, Lion es un gran tipo y no hace preguntas de mi vida personal creo que por eso congeniamos tan bien.

Eres raro...-menciono ella mirándole mientras él se acercaba y la besaba a los labios.

Les traigo su orden...-dijo Steve...-ojala sean de su agrado.

Gracias...-respondió el rubio mientras Candice miraba la hamburguesa mas apetitosa de todas...-que tal.

Se ve realmente apetitosa...-comento Candy sonriente.

Así es...-la banda de rock hizo ruido y su vocalista hablo captando la atención de todos.

Buenas noches a todos, hoy abriremos con esta canción que nuestro buen amigo Lion nos obligo...literalmente obligo a tocar...espero que les guste la adaptación...-los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar y la banda comenzó suavemente con la canción I'm not in love, un clásico.

Vaya canción...-dijo Albert sonriente.

Te recuerda algo...?..-

No, pero a Lion que es un romántico empedernido le recuerda muchas cosas...-confeso el rubio.

Vaya...lo bueno es que no hacen preguntas de su vida personal...-contesto ella.

No lo tomes a mal solo que compartimos muchas cosas cuando éramos surfistas, una vez que partí para entrar a la universidad pues quedamos en eso...el se enamoro de una mujer con problemas y ahora lidia aun con eso...

Que mal...-dijo ella pensando qué clase de problemas, pero no era algo que le importara, lo cierto es que la banda tocaba bien, la comida era sabrosa y todo eso le recordaba a Florida...por ende Archie...sin más se le cerró la garganta...era remordimiento de conciencia.

Salieron de ese lugar una hora después...ella deseaba nadar...al igual que Albert...-Vamos...

La rubia sonrió y se quito el vestido que llevaba de suave tela de algodón luciendo un precioso bikini a colores neón...la nueva moda.

El hizo lo mismo quedando solo en los boxers...se tomaron de la mano sonrientes...la playa estaba tranquila...el agua les refresco los sentidos.

Los sentidos que estaban acelerados esa noche una justa noche que les hacía temblar de deseo...

Candice se sumergió el agua salada le envolvía los poros de la piel y se sintió una vez más viva...el rubio se acerco a ella tomándola entre sus brazos...se miraron con solo el reflejo de la luna iluminándoles...

Mi amada amante...-dijo él mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos y se dejaba besar...así era...ella era su amada amante.

* * *

Hola...aquí reportándome...ayer a las 5:40 de la tarde mi maquina se quedo trabada con el capitulo fue terrible que perdí la información y era obvio que no alcanzaría a reescribir todo, lógicamente me morí casi de coraje e hice una rabieta pero no logre hacer mucho con 20 minutos disponibles y todo gracias al nuevo antivirus...llegue con la esperanza de recuperarlo...pero imposible.

En fin lo reescribí nuevamente todo y bingo recién termine el de ayer...no creo que alcance hacer otro...en fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de aquí en adelante ya todo es pecado...pero que pecado no chicas...!

Las cosas se pondrán lindas y terribles a la vez...mi cabecita está pensando a mil por hora, espero que el capitulo les guste y me den ánimos...les deseo un bonito día...besos!


	16. ESTE AMOR QUE NO ESPERABA

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL AMOR QUE NO ESPERABA**

Hemos llegado...-dijo Candice algo cansada.

Lo sé...no me invitaras a pasar...-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Claro...qué más quisiera que te quedaras conmigo...-respondió ella con un tanto de vergüenza.

Si me lo pides lo hare...-dijo él.

No digas eso Albert, se que tienes que marcharte con tu familia...-respondió ella.

No era este amor lo que esperaba Candice...pero eso habla de que eres una gran mujer...y veras que te daré lo mejor que tenga...-dijo el sonriente mientras bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta.

Le tomo la mano y salió del auto...caminaron abrazados mientras el entraba a la casa a su lado...se quedaría y le haría el amor nuevamente...todas las veces que fuera necesarias para soportar la distancia.

Candice abrió los ojos y noto que la cama estaba cálida...pero no estaba en ella Albert...suspiro con resignación mientras estiraba sus músculos del cuerpo...

Se quedo mirando el techo y pensó en la vida que tendría a partir de ahora...era complicado sin duda, tal vez sería honesta con Archie y le diría que su relación no podría llevarse a la distancia...

Pero...también tenía miedo que las cosas con Albert ni funcionara y era cierto, se conocían solo superficialmente, no identificaba como el reaccionaba ante sus emociones, no sabía ni siquiera cuando era su cumpleaños, cuál era su color favorito o su comida predilecta...

Eran situaciones que con el paso del tiempo y una relación estable te da...la convivencia diaria sería sin duda pues mucho más profunda a como estaban llevándola.

Seria facial estar juntos cuando tu estas en el mismo trabajo pero y entonces como resultaría después...estar afligida no era una buena opción.

Tenía una conciencia y por ende sabia que hacia mal en estar al lado de un hombre con un compromiso tan serio como el matrimonio...pero...

* * *

Hola...pensé que llegarías anoche...-dijo Tanya mirando al rubio salir de la ducha.

No pude me encontré con un viejo amigo...-contesto el siendo seco en su respuesta.

Te la pasaste bien...?...- dijo ella abrazándolo...le amaba y más cuando su torso estaba desnudo.

Si...solo que tengo un poco de sueño...bueno que haremos el día de hoy...-dijo el rubio pues al día siguiente se marcharía a la reserva.

Nada en especial...tal vez estar desnudos en la cama todo el día...-dijo melosa la castaña algo que no le gusto del todo a Albert para su fortuna la puerta sonó.

En lo que se distrajo Tanya, el rubio se puso una playera y unas sandalias...hacía un calor del demonio.

Mamá creo que se cancelaron las clases...-dijo Shiloh.

Que mal...-contesto con decepción Tanya mientras abría la puerta y Albert salía de la habitación rápidamente.

Buen día cariño...pues acompáñame a desayunar...-contesto él mientras la pequeña le abrazaba y bajaban las escaleras...Tanya suspiro con resignación y camino hacia el vestidor.

Oye papá y porque no me llevas mañana contigo...?...

Tienes escuela Shiloh...-contesto él.

Es cierto, lo que pasa es que mi maestra está embarazada y pues creo que se sintió mal o algo así...-contesto Shiloh.

Está bien...pero no me parece que los regresen a casa sin previo aviso...-contesto él, aunque a ciencia cierta tener un colegio como ese valía oro, pues recogían y regresaban a los chicos a casa, tenían actividades extra y buenos alimentos.

Scott no corrió con la misma suerte que tu verdad...-dijo él.

No, quería decirte si me puedes ayudar con algunas cosas que no entendí de matemáticas...-

Si...solo desayunemos y empezamos después...-Marieta les sirvió el desayuno.

* * *

La rubia entro a la oficina de Peter con las nuevas indicaciones...-Creo que te aventaras unas buenas vacaciones.

Ni tanto...la verdad es que me hubiera gustado estar en Florida mínimo para estar en mi casa...-contesto ella tratando de sonar normal.

En eso tienes razón, pero no te gusta donde vives...-contesto él.

No es eso...creo que la gente a final de cuentas se extraña y pues yo podía ver el océano...ahora...-

Solo ves calles...lo comprendo podría arreglarte el cambio a otra casa...-comento el pelirrojo.

No lo creo necesario...tengo que adaptarme con lo que me toco vivir...-afirmo ella.

Hola...soy Clark...tu eres...-dijo el hermano del rubio levantándose de la silla.

Soy Candice Murdock...-contesto ella mientras se estrechaban la mano y Peter se rascaba la cabeza pues cuando ella entro no los presento.

Ya ves que este es tan malo para presentar gente como para aumentar sueldos...-contesto el rubio sonriente, se parecían y mucho, la diferencia física eran mínimas...pero a la vez enormes.

Lo sé...-contesto ella aun con la mano del rubio sosteniendo la suya.

Devuélvele su mano no...-dijo Pet.

Perdón...por cierto ella es la azafata que esta de incapacidad o algo así...-

Así es...se lesiono al caer de una tabla de surf...-afirmo el pelirrojo mientras leía con atención la nueva receta que el médico le había dado.

Vaya, cuando te reintegras a trabajar...?...-

Creo que el martes...-contesto la rubia y lógicamente sabia que el chico estaba coqueteando con ella.

Espero que me toque volar un día de estos conmigo...-dijo el sonriente.

Tal vez, bueno en caso de que no regrese William...-afirmo ella sonriente.

Pero regresara, bueno creo que sería todo...-contesto Peter.

Tan pronto la sacas de aquí...-Pet le miro con cara de enfado.

Por dios tiene novio verdad Candice...-dijo el pelirrojo.

Si...-contesto ella pues la verdad es que la situación le estaba incomodando de mas.

Que mal...bueno que estés bien...-sin más la rubia sonrió y salió de ahí.

Que se supone que haces...?...-menciono Peter mirando a uno de los accionistas con cara de enfado.

Vamos solo estaba jugando, pero la verdad es que Antón se quedo corto al decir que era linda...es perfecta...además si el novio esta en Florida y nosotros en Australia.-contesto el

No hagas que corra, me costó mucho para poder que se quedara con todo este lio que armo esa tal Mitchell...-contesto el pelirrojo.

Bueno mi hermano debería de estar feliz de ser el símbolo sexual de Aerolíneas Australia...-dijo el rubio mientras sus manos abrían mostrando un anuncio.

Dile eso a tu cuñada Tanya...-contesto Peter.

La verdad es que no justifico a mi hermano pero aun no comprendo es como termino casado con ella.-afirmo el rubio.

Porque lo dices...?...-

Matrimonios concertados...eso fue lo que le paso a él...-dijo con pena Clark.

Es por eso que tu...

Salí corriendo de aquí...bueno la cuestión es que mi hermano era novio de ella a un inicio por mero amor, pero la gente cambia y obviamente los intereses son distintos.

No comprendo nada...-contesto Peter quien era amigo de la familia mas no conocía mucho sobre la historia de Albert.

Es un embrollo...pero creo que mi hermano se conformo...-contesto él.

Tanya considero que es una mujer fantástica, tiene unos hijos muy bien educados, correctos y agradables...-afirmo él.

Todos sabemos que Tanya es una gran chica que se merece lo mejor y ese mejor resulta ser mi hermano...pero en ocasiones hay cosas como lo que sucedió con la loca esa que te proporcionan nerviosismo y te das cuenta de que no todo es perfecto...-afirmo Clark.

Si, cuando esa chica se enamoro de tu hermano la verdad es que nos hizo la vida imposible a todos y mas a él, pero todo quedo aclarado, es por eso que me solicitaron que la gente que contratáramos pues estuviera bien filtrada.

Para que Tanya no sufriera...esa fue mi madre verdad...-

Algo así...en fin...es por eso que le pedí un par de favores a alguien que me los debía y Candice llego a la aerolínea espero que dure más tiempo...-confeso el pelirrojo.

Es muy linda, no has pensado que tal vez ella levante pasiones en más de uno...-dijo el rubio.

No lo dude ni un segundo pero lo que quiero es que no moleste a tu hermano...-contesto Peter mientras Clark se ría a carcajadas.

Que te causa gracia...?...-

A ti se te olvida que mi hermano es hombre con sangre en las venas...-afirmo sonriente Clark.

No se me olvida...solo que hay cosas que no suceden más que en la cabeza enferma de algunos...-contesto el pelirrojo mientras Clark solo sonreía.

* * *

La rubia llego a casa y de verdad que hacía calor...comenzaría a empacar las cosas para poder hacer la travesía que el rubio le había dicho...solo se pregunto que podría en si llevar.

Se sentó frente a su lap top y miro los mensajes de Archie...- _La verdad es que se me ha hecho eterna la espera para volver a tenerte a mi lado...espero que prontos vuelvas a casa...te extraño_...

La rubia se sentía pésima persona, era lógico el estaba enamorado de ella era su pareja, su mujer...pero...

_Cuando regreses quiero que hablemos bien...creo que es tiempo de que tomemos decisiones...-_Candice releyó el mensaje y se sintió mal...como una opresión en el pecho...sería que el quería terminar la relación.

Era lógico pues ella en Australia viajando casi todo el tiempo, Archivald era un chico atractivo y además de eso una buena persona...que emociones tan raras...sabía que le dolía pensar en terminar...pero Albert...pero su esposa...todo un lio.

El celular comenzó a sonar...era Albert...-Bueno.

Como está la mujer más hermosa del mundo...-dijo el sonriente mirando el océano.

Aquí pensando en que llevar...-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta corrediza para que entrara el aire.

Te dije que compraremos algo para que no te hagas bolas trata de llevar lo básico, pijama, ropa interior...-dijo el quedándose de pronto callado, pues Tanya se estaba acercando.

Albert...Albert...-dijo ella mientras la llamada se cortaba.

* * *

Con quien hablas...?...-pregunto ella sonriente buscando a su esposo.

Con Peter...cosas de trabajo...-contesto él.

Oye y cuantos días se quedara Clark, me dijo tu mamá que tal vez se quedaría de manera indefinida...-dijo ella sentándose a un lado del Albert.

La verdad es que se sentía una pésima persona...no podía siquiera besarla y tratarla como se lo merecía...esa mujer a la que había prometido lo mejor del mundo.

Aun no lo sé, la verdad es que mi hermano es un tanto impredecible...-contesto él con verdad.

Amor y has pensado que tal vez si él se queda tú puedas al fin hacerte cargo del manejo de finanzas y no volar con tanta regularidad...-menciono ella con la esperanza de que William pasara más tiempo con ella y sus hijos.

La verdad es que no lo creo...-afirmo el secamente.

Bien...en todo caso seguiremos con nuestra rutina...-afirmo ella separándose un poco de su esposo.

Que quieres decir...?...-

Quiero decir que siempre estás tan ocupado que las pocas horas que tienes disponibles prefieres estar con otras personas que conmigo...-el rubio se sorprendió por el reclamo que ella le hacía, Tanya claro que tenía su carácter y en ocasiones chocaban.

Tanya sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso viajando también requiero tiempo para mí...-afirmo él.

Lo sé, pero porque no pones un fin a tantas salidas los chicos crecen te estás perdiendo muchas cosas pronto nuestra hija será adolescente y necesitare de tu presencia, has pensado en tu salud...no quiero envejecer sola...-dijo ella un tanto melodramática con 33 años.

Creo que estas exagerando un poco...-un par de palabras eso de verdad encabritaba a Tanya ella era la única que peleaba.

Es por demás contigo William, parece que tienes agua en las venas...no comprendes que estamos muy separados últimamente...es cansado siempre estar sola...tal vez cuando alguien aparezca en mi camino...

Serás feliz...-dijo el dejando a la castaña callada, siempre ella peleaba el rubio le daba por su lado, la abrazaba, le pedía perdón y la besaba para hacerle el amor por días.

Ahora mismo sentía que algo estaba mal...ese no era su esposo era como otro hombre en su piel...que le sucedía.

Como que seré feliz...?...-dijo sorprendida.

Si alguien aparece en tu rumbo y te da el amor que mereces yo no soy quién para decir nadie Tanya, tienes mucha razón en reclamar todo lo que dices, pero yo no puedo dejar de hacer las cosas que tanto disfruto...discúlpame...-sin más se levanto y camino hacia la casa.

Ella se quedo ahí petrificada mirando el mar...dios era como si técnicamente estuviera lanzándola a brazos de otro...como es que había sucedido.

La rubia se quedo sorprendida un tanto que es lo que habría pasado...dios...qué tal si su esposa le había descubierto y ahora mismo estaban discutiendo.

El corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho mientras caminaba detrás de su esposo...necesitaba explicaciones...

William...William...Albert...-el rubio se giro y la miro con seriedad.

No me gusta que me llames Albert...-afirmo tajante.

Que es lo que te pasa...?...-

No lo se...dime tu qué es lo que pasa contigo, parece que me estas espiando, siguiendo, que sucede...?...-respondió el serio.

Querer tu atención y estar contigo...pero creo que dije cosas que no eran...-afirmo ella admitiendo su error.

Sé que eres una buena mujer y estoy seguro de que habrá personas muy interesadas en hacerte feliz...por ejemplo Jacob...-ella abrió los ojos intensamente sorprendida por el...estaba celoso.

Sabes que no es así, eres mi esposo y te amo...-

Pero no comparto contigo más que la cama dos veces al mes Tanya...lo siento tengo que salirme de aquí porque no quiero discutir y decir cosas que nos lastimen a los dos...-contesto él mientras la castaña prefería callar.

Como era que las cosas habían llegado a ese limite...como es que eso pasaba...?...le miro subir muy enojado y la verdad es que ella se sentía mas sola que un perro, pero conocía a William y no podría negar que era un maldito egoísta con su familia.

Camino deprisa subiendo las escaleras literalmente corriendo...entro a la recamara donde el preparaba las maletas...-huyes...

No huyo simplemente no tiene sentido pelear en mis vacaciones...-contesto el molesto de verdad.

Tus vacaciones y donde quedamos nosotros...-contesto la castaña molesta por su actitud.

Tanya solo son dos días fuera el fin de semana completo lo pasare aquí...-dijo él con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

Eres tan egoísta...que ni siquiera puedes estar a mi lado...-respondió la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

No soy egoísta, si lo fuera desde hace muchos años no estaríamos juntos...-ella se quedo callada y el solo siguió empacando...listo lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos sabían que él trabajaba de mas, no descansaba y sobraban pretextos para todo y nada.

Lo siento no quiero hacerte sentir mal...sal con tus amigas llámale a Nicole para que se encargue de los chicos creo que también necesitas más tiempo para ti...disculpa por no ser el mejor marido...-

Tienes razón...-sin más la castaña salió de la habitación no podría reaccionar de una manera en ese momento lógica pero sin duda lo que William decía era cierto.

El rubio se sentía mal pero las cosas habían estado tan disfrazadas por el que ahora era el momento oportuno para que se diera cuenta de que las cosas no estaban nada bien...

Cerro la maleta y salió con ella de la mano, miro a Tanya en el jardín mientras respiraba hondamente no quería verla sufrir la quería mucho, era la madre de sus hijos y su esposa...pero.

Tanya miro el mar y sus lagrimas salieron...ella sabía perfectamente que su matrimonio no era el perfecto que todos creían, con un esposo casi siempre ausente o en eventos de la vida salvaje...tomo el teléfono y le marco a Nicole para que viniera a cuidar a los chicos...saldría esa noche.

El rubio se monto a su jeep y partió con Candice...estaba molesto, dolido y cansado...muy cansado.

* * *

Candice miraba el televisor...escucho un auto estacionarse pero no presto mucha atención...sonó la puerta...

Albert...-dijo sorprendida mirando al rubio...-que paso...?

Nada en general...

Peleaste con ella verdad...?...-se sentía muy culpable de lo que estaba pasando en la vida de William.

No es tu culpa discutimos por lo obvio...-Candice se sentía nerviosa...-

No te comprendo bien lo que dices...-el solo se acerco para abrazarla le hacía tanta falta sentirla cerca...hundió su cabeza en el espejo cabello rubio de chinos alborotados.

Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes el cabello más hermoso...-contesto él mientras el aroma a rosas inundaba su ser.

Nunca antes...pero gracias por decirlo por primera vez...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Gracias a dios ahora estas a mi lado para darme fuerza y salir de todo esto...la verdad es que este amor que me das está creciendo como el fuego y me siento feliz contigo...

Albert...aunque sea una cualquiera...-contesto ella diciendo lo que sentía.

No eres una cualquiera...eres mi Candice...no me importa lo que los demás digan solo me importas...-contesto el rubio.

Yo no quiero que tengas problemas...-

Los tendré y no me importa porque sé que es una decisión que yo estoy tomando, soy egoísta tal vez...si...pero es por amor...-

Y no confundirás las cosas...yo estoy igual no quiero que nadie salga lastimado...-afirmo ella.

Alguien saldrá lastimado...pero ahora que te tengo y me haces feliz...pediré perdón...-

El rubio se unió en un beso con la rubia...su amada amante...la mujer que le hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas, con la que respiro y conoció el verdadero amor...tal vez consumado en unas horas o en unos minutos pero él sabía que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Hola chicas...y que creen...empiezan los problemas como cualquier persona cuando las cosas no funcionan por más que los reprimas las cosas salen.

Esperemos que los rubios no se den por vencidos contra todo lo que se viene y si en verdad hay amor...que lo cubran, lo guarden y lo cuiden mucho.

Les quiero dar las gracias a todas (os) por leerme y más cuando me dan un Review me encanta ver los puntos de vista de todos para darme una idea de cómo hacer la trama un tanto más interesante.

Espero que se pasen una bonita tarde yo apenas terminando de escribir el capitulo para subirlo...besitos...!


	17. CRECIENDO COMO EL FUEGO

**CAPITULO 17**

**CRECIENDO COMO EL FUEGO**

Quieres algo de tomar...?...-pregunto la rubia mientras Albert sonreía.

Una cerveza...-

Te sorprendería el saber que tengo cervezas...-afirmo ella sonriente.

De verdad...?...saliste...?...-pregunto el atento.

Lo que pasa es que tuve que ir al médico para que viera lo de los días restantes, por cierto pensé que no me darían mas...aun me comenta que tengo que tener reposo por 3 días ya que la inflación no cede del todo y los morados del pie pues mucho menos.

Creo que no resultara que vayas, pero no importaría llevarte en mis brazos...-contesto el sonriente.

No soy una pluma eh...toma...-le entrego Candice al rubio una cerveza.

El rubio la llevo a su garganta sabia que algo pasaba dentro de su corazón, no podría negar de buenas a primeras que los años al lado de Tanya fueran malos, por lo general ella había sido una buena esposa tenían dos bello hijos en común...solo que ahora la vida estaba poniéndole nuevas oportunidades a las que deseaba arriesgar para tenerlas.

Y frente a el...Candice...esa chica que había puesto por completo su mundo de cabeza, desde la primera vez que la miro se dio cuenta de que no era una mas...era solo ella.

Te noto como raro...estas bien...?...

Me siento preocupado...no puedo evitarlo...-contesto el mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo...-pero contigo a mi lado, todo será mejor.

Sabes hoy conocí a tu hermano, se parecen mucho...bueno aunque cada uno a su vez es por completo diferente...-contesto ella.

Si...el es un tanto mas problemático que yo ahora que es mayor, cuando éramos niños era demasiado apacible...-afirmo Albert sonriente.

Así parece...-contesto ella.

Te dijo algo que te incomodo...-ella negó inmediatamente, pero la verdad es que si.

Por cierto que bueno que me acuerdo tengo un conocido que se dedica a investigar casos, pensé en decirle sobre la identidad de tu padre.

En serio...-

Si...solo que me gustaría de verdad saber si deseas que lo haga porque puede que tal vez lo que esperas no sea lo que en verdad resulte...-dijo él.

Lo sé, sabes que no tengo muchas expectativas de eso por la manera en que tal vez sucedieron las cosas tal vez mi madre solo fue un rato para él, pero si me gustaría conocerlo si es que aun vive...-afirmo ella.

Bueno en todo caso me pondré en contacto con él cuando regresemos a trabajar...-Albert sonrió mientras la besaba a los labios.

* * *

Sabes me sorprendí un poco cuando me dijiste que querías verme...-dijo Jacob O'nell un amigo de Tanya desde la universidad.

Lo siento es que me siento fatal y creo que solo tú puedes ayudarme...-contesto ella tomando asiento.

Pero que es lo que paso...?...-

Creo que mi matrimonio de desmorona Jacob...-afirmo ella con las emociones atoradas en la garganta.

De que hablas si tu y William siempre se han llevado bien, bueno salvo que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa...-el castaño se quedo callado.

Ese es el problema nunca antes me di cuenta de porque pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo, sé que es piloto y que su trabajo es estar en otros lugares, pero no es de esos hombres que tome más de una semana de vacaciones para estar conmigo...con los chicos.

Tanya creo que son más cosas...-contesto el mirando con pesar la quería mucho, alguna vez allá por su juventud había estado enamorado de ella...ahora era pasado.

Si lo sé, solo que hasta ahora me di cuenta cuando le dije que si alguien aparecía en mi camino, el me contesto que sería feliz...y sabes eso me partió el corazón, era como si no fuera ese Will del que me enamore y que es el padre de mis hijos...

Lo siento mucho, se que se siente vivir esta experiencia pero han hablado de divorcio o algo así...-contesto Jacob.

No...por supuesto que no...yo solo espero que cuando regrese todo vuelva a ser como antes...-afirmo ella esperanzada.

Y crees que es lo que tu mereces...?...

A que te refieres con eso...?...-contesto ella mirándolo con duda.

Si...digo tu eres una gran persona y creo que mereces más que solo conformarte con tu rutina diaria, antes nos reuníamos con los amigos de la universidad, ahora escasas veces tienes tiempo para acudir, no eres la misma chica sonriente, alegre, compasiva a la que conocí.

De verdad crees que eso pasa...?...-

No quiero entrometerme en lo que no me importa y esto tal vez es una diferencia entre ustedes que si lo platican puedan solucionarlo, pero la verdad es que tú te apagaste a su lado.

Tanya miro a su amigo y lo que el decía era por completo cierto, William era un chico de personalidad fuerte que siempre manejaba las cosas a su manera, tierno, dulce en muchos sentidos, pero los pantalones el siempre los llevaba.

_**Inicio de Flash back.**_

Todo saldrá bien...-dijo Tanya mirando al hombre que quería devastado por esa noticia que ella sabía desde antes.

Gracias por estar a mi lado Tanya...la verdad es que creo que me equivoque...-contesto el rubio tratando de sonreír.

Todos cometemos errores...la única solución es enfrentarlos y dejarlos atrás...-

Desde ese día, William se unió nuevamente a una relación con Tanya, sus padres estaban encantados de que ambos chicos provenientes de las mejores familias de Australia estuvieran unidos.

Sir William junto con Sir Garbel veían con buenos ojos esa relación y más cuando habían comenzado con algunos negocios entre ellos.

El rubio se había conformado con llevar las cosas de esa manera y Tanya simplemente era encantadora...ella por el amor que le tenia cedió a todo por el...así fue como quedo embarazada de su primogénita.

Pero lo que tal vez parecía un cuento de hadas para ella, a sus padres no les pareció que William Andrew no la respetara y fue cuando llegaron al acuerdo de casarlos por bienes separados.

Lo cierto es que ninguno necesitaba dinero, tal vez era lo que menos se discutía, Tanya vivía para adorarlo y amarlo, se convirtieron en padres demasiado jóvenes, ella sin haber tenido oportunidad de conocer el mundo y William siempre ocupado.

Termino la universidad y se dedico al negocio familiar, compaginaba los diseños de joyas exclusivas no solo de Australia, sino del viejo continente en un par de ocasiones concurso en Francia e Inglaterra, William había estado a su lado y ella era feliz.

Tan feliz que nunca se dio cuenta que tal vez su esposo no lo era, cuando se embarazo de Scott todos le felicitaron, incluso parecía el rubio demasiado entusiasmado con la idea y más cuando supo que el bebe seria un varoncito.

Ella vivía en su gran y hermosa casa atendiendo a sus hijos y bajo la condición de poder trabajar desde ahí...condición que el rubio había dado...

_**Fin de Flash Back...**_

Yo no sé qué decirte...-contesto Tanya en un suspiro.

No tienes que decirme nada, lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que también tu debes de recibir lo que das...créeme te lo digo por experiencia, un divorcio no es nada sencillo con hijos de por medio.

Ella le miro con terror, pues no podría ver su mundo sin William pero y si el decidía terminar la relación, eso le destrozaría la vida.

* * *

Creo que estos son los que necesitamos, podrían ser dos para mañana y el viernes...-dijo el rubio mientras Candice miraba con ojos de que feos pantalones.

Si, está bien...-contesto ella.

Sé que no son los más lindos pero son bastante funcionales como las botas, además necesarias no me gustaría que te lesionaras las piernas, suele haber gran cantidad de mosquitos.

Lo se...la vez que me fui al safari casi me termine el repelente de mosquitos...-contesto ella sonriente mientras Albert le colocaba un gorro.

Te vez como toda una exploradora...-sin más la beso en los labios, algo que a ella le hizo sentir mal pues en serio que ese arriesgaban dándose esas muestras de afecto en público.

Candice se separo de Albert para ver otras cosas que llamaron su atención mientras el tendero empaquetaba lo que habían comprado.

William Andrew y ese milagro que te dejas ver...-dijo una voz conocida para el rubio y no tan agradable por cierto, Candice se quedo ahí de espaldas petrificada.

Mathew como estas...?...-dijo él mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Bien y tu...se me hizo raro ver el jeep por este lugar, bueno a menos de que vayas a una expedición...-

Sí, tengo unas cosas que hacer...-contesto el secamente mientras la rubia dejaba el gorro en el estante a la atención del tendero que le miro salir sin apenas hacer ruido, Albert se percato de eso también.

Y que dice la familia...-comento el tipo tratando de hacer platica.

Nada en especial como sabes los chicos creciendo...-contesto el rubio mientras tomaba el gorro que la rubia había dejado y se lo pasaba al tendero para pagar.

Si, vi en la mañana a Scott cada día se parece más a ti...pensé que Tanya estaba embarazada...-soltó de mas el conocido que era bien conocido por ser chismoso.

No...creo que nos quedaremos con dos...-contesto el rubio al fin recibiendo la compra...-bueno Mathew un gusto saludarte nos vemos.

Si...dale saludos a Tanya de mi parte...-contesto el tipo mientras Albert salía del local.

Es un gran tipo...-el tendero alzo la ceja en señal de si supieras, pero como no era algo que de verdad le importara.

Que vas a llevar...-contesto sin más.

La rubia se había ido caminando hasta la otra calle donde no se miraba...Albert la busco y encendió el jeep para salir de ahí...la monto en la esquina.

Lo siento Candice, ese tipo es un tanto imprudente en ocasiones...-contesto el tomándola de la mano.

Pero a quien engañaban, Albert era un hombre casado que tal vez aunque se quitara el anillo y tuviera una amante nada cambiaría su estatus.

Sentirse mal parecía que seria para siempre un estatus para Candice...-no es fácil ser tu amante Albert.

Vamos no digas eso...además mira estamos juntos y es lo que me importa...-contesto el parando el jeep y besándola con pasión.

Esos besos que te hacen perder la noción del tiempo, donde sientes que tus pies no tocan el suelo y todo es color rosa.

Albert la miro a los ojos y sonrió...-anímate que manejare algunas horas y llegaremos a un lugar que me encanta.

En serio...-contesto ella.

Si...ya verás que si te encantara...y así fue, manejo por un par de horas y llegaron como a una zona donde a lo lejos se miraba una casa en un risco.

El paisaje era simplemente espectacular, el océano al fondo y la luna acompañada de miles de estrellas...era precioso...el jeep los fue acercando mas y mas...un risco.

Albert esto es precioso...-contesto ella.

Lo se...te lo dije...-menciono él mientras la rubia se bajaba a mirar ese paisaje tan peculiar...parecía que podría tocar las estrellas con su mano.

El rubio la abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello...-eres más hermosa que todas esas estrellas en el infinito.

Dices cosas que me hacen sentir amada...-contesto ella.

Eres amada...este amor que siento por ti está creciendo como el fuego dentro de mí.

Albert...-la rubia se giro para verlo a los ojos...era tan guapo y era tan él.

Vamos que el frio nos helara el cuerpo...-ambos caminaron hacia la casa, ella se quedo ahí mientras miraba los muebles...destapo un par, el polvo hacia efecto en ellos...la luna daba una espectacular luz.

De pronto las lámparas se encendieron...-Que te parece si mi casa de descanso.

Es linda...-confeso ella mientras el rubio dejaba la maleta en el suelo y se dirigía hacia la chimenea...encendería un par de leños para crear una atmosfera tal vez.

Candice se sentó en el sillón y le miro encender rápidamente la leña mientras corría a lo que parecía la cocina y después todo se apagaba...la luz de la luna, la chimenea encendida...

Solo nos faltaba el vino...-contesto el rubio mientras traía una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas...-quieres acompañarme...-

Si...-afirmo ella mientras miraba como Albert tomaba una bolsa y sacaba algunos cojines colocándolos en el suelo sobre una manta.

Ven...-ella se quito los zapatos y camino hacia el que estaba descalzo...

Brindemos...-Albert lleno las copas y sonrió...-toma...bien...brindare por la mujer más hermosa del mundo que me hizo darme cuenta que la vida es más bella de lo que dicen...-

Salud...-contesto ella sonriente y alabada por la palabras de ese hombre al que adoraba con el alma.

Creo que es mi turno...bueno...brindare por ti, porque sin querer encontré a mi otra mitad casi en el fin del mundo y que ahora me hace vibrar y sentirme completa...

Salud...-contesto él mientras chocaban las copas y daban un sorbo al vino que estaba delicioso.

Brindare por la mujer que ahora se ha convertido en mas que mi amada amante..se ha convertido en la mujer de mi vida, en mi casa, mi hogar y mi corazón...-ella le miro a los ojos y se supo perdida...

El brindis quedo en el olvido mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba a los labios con suavidad...lentamente...el dulce sabor del vino y el cálido aliento de la rubia le hicieron encenderse como el fuego.

La recostó sobre los cojines y acaricio sus piernas desnudas en esa falda que ahora mismo adoraba...Candice le ayudo a deshacerse de la playera que lo cubría...

Tal vez era un sueño en el que ambos vivían...pero ahí juntos...piel con piel...era algo sin palabras por describir...no había temor, mentiras, sufrimientos...

Albert la beso nuevamente entregándose a eso...ella lo sentía tan suyo, tan apasionado...se regocijo cuando entro lentamente en su piel.

Era como si la vida de pronto se quedara estática...solo ellos, la luna y las estrellas.

La rubia se giro y se subió sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Albert...sus movimientos acompasados le estaban proporcionando el placer que tanto buscaba...la suaves manos del rubio acariciaban sus pechos redondos haciendo emitir suaves gemidos de placer...

Y más cuando el decidió ser parte de ella...se sentó con la rubia ahorcadas y sus manos tomaron sus suaves nalgas mientras las estocadas eran mas rápidas y su boca se apodero de un pezón rosado.

El aroma que ella emitía era el más parecido al dulce verano...suave, denso y agradable.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud y después mas rápido, el sudor perlo un poco la piel desnuda de ambos...Candice le miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Le sonrió a el...en medio de la nada, en medio de la desnudez del alma...la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había recibido.

Sus labios alcanzaron los de ella y deslizo sin aviso su lengua en la cavidad caliente de su boca...cerró los ojos y se movió con rapidez...

Candice estaba hipnotizada por ese hombre que le hacía vibrar tan solo de escuchar su voz hablarle...apretó los ojos y sintió como su clítoris rozaba con insistencia el miembro erecto de Albert.

Ahora el alcohol había hecho mella...la temperatura estaba al tope y el placer era absoluto...sintió como el rubio se tensaba y ella emitía un grito mas..

Toco las estrellas...llego a la luna y descanso en las nubes suaves de algodón...

El rubio sonrió y se corrió dentro de ella...fuerte, lleno, duro...todas las sucias palabras que pudieran pensar, pero solo el sabia que en verdad sucedía...

Se recostaron por un momento...ella tenía los ojos cerrados...era tan relajante cuando Albert le hacía el amor.

Que sucede Candice...?...-

Haz creado a un monstro...-confeso ella esporádicamente.

Como es eso...?...

No me canso de que hagas el amor...se me está convirtiendo de un delicioso vicio...-dijo ella sin reparo.

Que puedo decirte yo, si hacerte el amor es algo que amo...eres perfecta sabes..-confeso él.

Creo que eres el hombre de las mil palabras lindas...-contesto ella sonriente y mirándolo con atención.

Tal vez, pero estas palabras solo son para ti...por ti y por mi...he pensado en un futuro Candice...-ella le prestó atención...-se que ahora mismo estoy en un compromiso que tengo que resolver...pero quiero que estés a mi lado los años que tengo de vida.

Albert...-

Solo tu...me das lo que necesito y no podría vivir sin ti...me he enamorado como un adolescente...-confeso el rubio.

Creo que me paso lo mismo Albert...te amo...-el sonrió y sus labios tocaron los de Candice.

* * *

Este es el sitio, te darás cuenta de que no miento cuando te dije que son piezas únicas...-dijo Terrence a su hermano menor.

Tengo mis expectativas al límite y espero que no me decepciones...-afirmo el apuesto Archie, entraron al lugar y miraron vitrinas por algunos minutos.

Haz tomado alguna decisión...?...-pregunto Terrence.

Si este es el que me gusta...-dijo sonriente Archie mirando anillos de compromiso la joven que le atendía solo se limito a sonreír.

De verdad creo que usted goza de un excelente gusto señor...seguramente la dama ha de ser una hermosura...-afirmo el dueño del exclusivo local de joyería fina a donde Terrence le había llevado.

El castaño tomo el anillo de brillantes en su mano y le miro con mucha atención...era lo que deseaba para poder pedirle matrimonio a Candice...lo había decidido casi cuando ella regreso.

Qué te parece hermano...?...

La verdad es que es una belleza esa joya una pieza única por cierto, es perfecto...-contesto Terrence mirando a su hermano radiante de felicidad.

Si es perfecto para ella...creo que me lo llevare...-contesto seguro Archie.

Excelente elección señor...-contesto el dueño pues la joyita en verdad era lo que valía en oro y en muchos billetes verdes.

Me siento nervioso...-contesto Archivald.

Siempre comprar el anillo de compromiso para la mujer con la que compartirás tu vida es algo preocupante, bueno algo que te hace sentir nervioso...-dijo Terrence dándole una palmada al hombro de su hermano.

Lo sé, espero que le guste a Candy...-dijo el castaño esperanzado.

* * *

Hola...! que tal el capitulo como lo ven comienzan a salir poco a poco las verdades y todos los problemas que suceden dentro de una familia, ojala que las cosas se susciten de manera buena para todos y que nadie sufra.

Si no como dijo el wüero a pedir perdón que no queda de otra y el final...como ven...suele suceder que cuando uno piensa en otra persona tal vez ellos ni en cuenta haciendo su vida de otra forma.

Quiero aclarar un punto, los personajes de Candy Candy no son míos, pero la historia si y no tiene nada que ver con la historia original del manga u anime, obviamente las personalidades y todo lo demás salieron de mi loca cabeza.

Aclarado esto solo quiero dar las gracias a todas (os) por dejarme un comentario a mi historia y por tomarse el tiempo por leerme...besos y les deseo un excelente fin de semana, o una buena semana de trabajo...les quiero.

Si todo sale bien el Lunes les actualizo...sorry por los errores ortográficos...les quiero...!


	18. MI NOVIA

**CAPITULO 18**

**MI NOVIA**

La rubia abrió los ojos y suspiro hondamente...el sol se filtraba por las ventana, lo cierto es que no había dormido muchas horas pues casi toda la noche había hecho el amor con el varias veces...se pregunto si sentirse más agotada de cuando te duermes era normal.

Buenos días...-escucho la voz detrás de ella...era como si tenerlo siempre era parte de su vida.

Buen día...dios me siento agotada...-confeso mientras se sentaba.

Lo sé, creo que dormiremos como benditos esta noche pero aun tenemos que seguir por algunas horas no quiero llegar cuando el sol este en su pleno apogeo.

Quiero ir al baño...-dijo ella con pena.

Al fondo...-contesto el rubio mientras ella se levantaba y se vestía, camino a toda prisa con su bolso.

El rubio miro el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana así que llegarían a una buena hora, cerca de media hora después se disponían a marcharse.

Quiero una foto de este lugar...-dijo ella sin más.

Si creo que a mi también me gustaría una a tu lado...-confeso él, coloco la cámara y el temporizador...la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y la foto quedo plasmada un grato recuerdo.

Se montaron en el jeep y partieron hacia la reserva...

* * *

Listo...entonces con esto el divorcio tiene que ser válido por monogamia...-pregunto Elizabeth a su abogado.

Si, solo que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo por la convivencia de los hijos de ambos y es donde podría haber una trampa.

Que quiere decir con eso señor Simmons...?...-

Quiero decir que Brian Pickton podría forzarte a no poder salir del país o de la ciudad por el hecho de la convivencia con sus hijos...-afirmo el señor de cabello canoso.

Eso no me parece justo, yo necesito cambiar mi residencia a Norteamérica...-contesto ella.

Vaya que es lejos no...-confeso el abogado.

Creo que es necesario que este cerca de mi hija la mayor ella vive en Florida, aunque aun no me dice si se mudara de manera permanente a Australia.

Señora Murdock usted va demasiado rápido...creo que debemos de esperar aun a las juntas para fijar pensión alimenticia y días de convivio para que tomara una decisión...-

He esperado esto por más de 15 años...-contesto ella segura de lo que decía.

No te dejare marcharte...-escucho la voz de Brian quien ahora simplemente era una mal recuerdo en su vida.

Usted no puede acercarse a mi cliente...-dijo el abogado mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Son mis hijos...-contesto el defendiéndose pero la verdad es que ahora era como un chiquillo asustado.

Elizabeth solo le miro con mucho odio algo que ya no podría ocultar solo en la pasividad de su casa, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que sería completamente feliz.

* * *

La rubia se dio cuenta de que sin duda estaban en el lugar, eran contrastantes, pasaron por lugares áridos, montañas a lo lejos, mar ...el clima caliente y miles de mosquitos.

Puedo preguntar de que son las reservas...-

Ya que bajemos lo veras...-contesto él mientras la rubia sonreía, la verdad es que no sabía mucho que esperar, jirafas nada, elefantes ninguno...algunas personas se le acercaron al rubio con sonrisas especiales.

A ella le llamo la atención una chica de cabellos color azabache que le miraba con mucho interés y así es...celos...tenía celos de esa chica.

Qué bueno que has venido kimur ha estado un poco enfermo...-confeso la chica.

Kimur...la verdad es que tengo un tanto de trabajo por hacer y recién me tome unos días desde la última vez que vine...-contesto él mientras buscaba a Candice con la mirada.

Cuántos días estarás con nosotros...?...-pregunto Kylie.

Aun no lo decido...vamos Candy...-dijo Albert mientras la rubia se acercaba al grupo de personas que le miraba con cara de sospecha.

Buenos días...-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras le miraba Kylie con recelo.

Quien es ella...?...-se atrevió a preguntar la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Ella es mi novia Candice Murdock...-Kylie le miro con cara de qué demonios hablas pues sabía que era casado, miro su mano izquierda y vuála no mas anillo de compromiso.

Lapur...esta la cabaña disponible...?...

Si señor...-contesto el señor de piel oscura mirándolo sonriente.

Vamos que hace mucho calor...-sin más el rubio partió tomado de la mano de Candice quien solo se limito a sonreír, siguieron a Lapur hacia un camino donde había muchos árboles y ella miro lo que era una preciosa cabañita.

Es precioso...-dijo ella sonriente.

Lo sé, a mi también me ha maravillado siempre...-contesto él mientras Lapur les llevaba las maletas junto con otro chico y entraron...

Ella se sorprendió cuando entro, era un lugar pequeño en cierta parte pero precioso con ventanas que permitían mirar hacia afuera, un comedor pequeño para cuatro personas y una cocina...todo en madera, un sillón frente a una chimenea, un pequeño televisor y un pasillo.

Albert como es que todo cabe aquí...-dijo ella asombrada.

Arquitectura amor...te gusta...-dijo el mirándola divertido.

Si, lo que pasa es que es todo tan pequeño bueno no como mi primer apartamento pero si es pequeño...-contesto ella sonriente.

Te gusta...-contesto el rubio mientras la abrazaba...-

Creo que si...me gusta...-afirmo ella sonriente.

Y eso que no has visto la habitación, creo que es lo mejor de todo esto...-contesto él mientras caminaban hacia la habitación...era espaciosa con un gran televisor de plasma y un gran ventanal...le recordó un poco a la casa donde actualmente vivía en Sídney.

Es muy parecido a la casa de Sídney...-

Así es...mira aquí está el baño, lo cierto es que no había espacio para una tina así que...-era un baño pequeño con una regadera y una preciosa puerta de cristal...elegante, sofisticado y funcional...

Lindo, solo que no deja nada a la imaginación...-el sonrió, la verdad es que el pretexto era acudir a la reserva para poder estar con ella, una vez que acepto simplemente fue perfecto.

Traeré las maletas para que arregles lo que necesitas...-salió de la habitación y Candice escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Pasa Hailey...-dijo él.

William quería comentarte que paso con las transferencias, lo que sucede es que no han sido realizadas...-dijo la pelinegra.

Aun no quedan, ya que falta documentación que avale los gastos es por eso que he venido, tu sabes perfectamente que a pesar de que podría decirse es un apoyo y para mi reducción de impuestos las cosas tienen que quedar completamente claras...-afirmo él mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

Mira se que se perdió una documentación y estoy en ello, pero no podemos estar sin las reservas al 100%.

Aclárame un punto lo que no se ha podido comprobar son los gastos de gasolina de los vehículos y algunas reparaciones...note cambios breves...-dijo el dándole a entender que no era lo que en verdad se acordó en un principio.

No sé qué decirte...

No me digas más que solo la verdad...-afirmo el mirándole con atención.

Tuve un problema personal y tome dinero para resolverlo...-confeso sin más, la rubia escuchaba con pena desde la recamara pobre chica tal vez lo que sucedió fue grave.

Entonces como me pides el deposito...Hasta donde yo sé tu percibes un sueldo muy bien remunerado, hay gente aquí que trabaja más que tu y recibe solo una ayuda...espero que esta situación se resuelva rápidamente sino pues no habrá deposito y tendré que verme en la situación de recomendar a una nueva persona para tu puesto.

Por dios Will...no puedes hacerme esto...-contesto ella con desespero.

Puedo y si quiero lo hago...todos tenemos problemas personales y los resolvemos como podemos, solo que te conozco, así que no me sorprendería ver que es por lo que sabemos...-afirmo él.

Perdóname William...esta semana hare el depósito de lo que tome y listo...-

Lo esperare ver reflejado...-afirmo él mientras tomaba de la botella, lo cierto es que Kailye hacia un trabajo excelente en la reserva solo que su problema con los casinos era conocido por muchos y además de eso el amor que le predicaba al rubio.

Haz comido ya...puedo prepararte algo-dijo ella tratando de desviar la atención y molestando a Candice además.

No hemos comido aun, pero me encargare de eso...-contesto el tajante.

William que paso con tu esposa...?...-una pregunta por demás incomoda ya que Candy se quedo petrificada ella sabía que era casado, cuantos mas no lo sabrían...

Se sintió mal, el color se le fue de las mejillas y se sintió la peor mujer del mundo...lógicamente él era un hombre con una familia y ella...solo la amante. Así era dolía mucho esa palabra pero esa era la verdad...

Sabes que de mi vida personal no hablo con nadie...-confeso el sin más...-iré a ver a Kimur en un par de horas.

Está bien...gracias...-sin más la chica salió de la cabaña cerrando la puerta de entrada.

La miraba de Albert era gélida, la verdad es que solo porque la conocía podría pasarle esta clase de situaciones además de que solo era la segunda vez y no habría otra mas...le gustaba ser directo y que la gente comprendiera a la primera.

Hola...-dijo Candice sonriente.

Hola...quede de llevar las maletas verdad...-lo cierto es que el tono de voz, la forma de sonreírle parecía otra persona y no el de hacia unos minutos.

Todo está bien...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Si, solo cosas sin importancia...-comento el sonriente...-déjame hacer esto que te parece si desayunamos de una vez antes de irnos y te pones la ropa que compramos, no me gusto la manera en que te miraron.

Ella se fijo en el detalle de la falda...obviamente...-Si está bien.

Listo...-la rubia paso de su lado y el solo la abrazo para oler su cabello...y besarle la frente.

Me daré un baño...-

Preparare el desayuno...-dijo el sonriente mientras hacían lo suyo...

* * *

Un par de horas después ella estaba sorprendida de la conexión de Albert con ese Koala.

Así que tu eres la novia de William...-dijo un poco con alteración Kylie.

Si...sucede algo...-contesto la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención algo que molesto a la chica.

El es casado...como es que tu eres su novia...-comento sin más la pelinegra algo que hizo sentir muy incomoda a la rubia pues no estaba en la posición de dejar mal a Albert.

Creo que de nuestra vida personal no hablamos...-contesto ella tratando de sonar madura y tranquila, lo cierto es que en ocasiones pues vivir con culpa no es sencillo.

Su vida personal...viven juntos...?...-la rubia le miro y sonrió de lado.

Te gusta mi novio cierto...?...-dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

Tengo que contestar a tu pregunta cuando no lo has hecho tú aun...-

Mira es como tratar a las mujeres como tu...evítame la pena de hablar con Albert...-contesto ella.

Le llamas así...-Kylie alguna vez le quiso decir Albert cosa que al rubio no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Un privilegio que solo gozo yo...-contesto ella sonriente mientras le tomaba un par de fotografías al rubio.

Me gustaría ver la cara de su esposa al conocer a la amante en turno...querida todas pasamos por el...-contento Kylie con cizaña mientras la rubia fingía que nada sucedía.

Candice ven...-grito el rubio mientras ella sonreía a un mas para que a la mentada Kylie le reventara el hígado del puro coraje.

Candice tuvo por primera vez a un koala en sus brazos, la verdad es que el olor que emitía sinceramente estaba por completo alejado de la realidad que ves en televisión.

Pero era como algo impresionante a pesar de la simplicidad del suceso...algo que la hizo reír y que quedo inmortalizada en un par de fotografías...

Kylie miro a los rubios y sintió mucha rabia por no ser ella la mujer que le calentara la cama...-maldita zorra, pero esto no se quedara así...

* * *

Aunque siendo sinceros Kylie no podría hacer mucho pues con lo que había hecho sin duda un problema más que diera se quedaría sin trabajo y le gustaba lo que hacía, pero desear a William seria su secreto...aunque no tan bien reservado.

Que tienes Candice...?...-

Nada...-respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza, entraron a la cabaña ya estaba atardeciendo, Albert cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá.

Ven siéntate a mi lado...-dijo él con don de mando...-que paso que te hizo sentir incomoda y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Albert es que aquí saben que eres casado y yo...-

Te dijo algo Kylie que te molesto cierto...-le miro suspirar hondamente y que dios le perdonara por pensar en ahorcar a esa mujer.

Como saldré de esto sin ser tan herida...-confeso ella era lógico tener miedo al fracaso, a la vergüenza, pero sobre todo a ser señalada y perder el amor de Albert.

No saldrás herida, porque te prometí solucionar todo esto Candice...-confeso él con el corazón en la mano.

Albert y crees que de verdad será así...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos.

Si...te lo juro...-sin más la beso en los labios y cerró los ojos para conectarse con ella, darle esa paz que tanto ocupaba...lo cierto es que en esos momentos no estaba pensando en nada más que en solo hacerle el amor a Candice.

* * *

Cuando regresa mi papá...?...-pregunto Scott quien estaba por acostarse.

El sábado estará aquí temprano...-respondió Tanya arropándolo.

Mamá porque nunca podemos ir con él a la reserva...?...-

Es un lugar peligroso, como sabes los animales son salvajes y pueden transmitir enfermedades, tu padre va porque él tiene la experiencia para hacerlo.

Pues cuando sea grande yo iré también a la reserva para ayudara a los animales...-contesto el pequeño mientras la castaña solo se limitaba a sonreírle para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Le beso la frente y salió de ahí...sentía que se ahogaba de tan solo pensar en que ellos estuvieran mal por sus estúpidos caprichos.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y deseo beber un trago para el mal sabor de boca que en los últimos días...como es que algo estaba tan mal de unos días para acá...le rogaba a dios que ella y William fueran felices como siempre.

* * *

Candice dormía plácidamente mientras Albert la contemplaba...era perfecta y era solo para él, esperaba con ansias regresar al trabajo para que ella fuera a Florida a terminar la relación que tenia con ese tipejo.

Aunque no le era fácil encontrar las palabras o el mejor momento para hablar con Tanya mucho antes de que las cosas se complicaran, una separación civilizada y que proporcionara el bienestar a los chicos.

No quería verles sufrir ni mucho menos a ella, pues ahora sí que tal vez la pasividad de un matrimonio llevado por la convivencia pues había funcionado esos años mientras él no se miro involucrado en esos asuntos.

Respiro hondamente, claro que no era sencillo pero tenía lo que quería de la vida entre sus brazos...quiso mucho a Tanya tal vez se enamoro de ella, pero no le amo como merecía.

Amar era complicado y en ocasiones el corazón cambiaba de parecer, sabía que era injusto pues Candice en muchas cuestiones era por completo diferente a ella con su largo cabello rubio ondulado, su piel blanca como la leche, su bella sonrisa, sus ojos verdes...de solo pensar en ella sentía como el aire entraba en sus pulmones y la vida misma tenía sentido.

Cerró los ojos no debía de pensar mas y solo debía de disfrutar su compañía.

El viernes de había ido de prisa, en todo el día no se separo de Candice y estuvo a su lado...habían sido dos días espectaculares y para su fortuna no había tenido ningún problema más con Kylie.

Creo que es la ultima maleta...-contesto ella mirando el reloj lo cierto es que era lunes casi medio día.

Quisiera quedarme otra vez...-confeso el .

Lo se...pero es mejor que vayas a ver a tus hijos el lunes nos veremos en el trabajo...-contesto ella.

No, tu hasta el martes...-dijo el sonriente.

Me siento bien del pie y la verdad es que me moriré de aburrimiento si estoy otro día mas encerrada aquí sola...-contesto ella.

Lo se...bueno pues me marcho...-dijo él mientras se acercaba a Candice y le miraba a los ojos...-te han dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ella no podría evitar no sonreír, eso de que te digan piropos en ocasiones es muy agradable...-si...

Quien...?...-

Tu...te voy a extrañar...-confeso la rubia mientras el asentía...

Creo que también te voy a extrañar...pero viajaremos por el mundo disfrutando de esto...-se acerco a ella y le beso los labios lentamente, la tomo por la cintura mientras ella enlazo sus manos sobre su cuello.

Besarlo era como su perdición y la verdad es que no les costaba mucho trabajo a ninguno, la química entre ellos era simplemente increíble en todos los aspectos.

Creo que es hora de marcharme...-

Bien...-contesto ella mirándole salir y montándose al jeep...cerró la puerta y se quedo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora pues no sabía que sucedería después de ese viajecito.

* * *

Albert llego después de un rato a la casa y la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, sabía que las cosas con Candice simplemente estaban ya hechas y el no se arrepentía de nada.

En todo caso el había seducido a la rubia y ahora que le tenía para el no podría dejarla marcharse...de pronto se dio cuenta de que la maleta no estaba...también la había bajado.

Suspiro hondo y camino hacia la casa, los gritos de los chicos se escuchaban en la alberca...camino para el jardín...-Mi papá...-grito Scott corriendo a abrazarlo.

Hola como esta mi campeón...?...-dijo el sonriente para darle la tranquilidad que su familia necesitaba, se dio cuenta de que Tanya también estaba nadando así que opto por subir a su cuarto a cambiarse y convivir con ellos un rato.

La rubia miro el correo y había un par de ellos de Archie...lo cierto es que no quería leerlos...así que los dejo en la bandeja como pendientes.

Camino hacia el cuarto de lavado para hacer un poco de sus quehaceres...percatándose de la maleta del rubio, lo cierto es que ese tipo de situaciones hacían que las ideas de Candice no le miraran ver su realidad...Sonrió y comenzó a hacer su tarea...

Albert estaba sentado bebiendo una copa de Whisky, la tarde había sido algo improvisada, tal vez unas hamburguesas a la parrilla, los chicos y ellos nadando como una familia.

Hola...-dijo Tanya a su espalda.

Hola...-contesto él mientras la castaña se sentaba...-como te fue.

Bien, creo que tuve unos días de relajación total...-contesto sin más rodeos, claro estaba que Tanya no sabía porque motivo lo decía.

Yo quiero disculparme contigo...-dijo sin más la castaña logrando que Albert le mirara.

No entiendo el porqué...-afirmo él.

No quería que te marcharas así, molesto...-

No me marche molesto, creo que me sentí bien al decir lo que de verdad está sucediendo en vez de evitarlo...es mejor ser sincero...-afirmo el rubio.

Sigues con lo mismo...-contesto ella a la defensiva.

Esto seguirá igual...pero lo cierto es que no durara por mucho tiempo Tanya, quiero lo mejor para ti y nuestros hijos, no quiero verles sufrir...

Eres una gran mujer y creo que tanto como tú y yo merecemos ser felices...-dijo él mientras Tanya sentía que algo malo pasaría.

Qué quieres decirme con todo esto...?...-el rubio se bebió de golpe el whisky...ocupaba un poco de valor y mucha adrenalina en las venas...

Creo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos...-afirmo el sin más dejando anonadada a Tanya quien miraba frente a sus ojos su vida caer.

* * *

Hola...buen inicio de semana para todas(os) o media semana o fin de semana, en fin que les pareció el capitulo, la verdad es complicado esperemos que a nuestros rubios no se les pongan las cosas de color de hormiga.

Ya regresaran al trabajo y cada cosa dará un giro...tarde que temprano Tanya tomara las cosas entre sus manos, Archie confesara sus verdades y Candice decidirá su futuro.

Les doy mil gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leerme...espero que el capitulo les guste y mañana tratare de actualizar ...besos y que descansen...!


	19. RECUERDOS IMBORRABLES

**CAPITULO 19**

**RECUERDOS IMBORRABLES**

Albert sintió que la tensión entre ambos era muy grande...era la reacción que no esperaba que ella tuviera, pero sinceramente después de tantos años casados.

Divorciarnos...?...estas jugándome una pésima broma William...-contesto ella a la defensiva.

No es una broma y quiero que nos separemos como adultos civilizados darle a los chicos la tranquilidad que necesitan...-dijo el tratando de mantener el autocontrol.

Y que se supone que esperas que diga...está bien Albert no hay problema hay que divorciarnos como adultos que somos y sonreírle a la vida después de 13 años de matrimonio...-contesto ella molesta como nunca antes.

No es la respuesta que merezco lo sé Tanya, pero vamos tenemos una vida tan lejos de ser perfecta o feliz...-afirmo él.

Feliz, todos estos años has fingido ser un buen esposo, un buen padre...un buen amante...dímelo...dímelo!...-contesto ella.

No...no he fingido, he estado contigo y mis hijos porque les quiero...-contesto el alzando un poco la voz.

Y ahora como es que dices que nos divorciemos, nosotros somos tu familia, yo soy tu esposa y no quiero que todo esto se termine, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para salvar nuestra relación...-contesto ella.

No es justo para ti Tanya, no es justo que vivas siempre esperando afecto, conformándote con las migajas de amor que te doy...te mereces más que mi egoísta corazón...-contesto él.

Porque...porque haces todo esto William, hemos sido felices...yo he sido feliz a tu lado, mirando crecer a nuestros hijos y ahora esto...no puedo creerlo parece todo un mal sueño...-contesto ella sonando atormentada.

No es un mal sueño...es la verdad, es la vida, son las circunstancias las que nos llevan por este camino...yo no soy feliz a tu lado...-contesto el secamente mientras la castaña abría los ojos y sentía como algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos.

Will...que te hice para que me destroces de esta manera...-

Comprende yo solo quiero lo mejor para los dos y para nuestros hijos...yo no quiero que vivamos engañados, has pensado que cuando ellos crezcan que harás tu y yo juntos...si siempre estoy trabajando...

Nunca dejaras de trabajar verdad...-el rubio solo miraba hacia el océano.

No quiero mentirte, pero cuando las cosas comienzan por conformidad no terminan de la mejor manera...no quiero herirte y me duele que sufras por mi culpa Tanya, me has dado todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía y mas...

Sé que me comporto como un bastardo contigo y no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que deseo que seas feliz...solo que no podre estar a tu lado.

Tanya sentía como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, 13 años de su vida atada a un hombre que amaba más que a sus hijos...más que a ella misma y ahora el pagaba con desprecio y un simple divorciémonos...

La castaña cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa del océano acariciar su rostro...suspiro hondamente y deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla.

No puedo...no puedo rendirme William, sé que no soy esa mujer que te rompió el corazón pero todo este tiempo trate de sanar tu herida y di todo lo que tengo...no puedo simplemente rendirme por lo que dices...-Albert se sentía pésimo.

No puedo rendirme cuando jure amarte hasta la muerte, cuando miro mi vida y ella estas tu todo el tiempo, veo a mis hijos y te miro en ellos, en esta casa, en este país...todo eres tu...

Pero no es justo...-contesto él.

No es justo...no es justo...por dios que sabes tú de justicia cuando siempre te has comportado como un maldito engreído, egoísta...que nunca ha tenido tiempo de preguntar cómo te sientes, eres feliz, ocupas más tiempo a mi lado...nunca un maldito te amo...-contesto ella abatida y molesta por la reacción del rubio.

Lo se...merezco eso...-contesto el rubio.

De verdad y que piensas que con solo darme por mi lado yo accederé a divorciarme de ti...-dijo Tanya con seriedad.

No quiero que esto termine mal Tanya...-confeso el rubio.

Lo que mal empieza mal acaba y yo me daré cuenta porque de la noche a la mañana me estas pidiendo el divorcio...hace una semana estabas con nosotros me hacías el amor en esa recamara donde hemos compartido 13 años de nuestra vida, tristezas, alegrías, triunfos...todo eso se te olvido en un segundo.

Hay cosas que son imborrables...-contesto él.

De verdad, pues parece que has perdido la memoria...no puedo darte el divorcio y no lo hare por estas razones que me estás dando...-contesto ella.

Bien...entonces creo que lo hare a mi manera...-contesto el rubio levantándose de la silla y dejándola ahí sumida en su tristeza y penar.

Las lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Tanya...se sentía triste, devastada, agotada y sobre todo no valorada...pero que se ganaba con eso...que ganaba con llorar cuando las cosas estaban dichas...que ganaba...tenía que pensar bien las cosas muy bien.

* * *

El rubio se monto en el jeep y salió de la casa rápidamente, tenía que pensar bien como hacer las cosas ya que la reacción que había tenido Tanya con la noticia por supuesto que no era la que él esperaba.

Manejo hasta el bar necesitaba una copa y sobre todo estar solo...camino por algunos minutos en la playa ahora si recordando todos los buenos momentos vividos con Tanya y lo cierto es que no se sentía tan dichoso como creyó.

No se sentía feliz porque era complicado separarse de la mujer con la que has dormido, enfermado, sonreído, con la que te has tomado de la mano, le has hecho el amor, le has besado por 13 años...es difícil dejarla sin más.

Suspiro hondamente y sabia que las cosas serian dolorosas para ellos...tal vez si todo esto hubiere sido de otra manera las cosas no estarían con tal mal futuro.

Hace un rato te vi llegar y pensé que no estabas tan bien...-dijo Lion mirando a su amigo.

Lo se...no me siento en el mejor de los momentos Lion...-confeso el rubio.

Así parece...tal vez podrías hablar con un viejo amigo...-contesto el hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa enigmante.

Me caería bien un trago...-afirmo Albert que de verdad se sentía por completo desanimado, caminaron hacia el bar el rubio se recostó en uno de los camastros mientras Lion entraba por una botella de whisky.

Se acerco al rubio...-creo que es un buen momento para beber esta preciosidad...-dijo Lion mientras llevaba con él una botella de whisky Bruichladdich...

Buena elección...me siento afortunado...-confeso el rubio.

Creo que en algún momento de mi vida un amigo mío hizo algo así por mi...-contesto el castaño mientras abría la botella pues en esa ocasión justo antes de su lamentable divorcio Albert había compartido una botella de fino champagne Dom Perignon Rosé 1996 la cual se termino al compas de los tristes recuerdos.

Bien...brindemos por el amor...-dijo de manera irónica el castaño mientras ambos llevaban ese licor caliente que seducía a la garganta.

Me hacía falta...-confeso el rubio mirando el mar.

Lo sé...-

No comprendo como de pronto lo que tienes y sientes que es seguro, tal vez monótono se convierte sin más en una difícil carga de llevar.

Es difícil mas no imposible, cuando decidí separarme de mi mujer creo que fue la decisión que más me ha costado en la vida, después cuando peleo cada moneda que había en mi bolsillo creo que toque fondo...aun sigo luchando contra ella pero lo que no comprendo son como todos los buenos recuerdos o momentos de pronto se esfumaron...-contesto Lion sirviendo los vasos de whisky.

Yo aun no empiezo por eso...-contesto él.

Dime si es por esa chica con la que viniste...-el rubio solo se limito a beber un trago más de su vaso...-creo que es una jovencita muy hermosa y puedo decirte que te ama...pero ella merece lo mejor como cualquier mujer enamorada.

Eso lo sé...-contesto el rubio.

Claro que lo sabes, pero tal vez ahora sería una buena opción esperar que las cosas se enfríen antes de que te envuelvas en un lio más pesado...-dijo Lion.

No puedo vivir sin ella y no quiero lastimar a mis hijos mucho menos a mi esposa...-confeso el rubio.

Es complicado hermano...pero lo único que puedo decirte como un consejo es que sigas a tu corazón...-dijo cursimente Lion.

Albert se quedo en las mismas, por seguir su corazón la gente que quería saldría lastimada...-No te comprendo Lion...-afirmo el rubio.

Mira, puedo decirte lo mas lógico tienes un matrimonio de más de 10 años, una esposa que ha estado contigo todo ese tiempo apoyándote en los triunfos, en las derrotas, en las enfermedades, que te ha dado hijos sanos, que te ha escuchado, compartido alegrías, tristezas, buenos y peores momentos...-el rubio miro sus pies en la arena y la verdad es que eso que Lion decía era cierto...

Con la que has compartido una cama, un baño, un closet, viajes y fiestas...a la que tu familia adora porque se lo ha ganado todo este tiempo con el esfuerzo que ha hecho por el simple suceso de amarte...ella merece lo mejor porque ella es la mujer con la que compartes tu vida...

Ahora no se si podre hacerlo Lion...me siento el peor hombre del mundo si la dejo solo por seguir mi pasión...-contesto el rubio devastado, inseguro y maltrecho.

Claro que es como todos te veríamos, tus padres, sus padres, tus hermanos, tus cuñados e incluso tus hijos...pero puedo decirte algo tan básico...ella es la mujer con la que tu compartes tu vida pero...-Lion bebió un sorbo de whisky tocar estos temas le habían costado lagrimas de sangre.

Pero...-quiso completar el rubio.

Piénsalo bien...ella es la mujer con la que compartes tu vida, pero no es la mujer de tu vida ni mucho menos el amor de tu vida...-contesto el castaño sonriente mientras el rubio se quedaba en blanco.

Si todo lo que había dicho Lion en un momento de sinceridad era cierto pero tenía toda la razón en lo ultimo...porque Tanya era la mejor sin embargo no era la mujer de su vida esa era Candice.

Ahora comprendo...-contesto el rubio como si ese telón de hacia unos minutos donde estaba casi rindiéndose a abrirlo cayera ante él.

Comprender esas cosas me tomo un par de lagrimas y algunas como estas...-dijo Lion sonriente al alzar la botella de whisky.

No quiero que sufran y no quiero que Candice tampoco lo haga...-dijo Albert seguro.

La decisión está tomada ahora solo sigue lo que te dicta el corazón, mi consejo tal vez a la larga sirva para dos cosas...-menciono el castaño.

Para qué...?...-pregunto el rubio.

Para reírse de él y mandarlo al infierno...o para sentarse y aplicarlo...-ambos hombres rieron con sus características carcajadas.

* * *

Tanya miro el reloj y pensó fríamente en lo que tendría que hacer...recordó a Jacob con las palabras de que ella merecía lo mejor...claro que lo merecía.

No era una anciana, conservaba su encanto...era una mujer culta y con un trabajo...la rutina no formaría parte en su vida y el debería de hacerse responsable de los chicos...se armo de valor y suspiro hondamente.

Ahora era el momento de decir esto es lo que hay si no lo aprecias...vete y yo seré feliz...muchos años con un hombre desagradecido...no perdería mas años.

Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir algunas horas...tomaría las cosas como la vida se las estuviera colocando...

Albert se fue a su casa y se durmió en la habitación de huéspedes...la verdad es que las copas le habían mareado un poco...pero se sentía tranquilo...cerró la puerta y los ojos...

Sintió como la cama se hundía junto a él y como un cuerpo se apoyaba en su pecho...unas suaves y cálidas manos le acariciaban el rostro...después ya no supo mas.

Candice estaba profundamente dormida...ahora mismo era ajena a todos los problemas que estaban sucediendo y lo que quedaba aún por venir...

Albert se despertó con dolor de cabeza...no recordaba que las resacas en ocasiones fueran un tanto desesperantes...sintió algo cálido junto a él...abrió los ojos y se miro desnudo sobre la cama...a su lado Tanya.

Dios...-dijo el reconociendo que no era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, sabía que no corría riesgo pues ella estaba operada y eso del chantaje con un hijo no vendría al caso, solo que terminar con la mujer de la que deseas separarte no es una buena elección.

Buen día...-dijo Tanya sentándose...ella estaba también desnuda.

Que haces aquí...?...-dijo el mirándole con un poco de desconfianza.

Te escuche llegar y quise percatarme que estuvieras bien...-dijo ella seria mientras se levantaba.

Se coloco la bata y salió de la habitación...sin duda habían hecho el amor, eso lo hacía sentirse mal porque él estaba con Candice justo ahora y no deseaba engañarla con su esposa...que irónicas palabras.

Se levanto y se metió desnudo a la ducha...salió del cuarto con la misma ropa y entro a su habitación...Tanya se estaba cepillando el cabello.

Que sucederá a partir de hoy...?...-dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio cambiarse de camiseta.

Tratare de que los cambios no sean tan fuertes para los chicos...-contesto él mientras la castaña solo se limitaba a no decir nada.

No comprendo aun porque nuestro matrimonio simplemente se termino...-dijo ella mientras Albert que estaba de espaldas solo cerraba los ojos.

Es lo mejor, quiero que seas feliz y yo no puedo hacerte feliz...-contesto él.

Así de fácil me dices que consiga a alguien...no te importa nada...-dijo Tanya con razón.

No es de esa manera, solo quiero que estemos bien y hagamos las cosas como personas adultas...-contesto el rubio.

Quiero tiempo para mí...- estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Albert quien simplemente no esperaba las reacciones que ella estaba teniendo.

Está bien...me marchare de casa...-dijo el rubio con un poco de desconfianza.

Creo que es lo mejor contratare a un abogado y a una niñera...-le aviso sin más.

Lo que sea mejor para ti...-afirmo el rubio sin decir nada mas, lo que tenía que hacer eran sus maletas y marcharse.

Espero que los chicos no te vean marcharte, cuando sea el tiempo apropiado les diré que nos separaremos pero antes de eso quiero hacerlo bien informada...-

Se harán las cosas como tu deseas...-Albert miro salir a su esposa de la habitación y no era la misma de siempre se sentía por un lado mal pues conocía perfectamente que lo que sucediera de ahí en adelante seria culpa suya y de nadie más.

Ahora sí que no importaba pelear por una casa o por unos dólares...importaban sus hijos Shiloh de 12 años y Scott de 8...para ambos lo más importante de la relación.

* * *

Bueno...-dijo Candice contestando el teléfono que sonaba...

Hola mi amor...-dijo una voz melosa...

Archie...-

No te da gusto escucharme...?...-

Si...mmm...solo que me sorprendiste un poco y pues...bueno como te encuentras...?...-Candice sentía una gran culpa por mentirle de una manera tan descarada.

Bien, extrañándote cada día más...cuéntame cómo sigues de la lesión...-dijo el sonriente.

Sorprendida un poco porque pensé que mi pie tardaría un poco más en sanar pero parece que está quedando mejor...-contesto ella sonriente era inevitable sonreír por él.

Cuentéame como te sientes en Sídney...?...-

Bien...bueno un poco extrañando el mar de Florida, mi apartamento...

A mi...-la rubia sonrió, a final de cuentas había algo en su corazón por ese hombre con el que llevaba conviviendo muchos años a pesar de no estar casados, se dio cuenta de que era su hombre.

Claro que si...creo que esta distancia es un poco pesada en ocasiones Archie...extraño muchas cosas...-contesto ella con verdad.

Lo se...espero verte pronto, cuando vendrás a Florida...?...

Aun no lo sé, recién el Lunes me integro a mis actividades así que aun no tengo el itinerario de viajes...-contesto ella mirando el reloj.

Vaya que se me hace difícil no tenerte a mi lado pero bueno, espero que cuando nos veamos aclaremos algunas cosas...-contesto él.

Está bien, por cierto no te he contestado los correos porque me ha estado fallando un poco el internet...-dijo ella una mentira piadosa o varias.

No te preocupes, es por eso que te llame solo que la diferencia de horarios pues afecta en ocasiones...bueno espero que pronto nos veamos te echo mucho de menos mi amor...cuídate y recuerda que te amo...-

También yo...-contesto ella escuchando un chao y después la línea colgarse, respiro hondo y la verdad es que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Era complicada la situación en la que últimamente se habían suscitado las cosas y de la noche a la mañana convertirte en la mala del cuento no era sencillo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos y después de un rato le nublaron la razón...ella no podría entender como estaba en esa relación con Albert...se culpaba de haberse deslumbrado de una manera tan fácil...demasiado sencillo...y se dio cuenta de que no conocía a ese hombre al que amaba de verdad...remordimiento además por tener que terminar una relación en la que tenía muchas cosas hermosas por recordar.

* * *

El rubio salió de su casa algunos minutos después de que sus hijos se marcharan a una fiesta...respiro hondo y bajo un par de maletas con sus cosas...cada espacio de esa casa tenía un recuerdo.

El primer paso de Shiloh, la primer caída de Scott, el primer diente, el primer cumpleaños, la primera navidad como familia, la primera gran fiesta, los primeros trofeos...se respiraba en ella el aroma de un gran hogar.

Un gran hogar que ahora se estaba disolviendo...tal vez dentro de el existía ese temor de que si las cosas no funcionaban perdería todo por el amor de una chica a la que no conocía y por la que deseaba vivir.

Vivir exactamente la misma historia pero contada de diferente forma...qué raro salir de tu propia casa de manera voluntaria para no regresar a ella como el dueño.

Se paro en la puerta y miro todo lo que dejaba atrás...al cerrarla recordó cuando entro con Tanya en brazos...

_**Inicio de flash back...**_

Bien entonces esta es la residencia oficial de los nuevos Andrew...-dijo el sonriente y radiante.

Creo que de verdad me siento tan nerviosa que hasta el bebe se mueve mucho...-comento Tanya con sus largos cabellos castaños y esos ojos preciosos.

Lo se...me siento igual pero tranquila...por cierto tenemos que entrar como los recién casados lo hacen...-dijo él mientras colocaba la llave en la chapa.

No sé si puedas conmigo y el bebe...-afirmo la castaña tocándose el vientre inflado.

Puedo cargarte...-contesto él mientras la elevaba en sus fuertes brazos y así sonrientes entraron a su nuevo hogar.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Cerró la puerta y suspiro...camino hacia el jeep para ir con su padre, tenía muchas cosas por explicar.

* * *

Que sucede te noto nervioso...?...-dijo Marlene a su esposo.

Nada...-contesto su esposo, pues la verdad es que cuando William su hijo acudía a la casa era para resolver alguna que otra diferencia en los negocios y ese día en particular tenía un presentimiento.

Bueno, pues me marcho que tengo cosas que hacer en el club...-la mujer beso a su esposo en la mejilla y salió de casa hacia el club, minutos después miro entrar el jeep de Will.

Tomo asiento en el despacho y espero con atención...la puerta sonó un par de veces...-adelante...

Buena tarde padre...-dijo el rubio siempre siendo correcto en casa de sus padres.

Pasa hijo, se me hizo extraño que me llamaras sucede algo en la aerolínea...?...

No, todo está bien en ella...-contesto Albert tomando asiento y mirando a su padre un tanto nervioso.

Entonces qué es lo que pasa...me tienes preocupado...-dijo el hombre de cabellos canosos.

Nada en especial...bueno he tomado una decisión que cambiara la cosas en mi vida y en la de mi familia...-

Que tan malo puede ser que se muden de casa o de país...-contesto su padre pues en algún tiempo el rubio considero en mudarse a Londres.

No es eso padre...Tanya y yo hemos tomado la decisión de divorciarnos...-Sir William le miro sin sorpresa alguna, algo que desconcertó un poco al rubio y a la vez temía porque se pusiera mal de salud.

Sir William miro a su hijo...-estás seguro de esto que harás William.

Si...-afirmo él mientras todas las cosas que hasta ahora vivían simplemente cambiarían para siempre.

* * *

Hay que difícil, la verdad es que en ocasiones el simple hecho de tener dos pares de zapatos y solo tener que llevarte uno te hacen sufrir...ahora no comprendo como será tener que dejar lo que tienes por algo que será a la larga similar pero con expectativas mayores.

Porque claro que tanto Albert como Candice están enamorados, pero tienen expectativas altas...es donde todo no es perfecto...esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen porque ahora todo se tendrá que embonar.

Muchas...muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por leerme.

La verdad es que estoy con varias ideas para la próxima historia que quisiera escribir en menor tiempo pero esta dará mucho mas...entonces veremos si hay 2da parte...

Les envió un abrazo y buena vibra...sonrían y disfruten mucho de la vida...chaooo!


	20. MI VECINA

**CAPITULO 20**

**MI VECINA**

Bien...tu y Tanya por lo visto no estaban tan bien como todos creíamos...-dijo Sir William levantándose...-eres un adulto y creo que respeto las decisiones que tomes de tu vida, la verdad es que pasabas más tiempo en el trabajo que con ellos, yo todo esto ya lo miraba llegar.

Creo que es lo mejor para todos...-contesto él.

Es lo mejor para ti...-dijo el Sir William.

Por qué lo dices padre...?...-

Vamos hijo no crees que mis canas son porque tengo más años recorridos en esta vida...-dijo el hombre con verdad.

Eso que significa...-

Otra mujer...bueno la mujer...-contesto Sir William mientras Albert se ponía un poco a la defensiva.

No comprendo...-contesto el tratando de hacerse el distraído, pero lo cierto es que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

Bien pues no diré nada mas, el tiempo me dará un poco la razón y espero que hagan las cosas como adultos responsables, no quiero que mis nietos sufran...-afirmo el seriamente.

Es justamente lo que deseo evitar...-contesto él mientras miraba a su padre.

Las cosas no serán nada sencillas lo sabes verdad...?...

Por qué lo dices padre...?...-

Siempre tenemos grandes expectativas puestas en otras personas pero lo que de verdad importa es que uno mismo resuelva lo que necesita no en otros...-contesto el hombre de cabello canoso.

Está bien padre...por lo pronto ya no viviré en casa de Tanya, estaré en un departamento que tengo cerca de Sídney...-

Bien...entonces espero que todo esto se solucione de una buena manera...-contesto él mientras respiraba hondo.

* * *

Hola puedo pasar...?...-dijo Lily.

Si adelante...-contesto Tanya sumida en sus pensamientos.

Lily era una gran amiga de Tanya y de la familia de ella, estuvieron juntas en la universidad y tiempo después les toco trabajar así.

Me quieres decir que es lo que te sucede...?...-

Amiga...no sé cómo decirte esto...-

Me estas preocupando como estas diciéndome las cosas Tanya no me digas que tendrás un bebe...pero...

William me pidió el divorcio...-soltó sin más la castaña para que su amiga no se hiciera pues ideas en su cabeza, lo cierto es que Lily se quedo petrificada.

Porque...lógicamente conocía a su amiga, a sus hijos, a su esposo en ciertas ocasiones llego a tener envidia de ella pues parecía que las cosas siempre en su casa marchaban bien solo que debía de reconocer que William pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

Que demonio estas diciéndome...-contesto ella exaltada una vez que reacciono.

William me ha pedido el divorcio ya se ha marchado de casa...-contesto sin mucho ánimo.

Pero qué diantres...así sin explicación de nada...-contesto Lily.

Creo que hasta yo aun no comprendo que es lo que está pasando de verdad...-afirmo la castaña.

Vamos amiga pero es que debe de haber una explicación a todo esto...como de buenas a primeras te dice que quiere el divorcio necesita una explicación...-contesto Lily mientras la castaña respiraba profundamente.

No la tengo, solo me dijo que no somos felices y que merezco más que solo las migajas de amor que me da...-contesto Tanya con profunda tristeza.

Como es eso...?...dios pero hasta la semana pasada todo estaba bien...no me digas...no me digas...-la castaña le miro con cara de terror.

Qué pasa...?...

Si...seguro que de buenas a primeras descubres que no eres feliz después de 13 años de matrimonio...ahora resulta que él cree que te chupas el dedo...claro como cualquier hombre...-dijo sin más Lily molesta y proyectándose.

Que...!...

Tiene otra mujer y por eso esta pidiéndote el divorcio, no es mas lógico si esa zorra le está exigiendo que se separen o algo así...-

No lo creo Lily...la verdad es que entre nosotros las cosas no era de lo mas fantástico, creo que los chicos, el trabajo y la rutina terminaron porque él estuviera más tiempo fuera de casa y ahora simplemente todo sea como lo mismo...-contesto ella sin mucho afán.

Tu no eras feliz con el...?...-esa si era una pregunta difícil de contestar.

Yo era feliz, pero la verdad es que con las cosas mínimas somos realmente feliz...bueno digamos que era feliz como cuando como helado de chocolate...-contesto sin mucho afán...

Lily sonrió de lado era una comparación un poco simple pero en verdad que podría entender a que se refería...-Amiga pero yo siempre te vi enamorada de él.

Sé que lo quiero y le respeto...le amo por ser el padre de mis hijos y porque hemos compartido cosas increíbles desde hace muchos años...el es un buen hombre.

Solo que las cosas en casa funcionan igual si está o no esta...-completo Lily.

Si...le pedía siempre tiempo para que pasara con nosotros y pudiéramos ser una familia mas en Australia pero creo que a el podrían serle de mucho mas interés estar en vuelo o en cualquier parte del mundo...creo que la factura llego a final de cuentas...-dijo Tanya.

Cual factura...?...-

Te diré algo demasiado personal, pero William estaba enamorado de otra mujer cuando se caso conmigo...sé que estaba enamorado porque nunca me dedico una mirada como la que tenía cuando la miraba a ella.

De que me hablas, yo le miraba en verdad feliz a tu lado...-contesto Lily contrariada parecía que ella no hubiera vivido esa etapa a su lado.

Éramos felices por muchas cosas...una de ellas es que yo no le exigía nada y entregaba todo...la verdad es que siempre me comporte como muy estúpida.

No comprendo cómo dices eso cuando las cosas que has vivido son tuyas y no demerites el sacrificio que tuviste que hacer para darle a ese malagradecido una familia...vales más que estúpidas recriminaciones...-contesto Lily molesta.

Lo sé amiga...por eso es que cuando me di cuenta que William se desaparecía en el trabajo trate de ser fuerte y tomar la vida como llegaba...ahora sé que es tarde para nosotros.

Te rendiste demasiado pronto no lo crees...-contesto Lily muy contrariada, la verdad es que no le parecía justo que solo en una semana que regreso de trabajo ese rubio patán terminara con la familia que tenia y destrozara el corazón de su amiga.

No es que sea demasiado pronto...solo que dime que gano luchando por alguien que no me ama, aunque yo lo haga...-contesto con lagrimas en los ojos la castaña.

Lo cierto es que justo en ese momento se sentía chiquita...pequeñita...diminuta...contra el mundo inmenso ante ella.

Dios Tanya...como quisiera tenerle frente a mí para decirle que está perdiendo a la mejor esposa que cualquier hombrezuelo desearía tener...-Tanya conocía a su amiga quien siempre tenía palabras graciosas para levantar los ánimos.

No te rías...mira no es por nada pero eres guapa, después de dos hijos estas más sabrosa que nunca, rica y además de eso muy lista, bohemia e inteligente.

Por eso es que eres mi amiga y yo te quiero tanto...-contesto Tanya sin tantos ánimos.

Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y sé que lo mejor está por venir, tal vez necesitas darte cuenta que no lo ocupas porque nunca estuvo...criaste a dos hijos estupendos que a fortuna de ti se parecen mucho a tu familia y no a él...además las cosas saldrán bien y el tiempo hará que todo lo malo se esfume...

Lo sé pero quisiera sonar mucho más positiva y no caerme en pedazos...me duele mucho...-dijo Tanya comenzando a llorar...era lógico una vida entregada a un hombre al que juraste amor eterno y sin más se caía frente a ti todo...era terrible...cruel y siniestro.

* * *

La rubia se levanto a la mañana siguiente estaba de verdad renovada...aunque a pesar de eso extrañaba un poco al rubio...suspiro mientras comenzó a preparar el desayuno, tal vez jugo de naranja, huevo revuelto...no había muchísimas opciones.

Encendió la radio mientras la hora del recuerdo traía la canción de imagen de John Lennon...era imposible no cantar...-tarara...rararaa!...

Albert se había quedado en el único lugar en donde podría descansar...su viejo departamento...justo arriba de donde estaba Candice...se dio una ducha y camino con la toalla atada a su cintura hacia el refrigerador solo había un cartón con jugo de naranja...sus tropas hicieron un ruido...hambre.

Camino hacia su habitación tomando un short y boxers...cuando se vestía se dio cuenta de que tenía que resolver las cosas antes de tomar cualquier decisión, además aun estaba pendiente que Candice terminara con ese novio suyo.

Respiro hondamente no sabía qué hacer exactamente...lo cierto es que había dejado su casa sin sabes si Tanya le daría la razón...o si le llamara para acordar las cosas...suspiro hondo y escucho música...se puso las sandalias y una playera visitaría a la ruidosa vecina...

Bajo sin hacer tanto ruido y se asomo con precaución por la ventana de la cocineta...ahí estaba esa mujer que ahora le había quitado esa venda de los ojos que le mantenía atado a una vida que no deseaba.

Candice apago la estufa mientras que la radio continuaba sonando con esa canción tan clásica...dust in the winde...camino hacia el refrigerador sacando leche y mantequilla.

Encendió el horno tostador colocando un par de panes mientras tarareaba la canción y miro hacia la ventana quedando sorprendida...-dios...

Hola vecina como le va...-dijo el sonriente.

Me has sacado un pequeño susto...-contesto ella tocándose el pecho y sintiendo como su corazón corría locamente.

Lo lamento es que no deseaba interrumpirte pero necesito una cucharadita de azúcar...-ella sonrió.

Si pasa...creo que puedo proveerte esa cucharadita de azúcar...-el sonrió y camino hacia la puerta mientras Candice colocaba otros dos panes mas...encendía la cafetera y le bajaba a la música...

Albert entro y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba impecable el aroma a naranja impregnaba el lugar...-te gusta el piso con ese aroma.

Naranja...si me encanta...aquí está el bote toma la azúcar que necesites..-contesto ella sonriente mientras colocaba un plato.

Espero no interrumpirte...-dijo el siguiéndole el juego.

No importa, siempre es bueno tener una buena relación con los vecinos...nunca sabes cuanta azúcar puedas ocupar...-contesto ella.

Bueno la verdad es que creo que es algo más que solo azúcar lo que necesito...-contesto él.

Está bien por el día de hoy te daré el desayuno de bienvenida...me acompañarías vecino...?...-

Claro siempre es bueno convivir con la vecina...-contesto el sonriente tomando asiento, Candice le paso un plato, le sirvió café y jugo...en si no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que podría gustarle.

Le beso en la mejilla a lo que el sonrió...se sentó a su lado y se miraron sin decir nada mientras el untaba las tostadas...-Albert...

Mmmm...-

Puedo preguntarte algo...?...-dijo Candice contrariada de verle ahí.

Si...-

Que estabas haciendo arriba...-menciono la rubia.

Descansando...-contesto él mientras bebía un trago de café...lo cierto es que todo estaba sabroso...-quizás podrías poner una cafetería.

Lo sé...pero no me has contestado...-dijo la rubia.

Terminamos de desayunar y hablamos te parece...-contesto el rubio mientras ella le miraba con atención.

Bueno es que era inevitable con ese perfil griego, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos enmarcados por unas preciosas pestañas casi rubias como su cabello...una sonrisa perfecta y blanca, unos labios...era como todo lo que nunca pensó tener para ella...pero quitando todo eso ella estaba enamorada.

Desayunaron en silencio solo con la suave música de los 70's y 80's que sonaba en la radio...

Que pasa querido...a que vino William...?...-pregunto Marlene mientras su esposo degustaba café.

Nada en especial...-contesto él.

No te creo nada...-respondió ella, pues eran más de 30 años al lado del mismo hombre, claro que le conocía cuando algo podría preocuparle.

No importa...-contesto él mientras su esposa le miro con cara de investigare, pero no era exactamente un tema en el que se tendrían que meter.

Me dirás que sucede...-volvió a preguntar la rubia cuando estaba secando los platos que el lavaba.

Le pedí el divorcio a Tanya...-sin más el plato cayó al suelo...el se inclino para levantar los trozos y la rubia reacciono un tanto tarde...

Lo siento es que...

Lo sé...creo que me siento igual de extraño pero la verdad que no sé qué decirte...me salí de casa...-contesto él.

Te corrieron...-respondió ella con pena...

No...solo que me dijo que quería tiempo...así que tome mis maletas y me mude a mi apartamento es todo...-contesto él.

De verdad le has pedido el divorcio...?...-lo cierto es que Candice estaba como sorprendida de que todo esto fuera así de rápido.

Si...te dije que haría las cosas de la mejor forma...yo te quiero para mi Candice...-la rubia ahora estaba mirando las cosas de verdad más en serio y eso podría asustarle mucho.

Albert yo no sé como sentirme con esto...creo que soy como la culpable de todo...-contesto ella.

Tú no eres la culpable...las cosas tarde que temprano sucederían y estoy un tanto sorprendido de la reacción que ha tenido ella.

El estomago de la rubia se contrajo de la angustia que estaba atravesando...-Ayer hable con Archie.

Albert no deseaba escuchar ese nombre le ponía los pelos de punta...-Que paso...?...

Quiero que hablemos a mi regreso...-contesto ella.

Y como te sientes con eso...-

La verdad es que a pesar de que no estoy casada con el, pues compartíamos una vida y me siento un poco devastada por esto que pasara...-contesto con verdad la rubia un acto que agradecía el rubio pero que le dolía un poco.

Son cambios fuertes en nuestras vidas...pero quiero estar a tu lado Candice...-confeso él.

También quiero hacerlo yo...solo que tengo temor en todo lo que sucederá contigo...yo no tengo hijos con Archie si terminamos las cosas pues simplemente el estará en Florida y yo aquí...pero tu...-

Lo se...solo quiero que tú no te preocupes por eso...-contesto él mientras tiraba los pedazos de vidrio al bote.

Estas de broma claro que me preocupo...-contesto ella.

No es lo que deseo, créeme que resolveré estos asuntos...-contesto él.

Dime si has pensado que sucederá el día que les digas a tus hijos que tienes una relación con alguien...como será su reacción...-el rubio ni siquiera pensaba como seria su reacción cuando se enteraran de que se separaría de su mamá.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria el itinerario del viaje estaba listo y Candice estaba en espera de que todo volviera a la normalidad..

Como te fue con estas vacaciones obligadas...?...-pregunto Dory sonriente.

Bien...no me puedo quejar creo que mi pie quedo como nuevo...-contesto la rubia mientras se servía una taza de café.

Ahora el que tomara vacaciones será Antón...-contesto la castaña.

En serio...entonces Clark ira con nosotros...-dijo la rubia.

Si...como es que lo conoces...?...-

Vine la semana pasada y se presento conmigo...-confeso la rubia.

Es guapo verdad...?...-Candice subió los hombros como restándole importancia a ello.

* * *

Me has dejado un poco mudo por la impresión hermano, pero la verdad es que espero que las cosas sean para bien...-dijo Clark al enterarse de la noticia.

Solo te lo cuento porque quiero que estés enterado y lo que venga después no te tome por sorpresa...-contesto el rubio.

Está bien, los chicos lo saben...-el rubio miro el monitor de la computadora.

Aun no es tiempo para eso Tanya me dirá cuando es que estarán preparados para saberlo, quiere que una persona profesional pues nos apoye...-contesto el rubio.

Eso creo que es lo más razonable...-dijo él mientras miraba de pronto a su hermano cansado, lamentaba que sus sobrinos tuvieran que sufrir con eso.

* * *

Viajarían a Londres...era un viaje un poco cansado pero una ciudad más por conocer y visitar para la rubia...-Que suban los pasajeros...

Si capitán...-contestaron Dory y Candice, pues a pesar de cualquier relación, camarería, el trabajo siempre era la prioridad.

Llevaban algunas horas de vuelo y con algo de turbulencia que trajo apresuradas a las dos chicas...Candice sentía que el viaje duraría mas horas de lo normal.

Por fin pudo sentarse y respiro hondo...escucho la puerta de la cabina abrirse y salió de ella Albert.

Hola...cómo va el trabajo...-?..

Cansado...-contesto sin mucho afán Candice.

Lo se...hay un poco de nubosidad pero espero que se despeje...-contesto el rubio.

Que te sirvo...?...

Quiero un café y una soda...que hay para comer...?...-pregunto el aunque siempre sabia cual era el menú en vuelo salvo algunas cosas que ellos podrían llevar por tener tal vez un poco de beneficio.

Compramos hamburguesas...-respondió ella mientras servía los cafés.

Está bien...-

Te pasa algo Al..William...-el rubio sonrió pues sabía que no era una situación fácil tener a la persona que quieres cerca de ti y no poder abrazarla o besarla...-

Solo me siento cansado...eso todo...bueno la verdad es que quisiera que me regalaras un beso...-dijo el melosamente a su oído.

No puedo estamos trabajando...-contesto ella.

Claro que podemos...-sin más la atrajo a su pecho y la beso...la beso con calma, con pasión y con amor...sus suaves labios amasaron a los de color cereza derritiéndoles en su boca como dulce...era tan exquisito probarla una y otra vez.

Candice se olvido por completo del lugar, de la posición y cómo es que eso pasaba...sintio los brazos de Albert apretarla fuertemente y después sin más le soltó...-Es hora...

Ella se acomodo la ropa y se limpio los labios mientras escuchaba el carrito a punto de entrar...-Ese mocoso me tiene harta lo peor es su mamá...-dijo gruñendo Dory harta con unos pasajeros.

Miro al rubio sentado bebiendo café y a Candice calentando algo en el microondas...la verdad es que entre esos dos había algo que no deseaba admitir, pero no podría ocultarse...tensión sexual...

La verdad es que deberíamos de dar un manual de buenos modales al viajar...-contesto la rubia haciendo sonreír a Albert.

Lo se...tal vez funcionaria pero lo cierto es que dudo mucho que lo puedan siquiera aplicar...-contesto Dory mientras entraba al baño.

Te pasas...-dijo en susurros la rubia mientras el sonreía

Te amo...-contesto el levantándose y acercándose a ella para tomar la comida...-Gracias Candice...-dijo en tono fuerte para despistar.

De nada...-contesto la rubia quien sentía como la mano del rubio le tocaba el trasero y partía a cabina sonriente...

Ya comerán...?...-pregunto la castaña sonriente.

Si...-respondió Candice fingiendo estar seria pero la verdad es que trabajar con Albert seria todo un reto, pues estaba casi a punto de meterlo al baño y hacerle el amor...

* * *

Huyyy!...yo lo haría sin pensarlo...como vemos poco a poco todo la familia se va enterando y pues Albert dejo todo para arriesgar con Candice.

Lo cierto que es complicado con hijos, pero algún día crecerán y entenderán las verdaderas razones, solo esperemos que Tanya no complique las cosas.

Espero que tengan un buen día y les deseo una tarde, noche o mañanita linda...gracias por sus reviews...me inspiran...


	21. CELOS

**CAPITULO 21**

**CELOS**

Que haremos...?...-dijo Paty mientras bajaban del avión, casi siempre era comer o cenar en algún lugar y después irse a descansar.

Yo muero de hambre...-contesto Candice mirando el reloj ya eran casi las 7 pm.

También muero de hambre...-dijo sonriente Clark.

Comemos algo y a dormir...-completo el rubio mientras seguían el camino hacia el hotel, lo cierto es que a Albert se le cocían las habas por estar a solas con Candice, cosa que sin duda no sería del todo sencilla.

Quisiera saber cuántos días estaremos aquí en Londres digo para ir a visitar algunos amigos que me darán una fiesta de bienvenida.

Mañana por la noche nos marchamos hacia New York...-contesto Albert.

Perfecto entonces no cuenten conmigo para cenar nos vemos...-sin más Clark se adelanto, el rubio miro correr a su hermano y espero que no faltara al día siguiente.

Como que alguien tiene asuntos pendientes...-dijo la castaña sonriente subieron a la camioneta que les llevaría al hotel era una lástima que no pudieran hacer un recorrido por Londres pues dormir era prioridad con los cambios de horario que solían tener.

Creo que muero de sueño...-dijo Candice sintiendo los ojos pesados.

Lo sé...por cierto mañana iras de compras o algo así...?...-pregunto Dory.

No...la verdad es que no lo creo más bien dormiré como bendita ya me tocara venir con más paciencia...-contesto la rubia mientras miraba a William muy serio en su celular.

Y no extrañas a tu novio, lo cierto es que ya son días sin verle...-Albert escucho atento sin girar la vista.

Si...-contesto ella haciendo que el ambiente de pronto se sintiera como tenso...algo que noto de inmediato la castaña.

Yo la verdad he estado pensando últimamente en dejar este trabajo paso largas horas fuera de casa y a George no le está gustando el ritmo de trabajo que estoy llevando...además el tiempo no pasa en balde.

Eso quiere decir qué...?...-

Quiero tener hijos...-la rubia le miro con sorpresa.

Pero no crees que es como muy rápido para pensar en hijos...digo...-contesto ella.

Tú no has pensado en tener hijos con Archie...-soltó sin más Dory mientras que Albert ponía toda su atención en esa conversación.

Tal vez...solo que hay muchas cosas que cambiarían en tu vida...-contesto la rubia tratando de desviar la conversación.

Lo sé, pero que puede pasar que deje de trabajar se que George trabaja y no le va nada mal, tan es así que lo que yo gano lo ahorro creo que por eso tengo como la tranquilidad de poder tener un par de bebes...sin duda con Archie sería lo mismo se ve que te quiere mucho...-

Albert sentía deseos de matar y mas escuchando como la rubia le daba por su lado, pero claro que esperaba que dijera no es que Archie ya no es mi novio...mi novio es William...era lógico lo que sucedía.

Si...-contesto sin más palabras la rubia.

Espero que cuando nos abandones avises con tiempo...-se escucho la voz de William.

Sin dudarlo...-contesto sonriente Dory, la rubia estaba un poco estresada por esa conversación tan banal pero a la vez que implicaba mucho de lo que de verdad sucedía en su vida...fingir ser una persona y en realidad ser otra.

Llegaron al hotel y bajaron...Dory tenía más sueño que hambre por lo que opto por irse a dormir mientras que la rubia y Albert fueron a cenar.

* * *

El estaba serio como si estuviera enojado...-Te pasa algo.

No...-contesto secamente.

Bien...-el mesero llego y les tomo la orden, lo cierto es que estaba más que atento con Candice cosa que incomodo mucho a William.

Desean ordenar...?...-

Si gracias, quiero filete con puré y una soda de naranja...-pidió la rubia.

Yo quiero lo mismo pero con una cerveza...-contesto él mientras miraba con ojos de asesino al mesero que entendió lo que sucedía y se retiro rápidamente.

Candice miraba los coches pasar por la avenida y se sentía mucha nostalgia de pronto...-que tienes.

Nada, creo que me siento un poco cansada...-contesto ella sin conversar nada lo cierto es que Albert estaba muy raro y ganas de discutir no tenia.

No me gusto lo que le contestaste...-dijo el rubio.

Eso era lo que pasaba...-contesto ella mirándolo.

Sí, creo que no me gusto saber que extrañas a tu novio y mucho menos el hecho de querer tener hijos con el...-soltó sin más el rubio.

Y que tengo que hacer...-contesto ella...-disculpa es que el no es mi novio porque ahora soy amante de William.

El rubio se sintió de verdad mal por un segundo...esa era la realidad en la que ella estaba.

Tú no eres mi amante...eres mi pareja actual yo estoy en un proceso de separación...-contesto él.

Entonces que debo de hacer si aun no te divorcias y yo no he terminado con Archivald...debo de quedar en ridículo frente a las personas para que tu estés bien...-dios listo estaba dicho y ya.

Candice estás diciendo cosas que no van, además sabes que yo te quiero a ti...-contesto el mirándola.

El mesero llego con la bandeja de alimentos y lo cierto es que la tensión era evidente entre esos dos, los despacho rápido y salió de ahí en silencio.

Cenaron tranquilamente con solo un par de miradas y nada mas por decir...cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Candice miraba el techo y sentía muchas dudas...seria verdad lo que Kylie le había dicho...que era una más que pasaba por el...y si de verdad es que el rubio había pedido el divorcio...respiro hondo y no pensó mas.

Albert miraba el cielo nublado de Londres, la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas que pensar y más cuando se daba cuenta que Candice se sentía demasiado insegura.

Insegura con mucha razón, porque recién se conocía y listo ya habían compartido cama y más cosas diarias...pero en si no había un enamoramiento previo o algo que pudiera hacer solida su relación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, Candice desayuno en completo silencio solo Dory se la paso conversando con William, se retiro fingiendo sentir dolor de barriga, claro estaba que ella tenía una molestia que no podía externar.

No podía externar porque simplemente no era algo sencillo de comprender mucho menos de explicar...escucho la puerta sonar y respiro hondo...-Candice te encuentras bien...?

Estoy bien William...-el rubio sonrió porque aunque tal vez no la conocía molesta pues era obvio que eso era lo que sucedía.

Podrías abrirme no quiero que Dorothy me mire aquí en el pasillo...-ella se levanto de la silla y le abrió...se sentía tensa y preocupada.

Me quieres decir que es lo que de verdad está pasando...?...

No lo sé...-confirmo sin más ella sintiéndose muy incómoda.

Entonces porque estas molesta...?...-

Quiero que me contestes algo Albert...-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Si, lo que quieras...-contesto el rubio mirándole con atención, se miraba linda enojada con esa línea en la frente y las cejas alzadas.

Kylie me comento algo que me tiene pensando...dijo que yo no soy la primera chica que está contigo...-listo lo había dicho.

El rubio se tenso un poco lo cierto es que era hombre no podría negarlo pero una cosa era coquetear y otra demasiado distinta enamorarse...

Sé porque lo dijo...?...-respondió el mientras la rubia se preparaba para algo que no conocía de Albert como todo lo demás.

Candice sentía que algo no le gustaría y le causaría un poco de dolor...-Mira sé que no tengo justificación, no quiero que te exaltes ni mucho menos, solo esto sucedió sin mas...bese a Kylie un par de veces.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, lo cierto es que no esperaba esa respuesta esperaba una peor como acostarse cada que iba a la reserva.

Y cuando planeabas decírmelo...-contesto ella seria.

No es algo que de verdad que importe aunque tal vez debí haberte comentado que Kylie siempre me ha idealizado con un mal plan...-confeso el rubio.

De verdad, creo que además de ser una timadora esta también enamorada de ti...pero solo es ella...?...-el rubio se rasco la cabeza la verdad le gustaba que Candice estuviera celosa, solo que confesarse no era lo suyo.

Mira sé lo que tengo contigo y quiero que me escuches yo estoy enamorado de ti y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder estar contigo como mi mujer...-soltó el mientras la rubia sentía que hervía de coraje.

Sinceramente esa clase de respuesta no era la mejor, ella esperaba solo un...es solo ella y fue un estúpido error...

Albert no soy la primera verdad...?...-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la tristeza.

Eres la única...mira hace algún tiempo cometí un error muy bobo que me costó muchos dolores de cabeza, trabajo con nosotros una chica.

No me digas la que terminaron por correr...-dijo Candice informada por la nada discreta Dory.

Si...mira tuve el error de coquetear con ella porque las cosas se dieron así...estaba triste y...

Como yo no...se te hizo fácil coquetear conmigo porque me sentía sola y como no poder perder la oportunidad de envolverme en todo esto y ahora convertirme en tu amante...-respondió ella molesta y con justa razón.

Mira Candice las cosas como se están poniendo no son...yo me enamore de ti y solo tú has sido mi mujer después de mi ex esposa...-contesto él mientras le miraba a los ojos.

No te creo...-contesto la rubia cegada por el coraje.

Por qué tendría que mentirte...?...-respondió el con desazón.

Aun preguntas las razones cuando resulta ser que eres todo un Don Juan...dios he caído como lo que soy una fácil...-se dijo a sí misma la rubia lastimándose y culpándose por errores que el enamoramiento le había hecho.

Creo que no estamos en momento de discutir nada porque nunca me acosté con Kylie y nunca bese siquiera a Michelle...así que no debes de estar molesta porque conozco perfectamente mis sentimientos...-afirmo el rubio molesto.

No te creo...será mejor que te marches...-contesto ella sin ceder nada.

De verdad quieres hacer esto...-menciono él con cara de enfado.

Esto es mi espacio y no quiero que estés ahora aquí...necesito pensar que hare y estar sola...-contesto ella mirándole con molestia.

Bien...entonces está todo dicho cuando quieras verme estará mi puerta abierta...ojala que valores todo lo que estoy haciendo para que estés a mi lado y tomes la decisión que espero Candice...-sin mas salió de ahí también molesto y ofuscado por una discusión tan absurda.

La rubia suspiro...suspiro y suspiro...pero las lagrimas terminaron por traicionarle...le dolía que su vida siempre dirigida sobre la línea recta llena de valores, de metas, con los cánones establecidos de pronto se esfumara.

Como cayó en todo eso con un hombre al que no conocía, sabía que Archie también era un coqueto y podría llamar la atención de más de una chica pero con el aplicaba el dicho más vale bueno conocido que malo por conocer...no sabía que pensar.

El rubio camino hacia su habitación y respiro hondamente, lo cierto es que no quería perderla tal vez se había equivocado...tal vez...

* * *

Hola...traes una cara...-dijo Dory a la rubia mientras subían al avión.

Creo que no dormí tan bien...-contesto la rubia mientras subían a la avión.

Lo bueno es que iremos a New York y después a Florida...-contesto sonriente Dory.

Si...la verdad es que creo que me hacen falta unos días en Florida en mi casa...y con Archie...-afirmo Candice deseando respirar aire fresco.

Después de unos minutos todo estaba listo para que los pasajeros subieran al avión, entre ellos un conocido de la rubia.

Nunca me imagine que te viera aquí Candy...-dijo Jonás.

Mucho menos yo espero que tu vuelo sea placentero...-contesto ella sonriente mientras William solo miraba a la gente serio.

La gente se acomodo finalmente y Albert junto con Clark entraron a la cabina para elevar el avión...

Te pasa algo...?...-pregunto Clark a su hermano porque la verdad es que estaba demasiado serio.

No, solo me siento un poco cansado...-afirmo el rubio mientras su hermano no preguntaba nada mas conocía cuando estaba molesto y lo mejor sería no insistir.

Como se supone que debe uno tratar con la gente y sus hijos...-comento Dory molesta pues tenía siempre la suerte de lidiar con chicos caprichosos.

Y hace algunas horas decías que quieres bebes...-

Sí, pero educados por eso creo que tengo que estar presente para no pasar estas vergüenzas...-contesto Dory.

Déjamelo a mi...-sin más la rubia fue con esos pasajeros para tratar de calmar los ánimos del chiquillo.

El rubio salió de cabina buscando con la mirada a Candice pues la verdad no había podido descansar pensando en que las cosas tal vez estarían mal entre ellos.

Quieres algo antes de irme porque tengo que llevar café a unos pasajeros...-dijo Dory llenando el carrito.

No gracias tomare una soda...-contesto el rubio...como preguntaba donde estaba Candice...la castaña salió de ahí y escucho una risa...era ella.

Recuerdas entonces cuando fuimos a las cataratas que el pobre de Collin se vomito en el barco...-dijo Jonás...

Si...fue lo mas cómico aunque pobre...-contesto la rubia.

Muchos recuerdos...buenos recuerdos...dime te has casado...?...-

No...aun no...-contesto ella.

Es una pena, seguro que tu novio está feliz a tu lado cuando me dijiste que te marchabas no te creí...pero ahora que te veo me siento orgulloso de ti...-contesto ese chico quien había sido su novio de media.

Gracias...toma este es el numero espero que nos veamos algún día de estos...-contesto ella sonriente.

Si...bueno ahora que estoy viajando tal vez podríamos coincidir que lastima que no te quedes un par de días en la gran manzana podríamos quedar en vernos...-dijo él con esperanza.

La verdad que si es una lastima...pero en fin...todo sea por llegar a Florida...-contesto ella mientras Albert sentía que hervía de coraje...

Escucho como la cortina se corría y se tomo de frente con ella...Candice se espanto por verle ahí...-Ocupas algo.

Parece que estas muy ocupada con los pasajeros...-contesto él.

Es mi trabajo...-dijo la rubia con razón.

Si tu trabajo es proveer lo que necesitan los pasajeros no coquetear con ellos.-dijo en un tono más alto el rubio sacando de quicio un poco a la rubia.

Creo que en ese aspecto tu me ganas o me equivoco William...?...-

No hagas que pierda mi paciencia Candice...-dijo el de manera amenazante.

Y que sucedería si eso pasara...-contesto de manera retadora la rubia sintiendo como el rubio la atraía hacia él y le besaba con fiereza...

Esa reacción no le gusto a ella...le hizo tenerle miedo...sintió la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus brazos desnudos...le ardió la piel y sus labios fueron devorados con algo más que pasión...fue como si...abusara de ella.

Suéltame...-sin más le dio una bofetada haciéndolo despertar de ese coraje que de pronto le había cegado la razón...

Candice yo...-sintió el sabor del oxido en su boca y a ella le miro limpiarse con una servilleta...sangre.

Eres un idiota...eso es lo que eres Albert...déjame en paz...-Candice se sentía destroza, le había lastimado solo por un absurdo...camino hacia el baño y se encerró a llorar...

William apretó los puños y se quedo petrificado...porque había reaccionado de esa manera...era como si estuviera poseído.

Dorothy entro con el carrito ajena a lo que pasaba le miro ahí parado y se pregunto que le pasaba...-necesitas algo Will.

No, lo siento quiero ir...-sin más le miro caminar al baño.

Pero a este idiota que le pasa...-la castaña no miro a Candice así que estaría segura que estaba en el baño.

El resto del vuelo Candice trato de mantenerse tranquila, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal...no comprendía como es que las cosas habían llegado a tanto.

En esos momento se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho a Archie...al aterrizar literalmente se pego a Dory y le pido que no le dejara sola porque se sentía mal...fingió...

Albert estaba triste sentía que ni el sol le calentaba...había poco tiempo para poder pedir perdón...al día siguiente viajarían hacia Florida...tenía miedo.

La rubia literalmente se había encerrado en su habitación con mil preguntas en su cabeza...desde como había caído tan bajo...ella destrozando un hogar...separando una familia...

Se había tomado un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y así pudo recostarse para dormir.

No sería mejor que llamaras a un medico...?...-dijo Clark.

Creo que algo paso, tal vez se peleo con Archie no escuchaste nada William...?...-dijo la castaña.

No...pero si quieres puedo acompañarla por un momento para que descanses...o comas algo...-se ofreció el rubio tratando de entrar a la habitación de Candice.

Eso estaría bien...tal vez como está dormida pues descanse y no se sienta tan mal...-dijo la castaña mientras Clark sonreía y Albert suspiraba tendría una sola oportunidad.

Entro a la habitación y le miro ahí indefensa...muchas veces se amanecía mirándole dormir...siempre perfecta con la boca un poco entreabierta y dormida plácidamente como si nada sucediera.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, le quiso abrazar y besar...decirle que le perdonara por lo idiota que había sido con ella y convencerla de que todo sería mejor.

Pero a quien engañaba, el estaba casado y no podría darle el lugar que se merecía hasta lograr el divorcio con Tanya...tenía que ser sincero y eso podría costarle dejarla marchar para el poder arreglar su situación.

Tuvo muchas horas para pensarlo...Candice abrió los ojos y le miro sin expresión alguna...-que haces aquí...?...-

Relevando a Dorothy...ella tenía que comer algo...-respondió el rubio.

Creo que no tendría porque estar batallando conmigo...-contesto Candice.

Nos preocupaste...me preocupaste...-respondió el.

No quiero pasar por esto...así que creo que lo mejor será que...

Nos demos un tiempo...-completo William la frase, lo cierto es que era difícil decir cuando te dolía el pecho y sentías que la soledad se instalaría.

Yo necesito ver a Archie y darme cuenta si esto que tenemos vale la pena Albert...creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo...-dijo ella con dolor.

Yo tome una decisión...solo quiero que termine y pueda ser libre para amarte...-contesto el seguro de lo que deseaba.

La rubia le miro mientras un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas...-Es tan difícil amarte Albert.

No es difícil...lo difícil es saber que yo no puedo darte lo que mereces y no podemos amarnos libremente...pero...-

Pero...-

Pero será posible...-contesto el sonriéndole...-perdóname por lo que hice Candice yo me comporte como un imbécil, los celos nublaron mi razón...creo que me pase de idiota y te espante...no haría nada que te lastimara.

Ella sonrió, lo bueno era que el podría admitir sus errores...-creo que te provoque sin querer.

Lo haces demasiado bien para ser cierto...te amo Candice...-dijo el sonriente mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.

* * *

Hola...hay esto del amor prohibido es complicado, los celos en ocasiones nos dan unos dolores de cabeza...pero lo bueno es que ahora si están conociéndose.

Claro no todo son besos y caricias...la vida es complicada y cuando tienes más expectativas pues aun mas...

Espero que les guste el capitulo...muchas gracias por sus comentarios estoy llegando a la recta final de esta historia...pero aun no lo he decidido del todo.

En fin les deseo un bonito dia y abrazos...


	22. OJOS QUE NO VEN

**CAPITULO 22**

**OJOS QUE NO VEN...**

Candice miraba las nubes todo estaba por decidirse en ese par de días que estaría con Archie, lo cierto es que amaba a Albert...pero lo que sentía por Archie era algo completamente distinto se sentía confundida y eludida...palabras que la describieran en este momento pues eran demasiadas y groseras como para darse de topes por ellas.

Suspiro hondo mientras el avión aterrizaba y miraba a Dory sonriente...la verdad es que si extrañaba Florida y extrañaba a Archie.

Pero no podría entender cómo es que ella queriendo a Archie se había enamorado de Albert...lo cierto es que podría decir que le quería para ella...aunque estuviera casado.

Sin embargo solo la gente que está en su situación comprende en verdad lo que pasa y como vivir una doble vida.

Era el ultimo pasajero...-dijo sonriente Dory pues estaba contenta ya que sus planes era conseguir un bronceado perfecto.

Pareces demasiado contenta...-contesto Clark.

Si, planeo tomarme estos dos días en serio...-confeso la castaña tomando su maleta.

A donde se supone que iras...?...-pregunto Clark mientras salían del avión.

* * *

Y el vendrá por ti...?...-

No lo se...creo que improvisar siempre es bueno no lo crees...?...-dijo la rubia.

Candice me siento preocupado...quisiera que no me rompieras el corazón...-confeso el rubio.

Tratare de hacer lo mejor para todos...-dijo ella seria, la verdad es que tenía algunas semanas sin ve a Archie y deseaba tenerle frente a ella para darse cuenta si eso que sentía por Albert era amor o solo una pasión pasajera.

Eso me deja a la duda muchas cosas, creo que serán los dos días más largos de mi vida...-contesto el sin ánimo de nada.

No seas tan melodramático...tranquilo...-contesto ella mientras llegaban a la sala de pasajeros...y ahí estaba el.

Nos vemos...-sin más dejo ahí parado al rubio mientras le miraba partir hacia los brazos de su novio.

* * *

Que tienes...?...-pregunto Clark mirando hacia donde mismo.

Nada...-contesto el rubio caminando hacia la salida para ir al hotel, Clark se dio cuenta de que Candice estaba en los brazos de un extraño.

* * *

Dios...hueles tan como tu...vaya que te he extrañado mucho...-dijo sonriente el castaño besando los labios de Candice.

La verdad es que podría malinterpretarse las cosas pero él era su novio...-También te eche de menos Archie.

Vamos a casa quiero desnudarte y hacerte el amor...-dijo el melosamente a lo que Candice sin mas accedió.

* * *

Albert estaba con algo atorado, se sentía muy inseguro como si algo malo pasaría, lo cierto es que estaba su cabeza con miles de imágenes...desde pensar en ella desnuda y el besando su cuerpo...otras mas mientras le hacía el amor y ella gemía de placer...

Dios...-dijo entre dientes mientras su hermano solo sonreía.

Qué te pasa...?...-pregunto Dory mirándole.

Nada...-contesto secamente el rubio...varios minutos después llegaron al hotel y el mal humor del rubio parecía ir en aumento.

Nos vemos chicos...-sin más Dory literalmente corrió a su habitación para hacer sus días perfectos.

Quieres conversar...-soltó sin más Clark en el elevador.

No...-contesto seco el rubio.

Hermano, ella estará bien...-Albert miro a su hermano menor quien solo sonreía de lado.

De que hablas...?...-

No puedes ser más obvio...creo que la causa de tu divorcio se llama Candice Murdock...-afirmo Clark algo que no dejaba para nada bien parada a la rubia.

* * *

Cuéntame haz visitado la playa de Australia...?...

Si...solo que no he ido a surfear aun hay mucha gente desde temprano...-contesto ella recordando quien le había llevado.

Sucede algo...te sientes mal...?...-pregunto el castaño mientras manejaba lo cierto es que algo notaba en ella, como si fuera otra persona.

No solo estoy un poco cansada...-contesto ella sonriente.

Lo sé, haz hecho muchas horas de trabajo seguramente, espero que por lo menos descanses algo quiero invitarte a una cena.

En serio...es de tu trabajo...?...-dijo ella emocionada pues nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de salir a un lugar donde hubiera gente que conociera a Archie.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que te gustara y te tengo un par de sorpresas mas...-contesto mirándole a los ojos... y así fue, llegaron al apartamento y ella se sorprendió de ver algunas cosas en la cama.

Abre la caja...-frente a ella había una caja grande y una bolsa.

Por qué estos regalos...?...-

No lo sé, tal vez porque te los mereces...-contesto el mirando a la rubia de antaño esa a la que le brillaban los ojos.

Ella le miro y sonrió...abrió el paquete y se quedo sorprendida era aquel vestido que siempre miraba en el aparador de una tienda cara de Florida...-Es el vestido.

Si...abre la bolsa...-dijo el castaño mientras ella lo hacia...se sorprendió mas al ver los zapatos y el bolso...todo era precioso...y muy caro...

El vestido era sencillo pero espectacular... de color verde esmeralda de un solo hombro en corte corazón...la verdad es que al maniquí le quedaba de lujo con la pierna izquierda dejándola al aire...precioso, vaporoso y algo que siempre deseo.

Es perfecto...todo esto es más de lo que merezco...Archie...-en una muestras de agradecimiento se arrojo a sus brazos y le beso...le beso como antes.

Sintió la tersura de sus labios y la frescura de su aliento...el abrazo cálido y tranquilizante...el abrazo de antaño de recuerdos...

Le beso con amor...con ternura...con miles de imágenes que vinieron a su mente...desde la primer sonrisa que le regalo, el primer suspiro que le hizo hacer, el primer beso, la primer caricia...el primer te amo...

Su mente se nublo y deseo volver a eso...a la simplicidad de una mirada, de una sonrisa, de un beso, de una ola, de una caricia...de esa época que le hacía feliz al lado del buen Archie.

El castaño se entrego a ese beso y sus manos se deslizaron por el zipper de su vestido que de un momento a otro cayó al suelo mientras no le dejaba de besar...

Le extrañaba mucho y mas...le añoraba...le necesitaba...se quito el saco y ella le saco la corbata mientras los botones de la camisa se fueron abriendo poco a poco y el pantalón cayo, los tacones, los zapatos, la ropa que estorbaba...sin duda le haría el amor.

* * *

Clark miraba el mar desde el balcón, escucho la puerta sonar...camino a prisa en su pensamiento estaba su hermano mayor...-Puedo pasar...-

Adelante estaba mirando la playa...-contesto Clark para amenizar...-te sirvo un trago.

Si...creo que lo necesito...-confeso el rubio, su hermano quien particularmente no era de ese tipo de personas que se metieran en asuntos que no le importaban pues era tal vez el único que podría aconsejarle algo.

Toma...-dijo Clark mientras se sentaba para disfrutar del paisaje y de las chicas que podría mirar con sus binoculares.

Esto es para...?...-dijo Albert mientras los tomaba...

Mirar chicas...-contesto el sin más.

Creo que mi hermano menor es un pervertido...-contesto Albert sonriente.

Hay que ver el menú de vez en cuando...dime que pasa contigo para que estés aquí invadiendo mi espacio personal...-dijo Clark mirando con los binoculares.

No sé qué decirte...-

No me digas entonces nada...-contesto el rubio mirando a un par de chicas que le saludaban desde lejos.

No sé qué hacer...-contesto Albert contrariado.

Creo que la decisión está tomada o no...mira no sé cómo es que tu y ella están en una relación, lo único que no me parece correcto es porque empezar al revés.- dijo Clark mirando a las chicas con atención y sonriendo.

Lo sé, solo que las cosas se dieron...-confeso Albert.

Si, solo se dan las cosas y uno puede tener sus affaires, pero no por ello dejas a tu familia...-contesto Clark mirando a su hermano.

Candice para mí no es un affaire...-afirmo seguro William.

Y tú para ella tampoco lo eres...?...-Albert se tenso por esa pregunta...-mira tanto como ella y como tu tienen un pasado, más bien un presente...ella tiene un tipo joven a su lado que se nota le quiere y no dudo que tal vez le mire como a la madre de sus hijos.-

Sabes no me ayudas mucho...-contesto Albert con las tripas retorciéndosele.

Ha es que viniste a mi habitación para que te consolara...creo que te equivocas hermano la guardería esta en el primer piso...-contesto con sarcasmo Clark.

No seas insolente...-

No lo soy, pero date cuenta si de verdad las cosas serán como hasta ahora...ella se cansara de ser la segunda opción porque será la amante hasta que te divorcies aun vivan juntos...es difícil...-contesto Clark.

Sé que es difícil pero yo estoy enamorado de ella...-su hermano comenzó a reírse...-que te causa gracia.

Dios Will enamorado...acostarte con alguien que te levanta el lívido no es amor...-

Tus comentarios no me están causando gracia en lo absoluto...-confeso molesto el rubio.

Mira piensa como padre de familia y ve todo lo bueno de tu matrimonio, según ya lo hiciste y tomaste la decisión de separarte porque no congenias mas con Tanya...bien dejando los sentimentalismos baratos cuantos días tienes conociendo a Candice, sabes que le gusta, su platillo favorito, de qué lado duerme de la cama, alergias, historial médico, familia...-

No seas tan...bueno...es que...tienes razón en algunas cosas...-contesto Albert rascándose la cabeza todo lo que decía su hermano insolente tenia sentido, el sabia eso y no podría admitirlo así.

Lo tengo, tú dices estar enamorado de Candice...-Will le ponía atención...-veamos todo fríamente...ella es una chica preciosa de buen cuerpo, labios sensuales, cabello rubio que deseas tener en tus manos y bueno...-

Párale no...-contesto William un poco alterado porque lo que describía era justamente lo que el miraba en ella.

Bueno es como un remix de lo que gusta de ella, linda, sencilla, sonriente, dulce...joven...juventud precioso tesoro William...pero dejando todo esto a un lado...crees que ella soporte la vida que has tenido hasta ahora...?...-

Qué clase de vida llevo según tu...-contesto el rubio mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso.

Eres un negrero...trabajas mucho y asistes poco en casa...esta comprobado que los amoríos entre amantes dura poco más de un año...después todo se vuelve aburrido...-contesto Clark.

Estamos enamorados...-contesto Albert sin muchas palabras más que decir.

Yo no dudo que estén enamorados y que le ames, pero mira ella esta joven querrá tener lo mismo que Tanya, una casa, un titulo de esposa, carro, lujos, hijos...es lo menos que se merece y tú que le darás...?...-

Todo..por eso estoy haciendo esto...-contesto a la defensiva William.

Está bien terminar con una relación de 13 años donde no eres feliz con dos hijos, bien...pero has pensado si de verdad Tanya te dará sin más explicaciones el divorcio o si por error se entera de la verdadera razón de todo lo hará...-listo la verdad no duele pero como incomoda.

No sucederá...-contesto William rápidamente.

Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que no puedes dejar una relación por otra...cierra círculos hermano...date tu tiempo sin una mujer a tu lado...solo así sabrás si en verdad estás listo para estar con Candice...si no prepárate a un fracaso...-dijo sonriendo Clark y saludando a lo lejos...

Albert no podría creer lo que su hermano menor le decía mientras coqueteaba con mujeres a lo lejos...fracasar...no él no estaba listo para eso.

El amaba a Candice y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella...-No me mires asi, quiero que estes bien eres mi hermano y te tengo aprecio...pero preguntate si Candic esta dispuesta a dejar lo que siempre quizo por ser tu amante...-

William suspiro hondo y miro a las chicas que coqueteaban a lo lejos con el maduro Clark...

* * *

La rubia abrió los ojos...la luna caía sobre el océano inmenso...se levanto y tomo un vaso de agua, la verdad es que hacer el amor con Archie era como estar en casa.

Se sentía feliz...respiro hondo y se quedo maravillada una vez más con el vestido...-Hola...descansaste...?...

Si...me siento como nueva...-confeso la rubia.

Lo se...te ves hermosa...más hermosa que nunca mi amor...-dijo Archie abrazándola.

Gracias...bueno pues manos a la obra porque tengo cuanto tiempo para ponerme bella...-dijo ella sonriente.

Unas dos horas...-contesto el sonriente mientras la rubia ponía las manos a la obra...

Archie esperaba sonriente y maravillado...Candice era la mujer de su vida y la necesitaba ahí...alrededor para toda su vida...-Estas preciosa.

Es el vestido y no puedo creer que me quede tan bien...-confeso apenada.

Di con tu talla...-contesto el sonriente mientras sea acercaba y sacaba una caja...-con esto quedaras perfecta.

Que es Archie...?...-pregunto la rubia, la verdad es que era mucho de lo que jamás le dio el y todos esos detalles podrían hacerle olvidar hasta el nombre de Albert.

Cierra los ojos te gustara...-sin más el castaño le coloco un precioso collar de esmeraldas que harían juego con sus ojos y un brazalete.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados solo sintió algo frió en su cuello y después en su muñeca...-Ya puedo abrirlos.

Si...-la rubia se quedo en shock...parecía otra persona nunca antes había vestido de esa manera, mucho menos lucido joyas como esas.

Son reales...?...-Archie sonrió...

Claro son reales y son tuyas...-contesto él.

Dios santo...son reales...dios...cuanto valdrán...?...-la verdad es que estar impresionada era poco, Candice literalmente estaba en shock...nunca en su vida imagino poseer eso, sus manos acariciaron el collar...era hermoso.

Eso no importa...te ves como un ángel...mi ángel perfecto...-dijo el castaño sonriente y besándola en los labios...todo ahora era como una vida distinta en su propia burbuja.

Dime la verdad Archie...haz asaltado una joyería con Fercho...?...-soltó sin más la rubia originando la risa de Archie.

No mi amor...yo tengo algo que decirte que tal vez te moleste un poco, solo quiero que me entiendas...-dijo Archie ese era el momento para ser un poco sincero...no diría todo pero sería una mentira piadosa.

Que pasa...-contesto ella mientras el castaño le acomodaba el cabello como la amaba.

Me reconcilie con mis padres...-dijo el mirándola.

De verdad...me da mucho gusto saber eso Archie, pero como fue...?...-

Mi hermano estuvo insistiéndome mucho para que trabajara en la empresa familiar, la verdad es que cuando estabas trabajando muy duro me di cuenta que yo debía de hacerme responsable de mi vida y apoyarte...así que acepte...-Candice le miro contrariada.

Era raro por un lado el eterno surfista y por otro el hombre de negocios que estaba ahora frente a ella...algo nuevo y sin duda, eran esos momentos imborrables que marcan tu vida, crecer junto a una persona y verle construir un futuro.

No sé qué decirte...-contesto Candice.

Sé que te mentí sobre mi familia, ellos tienen estabilidad económica...-Candice le miro con cara de si como no...-bueno mi padre tiene hoteles.

Así que tu eres un chico de recursos ilimitados...-

No...yo rompí los lazos familiares con ellos porque querían decidir mi vida, cuando te conocí era lo único que tenia a mí mismo.- respondió el nervioso no quería perderla.

Estas joyas con qué dinero las compraste...?...-

Con mi dinero que he ganado...-dijo él con verdad, la rubia lo conocía y era cierto lo que decía.

Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en decírmelo...?...-

Tenía miedo perderte Candice...yo sé que me he equivocado tal vez en un momento contigo me comporte como un crió malcriado y sé que ahora este trabajo que tienes es por mi culpa por querer dar más de lo que merezco...no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo...

Archie...no digas eso...-contesto la rubia sintiéndose culpable.

Es la verdad mi papel de hombre no lo cumplía, es por eso que quiero decirte que regreses a mi lado...-soltó sin más Archie.

Por dios Archie...sabes que tengo un contrato y...-

Shhh...cúmplelo y regresa a mi...-contesto él con esperanza en sus ojos...solo ella era la que le mantenía fuerte con ganas de vivir de ser y pensar...quería un mañana donde ella estuviera a su lado.

Te amo Archie...-dijo sin más la rubia...estar ahí, con el hombre que hacía 5 años vivía, en su departamento...en casa...era más de lo que podría manejar.

* * *

Salieron del departamento hacia la cena...se sentía nerviosa pues aun no sabía dónde estaba, al entrar era imposible no darse cuenta de que era un lugar lujoso y costoso también...

El castaño se estaciono y le sonrió...-vamos...-se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta caminaron juntos y dos personas les esperaban en la entrada.

Candice tenía un poco de ansiedad...quienes serian...-Buenas noches...-dijo Archie, se dio cuenta de que sin duda esas personas eran los padres del castaño.

* * *

Albert estaba sentado en la arena...mirando el océano y la verdad es que se sentía mas solo que un perro...ansiaba ver a Candice y besarla, decirle que no se perdiera en esa burbuja...sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de pensar tanto en lo mismo.

Que tienes William...?...-dijo Dory acercándose a él.

Nada...-contesto él como siempre tratando de ocultar todo...

Que te digo...se extraña a la familia, yo quiero ver a George...-contesto ella sonriente.

Podría ser...-dijo el rubio sin mucha emoción.

Qué envidia de Candy, ahora estará con su amor tal vez cenando a la luz de las velas, musiquita, una botellita de vino y bueno mil cosas por hacer...-menciono la castaña mientras Albert no quería pensar en eso.

* * *

Ella es mi novia Candice Murdock...ellos mis padres...-contesto Archie sonriente.

Ahora comprendía de donde esos genes, la verdad es que sus padres eran bastante atractivos...-Es un gusto Richard Gibson, mi esposa Eleonor Gibson...

Dios eres preciosa Candice...-sonrió Eleonor mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

Pasemos hijo...-comento Richard orgulloso de mirar a su hijo el rebelde ahora como un hombre responsable.

Miren quien llego a la cena...-dijo sonriente Eleonor...

Buenas noches...-dijo sonriente Archivald mientras Terrence se acercaba.

Que tal...buenas noches...-el castaño se quedo sorprendido por esa mujer que estaba al lado de su hermana, pareciera que la conocía...era hermosa...un sueño hecho realidad.

Candice te presento a mi hermano Terrence, su esposa Susana...-dijo Archie mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Susana se sorprendió un poco, la verdad es que esa chica era linda y más cuando venía del brazo del complicado de los Gibson...

Candice tomo asiento y la verdad es que a donde miraba pues el dinero brotaba...a pesar de ello las personas que no conocía y eran familia de novio se comportaban con ella de lo más agradables.

Y es cansado ser aeromoza...digo atendiendo pasajeros que dan lata y eso...-menciono Susana para hacer platica.

Si, es un poco pesado cuando son varias horas de vuelo y en ocasiones los niños que llevan se comportan mal porque se enfadan...-contesto la rubia.

No inventes...que cansado trabajo...-contesto Susana hablando como ella sabia...una papa en la boca.

Cuando eres mortal y debes de trabajar...no dices no a nada...-contesto Terrence ante la sonrisa falsa de su esposa.

Yo alguna vez fui aeromoza...-todos miraron con cara de what a la matriarca.

Eso no lo sabía madre...-contesto Archie.

Fue en mi juventud...-dijo sonriente Eleonor.

Recuerdo eso...se miraba muy linda en su uniforme...-respondió sonriente Richard.

Vaya...cuanto duraste en ese trabajo...?...-pregunto Terrence.

Dure como 5 meses, la verdad es que creo que solo realice como tres vuelos...-contesto sonriente Eleonor.

Si...como olvidarlo...después ella simplemente se rindió ante mi galanura...-completo sonriente Richard.

Candice se pregunto si Archie seria como él cuando fuera adulto, la verdad seria una suerte tener a un hombre tan guapo a su lado...

Por dios...en fin creo que podemos pasar a cenar...-la cena estuvo acompañada de platillos exquisitos...la verdad es que Candice estaba maravillada con todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento...

Pasaron a la sala donde las anécdotas no se hicieron esperar, después llego el champagne y un brindis para celebrar...-Quiero brindar por tener a mi familia al fin reunida y por celebrar una noche tan magnífica en compañía de tan hermosas damas...-dijo sonriente el padre de Archie.

Salud...-todos chocaron sus copas y Candice sentía una mirada persistente en ella...Terrence, la verdad era un hombre atractivo...demasiado.

Bien pues yo quiero brindar por mi hermano Archivald y esa mujer que lo ha encaminado por el bien...Candice...-Susana no se sentía tan contenta por tanta atención a la novia de Archie.

Salud...-dijeron todos...mientras la plática se volvía mas interesante.

Candice quiero mostrarte algo...ven...-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaban ante la mirada de todos.

Qué pasa...?...-la verdad la velada estaba como ninguna, amena, tranquila, se sentía Candice feliz como si conociera a esas personas desde siempre.

Vamos...quiero que veas esto...-salieron a la gran terraza donde un lago se miraba con el reflejo de la luna era hermoso...

Es precioso...-dijo ella mientras fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo y el lago...-Archie mira.

Si...son preciosos...-menciono el sonriente...mientras las luces adoraban el cielo.

Porque es todo es...-Miro de pronto a Archie arrodillado ante ella y fue como si el mundo se detuviera por un minuto, el aire salió de sus pulmones, el corazón le dejo de latir, la incertidumbre, el miedo de pronto le llenaron el corazón...

Eso que siempre deseo, ser parte de la familia de Archie, de su vida, casarse con el...-Sé que esto tal vez te tome por sorpresa y no es lo que esperabas pero quiero decirte que a pesar de todos los errores que cometí por imbécil...tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Archie...-dijo ella con la mano en el pecho...

Si...creo que lo único bueno que tengo eres tu Candice Murdock...no quiero perderte, deseo tenerte a mi lado, que seas mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos...tu solo tú puedes darme lo que necesito de esta vida...sin ti no tiene sentido todo este esfuerzo...-dijo él mientras las lagrimas de la rubia fluían por su rostro.

Que encrucijada más grande...ahora frente a ella todo lo que siempre deseo y tener tanto miedo...-Yo no sé qué decirte Archivald.

Solo respóndeme...Candice Murdock quieres casarte conmigo...-

La rubia sintió que las piernas le temblaban, el corazón se paraba por completo y todo daba vueltas...-Archie...yo...dios...acepto...

El castaño coloco el hermoso anillo sobre su dedo anular y se besaron con amor, todo habia pasado en un segundo...Candice cerro los ojos y disfruto su momento...el momento que merecia.

* * *

Albert se removía en la cama con un mal sueño...Candice corriendo y el detrás de ella...no podía alcanzarla...-Candice...Candice...no...espera...!

Se despertó agitado...nervioso...una fuerte opresión en el pecho le daba un mal augurio...su pensamiento fue a ella...esa mujer...Candice.

* * *

Hola...sé que este capítulo es largo, fuerte y más de una comprenderá muchas cosas, pero es cierto lo que dice Clark...el amor fuerte resiste pruebas y todo a lo caliente en caliente se termina.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me siento satisfecha por esta historia que me ha hecho pensar en muchas circunstancias...lo cierto es que jugar el papel de amante no es fácil y eso que nuestra engañada Tanya ni lo sabe.

Lo he visto de cerca y eso causa mucho dolor a las que se lo aplican y a los hijos...pero el karma te sigue hasta debajo de las piedras...les mando un beso y una sonrisa...

No me odien...gracias por leerme y sus comentarios que me hacen el día, espero sin falta actualizar el día lunes...feliz fin de semana, buen día, tarde, noche...sonrían que una sola vez estamos aquí...


	23. LIO DE TRES

**CAPITULO 23**

**LIO DE TRES **

Dios...-dijo Archie abrazándola fuertemente y besándola en el instante...lo cierto es que Candice no sabía en sí que estaba pasando.

Miro a todos sonrientes y abrazándola...muchas felicitaciones y la gran sonrisa de Archie...se pregunto cómo es que había aceptado, sería el lugar, el momento, la familia de Archie y el...sus deseos ocultos y todo aquello que nunca tendría con Albert.

La rubia se miraba al espejo no sabía que emociones tener, como sentirse al mirar ese anillo en su dedo anular...porque las cosas habrían sucedido así.

Ahora como se presentaría con Albert...hola amante sabes me comprometí con mi novio...perdona Albert es que se me fue y acepte casarme con Archie...disculpa fue el momento, en la hora y lugar equivocado...-Dios...-

Todo bien...?...-escucho la voz del castaño detrás de la puerta pues ya tenía un rato ahí encerrada.

Si...solo estaba desmaquillándome...-contesto ella.

Bien...-la rubia se apresuro y se fue a acostar...Archie le abrazo transmitiéndole el amor que sentía por ella.

Te gusto...-

Si...-contesto la rubia con un enorme sentimiento de culpa porque al final ella era la que estaba echando todo a perder...-

Siento que algo pasa...quieres contármelo...?...-la rubia se sintió nerviosa.

No pasa nada Archie...-confeso ella.

De verdad...es que siento que algo pasa...-

No pasa nada Archie, a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a la playa...-contesto la rubia sonriendo mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Archivald Gibson su prometido.

* * *

Buen día hermano...que carita te cargas...-dijo sonriente Clark con cara de desvelo.

Creo que la cara la tiene otro...drinks de mas...-respondió Albert.

Algo, pero me la pase muy bien esas chicas son estupendas...-el rubio le miro con cara de fastidio.

Mi madre se sorprendería al saber todo esto...-confeso Albert.

Yo me he declarado incapaz para casarme y solo ser de una mujer, la verdad es que creo que terminare por mudarme a un lugar donde la monogamia o poligamia sea permitida...-

Lo escucho y suena terriblemente absurdo...-dijo Albert.

De verdad...dime se ha comunicado contigo Candice...?...-

No...-contesto Albert con preocupación.

En fin ordenare mi desayuno mientras tú piensas en eso...-dijo Clark mientras llamaba al mesero.

* * *

La rubia tenía todo listo para partir al siguiente día, miro las joyas en su preciosa caja una vez mas y suspiro hondamente eran piezas magnificas que no podría llevar.

Qué pasa...?...te noto como perdida...-dijo Archie sonriente mientras le abrazaba.

Nada, solo miraba las joyas y pensaba que son hermosas...-dijo sonriente Candice.

Lo son...son de una diseñadora exclusiva ha confeccionado joyas para mi madre, ella me la recomendó...-contesto el castaño.

De verdad, pues hasta ahora sé que se confeccionan joyas exclusivas como vestidos...-dijo Candice.

Que te ha parecido mi familia, a ellos les has encantado...-dijo Archie sonriente.

La verdad es que creo que perdiste mucho tiempo al estar alejado de ellos, ahora me da gusto saber que estas a su lado...no hay nada como el amor de los tuyos...-dijo la rubia mientras trataba de darle un poco de consuelo.

No quisiera que te marcharas tan pronto...venga Candice deja todo yo pago la penalización del contrato pero quédate a mi lado, organiza nuestra boda como tú quieras y seamos lo que siempre quisimos...una preciosa familia...-Archie con el corazón en la mano decía todo esto pero.

Archie quisiera que las cosas fueran así de sencillas...-contesto la rubia con las manos entrelazadas, lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa.

Siento como si estuvieras obligada Candice...-refirió el castaño.

Obligada a que Archie...?...-respondió más nerviosa la rubia.

Te noto rara, como si me estuvieras evitando...a caso no estás feliz como yo...?...-el castaño no era tonto y sentía que las cosas estaban raras.

No es eso...solo que tú debes de comprenderme que estoy conmocionada con tantas sorpresas que me has dado...-dijo Candice con pesar...como es que había aceptado ese anillo, esas joyas y ser presentada como su novia.

Candice estás segura...?...-dijo el mirándole a los ojos, si de algo le servía tener algunos años con ella es que reconocía las mentiras.

Si...-como decirle a ese hombre con el que has vivido tantos años, con el que soñaste una familia, hijos, ahora pedirte matrimonio y sin mas...perder todo...por...Albert.

Bueno, vamos con Metal porque si no te llevo creo que me ahorcara...-Candice miro su mano izquierda y no pudo evitar añorar que ese anillo no fuera pecado.

* * *

Jaram...pecado es jaram...-dijo Dory mientras Clark se limitaba a mirarle con enfado.

Mira pues quiero vivir en jaram con mis mujeres...además tú tienes a tu abuelo contigo...-contesto el rubio mientras la castaña de pronto le quería como ahorcar.

Por dios es necesario que se peleen...-intervino Albert con cara de enfado.

Bueno pues me voy porque un par de jaram's me esperan ansiosa, ya restablecí mis energías con su permiso...-sin más Clark se apresuro a marcharse a sus aposentos.

Dios...que pecador es este hermano tuyo William...-contesto la castaña mientras miraba con atención a Will...-Que te pasa...?

Nada...-contesto secamente.

De verdad, es que tienes una cara que da miedo...-dijo Dorothy.

En serio...no es nada creo que tengo que regresar a Australia por algunos pendientes...-dijo sin más el rubio.

Está bien...-contesto Dory quien sabía perfectamente porque se encontraba de tan mala cara.

* * *

Vaya que te dejas ver...eso...es...-dijo sin mas Metal.

Nos comprometimos anoche...-soltó sonriente Archie pero metal noto que lejos de su amiga ser feliz...pues parecía que su corazón era el más infeliz de todos.-

Pues en hora buena eso significa que regresaras con nosotros a Florida...-afirmo el pelinegro.

Aun tengo un contrato por cumplir...-contesto a secas la rubia.

Le dije que podríamos pagar la penalización del mismo para que este acá con los suyos...en fin te la dejo un momento para que la convenzas...-Archie beso en los labios a su bella prometida y tomo su tabla para entrar al mar...

Metal camino hacia el local y se dirigió al bar...a el por su puesto que no le engañaría, saco unas botellas de la nevera y le paso a una a la rubia quien tomo asiento en la barra.

Es un anillo espectacular...-dijo Metal sonriente mientras le miraba con atención.

Si...creo que es el más lindo que he visto, además de esto Archie me regalo un collar y una pulsera de esmeraldas...-afirmo sin tanto afán.

Vaya...ahora al fin se reconcilio con su familia...-

Si...anoche fuimos a cenar con ellos y él se me declaro ahí...-contesto ella.

Si, lo supe estuvo pensando muchas cosas hasta que dimos con la idea...

Juegos artificiales...-completo la rubia.

Así es...pero tú no pareces tan emocionada, hasta donde tuvimos una ultima conversación añorabas esto...-Metal no era un chico al que pudieras engañar.

La distancia y cosas que suceden...-dijo ella dejando con más dudas a su amigo.

Dime que pasa...-soltó sin más Metal haciéndola sentir como la peor mujer del mundo.

Es que son tantas cosas, yo tengo mi cabeza en otro lado...con otras cosas.

Otro hombre...-dijo el pelinegro dando en el punto.

Metal...yo...

Lo se...se notaba cuando viniste la otra ocasión, es el tipo ese que vino con tu amiga no...-soltó sin más el pelinegro.

No sé como paso todo esto...-dijo vencida la rubia.

El es casado verdad a juzgar por su anillo...-confeso Metal haciéndola sentir como una zorra.

Dios tienes que decirlo así...-la verdad es que se sentía avergonzada.

Mira las cosas que tenga yo por decirte pues no serán nada con la decisión que tomes, lo que no me parece justo es que juegues con Archie porque a pesar de sus errores él ha sido sincero y te ama...no conozco al otro tipo pero el estar casado no es para mí el mejor augurio.

El se va a divorciar y...

Y tu cargaras con esa culpa Candice...claro que te conozco y sé como debes de sentirte...lo siento por los que saldrán heridos...-dijo secamente su amigo.

Que hago Metal...acepte este compromiso sin querer...-dijo ella con desespero.

Aceptaste ese anillo solo por el momento...no te creo...tu quiere a Archie y sabes en el fondo que lo tuyo con aquel tipo no saldrá del todo bien...eres egoísta...-

Metal...-

Eso eres amiga, quieres estar con uno porque crees estar enamorada y por otra parte te sientes tan insegura que deseas tener el compromiso que te mereces con la persona que quieres...-cierto...todo eso era cierto.

No eres quien para juzgarme...-soltó a la defensiva.

Así es y tampoco me importa tu vida...-respondió molesto el pelinegro, desde cuando su amiga se había convertido en una cualquiera.

Archie ya me quiero ir...-el castaño le miro con sorpresa pues por lo general Candice siempre era la que deseaba quedarse más tiempo.

Te sientes mal...?...-

Si...quiero recostarme mañana tendré muchas horas de vuelo y quiero descansar...-respondió ella de manera sangrona.

Bien...déjame lavarme para irnos...nos vemos Fercho...-dijo el castaño sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia, minutos después estaban en el apartamento comiendo sushi.

Esta delicioso verdad...?...

Como siempre...-contesto ya más calmada Candice...

Te amo...sabes ahora que eres mi prometida te ves más hermosa que nunca...-dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Archie...siempre tienes palabras lindas para mí...-contesto ella con mucha pena, temor y sobre todo arrepentimiento, eso que le dijo metal le había calado.

Pero era cierto...Archie le hizo el amor y ella cedió sin mas...pensaba en Albert pero como iba a negarse ante el hombre al que quería...quería por muchas buenas razones...pero amar a Albert.

* * *

No te marches...-dijo Archie con dolor en el pecho para el no era nada de tiempo lo que compartía con su chica.

Lo siento, quisiera poder acceder pero tú sabes que tengo compromisos por cumplir.

Siento que no me dices la verdad Candice, pero tarde o temprano sabré las razones pues estoy seguro que si esto hubiera pasado antes no te negarías...-y lo que decía era cierto...demasiado cierto.

Archie no es así...-contesto ella mientras el castaño salía de la habitación con la maleta de ella para ir al aeropuerto...donde minutos después estaban mirándose frente a frente.

No olvides que te estaré esperando Candice y aun hayas aceptado casarte conmigo pues no estaré del todo seguro hasta que seas mi esposa..

Archie...-dijo ella con pena.

Te amo cuídate mucho y espero con ansias tu regreso...-se besaron en los labios y ella partió hacia Australia mientras Archie sabia quien podría darle respuestas a todo esto.

* * *

Hola...-dijo sonriente Dory mientras se saludaba con su amiga.

Dios santo te ves radiante...en serio déjame ver...-dijo la castaña mientras subían al avión...o por dios...o por dios...-

Candice se había olvidado de quitar el anillo...suspiro hondo pues Albert estaba ahí buscándola con la mirada y Dorothy ahora era mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

Te has comprometido...dios es precioso...-tarde era tarde...Albert sintió de pronto como si cayera de un gran precipicio...

Si...solo que...-

Felicidades...-dijo Clark sonriente mientras Albert se limitaba a buscarla con la mirada mientras ella evitaba que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Dory compraste algo para el vuelo...-dijo Clark comprendiendo perfecto lo que sucedía.

No...alcanzamos...?...-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego mientras dejaban las maletas y bajaban aun había tiempo.

* * *

Albert camino hacia la cabina y Candice le siguió...tenía mucho por explicar...pediría perdón y mas...todo lo necesario para estar a su lado.

Albert yo...-el rubio se acerco a ella y la beso...la beso con todo...la arrincono con la pared mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del vestido color gris.

Candice solo pudo ceder...lo beso con pasión y cerró los ojos...se dejo llevar y más cuando sintió las manos cálidas en sus nalgas frías.

Era como la sensación que le hacía regresar a esas noches donde el rubio le habia penetrado tantas veces que sintió morir en el intento de satisfacerlo...

Dios...-gimió ella cuando el rubio la tomo del trasero y se metió al baño de damas para hacerle el amor.

Todo había sido apresurado...el con esas manos expertas por su cuerpo lleno de lujuria desatado...sus labios le dolían de besar y mordisquear...sentía que alcanzaría el cielo sin mas

El rubio la sentó sobre el lavamanos y jalo sus bragas, subiéndole el vestido y dejándola disponible para él, le miro a los ojos y su miembro le atravesó...

Vio con sus ojos como esas pupilas se dilataban de placer y para el...esa era la única verdad...se movió lentamente y después sus entradas eran mucho mas rápidas...

Con su mano izquierda le amasaba uno de sus redondos pechos y con la derecha mecía su cadera para hacer ese encuentro placentero.

Era un momento de locura, de necesidad, de instinto animal...necesitaba poseerle y hacerle borrar cualquier recuerdo mal sano...cualquier esperanza de amor en Florida...cualquier anillo barato y cualquier palabra de amor dicha en su oído.

Candice cerró los ojos y gimió al alcanzar el orgasmo...esto era más de lo que ella podría manejar...mucho mas...cerró los ojos y alcanzo el cielo...el cielo que solo el podría darle...

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y sus manos le tocaron la cara...eso era lo que ella podría amar...a ese era a quien deseaba...a quien quería y por quien haría cualquier cosa.

Albert sintió la tersura de sus labios y escucho la palabra te amo mientras se corría dentro...caliente...palpitante...era como lava ardiente.

* * *

No puedes negar que es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar Clark...-dijo Dory.

En ocasiones podría decir que extraño Australia...-contesto él con cara de enfado.

Albert estaba sentado fumándose un cigarro algo prohibido en las aviones, pero un pequeño lujo que podría darse...-Que mal hermano porque no me invitas uno.

Estamos justo a tiempo antes de partir...-dijo el mientras se paraba para esperar a los pasajeros.

Y Candice...?...-pregunto la castaña mientras Albert solo fingía no saber.

* * *

La rubia se estaba dando la mejor mano de gato que podría, como ocultar que habías hecho el amor...sintió vergüenza, pues apenas alcanzo él a salirse y ella a juntar sus bragas y al verlas ahí un tanto inservibles, por lo que volaría sin ellas.

Se miro al espejo y se retoco el cabello...dios...como no estar así de esplendorosa...se miro la mano izquierda y guardo su anillo.

Los pasajeros entraron y el avión despego...la cabina se abrió algunas horas después y Candice sintió como el cuerpo caliente de Albert se recargaba en ella.

La verdad es que no habían hablado...-Espero que con eso quedara claro de quien eres.

Albert yo quiero decirte...-sintió como la mano entraba nuevamente por su falda y ella reaccionaba ante eso.

Cuando te toco así...te has vuelto loca como ahora...-soltó sin más el rubio.

No...-dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras el rubio la giraba para quedar de frente y besarla lentamente.

Candice cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver sin importarle nada mas...ni el lugar...ni el momento...solo...vivió...sintió y se entrego a ese beso.

Eres mía...-el rubio tomo un par de sodas y ella le miro contrariada mientras su corazón corría desbocado...era suya...era su amante...como eso la había tratado...pero...

* * *

Dime para cuando tienen planeada la boda...?...-una pregunta fuera de lugar, pero lo bueno es que nuevamente estaba en Australia.

No se aun nada...-confeso la rubia...Albert estaba junto con Clark delante de ellas.

Bueno, luego platicamos...-sin más la castaña se adelanto y corrió a los brazos de su amado George.

Clark por su parte desapareció entre la multitud...-Quieres que te lleve.

No lo se...creo que no podrás...-dijo la rubia con pesar al mirar a los hijos del rubio a lo lejos con Tanya.

No sé porque están aquí...-respondió el sorprendido pues esa era la verdad.

Es tu familia Albert...-contesto ella caminando rápidamente, seria cierto lo que el había dicho...seria verdad eso de divorciarse.

* * *

Tanya le miro caminar con una mujer de cabellos rubios a la que no pudo mirarle el rostro...después el parecía disgustado con la sorpresa que sus hijos querían darle.

Papá...-Scott corrió a los brazos del rubio mientras que Shiloh se acerco a él.

Como están...?...-pregunto Albert mirándoles.

Bien papá, pensamos que ya no vendrías como te desapareciste sin decir adiós...-reclamo Shiloh.

Tuve una emergencia, pero que les parece si los invito a cenar...-contesto él mientras los chicos sonreían, no le quedo otra opción mas que montarse a la camioneta familiar y llegar a la pizzería mas cercana.

Tanya y el apenas si habían cruzado palabras...los chicos estaban jugando en las maquinitas de juegos...-Bien como haz estado.

Trabajando, los chicos ya están con niñera...por cierto quería comentarte que en la siguiente semana te tocara estar con ellos tengo que salir a Francia por una semana...-dijo sin más.

Y como se supone que deba de tomar la noticia cuando me la dices apenas hoy...-dijo él con reclamo.

No podría hacer mas cuando estas ocupado en tus asuntos...-respondió ella.

Estamos peleando...?...-

No, solo quiero que estés al pendiente de los chicos ellos se quedaran en casa de mis padres...estaría bien que si tienes tiempo aquí lo pases con ellos...-dijo sin más Tanya.

Les has dicho algo...?...-

No...mis padres ya lo saben pero los chicos no, aunque Shiloh ya me ha preguntado algunas cosas...-respondió la castaña mientras el rubio miraba a sus hijos.

* * *

Candice estaba recostada mirando ese anillo...se preguntaba como las cosas había llegado a tanto...como ella se había perdido en el intento.

Suspiro resignada...apago la luz y cerró los ojos...dejando el anillo sobre el buro...aun no sabría que sucedería.

* * *

Hola...chicas...pensé que no la libraría porque ando como enferma me siento fatal pero soporte todo el día de trabajo y aun mejor termine el capitulo...

Todas se quedaron en shock, pero que creyeron que Albert se rendirá así de fácil...la otra se derritió como mantequilla sobre el...con esos besotes hasta la más santa cae.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y pues gracias por leerme y dejarme un bello comentario que me hace intrigarme a mí también...que les digo de Terrence...me encanta...pero lo justo es Albert...

Estoy acercándome al final, pero ojala que la historia les deje un buen sabor de boca, que pasen un lindo día...! besos...


	24. EL ME MINTIO

**CAPITULO 24**

**EL ME MINTIO**

La rubia estaba mirando el televisor con mucho interés...no escucho cuando Albert entraba.

Hola...-saludo él.

Hola...-respondio la rubia un tanto espantada.

Sería bueno que cerraras la puerta corrediza...haz desayunado ya...?...-pregunto él.

Si...ya he desayunado y tú...?...-

También...-contesto ella a secas mirando el televisor...

Estas molesta conmigo...?...

Tendría que estarlo...?...-respondió ella sin mirarle, algo que comprendía el rubio pues lejos de haber pasado la noche a su lado pues tuvo que pasarlo junto a sus hijos.

Tal vez porque te hice el amor en un lugar prohibido y después mis hijos aparecieron de la nada...-contesto el sonriente.

Me trataste como tu amante a final de cuentas no...-dijo ella con la verdad en la boca.

Lamento que las cosas sucedieran así Candice pero como quieres que reaccione cuando no sé nada de ti en dos días y apareces con un enorme anillo de compromiso...-contesto el molesto.

No sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas...-dijo ella a la defensiva.

Así es no lo se...por eso me gustaría escucharlo...-

Me pidió matrimonio en casa de sus padres a los que conocí esa noche...-afirmo sin más.

Es lógico que aceptaras...pero porque no pensaste un poco en mi...-reclamo el rubio.

Solo sucedió...es todo aun no ponemos ni fecha de la boda y ni mucho menos...-contesto ella.

Mira Candice yo quiero que me digas que tienes todo arreglado ahora veré al abogado para comenzar con los tramites del divorcio...-

No quiero que me engañes...-contesto ella con temor...le quería a su lado pero sin mentiras.

No te engaño como lo has hecho tu...-respondió el molesto pues claro que se notaba que había tenido sexo con ese tipo...Candice era fácil de leer ante sus ojos.

Si solo vienes a darme dolores de cabeza retírate...-contesto ella subiéndole el volumen al televisor.

Vendré por ti para que vayamos con el abogado...-contesto el rubio saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

* * *

Como estas querida...?...-dijo Marlene quien ahora estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba entre su hijo y su nuera.

La verdad es que me siento como perdida...como si nada pasara...-contesto ella triste.

Me siento mal por todo esto que esta pasándote a ti...a los niños, si en mis manos estuviera convencer a mi hijo lo intentaría pero ya conoces como es.

Creo que sería como un tanto imposible...la verdad es que pensé que sería malo Marlene...pero esto es como un infierno para mí...-dijo Tanya soltándose a llorar.

Dios...no comprendo cómo es que han llegado a tanto...como es que paso esto...-dijo Marlene molesta pues la verdad el solo decir te dejo sin muchas razones de respaldo era como raro.

Conocía al rubio y sabia que su hijo ante todo era un tipo responsable, solo que este abandono era como demasiado rápido...esperaba que su corazonada no fuera cierta y el no estuviera divorciándose por otra mujer.

* * *

Dime la verdad...-soltó Sir William ante su hijo menor.

De qué hablamos padre...?...-contesto sorprendido el menor de los Andrew.

De William...-

Y que tengo que ver yo con mi hermano William...?...-contesto el rubio mientras se servía un trago.

Vamos...quiero saber porque están sucediendo en verdad este repentino abandono de casa...-contesto Sir William.

Padre, no vengo a visitarte seguido vivo en Londres y te aprecio por preguntar por mi vida...de William no puedo decirte nada porque no es mi vida...así que si no tienes más que decirme pues ser mejor que me retire...-contesto Clark.

La verdad comprendo muchas cosas pero no entiendo otras de las que les suceden a mis hijos...-contesto Sir William preocupado.

No hagas eso padre para eso está mi mamá...somos felices y somos seres humanos nos equivocamos eso es todo...-contesto sonriente Clark.

* * *

Ya estas más tranquila...?...-pregunto Marlene a su nuera.

Si...bueno dentro de lo que cabe recién vi a nuestro abogado y pues todo el papeleo comenzara...-contesto Tanya con pesar.

Hija, yo solo quiero que tu comprendas que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites, la verdad es que te estimo como a una hija y quiero lo mejor para ti...y para mis nietos...-confeso sonriente Marlene.

Eso lo sé y le agradezco mucho...gracias por escucharme pero no podría llegar así a casa...-contesto ella.

Creo que el viaje que harás a Francia te ayudara mucho para que salgas un poco de la rutina...-dijo Marlene.

La verdad es que he pensado en mudarme con mis padres hacia ese lugar...-soltó de pronto la castaña.

Eso sería terrible...-contesto ofuscada la madre del rubio.

Siempre quise hacerlo creo que tendría esa oportunidad para aprovechar mi talento...-además era un tema que venía tratando con William desde hace tanto...ahora pues no tengo nada que me detenga.

Marlene se sintió triste de ver como la familia perfecta que creía tenia William simplemente se estaba desmoronando.

* * *

LA puerta de la rubia sonó y ella camino para abrirla...delante de ella un enorme arreglo de flores...rosas rojas...eran simplemente hermosas.

Buen día podría decirme donde dejarlas...-dijo el mensajero mientras ella le indicaba era imposible no sonreír ante tal detalle...al instante pensó en el rubio.

Gracias...-fijo ella sonriente mientras firmaba y miraba el arreglo...cero la puerta y camino para buscar la tarjeta..la que encontró al instante...

_Para la mujer más hermosa del mundo...mi alma y corazón te pertenecen...te extraño más de lo que podrías pensar...tuyo Archivald..._

Era imposible no suspirar por esa clase de detalles pero lo cierto es que ella se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo...la mas golfa, la más zorra...la mas...

Que buen detalle...-escucho la voz de Albert a su espalda como es que siempre aparecía en los peores momentos.

Que necesitas...-contesto ella cortante mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

Son de tu prometido verdad...creo que se gasto una buena de plata para hacerte llegar un adorno de rosas como estas...aquí no son comunes...-afirmo el rubio.

No quiero hablar contigo sobre Archie...-contesto la rubia sintiéndose mal pues ella estaba en una relación con un hombre casado engañando a su novio.

No me gusta que te regalen flores...-dijo sin más el rubio molesto al ver un poco de ilusión en el rostro de la rubia.

No pienso discutir contigo por esto...-contesto ella sin darle mucha importancia a las cosas.

Candice es hora de irnos...-menciono el rubio señalando el reloj el no perdería frente a Archie.

De verdad quieres que te acompañe, creo que es un tema delicado y no me gustaría que me vieran contigo...no quiero ocasionarte problemas...-contesto ella.

No habrá problemas quedamos de vernos en un restaurant...además sería bueno comer...-respondió el rubio restándole la importancia que tenía esa cita.

Bueno déjame entonces cambiarme...-respondió ella.

Te espero no tardes...-afirmo el rubio mientras le miraba caminar hacia la habitación...abrió el cajón y miro la tarjeta...sonrió de lado mientras pensaba que ese idiota había perdido frente a el...

* * *

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...-dijo Archie mientras Metal solo le miraba.

Me he perdido de algo...-comento el pelinegro mientras saludaba a su amigo.

No solo decía esa frase para Fercho...-

Por dios...si la chica ya no me quiere que se marche con ese tío...yo tengo más mujeres para mí...-contesto Fercho restándole importancia a las cosas.

Como ves Metal, le están bajando a su chica y este en vez de luchar porque la quiere simplemente dice que se la quede...-dijo Archie mientras el pelinegro sentía pena por su amigo, la verdad es que no le concernía meterse en la vida de los demás pero...Candice...la estaba regando.

Creo que es mejor tener a una persona que de verdad quiera estar a tu lado por decisión y no obligación...es como tú y Candice...imagínate ella en Australia tu aquí en Florida...si ella encuentra a un tipo con el que está más tiempo y le queda ahí cerca... tu lucharas por ella si te dijera que no quiere estar más contigo...-soltó Fercho.

Metal se puso tenso de tan solo mencionarlo...eso le hacía sentirse mal...como es que se encontraba entre la encrucijada de decir la verdad a una persona y otra la lealtad a un amigo.

Es una suposición, porque sé que Candice es la mujer más honesta que conozco y sobre todo me ama...-afirmo el castaño no tan seguro de sus palabras.

Lo sabemos...pero puedo pasar bro y tu lucharías...?...-

No...no creo que lo haría porque no sería justo...-confeso sin más Archie.

Vez que tengo la razón...si ella quiere a ese tipo por su dinero, porque se la coge bien...bingo que sean felices y yo a la que sigue...-contesto sin más Fercho...

Archie miro la playa y no se sintió tan seguro de poder hacer eso que su amigo decía...era complicado dejar de querer a una persona de la noche a la mañana...

* * *

Y que se supone que dire...disculpe yo soy la causa del divorcio...-dijo Candice mientras entraban al restaurant.

Te presentare como a una amiga y es todo...-contesto el rubio caminando a su lado...entraron al lugar donde habia poca gente y el abogado les esperaba.

Buena tarde Zac...-saludo el rubio...

Buena tarde William...señorita...-Candice miro al tipo de cabello rojo como el infierno...si ese infierno al que se estaba condenando.

Que tal Candice Murdock...-respondio ella ante el saludo.

Una gran amiga...-completo el rubio mientras tomaban asiento.

He ordenado porque como sabes dispongo de solo una hora...-contesto Zac.

Solo te hare unas preguntas...-contesto Albert mientras llamaba al mesero para que ordenara Candice...-ordena...

Si gracias...-contesto la rubia mientras miraba el menú.

Mira hay buenas nuevas porque el proceso del divorcio ya comenzó, Tanya se presento el día de hoy con Foreman y me llego un mail para que estuviera enterado, trataremos de hacer todo por la vial legal mas rápida y simple...-

Eso es lo que hablamos justo anoche...queremos que sea una separación rápida y estoy dispuesto a ceder lo necesario...-contesto el rubio mientras Candice ordenaba.

No digas que estas dispuesto a ceder lo que sea, por menos he visto a gente en la ruina...un divorcio tiene varias fases y en ocasiones empieza todo de buena manera, pero sucede algo de pronto y se convierte un buen divorcio en un infierno...-dijo Zac con la voz de la experiencia.

Estamos casados por bienes separados, la casa es de nuestros hijos, hice un negocio donde invertí para la empresa que ella creo junto a su padre, en todo caso cederé eso...-contesto inteligentemente el rubio...-la pensión es necesaria para mis hijos y no pienso negarla.

Si todo procede como hasta ahora lo tienes en mente...será un divorcio exprés...-dijo Zac, lo cierto es que conocía al mayor de los Andrew y sabia que William era un tipo listo así que no dudaba que consiguiera lo que quería sin muchos errores.

Espero que el proceso no se alargue mucho...dime como en cuanto tiempo puede estar todo listo...-Candice trataba de mirar hacia cualquiera lado pero la verdad es que era imposible cuando delante de ti estaba el abogado mirándole discretamente.

Un año...en un plazo no mayor todo queda resuelto solo tu sabes que tramites y sellos y todo eso...-contesto Zac.

Podremos agilizar las cosas...?...-Candice de pronto se sintió como estresada...Albert estaba buscando sobornar...

Si...se pueden agilizar mucho más cuando las dos partes se encuentren de acuerdo...-contesto él.

Perfecto, espero que eso suceda...-dijo el rubio llamando al mesero para poder ordenar.

Zac se despidió momentos después porque tenía mucho por hacer con ese caso dejando a los rubios solos...

* * *

Por dios Albert he pasado mucha vergüenza...es más obvio que nunca que soy...-

Mi mujer...eso eres...Zac es una buen abogado y la persona más reservada que conozco...tengo años trabajando con él, confió en su criterio y sé que nunca comentaría nada que le hiciera perder a un cliente como yo...-contesto el rubio.

LA verdad es que en ocasiones me haces tenerte miedo...-confeso ella.

No tienes porque Candice...-contesto el rubio acariciándole la mejilla...-no tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

Creo que hoy me doy cuenta de esto Albert y perdóname por equivocarme...-contesto Candice.

Creo que es normal cuando te sientes de pronto en un problema tan grande...solo que no me gustaría que lastimaras a ese hombre que creo te ama como yo...-respondió el ante cualquier mal concepto que tuviera ella, si era celoso...si daba miedo...pero poseía un gran corazón.

En serio...dios donde estuviste todos estos años...-respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.

En Australia...aquí estuve todo este tiempo...-contesto el sonriente.

Lo se...ojala que las cosas salgan bien como creemos...-confeso ella con temor.

Saldrán bien...lamentablemente todo esto es dinero...y el dinero abre y cierra puertas a su antojo...-contesto el seguro.

Lo sé...-dijo la rubia tomando agua de su copa.

Por cierto quería comentarte algo...-soltó sin más.

* * *

Dame buenas noticias...-dijo Elizabeth mirando al abogado.

Se firmaran los papeles...-contesto el mientras la madre de la rubia se quedo sorprendida.

Pero cómo...?...-conocía a Brian y después de que le jurara hacerle la vida imposible...ahora sin más le decía su abogado que se firmarían los papeles le sacaba de onda un tanto.

No tengo mucha información, pero lo que puedo decirte es que parece que alguien presiono a ese bastardo..algo sucio tendría que usaron en su contra...-contesto el abogado tan sorprendido como ella.

Pero es posible eso...digo Brian es policía y...

Y no es intocable mujer...no porque gritara aquí en esta casa y a ti, allá afuera hacia lo mismo...-contesto el mientras Elizabeth se limpiaba las lagrimas de felicidad...ya vía por fin el camino libre...pensaba en ese amor que le mantuvo fuerte todos esos años.

* * *

Como hiciste eso Albert...?...-soltó sin más Candice...el había sobornado gente...

Tenía que encontrar más pistas de tu padre...después de que me dijiste que tu sufriste mucho no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados...-contesto él.

Pero como lograste esto...mi madre al fin será libre de eso malnacido...-dijo Candice sonriente.

Si será libre...digamos que tu padrastro no gozaba de ser un excelente funcionario público, arresto a un par de mujeres que alegaron haber sido abusadas en su comandancia...no procedió porque le debían un par de favores...-afirmo el rubio.

Pero el abuso de esas mujeres...-

No se...solo sé que además de eso hubo desvió de fondos sustanciosos...un punto a nuestro favor...y listo...-contesto él mientras la rubia le besaba a los labios.

Gracias...no sé cómo hiciste esto...pero gracias...-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos...

Todo por ti...-afirmo el rubio...-pidieron la cuenta y salieron de ahí sonriente...pidieron el auto...y entre besos y abrazos esperaron con paciencia...

* * *

Mía muchas gracias por acompañarme...la verdad es que esto me hace falta...-dijo Tanya sonriente.

Cuentas conmigo para todo...por algo somos primas...bueno eres como mi hermana...-le contesto sonriente Mía.

Es por esta verdad...-su prima asintió mientras giraba a la derecha para poder entrar al valet e ir a restaurant...pero...freno seco cuando miro al rubio.

Es el...-dijo completamente sorprendida.

Quien...-respondió Mía mirando hacia donde él lo hacia...su cara fue la misma...

Si efectivamente en el momento menos esperado, en el peor de los casos, en el lugar menos insospechado...Albert estaba conversando con Candice animadamente mientras ella sonreía.

Se miraban felices...sin preocupaciones, como si la vida se fuera en solo estar ellos solos...Tanya sentía morir por dentro...el había mentido...tenía una amante.

Una amante...por una cualquiera estaba echando al bote un matrimonio de 13 años...una gran historia por contar, noches de insomnio...noches de placer...alegrías...tristezas...miles de recuerdos...cientos de fotografías y nada de eso le importo...nada...

Le había mentido...mentido mucho tiempo...cuanto tendría con ella...cuanto tendría a su lado...estaría embarazada...les miro otra vez...

Si era hermosa no podría negarlo rubia de cabellos largos, buen cuerpo y mucho más joven...parecía bronceada...miles de preguntas se vinieron a su mente.

El me mintió...-soltó sin más Tanya quien sentía que la vida se le acababa ahí, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y sintió que todas aquellas palabras se las había llevado el viento.

Que poca madre de cabrón...-grito Mía quien era una típica chica de sociedad.

Albert la abrazo y Tanya sintió que no podía mas...se bajo de la camioneta y camino a prisa...sentía que flotaba con el coraje que tenia.

Entonces después de esto podremos casarnos y tener hijos...me gustaría ir a Hawái de luna de miel...a ti...  
?...-la rubia sonreía de todo eso tan lindo que el decía.

Hawaii...ha de ser lindo nunca he ido...-contesto la rubia.

No...tiene las mejores olas...-confeso el sonriente.

De verdad...?...-

Si...podría enseñarte a surfear como una ganadora...-dijo el sonriente mientras le besaba a los labios...el auto llego el recibió las llaves y...

Así que esta es la razón...-Albert en su vida sintió miedo de nada...nunca antes había experimentado como su cuerpo se erizaba por completo del temor a esa voz...

Tanya...-dijo él en un suspiro mientras la rubia se aparto de él y quedo de frente a ella...la esposa de Albert...

* * *

Tongs...dios santo ahora sí que se armara la revolución...espero que les guste el capitulo...muchas sorpresas...guerras por ganar y tal vez uno que otro corazón roto.

Les quiero agradecer por estar aquí leyéndome y por animarme anoche pase una pésima noche...pensé que no vendría al trabajo y mucho menos a terminar el capítulo de hoy pero aquí esta...

Ojala que les guste...estoy en la recta final...les mando besos..


	25. LA VERDAD A MEDIAS

**CAPITULO 25**

**LA VERDAD A MEDIAS **

Que haces aquí...?...-buena la reacción de Albert cubriendo con su cuerpo a Candice.

Por dios aun preguntas que hago aquí mientras tu estas con tu amante pavoneándote con ella...-respondió con la voz entrecortada por el coraje.

Mira Tanya no es el momento para hablar de esto...

Entonces cuando será el momento...y tu dime que se siente destruir un matrimonio maldita zorra...!...-grito molesta Tanya presa de la rabia contenida.

No te permito...-sin más la castaña abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas a ese malnacido, las mejillas de el se tiñeron de rojo mientras casi caia por la fuerza que la castaña habia ejercido en eso.

Tu zorra...maldita dejaras a mis hijos sin padre solo por revolcarte con este hombre casado...y lo peor es que lo sabias...pero el consuelo que me queda es que aunque te escondas el karma te seguirá hasta por debajo de las rocas...-sin más le escupió a la cara.

William la tomo del brazo y ella le enterró el tacón en el pie...tonta no era y conocía que su esposo porque eso era pesare a quien le pesara su esposo era duro...

Muchos años viviendo por tus míseras caricias...por tus minutos de tiempo y ahora mira qué lindo que te ves con esta mujerzuela...como crees que está contigo solo porque si...-soltó la castaña.

Candice estaba aterrorizada...esa mujer le había escupido...ella era una zorra y la gente le miraba como a un bicho...-dime que se siente ser una cualquiera.

No se dé que me hablas...-se animo a decir la rubia mientras esa mujer se le acercaba y sin más su cara recibía una bofetada tras otra...

Dios...-grito Candice al sentir el ardor en sus mejillas...-mía no se quedo con nada, la familia...eso es familia...

Tanya se zafo de Albert y corrió empujando a Candice haciéndola caer...los elementos de seguridad intervinieron para que no sucediera mucho mas.

Albert como pudo levanto a la rubia mientras su espalda recibía toda clase de golpes...dos mujeres contra el...daña...

Y con esto William Albert Andrew te hare la vida miserable y olvídate de tus hijos...que yo los parí y los crie sola...-soltó sin más Tanya.

Esto no se quedara así...-respondió William molesto.

No me das miedo...tengo muchas cosas a mi favor y las usare...-contesto una Tanya trastornada...era otra persona...ya no mas lagrimas...ya no mas tristezas...

La rubia se encontraba un poquito desgreñada y un tanto azolada, lo cierto es que lo que había sucedido pues le conmociono mucho...ahora las cosas se pondrían de color de hormiga.

Feas y re feas...-Esa zorra me conocerá...-

* * *

Albert y Candice bajaron del auto y ella estaba triste las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...

Lo siento Candice nunca me imagine que esto pasara...-soltó sin más el rubio mientras colocaba hielo sobre un trapo para poder calmar el ardor que el sentia y ella igual.

Camino hacia el sillón y se sentó al lado de Candice...-toma...-

Se siente...helado...-dijo ella ante el roce del trapo con hielo.

Si...pero servirá...-contesto él mientras le abrazaba, se quedaron en silencio...un silencio incomodo.

* * *

Dios cálmate Tanya...-dijo en voz alta Mía mientras la castaña sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Viene en cuanto pude...-dijo Clemence su mamá...-que es lo que sucede hija, porque estas así...?

Madre...sabes porque William me pidió el divorcio así porque si...-

Diferencias entre ustedes...-contesto sin más.

Madre...el me pidió el divorcio porque tiene una amante...una joven amante...-su mamá se sorprendió mucho porque era como raro escuchar algo de una persona que consideraba tan integra como su yerno.

Por dios...es que no puedo creer lo que me dices hija...William siempre tan formal ante todo...-afirmo Clemence.

Tía, yo la desgreñe estaban juntos...-confirmo Mía mientras Clemence tomaba asiento, lamentaba que su hija tuviera que pasar por una situación tan dolorosa como esa, sabía que un divorcio era difícil pero un divorcio por una infidelidad es imposible.

Lo siento mucho hija...-contesto Clarence.

La verdad es que lejos de sentirme mal como antes ahora siento mucha ira...le di toda mi vida y él me pago así...me pago mal...-contesto Tanya soltándose a llorar.

Dios...-contesto Mía mientras su madre le abrazaba.

Vamos cariño de nada sirve estar así...tienes que ser fuerte por los chicos...-

Eso hare...pero además no le dejare que se acerque a ellos...son míos...-contesto Tanya aun molesta por la situación en la que estaba.

* * *

Llego la noche y Candice se sentía nerviosa de pronto esperaba que todo se volviera un perfecto caos...tomar té de tila no servía mucho menos pastillas.

Dios en que lio estaba metida...pero ella amaba al rubio y pues tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de todo lo que vendría por delante, suspiro hondo y sonrió...sonrió ante la nueva imagen que tenía en Australia, sonrió ante el amor de Albert, ante la libertad de su madre...eran muchas cosas buenas.

El rubio la atrajo a su pecho desnudo...-no pienses mas y descansa...-contesto él.

No puedo...es que me preocupa mucho esta situación...-confeso ella.

Mira Candice tú no puedes hacer nada, nada...es mi problema y debo de resolverlo lo único que te pido es que estés tranquila, conozco a Tanya y sé que puedo manejarlo...-contesto el tranquilo.

Me sorprende verte así...-dijo Candice azorada.

De qué sirve llenarme la cabeza de mil ideas que no podre resolver aquí en la cama...mejor dejo lo que tiene que ser para los abogados y lo demás que ellos no puedan resolver lo arreglo y ya...-contesto el sin más.

Dios que pasividad la tuya...-la rubia se sentía aun temerosa de que se apareciera Tanya.

No es pasividad es practicidad mujer, además que puede pasar Tanya no tiene conocimiento de esta casa y si eso sucediera pues nos mudamos a la reserva o a la otra...-contesto el fácilmente.

Y que se supone que haremos vivir esquivándola, escondiéndonos...-contesto la rubia fúrica.

No...la verdad es que no lo haremos así...-contesto seguro el rubio, pero lo cierto es que las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga.

* * *

Al fin me contaras qué onda...?...-pregunto Dory mientras la rubia doblaba servilletas.

Hablamos de...?...

Por dios...de verdad me quieres negar la información...-la rubia le miro con atención y ella sabía que se refería a su anillo de compromiso.

La verdad es que no creo que las cosas funcionen...-afirmo sin más Candice.

Pero como dices eso...?...ya no le quieres...

En parte es eso...en parte es otra cosa pero la verdad es que estamos lejos y yo pues tengo ahora nuevas cosas que hacer...-dijo sin más la rubia.

Crees que soy tonta Candice...-el contexto la castaña...-lo que me parece mal en todo esto es que juegues con un hombre que te ama y que le hagas vivir con esperanza...

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por lo que le decía...-no te comprendo.

No crees que son demasiados obvios tu y Albert, digo hacer el amor en el baño de un avión deja muchas evidencias por mas aromatizante que pongas...-contesto la castaña mientras Candice se ruborizaba por completo.

No eres quien para juzgarme...-soltó sin pena ni gloria la rubia, la verdad es que eso de ser la mala del cuento como que no era lo suyo.

Fíjate que estas equivocada ni siquiera estoy juzgándote ni mucho menos, cada uno hace lo que quiere de su vida pero el único consejo que puedo darte es que por favor no lastimes a gente que no lo merece...-la castaña se puso a hacer su trabajo volarían a Francia y de ahí a Londres...después regresaban.

* * *

Se me cae la cara de vergüenza...-dijo Marlene al saber la noticia de la que seguramente Australia completa estaba enterada.

Creo que las decisiones que tomo nuestro hijo no fueron las mejores...-afirmo Sir William.

Pobre de Tanya...nuestros nietos...dios que dirá la sociedad la vergüenza a la que orillo a su propia familia solo por una mujerzuela...-contesto Marlene.

Mira no conocemos sus razones y no podremos juzgar sus acciones, las cosas son así...creo que debemos de apoyar a nuestro hijo...-soltó Sir William.

Pero no me siento conforme con eso...no te parece injusto que el escogiera a esa mujer sobre todo...sobre su propia sangre...-dijo con preocupación Marlene.

Tu y yo sabemos que ese matrimonio...

Que me dirás...?...que William se caso obligado o que no le quedo de otra cuanto Shiloh venia en camino...-soltó molesta Marlene.

No tengo porque lidiar con esto...William es un adulto y no quiero estar en medio de problemas que no me atañen...yo no dudo que nuestro hijo haga todo lo que se pueda para tener bien a mis nietos...-contesto sin más Sir William.

Que solución tan placentera das...simplemente ves como nuestra familia se desmorona y te lavas las manos, porque no intervienes como en aquella ocasión...-dijo con altivez Marlene algo que podría castrarle a Sir William.

Y según tu como debo de intervenir.- contesto el.

Decirle que no debe de dejar a su esposa e hijos por una cualquiera, creo que si le indicas que puede tener en bajo perfil sus relaciones extramaritales no es necesario el escándalo mucho menos el divorcio...-el hombre de cabello canoso se limito a reírse.

Ponte en tu sitio Marlene...limítate a ser madre y solo a mirar desde afuera cuando consigas que William te escuche entonces intervendré...-Marlene se molesto conocía perfectamente a su hijo.

Su hijo era el hombre más duro de la tierra, su palabra era fuerte y sonora...un no es un no...sin más razón de nada.

* * *

Francia...me gusta mucho...-dijo Albert mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Candice.

No tienes temor de encontrarte con algún conocido...-respondió la rubia.

No...además no soy persona que dé explicaciones Candice...ponte ahí que quiero tomarte un par de fotos...-la rubia sonrió y así lo hizo.

Caminaron un par de cuadras y se sentaron en un café...-Tomare un expreso y tu...

Un capuchino...-contesto ella sonriente.

Candice...-ella le miro a los ojos.

Dime...-

No nada...espero que estos días juntos nos te den la paz que necesitas...-contesto el sonriente.

Tu eres la paz que necesito...-contesto ella mientras los días corrían rápidamente, en lo largo de un mes pues los países visitados habían sido muchos...repetidos y cansados.

La relación entre Candice y Albert era muy buena se sentían mas unidos que nunca y con toda la fuerza para salir adelante...pero el gran obstáculo ahora se llamaba Tanya.

* * *

La esposa dolida estaba jugando su papel con maestría, los más afectados eran los chicos que recibieron la noticia como un balde de agua frían.

Shiloh había sido la más afectada porque podría comprender algunas cosas más que Scott, miraba a su madre fumando siempre y de pésimo humor.

Scott solamente se había retraído un poco pero parecía que las cosas seguían para el iguales, lo cierto es que su papá en si era una figura paterna esporádica.

Pero para Shiloh las cosas no eran así...extrañaba a sus padres juntos y sonrientes y le dolía todo esto que pasaba, lo bueno era que la terapia de apoyo servía un poco.

* * *

Candice no había regresado a Florida a pesar de haber tenido un par de viajes a esos rumbos, la relación entre el castaño y ella era cada día mas fría.

Archie se sentía desolado, abandonado y la verdad es que molesto también, pues ella solo había dejado de contestar con regularidad sus mails, le enviaba rosas y esperaba con ansias una llamada de agradecimiento pero eso nunca llegaba.

Esperaba con ansias su regreso para literalmente obligarla a que se casaran...-Que sucede Archie tiene días que te noto raro...-pregunto Metal.

La verdad es que me siento como perdido...-contesto el castaño.

Por qué...?...-

Sabes que prepare todo para hacer la petición de mano para Candice mas romántica y parece que ella solo tomo el anillo y se marcho sin mas...esta fría...distante...no la he visto desde ese día...-dijo el apesumbrado la amaba.

Has pensado en ir a buscarla y exigirle alguna explicación...-soltó sin más el pelinegro.

No...la verdad estoy hasta el cuello del trabajo y mi rutina radica en eso volar hasta Australia por una cuestión de enamorado desesperado no es lo mío...-dijo sin más el castaño.

Entonces porque no simplemente rompes con ella y sigues tu vida, no creo que valga la pena que mientras tú tienes tus ideas ella simplemente desaparezca...-Metal estaba con la verdad en la boca.

Pensaría que sabes algo mas Metal...-dijo Archie mirándole insistente.

No...quiero decirte nada que no me corresponda...pero lo mejor será que busques lo que necesitas...-dijo el pelinegro mientras el solo se limitaba a beber de su cerveza...

* * *

Sabía perfectamente que las cosas no estaban para nada bien...Candice no era la misma y ella estaba mintiendo.

No pienso darte el divorcio...-soltó sin más la castaña ante la cara de coraje del rubio quien trataba de mantener la calma, la primer audiencia y la segunda un fracaso.

Entonces nos iremos al contencioso...-dijo Albert poniéndose de pie ante el juez que les miraba con temor.

No es la solución debe de pensar en su familia...en sus hijos...-comento la jueza.

Con todo el respeto ese hecho no aplica en este momento...lo único que quiero es propiciar un divorcio en los mejores términos y que nos beneficien a ambos...-contesto Albert.

Me niego...-soltó así de simple Tanya.

Abogados acérquense por favor...-eso hicieron mientras el rubio miraba su reloj carísimo y tomaba asiento abriendo su traje para estar mas cómodo.

Ahora hasta vistes con traje de marca...-le dijo Tanya dolida mirándole a los ojos.

Has pensado que no me importa perder 10 años pero me divorciare de ti...que logras con todo esto...?...-

Que no te cases con esa y siga siendo la zorra que es...-afirmo ella.

Qué más da...?...-contesto él.

Por qué me hiciste esto William, yo te di todo mi vida, unos preciosos hijos...

De verdad...ahora me quieres negar el verlos porque resulto ser el peor ejemplo de todos...nuestros hijos son pequeños algún día crecerán y te preguntaran porque no podían estar conmigo...has pensado en ellos...?...

Por ellos lo hago para que tengan un padre...-contesto Tanya aferrada.

Seré su padre a pesar de mi muerte y tu su madre, pero no estaré a tu lado por chantaje ni mucho menos sin amor...lo mejor será que tengas en cuenta que comenzare esta guerra que pides a gritos y tomare el lugar que siempre me correspondió...-soltó el rubio...cual era ese lugar como el dueño de las aerolíneas Sídney y mas negocios de embarques.

Vámonos William ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...-dijo Zac mientras el rubio se levantaba y la juez daba por terminada la sesión.

Tanya se quedo en su asiento...ahora podría decirse que tenía miedo...miedo a ese hombre al que amaba...un par de lagrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

Podría durar 10 años y así seria...conseguiría el divorcio...-Pues que sean 20 años...-dijo segura de su misma la castaña.

* * *

Candice hacia un par de días que se encontraba descansando en casa, una revista de espectáculos había publicado el escándalo de los Andrew colocándola como la mala y lo cierto es que ella no comprendía como lidiar con ello.

En la Aerolínea las cosas se habían puesto color de hormiga pues la gente le miraba con recelo, su amistad breve con Tony y Dory parecía haberse esfumado.

Incluso la gente del vecindario le miraba mal...era una situación un poco o bastante incomoda...pero la solución solo había sido dejar el trabajo y mudarse de casa.

Cosa que aun seguía meditando...-Hola como vas con lo que quedamos...-dijo el rubio.

Hola...pues no tan bien...-contesto ella acercándosele y besándolo a los labios...-y como te fue a ti.

No tan bien...-contesto él mientras se quitaba la corbata...lo cierto es que Albert se miraba tan guapo con traje.

Te ves tan guapo que me dan ganas de besarte y desnudarte...-el rubio sonrió mientras ella deslizaba el saco de marca.

Creo que hoy amaneciste con muchas ganas...-dijo el sonriente.

Si...parece ser que si...pero cuéntame como va el caso...

Esto es una guerra Candice...las cosas no serán fáciles pero no pienso ceder habrá divorcio de eso estoy seguro, solo que tal vez las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles...-afirmo el abrazándola.

Albert porque sucede todo esto...-contesto la rubia.

Solo sé que las cosas pasan porque si, hare lo que esté en mis manos para solucionarlo...te lo prometo...-dijo le rubio besándola a los labios.

* * *

Hola...pensé que no vendrías...-dijo Jacob mirando a su amiga.

Lo siento es que tuve cita y pues tu sabes que es entretenido...William y yo no llegamos a un acuerdo...-contesto ella.

De verdad piensas que soy un idiota cuando se perfectamente que eres tú la que no quiere llegar a ese acuerdo...-soltó sin más el castaño.

Porque me estás hablando de esa manera Jacob...somos amigos y sabes que aunque este ahora contigo en la cama no significa que cederé con el...quiero que sufra como lo he hecho yo...-confeso rencorosamente.

Y cuál es el premio de hacer sufrir a todos...?...has pensado en Shiloh o en Scott...-

En ellos pienso porque quiero un padre presente...-contesto ella molesta.

La verdad es que no eres esa Tanya que conozco, aun estas mas perdida que nunca, tarde tu divorcio 20,30 o mil años el no va a regresar a casa y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, tiene a su lado a una mujer que ama y tu no le detendrás para hacerlo...lo siento mucho por Shiloh que es la que sufre más en todo esto.-

Jacob...Jacob...-sin más el castaño se levanto y marcho del lugar, estaba cansado de estar soportando esos berrinches.

Desea ordenar...-dijo el mesero mientras Tanya trataba de mostrarse tranquila pero por dentro estaba que se la llevaba la tiznada.

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo el antepenúltimo capitulo como ven nuestra adorada Candice ahora si está sintiendo lo duro y tupido de su pecaminosa relación, esperemos que se sigan manteniendo fuertes.

Archie por su lado está abriendo los ojos y a la vez negando lo que está sucediendo...Candice no le ama...ojala no todo quede en solo suposiciones.

La verdad es que está bien complicado mas no es imposible...gracias por sus comentarios...les deseo una buena tarde...buena noche y un bien día...


	26. AL SONAR DE LAS OLAS

**CAPITULO 26**

**AL SONAR DE LAS OLAS**

Puedes quitar tu cara de estúpido de una buena vez por todas...-soltó sin más Terrence.

Buen día para ti también...-contesto Archie mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento.

Que te sucede...?...-

Nada...bueno estoy con este lio de Candice que no la encuentro por ningún lado, me esquiva todo el tiempo y pues la verdad me siento mal...-contesto el castaño.

Quiero que veas algo...anota esta dirección en tu computadora y después entenderás algunas cosas...-Archie tomo el postick y miro a Terrence desaparecer...la verdad es que justo ahora tenía muchos pendientes...lo dejaría para después.

* * *

Candice miraba el océano y respiraba hondo, lo cierto es que se sentía sola y triste...las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y la verdad es que uno nunca está preparado para ser juzgado mucho menos públicamente.

Esperaba con ansias que las situaciones que ahora eran grandes problemas para Albert tuviera solución y que Tanya recapacitara por el bien de sus hijos.

Creía que era una mujer atractiva y sin duda encontraría quien pudiera amarla como se lo merecía...solo que en el transcurso puedes dañar a más gente de lo que crees.

Miraba el océano y era imposible no recordar esos días en Florida, cuando llego con solo una maleta y miles de decisiones importantes por tomar..

Sueños, metas y felicidad era lo que ella buscaba, como en un segundo lo que creía le hacia el día simplemente quedo en el olvido, tal vez si nunca hubiera aceptado ese empleo Albert estaría con su familia y ella con Archie.

Archie...de verdad le hacía sentirse mal...ese hombre al que había ilusionado y aceptado solo por experimentar la emoción de vivir una ilusión...una ilusión que deseo tener siempre con el por considerarlo el hombre de sus sueños...

Cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa del mar...cuantas cosas vendrían y cuanto más tendría que soportar...cuanto mas...

Respiro hondo y tomo la tabla para sentir el aroma salado de las olas del mar...eso podría hacer que su cabeza dejara de pensar en mil cosas.

* * *

Es aquí...-dijo Mía mirando a su prima.

Dios...así que aquí vive Albert con esa mujerzuela y pensé que por lo menos la tendría en un palacio...-afirmo Tanya.

Ella es su amante y como es una americana tu sabes que conforman con tan poco...

Esas americanas siempre queriendo destrozar nuestras familias...me gustaría mucho hacer un par de cosas...-contesto Tanya.

A mi igual...-dijo el sonriente la castaña mientras bajaban de la camioneta.

* * *

Como saben el motivo de esta reunión es informarles mi integración al comité de Aerolíneas Australia motivo por el cual ya no hare vuelos comerciales...-dijo el rubio mientras la gente le miraba con atención.

Como mi sustitución quedara al frente como jefe de capitanes Clark Andrew...Richard Crowne se integra como piloto a cargo, así como Anthony Brower, Luke Dawson, Steve Mcguire...Matew Roland...

Así como estamos en expansión de las líneas aéreas tendremos más personal técnico y copilotos enlistare a los compañeros de vuelo...Dylan Smith, Jesus Jones, Scottie Skeen, Michael Johnson, Ian Widner y Mark Lennon...

Quiero también comentarles la integración de un personal mas experto y sobre todo nuestras aerocargos serán capacitadas y brindaran el mejor servicio a nuestros clientes que en este caso son los pasajeros...

Contamos con Dorothy, Megan, Kayla se integran con nosotros entonces Katie, Malia, Gracey, Natalie, Josephine, como saben nuestra aerocargo principal Valerie y Eden...como suplentes Laurie y Pats...

Así mismo nuestro gerente en recursos humanos división Australia les hará una junta para descripción de puestos, sueldos y salarios, así como las prestaciones...

La gente miraba con atención a Albert pues ahora sí que sorprendió a los anteriores elementos, pues renovó plantillas de personal, elimino a los malos empleados, contrato nuevo personal y adquirió un par de aviones...

Mucha inversión, mucho más trabajo y muchos cambios así como la reciente adquisición de una línea aérea en vías de desarrollo en Escocia.

Sin más por el momento quiero agradecer su asistencia...a los nuevos elementos quiero darles la bienvenida y a los elementos de planta quiero darles la gratitud por su importante aportación a esta empresa...buen día.

Los empleados aplaudieron por las nuevas oportunidades, nuevos puestos y más trabajo.

Albert respiro hondo al entrar a la oficina central, obviamente tenía mucho trabajo otra aerolínea mas y un poco la central de embarques...

Buenos días William...-dijo George la pareja actual de Dory.

Buen día pasa por favor...-comento el rubio quien había conocido a George en una reunión con inversores el pelinegro contaba con una pequeña empresa que brindaba servicios de ese índole por lo que contaba con mucha experiencia algo que quería aprovechar el rubio con algunas cosas en mente para él.

* * *

Archie entro a la oficina...otro día mas de trabajo y otro día mas de pésimo humor...miro en su escritorio el postick con la dirección que su hermano el día anterior le había pasado.

La leyó y la escribió, seguramente sería algo para hacerle el día...pero al mirar lo que habría casi cae de espaldas...

* * *

Que se siente ser ahora piloto oficial...?...-dijo Dory sonriente mientras Tony se limitaba a sonreír.

Era hora, creo que al fin me han hecho justicia...-contesto el sonriente.

Bueno...cuéntame cómo vas...-respondió la castaña pues Anthony había roto su relación con su novia, lo cierto es que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar un horario de trabajo como el que tenia y el no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo para darle a ella gusto...

Creo que voy saliendo poco a poco, la verdad es que me será un poco mas fácil ahora con tanta aeromoza que entro...-sonrió descaradamente Tony quien se dio cuenta que eso de casarse aun no era para él.

Eres un fresco...-sonrió la castaña.

* * *

Candice llego a su casa y se quedo petrificada ante lo que miraba, la policía estaba ahí afuera esperando a la persona que vivía en ese lugar.

Las paredes con letreros de Zorra...quita maridos...mujerzuela..sentía mucha vergüenza de tener que pasar por esto y más cuando la gente le miraba con recelo y se les hacía demasiado fácil señalarle.

Disculpe usted es la propietaria de esta casa...?...-pregunto uno de los oficiales.

No...pero yo vivo aquí...-contesto ella con la voz entrecortada pues la verdad le dolía estar en esa situación.

Creo que entraron a la propiedad, estamos por investigar pero me gustaría acompañarla para que se percate si no le hace falta algo de valor.

LA rubia se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de papel higiénico que lucía en el césped, el árbol y la casa...entro con el policía y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden...solo con palabras más ofensivas...camino hacia la habitación y pensó en algo...el anillo.

Creo que no debimos hacer esto Tanya...has pensado en como reaccionara Albert...-soltó Mía.

No lo se...pero quiero saber cómo es que esa mujer tiene uno de mis anillos...sabes no puedo creer que William se lo regala sabiendo que lo diseñe yo...-contesto molesta la castaña.

No fue buena idea que lo trajeras como se supone que lo regresaremos, además es robo tú lo sabes...-contesto Mía preocupada al ver a su prima muy tranquila.

Mira solo veré la serie del anillo y tratare de investigar quien lo compro y donde...-respondió la castaña.

Le hace falta algo dentro de sus propiedades...-dijo el oficial mientras por dentro creía también esa mujer se merecía lo que pasaba.

Si...me hace falta un anillo de compromiso...-contesto la rubia mientras Albert entraba molesto era poco...encabritado.

Candice te encuentras bien...?...- dijo él mientras la rubia caminaba hacia él y lo abrazaba...era imposible no llorar.

Esto es demasiado...-contesto ella con enorme pesar.

Nos aviso uno de sus vecinos que vio a dos mujeres una de ellas su esposa...-dijo el oficial a propósito...-

No me interesa saber los detalles quiero que levanten las actas por invasión a propiedad ajena...

La...señorita...-soltó con un poco de sorna el oficial algo que Albert comprendió perfectamente...-que le hace falta un anillo de compromiso.

Por lo tanto es robo...-afirmo el rubio...-permítame...el rubio saco su teléfono del saco mientras comenzaba a marcar...

Zac quisiera que me hicieras un favor..-dijo él mientras el oficial de pronto no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar de manera sarcástica.

* * *

Tanya miraba la computadora sorprendía...esa mujer se había comprometido con uno de los grandes en Norteamérica...Archivald Gibson, hijo menor del imperio Gibson hotel's...-como era el mundo de verdad en ocasiones tan raro.

Esa rubia había dejado un compromiso con un buen partido por un hombre casado...porque...?...-No cabe duda que la chica es lista, es guapo.

Si...y mucho más joven que William...pero no entiendo porque lo dejo...?...-

Amor...por eso...-contesto la rubia.

Amor...-dijo Tanya mientras su cerebro pensaba...-amor...

* * *

Mira William quiero que te calmes esa mujer es la madre de tus hijos y sabes que los medios están esperando captar todo para poder exhibirte...-dijo Zac mientras Clark se limitaba a solo mirar.

Lo se...pero no quiero que las cosas queden impunes, además la vida es ella quien la hace cansada, para ser sinceros lo único que quiero es que me de el divorcio...-confirmo una vez más el rubio.

Puedo darte un mal consejo...?...-dijo Zac con la confianza que el tenia con el wuero.

Escucho...-

Lo mejor será que te marches por algún tiempo para que las cosas se enfríen, lamentablemente ella con la orden que consiguió pues no te permite ver a tus hijos así que tu presencia en Australia pues no es necesaria porque el proceso de divorcio seguirá su curso..solo serán un par de presentaciones que deberé de hacer y no dudo que si te citan vengas...-contesto Zac.

El rubio miro a Candice hacer la maleta y a varias personas recogiendo el tiradero...huir ahora era tentador...Clark solo afirmo con la cabeza...tendría que pensar en un plan.

* * *

Dime en qué demonios pensabas Tanya...-grito su padre molesto porque las cosas estaban tomando un aire que si seguía así pues simplemente no podrían manejar.

Es que tienes que comprenderme padre...-dijo ella justificando su error.

Claro que te comprendo, eres mi hija y me duele verte sufrir Tanya pero tu sabias la verdad desde que te metiste con Andrew...sabias que no te amaba...ahora no puedo apoyarte en estas decisiones...

No seas tan duro con nuestra hija ella necesita de nuestro apoyo...-contesto Clemence.

Si es lo que he hecho, darle mi apoyo pero esto se está llevándose a límites que no podremos controlar... sabes que William ahora está adquiriendo un gran poder y después tu problema se arreglara metiéndote a la cárcel y perdiendo la custodia de mis nietos solo por un capricho...-dijo Jeffrey...su progenitor.

Padre...es que me duele...me duele que el prefirió a esa mujer y no a mi...-soltó con llanto Tanya...la verdad estar en su lugar era lastimoso...doloroso...

Tal vez las cosas no debieron suceder así...lo mejor es que todo se hubiera solucionado sin estos errores, regresa el anillo que le pediré a William quite la demanda que interpondrá...ojala que recapacites, si no me veré en la necesidad de calificarte con el juez como una madre incapaz de cuidar de los chicos.

La castaña lloraba de dolor en brazos de su madre...ardía, dolía, castraba ese sentimiento de impotencia.

La semana paso volando Jeffrey le regreso a Albert el anillo de Candice y no procedió la demanda por algunos favores que el rubio le debía a su suegro...

* * *

Candice estaba instalada de un complejo exclusivo donde solo personal autorizado tenía acceso...si podría decirse que ahora contaba con todo lo que nunca creyó, no trabajaba mas y dependía de Albert por completo, lo único bueno era que podría surfear todo el tiempo que ella deseara.

Escucho el intercomunicador sonar y se aproximo para contestarle al portero...-Señora Candice hay una persona que viene a visitarle responde al nombre de Dory...-dijo apenado el señor.

Si...permítale pasar...-contesto ella sorprendida pues hacia algunos meses que no tenía contacto con ella, la verdad es que podría decir que era a la única persona que conocía en Australia.

Escucho la puerta sonar y se aproximo a abrirla...-Hola espero no ser inoportuna...-dijo ella.

No pasa...la verdad es que mis visitas se limitan a Albert y Clark...-contesto con pena.

Ya se...puedo sentarme...-dijo Dory.

Si, perdón pasa...-contesto Candice mientras tomaban asiento en la enorme sala del pent-house.

La verdad es que debo decirte que este lugar es muy hermoso y tienes una excelente vista...-dijo Dory pues en el piso cuatro y con esos enormes ventanales de cristal el océano lucia en todo su apogeo.

Si...la verdad es que aun no me acostumbro a todo esto...es difícil cuando eres la amante de un tipo al que amas...-contesto ella.

La verdad es que quiero pedirte una disculpa por ser mala amiga...-eso le sorprendió mucho a la rubia.

No...lo cierto es que creo que yo también fui grosera contigo...-confirmo Candice.

Las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas entre tú y William pues no son las mas fáciles, sin embargo cuando el destino te tiene un hilo y solo te dejas jalar...es mejor...-contesto con sus respuestas siempre cargadas de misticismo.

Sabes no la he pasado muy bien con todo esto...no he sido sincera del todo con Archie me he negado a todo contacto con él y la verdad me siento como una maldita...-afirmo la rubia.

Creo que lo justo es que le mires de frente y simplemente seas honesta...atraes mas moscas con miel que con hiel...además se lo merece...-afirmo Dory.

Lo se...muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para visitarme, me siento en ocasiones demasiado sola y más cuando uno está acostumbrado a trabajar.

Yo que tu disfrutaría esto...has pensado que no siempre vas a estar sola...?...

Si...en varias ocasiones me gustaría tener un hijo con Albert pero con este tema del divorcio, de sus hijos y el embrollo de asumir el mando de la empresa la verdad es que hemos tenido poco tiempo para platicar de ello...-suspiro con resignación Candice.

Quisiera compartir algo contigo...-dijo Dory sonriente.

Me gustaría saber...-contesto la rubia.

Estoy embarazada de tres meses...-soltó sin más la castaña ante una impávida Candice.

Dios...es en serio...-soltó la rubia...

Tan enserio como que me llamo Dorothy...-contesto sonriente la castaña.

Por dios...muchas felicidades y ya lo sabe George...-pregunto Candice mientras le tomaba de las manos.

No...estaba esperando que pasaran estos meses para poder confirmar bien todo...así que estoy en días decirle..la verdad estoy súper contenta y se perfectamente que el también lo estará...-dijo sonriente la castaña mientras Candice suspiraba.

* * *

El rubio estaba acomodando todo para poder empezar con muchas buenas noticias...la verdad es que hacía un mes que se la pasaba más horas en la oficina que en casa y pues lógicamente tenía miedo de que Candice se aburriera y terminara por insistir con él.

Llego al pent house para percatarse de que Candice no estaba como le había dicho el portero...se quito el saco y la corbata...

Tomo los binoculares y le busco en la playa...ese era su único pasatiempo últimamente.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre el arena fina de la playa mientras escucha el ritmo de las olas, las gaviotas a lo lejos...el aire...la frescura salada...

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba al sentir los brazos de Albert abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho mientras ella se dejaba envolver.

Como estas...?...-dijo el mirando el océano.

Estoy...-contesto ella

Candice lamento todo esto que estas pasando la verdad es que si tuviera la forma de terminarlo lo haría sin dudarlo...no me gusta verte sufrir.

Lo se...en ocasiones me pregunto si todo esto es real...si la manera en que me amas no es una fantasía...-afirmo ella.

No...es poco comparado con lo que mereces de mi...-contesto el mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

Albert...siempre dices cosas que me hacen derretir...-dijo la rubia.

No es mi plan...pero creo que siendo sinceros pues me has devuelto la ilusión y he comprendido lo que es amar...ahora no me importa lo que las demás personas piense lo único que se es que te amo y por ese amor puedo hacer todo y luchar contra el mundo entero.

Albert...dios...te amo tanto que duele el pecho al verte sufrir así...me pregunto en ocasiones que debo hacer...si seguir siendo egoísta o simplemente amarte...-contesto ella con el corazón en la mano.

Amarme...eso es lo único que deseo mi amor...que me ames...-contesto el rubio mientras la besaba y ella se dejaba llevar...

Abrazarla, sentir su aroma..sentirse en casa...era una experiencia extraordinaria...el rubio al levanto en brazos mientras se adentraba con ella al océano...envolviéndoles en su cálidas aguas...

Solo el mar podría calmar un poco ese ardor en la piel...esa necesidad de libertad...Candice le miro a los ojos y supo que estaba perdida...no le importaba nada mas...

Se deshizo del traje de baño y le abrazo para hacerle el amor al vaivén de las olas...

* * *

Tanya miro el teléfono por tercera ocasión y no lo pensó...era demasiado temprano para marcar pero en Florida era tarde ya...

Esta bien lo hare..-se dijo a si misma mientras el conmutador le guio paso a paso hacia el lugar donde deseaba llamar.

Buena tarde disculpe el señor Archivald Gibson...-dijo ella nerviosa.

Si de parte de quien...-contesto la chica de recepción.

De parte de Aerolíneas Australia...-dijo Tanya.

Un momento...-escucho el ritmo de la música esperando que ese tipo que había comprado su diseño le contestara su corazón galopaba a mil por hora...un poco de venganza.

Buena tarde...-escucho la voz varonil de Archie quien esperaba fuera la rubia.

* * *

Hola chicas espero que les guste el capitulo...el amor en ocasiones nos hace o ser muy tontos o volvernos locos...esta historia es complicada porque implica mucho dolor desde cualquier punto de vista.

La verdad es que me sorprende gratamente leer sus comentarios, algunos de ellos como experiencias propias que me hacen enriquecer mas la trama...

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme chicas, por compartir la historia y por tomarse el tiempecito de escribirme un review, eso me hacer darme cuenta de que tal vez no seré la mejor escritora del mundo, la mejor cuentacuentos o solo una aspirante mas, pero me hace que mi cabeza cree algunas cosas que nos diviertan un poco y creen un mundo alterno a tantas malas rachas en la vida.

Les mando saludos y mañana espero subir el ultimo capitulo...la pregunta es...quieren segunda parte...?...besos...!


	27. MI AMANTE

**CAPITULO 27 **

**MI AMANTE**

Hola...-dijo Tanya con la voz entrecortada por el deseo de hacerle daño a la rubia.

Si...diga...-contesto el castaño mirando el reloj, lo cierto es que tenía planes para salir a surfear.

Mire tal vez usted no me conozco y por supuesto menos yo pero no sé cómo comenzar a decirle esto...-

Dígalo y ya...-contesto el castaño con poca paciencia.

Sé que compro uno de mis anillos de la línea de compromiso y fue así como investigue en la base de datos donde termino...tal vez no sea la mejor manera de decirle esto...

Disculpe que le interrumpa pero estaba esperando la llamada de otra persona...-contesto el refiriéndose a Candice.

Lo sé...pues esa mujer es la amante de mi marido...-Tanya lo había dicho mientras del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba silencio.

Algo más que tenga que decir...-contesto secamente el castaño.

No...pero usted le dio un anillo de compromiso y pues...-

No sé lo que busca diciéndome que Candice se convirtió en la amante de su marido, conozco a esa mujer tan bien y sé que las cosas no sucedieron de la manera que usted lo piensa...tal vez ahora ella sea la mal pero yo de verdad lo único que puedo decirle es que ella es una gran mujer...-así es cuando amas cedes.

Si de verdad esa mujer fuera tan grande como dice no se metería con hombres casados...-contesto Tanya molesta.

Mire no se que logra llamándome desde Australia para desacreditar a una mujer...usted cree que después de comprometerme con ella no me duela lo que sucedió...pero sé que el momento que compartí con ella dudara en su recuerdo toda la vida y en la mía igual...y solo por eso valió la pena todo lo que paso...hay que aprender a amar para ser felices y señora en ocasiones nos toca perder...-contesto él mientras colgaba sin más el teléfono.

* * *

Archie miro el reloj y por unos segundos pensó en la rubia...era la mujer más hermosa que tal vez tendría en su vida, la mujer a la que amo como a ninguna...pero le tocaba ser buen perdedor porque a final de cuentas él, la dejo partir...

La dejo partir de sus brazos a los brazos de otro...y de eso se dio cuenta al mirarlos sonrientes en esas fotos del corazón en Australia...le dolió en el alma pero lo comprendió también que ella merecía ser feliz.

Nos vamos Archie...-dijo Kim mientras el sonreía.

* * *

Tanya se quedo sentada...como era posible que ese tipo se conformara con lo que sucedió cuando había gastado muchos miles de dólares en un anillo como ese para que le engañaran.

No comprendía por que las cosas sucedían de esa manera...de pronto recordó muchas cosas que sucedieron con Albert...suspiro...

Los recuerdos buenos, malos e incluso los peores en ocasiones después de que pierdes a la persona quedan...los encuentros pasionales, las apasionada peleas apasionadas y las reconciliaciones necesarias...se tatúan en tu memoria.

Aunque cada uno siga un camino distinto pues las cosas simplemente se quedan ahí...en un pasado pasible...imposible no recordarlo.

* * *

Que tienes...-dijo Kim mirando a su amigo.

Nada solo me acorde de algo...-contesto Archie mientras encendía el auto.

* * *

Albert miro a Candice tranquilamente dormida en la cama...era lo que nunca espero y siempre necesito...para cualquier hombre tener a tu lado a la mujer que te inspire es como hacerte la vida.

Ya te vas...-dijo ella somnolienta.

Ya casi pero descansa...-contesto el sonriente.

Albert crees que sería posible regresar a trabajar...aquí la verdad es que me aburro mucho...-afirmo ella tallándose los ojos.

No...creo que puedas trabajar...tengo un par de sorpresas que te diré en estos días...-contesto él.

Bueno no me queda más que ser la mantenida...-contesto ella.

Te pudiera decir que disfrutes lo que tienes ya vendrán muchos días para que estés al pendiente de muchas cosas...-contesto el mirándole a los ojos.

Eso espero si no pues me sentiré como toda una inútil...-afirmo ella pues literalmente estaba siéndolo, aunque el rubio no le daba tal ve dinero pues en si todo lo que necesitaba se limitaba a comida y techo, pues con eso podría sentirse un tanto incomoda.

Vamos no pongas mas esa carita...-contesto el sonriente.

Entonces que se supone que debo de hacer...me aburro...creo que si sigo yendo a la playa terminare tan morena que el cabello me lo tendré que teñir...-dijo ella melodramáticamente.

Eres muy exagerada, además no creo que te deje hacerlo...-contesto el rubio perfectamente vestido...

Qué guapo te ves...?...dime algo...

Mmmm...-contesto el rubio.

No extrañas un poco los cielos...-dijo ella mirando con atención.

En ocasiones pero creo que me gusta más estar en suelo firme con la chica de mis sueños...-contesto el sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba en la frente...-me marcho porque tengo algunas cosas por hacer.

* * *

Shiloh te dije que no...-contesto Tanya molesta mientras su hija seguía haciendo caso omiso...tomo su tabla y salió de la casa decida a surfear.

Dios esta niña es una cabezona...-soltó sin más la castaña mientras ignoraba por completo a la menor quien últimamente se estaba comportando mal, sus notas habían bajado y su actitud era todo menos buena.

Mamá Shiloh va a surfear, pero las olas están muy revueltas...-le dijo Scott a su mamá logrando hacerle entrar un poco en razón, camino hacia la playa mirándole sentada en la arena.

Que está pasando hija...?...-pregunto Tanya tomando esos minutos como debería de ser su trabajo.

Nada...-dijo secamente Shiloh quien de verdad estaba en medio de una pelea de adultos como Scott quien solos limitaba a mirarlas.

Me llego un aviso para que vaya a la escuela, tus notas han bajado y tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear...-reclamo como madre lo que hacía tiempo tendría que hacer.

Ya me canse...-contesto Shiloh con sus sentimientos atorados en la garganta.

De que estas cansada mi amor...

De ti y de mi padre...-afirmo el retrato de su suegro mientras Tanya sentía que se le revolvía el estomago al mirar las lagrimas de su pequeña hija correr por sus mejillas.

Pero porque dices eso mi amor...-contesto la castaña preocupada.

Antes vivíamos bien y ahora tu todo el tiempo estas enojada, fumas más que nunca y bebes mucho...Jacob se la pasa hablándote y tu solo te quejas y te quejas y mi papa desapareció.

Si...y no importamos...-agrego el mudo de Scott mientras Tanya sentía como el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho.

Les prometo que hare todo lo posible para que vivamos como antes...les gustaría...

Quiero ver a mi papa...-contesto Shiloh.

Pero no puedes ahora mismo mi amor...hay una decisión de la juez...-contesto la castaña.

Porque no podemos ver a mi papá...?...-pregunto Scott.

Como saben su padre y yo estamos en un proceso de divorcio y pues hay muchas cosas que tenemos que cumplir...-

Tu estas peleando te he escuchado decirle cosas y luego salió en el internet...-contesto Shiloh, obviamente ella no era una chiquilla.

Lo que veas en internet no es cierto...-contesto la castaña un poco avergonzada por lo que ahora mismo tenía que contestar, cuando es que sus hijos habían madurado tanto y le cuestionaban sus decisiones.

Quien es esa muchacha...?...-

Creo que lo mejor será que su padre les cuente las cosas, hablare con el abogado para que el pueda hablar con ustedes...-contesto Tanya tratando de darle una pronta solución a tanta preguntadera.

Porque no le das ya el divorcio y nos dejas verlo...-dijo Shiloh sorprendiendo a Tanya pues en si las cosas no tendrían que ser del todo complicadas, pero ella era egoísta y quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo.

Lo siento mis amores pero las cosas entre los adultos en ocasiones de adultos...-

Pero el ya no va a vivir con nosotros...-soltó Scott contrariado.

Es por eso que las cosas se están haciendo así...para que su padre vuelva a casa y podremos ser la familia de siempre...-contesto la castaña sonando animada mientras sus hijos le miraban con cara de enfado...

El no volverá...-contesto Shiloh caminando hacia la playa.

Scott miro a su mama y después se levanto para seguir a su hermana mayor...la verdad es que ahora en sus escasos minutos de madurez podría decirse que se comportaba como una completa tirana...la mayor tirana de todas.

* * *

Entonces haremos negocios...-dijo sonriente George ante la cara de dudas de Dory.

Negocios...eso quiere decir que tú te integraras a las Aerolíneas Australia en Finanzas e inversiones...pero Max que hará...-

Seguirá con el puesto de Gerencia...-contesto el pelinegro.

William siento que está haciendo demasiados cambios no lo crees y bueno yo se que tu eres experto en eso, pero no habrá muchos riesgos...-

En una gran empresa siempre hay muchos riesgos, la cuestión es contar con un buen equipo de trabajo que realice eso...

Su trabajo...-completo la castaña...

Así es...la verdad es que creo que William es un tipo listo y conoce muchas cosas del mercado, tiene la información de primera mano y está preparado para tomar decisiones que hagan a la empresa crecer...los Andrew son buenos en los negocios querida...-afirmo muy solemne el pelinegro.

Me encanta cuando hablas así todo ingles...-dijo ella sonriente.

Siempre dices lo mismo...-respondió el sonriente.

Entonces yo puedo comenzar a goza de los beneficios de ser la amante vividora de Sir George...-afirmo feliz la castaña.

Desde siempre he querido que tus viajes continuos cesen un poco para que puedas atender las labores propias de una dama para con su esposo y casa...-dijo George apacible.

Dios...suenas como mi abuelito, pero toma...-sin más ella le entrego una caja.

Esto qué es...?...-contesto el mirándola a los ojos.

Una sorpresa...-contesto Dory sonriente mientras se servía otro poco mas de jugo.

El pelinegro tomo su café y miro con indecisión a la castaña quien estaba acostumbrada en ocasiones hacerle una que otra broma que él podría considerar de mal gusto, por eso se mantenía con la esperanza que no le saltara nada de la caja.

La abrió con precaución y saco un chupón...-Y que se supone que debo de hacer con esto Dorothy.

No lo se...amarlo para toda la vida por ejemplo...-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro miraba el chupón, la verdad es que no comprendía bien lo que ella decía...hasta que...

Estas embarazada...-grito sin más y ella sonrió...los dos estaban felices...George ahora contaba con más de 45 años y tenía dos hijos ya mayores uno más le podría traer a su vida esa vitalidad que necesitaba para salir adelante.

* * *

Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras al pendiente de todo padre...-dijo William.

Si, estaré al pendiente de cada cosa creo que la integración de George podría tener mejores resultados, digo Max es un excelente profesional pero también el puede apoyar con su talento en otra área para hacerla crecer...-completo Sir William.

Aunque la verdad me gustaría mas que Clark comenzara a inmiscuirse en todo esto...-el rubio miro a su hermano que estaba atento a la conversación.

Claro que me interesa empaparme de la información, además de ser capitán de vuelo y jefe...-dijo con sarcasmo el menor de los Andrew.

Creo que es necesario que ayudes, además tarde o temprano de esta empresa tu vivirás...-contesto Sir William.

Lo sé padre, pero creo que aun no tengo toda esta información como en mi cabeza, dame tiempo para procesar todo y tomar uno que otro diplomado de finanzas, ahora sí que en eso estoy en ceros.-afirmo ofuscado Clark.

Suenas un poco melodramático...-contesto Albert mientras los tres sonreían, lo cierto es que a pesar de cualquier tormenta en la vida personal de Albert, lo demás seguía su curso.

* * *

La verdad es que estoy por completo sorprendida de que Willy y Tanya se estén divorciando, ella era mi cuñis y pues la verdad es que me duele mucho saber que las cosas están así...-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Lo se...a mí esto me supera no hemos visto a nuestros nietos como quisiéramos tenemos que visitarlos y pues tu hermano sencillamente no les ve desde que empezó todo este lio que armo tu hermano...-contesto Marlene.

No le culpes madre, mira si Willy es feliz con esa nueva mujer que tiene en su vida pues lo ideal es que le apoyemos como la familia que somos...-contesto Elaine su hermana.

Estas igual que tu padre, no pienso aceptar a esa mujer nunca, mucho menos en mi casa por su culpa ahora mis nietos sufren...-contesto Marlene resentida.

Creo que esta fuera de contexto lo que dices...además son problemas que directamente a ti no te afectan, mientras que a William podrían hacerle sentir mal...-

Que regrese con su familia para mí esa sería la solución definitiva a todo esto...-afirmo Marlene cegada por sus ideas.

Mamá...creo que te no debes de decir nada tal vez si conocieras a la chica te darías cuenta el por qué mi hermano tomo la decisión de estar con ella...algo bueno debe de tener.-

No lo sé, pero creo que en su conciencia cargara toda su vida que destruyo un matrimonio...-contesto Marlene.

No comparto tu idea...-contesto Elaine.

Como dices eso...?...si de pronto una mujer apareciera en la vida de Sebastián y el sin más los dejara que sentirías...

Me sentiría mal por supuesto, pero eso no quitaría que yo también hice algo para que el buscara fuera de casa lo que se supondría tenia dentro...además si fuera el caso para que seguir sufriendo...total no me quiere que le vaya bien, será el padre de mi hijo aun después de muerto...-contesto Elaine prácticamente.

Suena todo tan simple...-contesto su mamá con cara de fastidio.

No es simple, pero creo que si un hombre no me quiere ni modo la vida me premiara con alguien que me dé su amor y no tengo que perder mi dignidad de mujer ni mucho menos mi amor propio por un tipo que no vale la pena...

En este caso tu hermano...-confirmo Marlene.

Así es...en este caso mi hermano aunque me duela...-contesto sonriente Elaine mientras su mamá intentaba pensar fríamente lo que su hija decía.

* * *

Mira Tanya, creo que pelear siempre con William no te llevara a nada...tus hijos ya preguntan por su padre y son niños ya grandes, que conocen sus derechos además...lo mejor sería que te divorcies...el acuerdo es bueno para todos...-contesto el abogado.

Lo pensare...-dijo sin mas mientras el rubio se presentaba para la visita programada.

* * *

Candice miraba a través de los grandes ventanales, le había dado gusto saber que Albert podría ver a sus hijos después de casi 3 meses desde que su separación había comenzado...le pedía mucho a dios porque Tanya cediera y le diera el divorcio.

* * *

Buena tarde señora juez...-dijo el rubio en compañía de Zac mientras esperaban instrucciones.

Buena tarde, como sabe usted tiene una orden para no acercarse a los menores por los incidentes ocurridos sin embargo su esposa quiso dar esta breve reunión por insistencia de sus hijos.-

Tanya estaba también presente mientras la juez decía las condiciones de la visita...

Sera una hora la que tendrá para estar con ellos, por favor escóltelo con los niños...-Podría decirse que el rubio estaba molesto pero un poco mas pues no le parecía justo que los chicos sufrieran esta clase de atropellos solo por el orgullo pendejo de su madre.

Shiloh y Scott estaban sentados esperando, al entrar el rubio literalmente se lanzaron sobre el...estaban en un cuarto con una enorme ventana como un espejo de donde Tanya y los abogados podrían verles y escucharles.

Papá...yo te extraño mucho y quiero que me lleves contigo...-dijo Shiloh sin más ante la sorpresa de él y de los demás.

Yo les extraño mucho a los dos quisiera que las cosas marcharan bien para poder ver como antes...-contesto Albert tratando de transmitirles tranquilidad.

Papá porque no vuelves a casa, mi mamá siempre está enojada y fumando, ya no hacemos natación y Shiloh siempre esta triste...-dijo Scott a quien creían era el menos afectado.

Lo siento quisiera que todo estuviera bien...les prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para que nos veamos muchas veces...-afirmo el rubio.

Porque mi mamá no deja que nos veas...?...-pregunto Shiloh mientras el rubio le miraba a los ojos.

Pues está molesta porque no hice las cosas como tenian que hacerse y es normal que eso pase, pero hablare con ella para que lleguemos a un acuerdo y todos estar bien...-contesto el rubio, la verdad es que los chicos estaban destanteados por completo.

Papi y ya no vuelas en las aviones, porque traes ese uniforme...?...-dijo Scott.

Lo que pasa es que ya trabajo en otra cosa para poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes...-contesto el rubio.

Quiero preguntarte algo papá...?...-dijo Shiloh mientras el suspiraba como extrañaba a sus hijos aunque no se parecieran a él.

Si...pregúntame lo que quieras...-contesto él un poco nervioso pues su hija con 12 años era casi preadolescente.

Oye papá esa muchacha con la que sales en la internet es tu novia...-Tanya puso mucha atención al igual que los abogados, pues podría decirse que era un tema delicado y con lo cual podría obtener la custodia total con visitas controladas.

Yo no sé cómo decirles esto...-

Solo di la verdad...-soltó Scott poniéndole mas nervioso.

Yo estoy saliendo con esa mujer, sé que es raro pero las cosas entre su mamá y yo no estaban bien...-contesto el rubio.

Si , es como los padres de Megan que se divorciaron y tienen sus novios Shiloh...ahora ella tiene más regalos y viaja mas...-contesto Scott como si todo fuera sencillo.

Ella te quiere mucho...?...-pregunto Shiloh no tan convencida.

Si...ella quiere lo mejor para mi, que los vea a ustedes y que estemos bien...-contesto el rubio.

Cuando la voy a conocer papá...-contesto Shiloh mientras Tanya pedía que la visita se terminara por considerar inapropiadas las respuestas, Zac sonrió pues ahora tenían mucho a su favor.

El policía que custodiaba entro a la habitación...-la visita ha terminado señor...-contesto el hombre mientras el rubio se molestaba por la reacción absurda de Tanya.

Se las presentare cuando esto termine y ella les caerá bien...los quiero mucho y espero que se porten bien, en cuanto pueda les prometo que estaremos juntos les amo...-los niños se abrazaron fuerte a él y el guardia le volvió a insistir en que la visita termino.

La verdad es que Scott y Shiloh no deseaban regresar a casa sin el...-Papá llévame contigo...-dijo Shiloh partiendo el corazón del rubio en dos...

Lo siento mi amor...-sin más se levanto y salió de ahí mientras los llantos de sus hijos se escuchaban a su espalda...eso era más de lo que podría tolerar...trato de tomar fuerzas de cualquier parte...pensó en Candice y en dios...

* * *

Zac se acerco a el tratando de calmarlo...pues lo conocía Tanya la verdad esperaba alguna agresión para poder usarla en su contra...-Esto es lo que quieres.

No me interesa lo que digas, toma el lugar que te corresponde como padre y esposo y esto termina...-contesto ella segura.

Sabes ahora más que nunca peleare por mis hijos...-sin mas salió de ahí vuelto una furia, las cosas no serian sencillos pero pelearía por ellos...

* * *

Candice estaba preparándose un emparedado, la verdad no estaba para nada tranquila por esa visita, se sentía mal con el solo hecho de que los hijos de Albert pasaran por estas situaciones pero además le preocupaba que el reaccionara mal.

Hola...-saludo el mirándole con atención.

Como te fue...?...-respondió ella apurada mientras caminaba para abrazarlo.

Mal...mis hijos están sufriendo con todo esto y no me queda de otra más que pelear por su custodia...-contesto el con decisión.

Está bien...yo estaré contigo...-afirmo ella abrazándolo...

La verdad es que hoy te necesite más que nunca mi amor...quisiera cerrar los ojos y que las cosas simplemente funcionaran bien...mis hijos contentos y yo casado contigo...-

Casado...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Si...a tu lado es hermoso dar amor Candice...das la vida en un instante sin pedir nada...tu amor es sincero, sin temor a nada...no me parece real...no importa lo que he sufrido porque ahora te tengo a mi lado y solo tu...solo tú eres lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Por dios Albert me haces llorar siempre con lo que me dices...-soltó ella sonriente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Eres una chillona eso es lo que pasa...vámonos...-

A donde...-dijo la rubia mientras el caminaba rápido por la sala.

A Escocia...-contesto el sorprendiéndola un poco.

Pero...como que vámonos así, el divorcio, la empresa...-respondió ella con cara de miedo.

Todo se manejara desde donde este...a mis hijos no puedo verlos aun...-dijo el escribiendo en el celular.

Pero, porque así de rápido...

Me seguirás...-contesto el mirándola a los ojos...

Siempre...-contesto la rubia.

Vámonos haz maletas rápido y vámonos a nuestro futuro...no quiero esperar más tiempo mi amor...-contesto él.

Pero que hay en Escocia...?...-dijo ella temerosa.

Tus raíces...eso está en Escocia...-contesto él mientras la rubia comprendía, literalmente corrió al cuarto para hacer las maletas.

* * *

Dos horas después estaban en el avión rumbo a Escocia...

Es raro volar y no pilotear la nave verdad...-contesto el sonriente.

Si...creo que tengo ansiedad por servirte café amor...-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Eres tan dulce con esas pequeñas pecas en la cara...-menciono el rubio haciéndola reñir.

Oye...nunca antes habías mencionado ese detalle...-

Eres perfecta para mí...-contesto el besándola a los labios...-dime Candice...no te arrepientes de esto...de ser mi amante y todas las estupideces que se dicen.

Nunca...no me arrepiento de ser tu amante...de vivir en pecado...sé que dios no lo ve así y yo creo que mi amor por ti me exime de cualquier cosa, lo que siento es puro y nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Albert le regalo una bella sonrisa...-Vale la pena soportar todo lo que viene.

Si...vale la pena porque sé que te amo y sé que me amas...esto no se destruye solo porque si...yo te amo y no me importa nada...-contesto segura la rubia.

Te hago feliz...-

Inmensamente...-respondió ella besándolo a los labios y sintiendo la paz en su corazón que siempre busco...lo tenía a él y no tenía miedo a nada...

Así es el amor...nunca desaparece solo se mueve de lugar a donde le sea bien recibido, tal vez las circunstancias no fueron las mejores y el enamorarte de alguien casado pueda ser causa de pecado.

Pero esta vida no es un ensayo general...no...es solo una vida y miles de pecadores están allá afuera viviendo plenos, felices y disfrutando de la corta vida.

Que importa el que dirán, si tu corazón, mente y alma pertenece a una tercera persona...hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar...sucesos extraños, destino o simple casualidad.

Arrepentirse por vivir al máximo...jamás...no hay tiempo de arrepentirse porque no hay tiempo para llorar cuando tienes el amor frente a ti...

* * *

Hola mis adoradas (os) lectores, el día de hoy le doy fin a esta preciosa historia que me ha traído bellos recuerdos, conocí anécdotas personales, comentarios lindos y sobre todo mucha buena vibra.

Como saben esto es solo el principio para nuestros rubios...que tan solo cuentan con el amor que se tienen uno al otro para poder luchar tomados de la mano. El camino es difícil mas no imposible.

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, disculpar mis errores ortográficos y tenerme paciencia entre capitulo y capitulo. Yo anticipaba una segunda parte que sin duda hare, solo espero ponerme al corriente con unas cosas que me exigen todo el día en mi trabajo y poder subirles la segunda parte en algunas semanas mas...

Quisiera literalmente comenzar a escribir lo que sigue pero la verdad es que he atrasado en mi trabajo y sin ese no como...así que me pondré las pilas para terminar con unos pendientes de mi jefecita castrante para escribir la segunda parte.

Lo cierto es que también tengo una historia linda en mente de Albert nuevamente rondando mi cabecita y si se me pega la loquera la publico antes de la segunda parte...pero ya veremos que pienso porque debo de escribirla primero verdad...

Bueno pues gracias a todos los que me escribieron un review leí cada uno y aquí las anoto a todas por alentarme a seguir adelante...sé que muchas han seguido mis historias anteriores y gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Les quiero mil y muchos besos...

Tks:

Paty A

Black Cat

Amy CL

Chicuelita 99

Norma angelica

Zafiro azul cielo

Glenda

Noemi Cullen

Azukrita

Carito Andrew

Jenny

Mary Star

Guest

Minuchi

Bertgirl

Mary mint


End file.
